Hungry for Nightmares
by TwisterOfLife
Summary: Takara Gushikan was born in a timeline full of war and grievances. However, she is able to remember what she should do to save everyone. Even if she doesn't understand it completely herself. Watch as she travels alongside her comrades to search for a future, one that doesn't involve nightmares. -Currently revising the first couple chapters. No info is changed, just formatting.
1. Rebirth

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just the Gushikans.

* * *

Chapter 1~ Rebirth

Where am I? Am I dead or alive? Who am I? I don't see anything and all I feel is warmth.

A moment, a moment where I see a name. Naruto. That name, why do I remember it? What does it mean? And I have confused myself to oblivion. I sit and think for what seems like an eternity. It's like the explanation is on the tip of my tongue but I can't get the words out. And then sudden movement.

I am being squeezed and it hurts. At first, I'm blinded by a white light but then I began to see colors all around me. Its hard to make out things but I manage, barely. I am being held by a man all in white, he seems like a giant to me and I don't know why I'm confused by that, but I am. It's all a mystery, and I'm angry that I have no memory so I scream in anger and cry. The man smiles and wraps me in a pink cloth, then puts me in the arms of a beautiful frail-looking young woman.

She has a huge grin on her face and despite being exhausted she looks ecstatic. She has fair skin and plum colored long hair and deep purple warm eyes. A man looms over her shoulder, and he offers me a small smile. He seems nervous and glances at the door as if expecting someone to walk in at any moment. He is a mountain of a man and looks like a bear. He has light brown curly hair and a thick beard which complements his brown eyes with tanned skin.

"Hello my treasure, hello baby girl," the woman coos as she strokes my hand and nuzzles me. She looks over at the man and smiles tiredly. The man looks at her with a serious face. "Ume, you need to sleep, I can watch the baby." But 'Ume' just smiles at me again, ignoring the man's words. "What should we name her Tenchi?" Tenchi just sighs and glances down at me. "You know you get to name her..." He whispers. Ume looks up grinning and eagerly leans over me, studying my features. She has long eyelashes and a perfect face; all I hope is that I look like her.

She sits there for a long while absorbing my features before nodding her head confirming something. "Takara, my treasure". She turns and looks at Tenchi, he nods in approval before leaning down to kiss Ume and take me from her arms. He cradles me gently in his large arms. He looks back to Ume who was beginning to fall asleep, then back to me. "Hi curly top, it's nice to finally meet you", he gently strokes my head, before leaning very close to kiss my forehead and whisper "We live in a crazy world but promise that will always protect you, my beautiful daughter." He walks over to a chair to sit down and holds me close. "Sleep now, you need it more than ever." I felt exhausted and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

After a few days in the white place, Ume and Tenchi took me home. I couldn't see much, my eyes are crap right now, but the place smelled of lilac and... Iron? Weird. I mostly slept, ate, and dirtied myself but besides being played with by Ume and to a lesser extent Tenchi, I spent a great deal of my time trying to remember what I had forgotten. I'm not sure what it was but I know it was important.

Then one night I felt it. It's hard to describe, but it was bloodlust, hate, and fear all smashed together. I could hear screams, terrifying me. All I could do was cry while Ume held me in her tense arms. Tenchi had left when it arrived and when it left he came home. He was quiet, shocked, and angry. I listened to him recount the event while in Ume's arms.

A fox demon came and killed a lot of people; our leader is dead and we are weak.

This was enough.

Naruto.

There's that name again. I still don't know who or what it is, but it's been on my mind a lot and I know the attack had something to do with it.

Nonetheless, time passes. Before too long I was gurgling and rolling about trying to talk to 'mama' and 'dad'.

I had eventually re-laid a "Mama" and Ume about had a heart attack. She held me tightly spinning around laughing and called for Tenchi. When he arrived and heard the news he looked happy but a little put off so I managed a "Dada" which made him laugh. His enormous body shook as he picked up Ume and me in his arms in a hug.

My first birthday came around, not much of a party but it was fun, and I began to pull myself up and putter around mama and dada. I now know we live in a small house on the edge of town, due to the rare store visits with Mama. But, it's close to a training field from Dad's stories. I had even got to look in the full-length mirror mama had in her bedroom. I had dads curly light brown hair and slightly tanned skin but also with mamas purple eyes. Not her intoxicating and beautiful eyes as dad puts it but a darker maybe poisonous purple in my opinion. Not as gentle, warm, and loving as hers.

My mom after her year off had to return to work in the prison as head of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force. My father was an Anbu squad leader with a strangely fitting bear mask. Somehow I knew what both these jobs were when I heard them despite they not telling me, this happened sometimes. It didn't bother me when that happened, what did bother me was that it's hard to believe that my kind soft warm hearten mom was in such a job. When I was three, I was finally able to express this, learning to talk is oddly hard. So I asked her in my squeaky kiddie voice why she has that job.

"Well, there will always be bad people in this world who want to hurt us." She started hesitantly. "You see when you daddy gets the bad guys he gives them to me so that I find out what we need to do to stay safe. So I gather info and sometimes I just need to push them is all." It was a simple answer and a good enough one for now. I realize I'm too young to know the gory details.

At four my dad started to take me outside with rubber kunai to practice throwing and would meditate with me. Mom really was not pleased, saying I'm too young for training and just about decked dad when he said they should enroll me a few years early. "Mama, I wanna be a ninja like you and daddy too!" I squeaked I'm my prepubescent girly voice. She allows herself a smile, but it fades.

"Takara you are much too young. You are my baby, and how can I expect you to be a ninja when you don't even know simple academic things yet?" My father smiles slyly and responds "How about I train her from ten to five and you teach her in the morning and before bed?" Seeing our hopeful faces and realizing we'd never stop training, her permission or not, she gives a reluctant ok.

So my schedule stayed at wake up before the sun to study kanji which is the most horrible thing ever! It's confusing and hard and makes my kid brain want to cry. Before I could read very simple words like cat and hat and I could write my name but that was it.

Then arithmetic which was easy and it all came to me quickly, it was as if I had already been taught it... That went on till ten, then dad would stretch with me, we would meditate, practice throwing, work on endurance, and finally, we would finish with some taijutsu.

We would have dinner and then review the lesson and study history till I slept.

This was all fine and dandy but I had never forgotten the name Naruto. It still baffled me why I won't forget it.

I also know people, jobs, history, and arithmetic without any trouble. Which was strange, especially when my parents didn't tell or teach me half the stuff I knew already.

Before I would enter school I would already be able to do geometry and be working on trigonometry with my mom. I would also know the history of Konoha backward and forwards. Although that took longer than math, and it took me just a week until school to read kanji perfectly.

On the other end of the spectrum, while practicing taijutsu dad began to secretly put weight bands on my legs and arms. It took one look for my mom to realize what happened.

He slept on the couch for a week but mom eventually came around and let me wear them. I was super slow but as time passed and dad added more weight I felt strong and I actually was.

My parents are pretty reclusive, dad being in the Anbu means he spends most of his time working on missions and doesn't have many friends except his team. But of course being in the Anbu means secrets and not giving away your identity... and never actually see your friends in the open except every year once, for a dinner.

My mom hates drama so to cut out the middle man she barely has any friends except the people she works with.

Then there is the fact that both of them have high positions so they never let me roam around alone so that I don't get kidnapped. So that means the only other person I see regularly is my aunt Anko. She is my mom's younger 18-year-old sister and is super cool. She tries to teach me simple jutsu (Although she stinks at it, I haven't been able to do one yet!) and would watch me when mom and dad were gone. Anko would take me out for food a lot so through her I got to see the outside world. However, I was awkward and nervous of people, so I don't make any friends on my outside visits.

One day, a week before I would enter the academy, I was eating with Anko when a boy with blond hair ran past, away from shouts, and the moment I saw him 'Naruto' flashed through my head.

Despite myself, I got up from the chair yelled I'd be right back and took off after Naruto. 'Find him, he needs a friend' pushed through my brain. I didn't know where it was coming from, so I just obeyed it.

I finally found him sitting against a tree crying.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously. He looked up and wiped his face.

"I'm not crying!" He yelled. I didn't know what to do so I just sat down next to him.

"My name is Takara Gushikan, what's yours?"

"Naruto Uzumaki" he answered tentatively. I smiled a bit, and he smiled a tiny bit too.

"Are you going to the academy too?" He asked shyly. "Yes, I am! I can't wait to beat bad guys!" I excitedly wave my arms. "Me too! And, I'm going to be the Hokage!" He said jumping up in excitement.

Thus, a friendship was born.

* * *

Authors note:

Hey, this is my first story so ya. Please comment if you liked it or not, I accept I'm going to be bad at first so tell what I'm doing wrong so I can fix it. Anyway thanks for reading it, byby.

Thank you and have a nice day!

~ToL


	2. Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or else Takara and her family who I do own (not Anko) would be in the anime/manga.

* * *

Chapter 2~ Friends

"This is Naruto, my new friend," I stated excitedly to Anko who sat staring calmly.

"Well nice to meet you," Anko said handing a stick of dango to Naruto who accepted the peace offering with a little hesitance.

So the three of us sat, ate dango, and told stories. "So why do you want to be a ninja Naruto?" Anko asks chewing on a wooden stick.

"I want to be the Hokage so that people will respect me and look up to me! What about you Takara?" He says looking at me with enthusiasm in his eyes.

"I wanna be head of the T&I Division someday, just like my mama!" I said smiling and getting a dreamy look on my face. Anko stiffens but relaxes quickly. "T&I division? What's that?"Asks Naruto.

"The Torture and Interrogation Division is part of the Intelligence Division. I would gather information from bad guys to keep us safe. Also, my Kekkei Genkai works well with it." I said proudly.

"Torture? Wow, that's scary." Naruto said leaning away a bit.  
I giggled. "It's exciting to me!"

After a moment of silence. "I have to use the restroom, I'll be right back," I said standing up and walking to the bathroom.

I was a little embarrassed.

I was still not used to talking to other people outside my family and I think I may have freaked Naruto out a bit.

After I had finished being flustered in the bathroom, I stepped out to be cornered by some kids my age.

"Hi, can I help ya?" I asked tilting my head to the side and smiling. The boys glanced at each other before one stepped toe to toe with me and leaned 'menacingly' over me. "You better stay away from that kid. He's trouble."

'Naruto?' I thought dully before looking over to Naruto and Anko who were both staring at me from our table.  
Naruto looked back down at his plate sadly.

I turned my attention back to the boy standing in front of me,"You can't say that! You don't even know him you bully!"

Then I promptly smashed my forehead into his nose. He fell with a scream to his butt, and his nose started to bleed.  
"Leave Naruto and me alone or next time it will be a black eye!" I said waving a fist. The boy stood up and with his friends ran away yelling "Crazy violent girl!"

I walked and sat down next to Anko who was laughing and saying something like "Not ready for the academy my ass!" And Naruto stared at me in shock. For a moment I was afraid maybe I was too intense again but then he began to smile.

"Ignore those idiots Naruto. They aren't worth your sadness."

"Yes ma'am," he said excitedly and ate another dango.

Afterwards, Anko and I said goodbye to Naruto and I told him where I lived so that we can train and play together. He smiled and nodded and left for his own place.  
When we got home, mom and dad were already there eating their own dinner. When Mom saw me she let out a strangled scream and started pointing at the blood on my purple dress, looking back-and-forth from Anko to my dad.

"Don't worry," says Anko with a smile. "It's the other kid's blood." My dad gave me a silent nod, but mom looked pale as she carefully pulled me into a hug and asked me to explain what happened.

"Well I met this kid, and his name is Naruto. We had fun and were eating dango and talking and then some kids cornered me and said don't play with him so I head-butted one of 'em!" I said as I shook my arms around in an exaggerated way.

I still noticed when my dad visibly tensed up from the name Naruto and the quick warning glance my mom gave him.

"Naruto as in Naruto Uzumaki," my mom asked gently. I nodded hard and said  
"Yup! He's really nice and really funny. I don't know why the other kids are mean to him."

My parents stared for a second before nodding as well.

"Anyway, I told him he should come by some time and told him where we live." Once again dad visibly tensed and did not look pleased but mom smiled and said: "I'm glad you found a new friend, I was starting to get a little worried."  
"How could you be worried when you never let her out of here?" Anko snorted before walking out the house waving goodbye.

* * *

After I had cleaned up, I sat with mama in a chair while she quietly read a book. "Mama, why is dad weird about Naruto," I whispered quietly.

The book was closed and mom looked at me. "Let me tell you a story." She said pulling me into her lap stroking my long, puffy, curly hair. OK, off topic but I love mamas stories so I complied.

"A long time ago when I was nine, me your dad and another boy named Kota were in a genin group. Kota and your dad were longtime rivals and best friends. It was kinda sweet. We went on a lot of adventures, the three of us. Escorting princesses, fighting bad guys, training till we dropped, surviving the war together, supporting each other when we lost friends, we were quite the team. Then one night, about six years ago the demon fox appeared in our village. Kota never got the chance to meet you, or start a family of his own, he was 24 years old."

"What does this have to do with Naruto?" I ask in a sad voice.

"Naruto, while he had nothing to do with the attack, his family was more responsible than anyone." She said quietly.  
"But, Naruto is an orphan," I said thinking about our conversation earlier.

"Yes, both of his parents died during the attack as well."

"Oh," I said quietly, suddenly I was having images flash in my head of a blonde man and redhead woman dead and it was just all weird. I just sat there silently mulling it over. Mom had a pained look on her face too, probably from thinking about Kota so I rested my head on her chest.

As the pained look on mama's face got stronger, I got sadder and sadder, I felt bad she lost one of her best friends. I was starting to think she would cry and that made me want to cry too so I asked "How did you and dad meet?" to cheer her up. If there was one thing to know about my mom she loved to tell stories about her and dads life together. And to talk about how much she loves him.

She just laughed a bit before launching into how when she was six she met him in the academy. The first time she actually talked to him was in class-sparing. She swept him off his feet and then held out her hand and instead of taking it to pull himself up, he pulled her down. Pinning her, he says you should never help the enemy. To which she kneed him in the crotch called him a jerk and stormed off. We laughed together and then sat in a happier state.

* * *

"Takara! If you don't master this move in your next five tries I'll make you run till you drop with an extra set of weights!" Dad said harshly as he dodged my pitiful excuse of a leaf gale(leg sweep). I huffed, pulling up my black training shirt to look at my tummy where I smacked on the ground, yup red and bruised.

"Can't we take a break? I'm tired daddy!" I whined loudly.  
"For whining now it's in 2 moves or I'll double the weights."

Fearing for my life, I quickly got into a turning position before I attack dad with the leaf gale. This time managing to hit his leg with mine, but the shin not the back of the knee. Meaning it felt like I hit a steel bar. I fell on my butt and clutched my leg holding in the sound of pain with dad in the background clapping his hands saying:

"Well, at least you hit me but hurry up and try again. You'll never improve if you just sit there sulking all day and your accuracy is atrocious so you better clean up your act now. Upon your feet Takara!" I sighed and stood back up and got into position.

'Last one' I thought numbly, imagining me coughing up my lungs later from running around Konoha all day. I took one last deep breath and charged forward. This time faking him out to swing behind him and knock his knee out behind him a little bit.

"Haha, I knew you could do it! Now, how about a little aikido practice." He said pulling out one of the katanas strapped to his back making me groan.

I was gonna go find Naruto to play but dad was never gonna let me leave. My dad is a big guy, standing in about 7 ft tall and being a big-boned thick guy he is intimidating. He carries around two katanas which he insisted I must learn to use and fight with. His family is known for its two katana attacks and physical attributes. He typically dresses in a complete black attire with the exception of a green headband tied around his right shoulder bearing the Konoha symbol. He has another band on his left arm showing our clan symbol. Which is a jagged horizontal line with a circle above it on its left and a triangle sitting on its right.

He hands me the white katana and holds the black in his hand. "You're holding the katana of Yang, and I'm holding Yin, you have to respect the weapon and use it with a firm hand and concentration." He said giving me the same speech as always. He stood tall before swiftly swinging his katana towards my legs.

I clumsily stopped it and went forward aiming for the stomach. He easy blocked it and in a twist of his sword disarmed me.

"Takara if you continue to have loose hands and bad posture you will never reach two katanas, now try again! This time I will attack you!"  
I ran, to grabbed my katana just in time to block his attack coming down on my head. Mama had always yelled at dad for being too aggressive, but dad retorted the same way every time.

Someday when I am a ninja, no one will go easy on me.

I brought my katana up to block another blow when I heard, "Takara! I found you!"  
I stopped in my defense to turn around to see Naruto before dad hit me on the head with the hilt of the katana. He sighed and with a look over to Naruto took Yang back and waved his hand at me.

"Hi Naruto!" I exclaimed grabbing his arm.

"Woah that guys huge!" Naruto yelled pointing to dad.  
"Yup daddy is kinda big." Naruto gave me an extreme look of shock before I dragged him off, which made sense. I inherited my mom's petite size, for now at least.

We ran through the village causing mayhem and playing ninja for a while before happening on two other kids. Two boys, one with thick brown hair pulled into a spiky ponytail and the other with light brown hair and spirals on his cheeks.

"Hi, I'm Takara and this is Naruto, it's nice to meet you!" I said enthusiastically but with a weird bit of shyness making my voice crack. I was still getting used to meeting new people and it was harder to be my full level of enthusiasm when my actions weren't drawn by Conscience.

"Hey, I'm Shikamaru and this is Choji." The brown spiky hair boy said tiredly.

"Do you guys wanna play with us?" I asked showing the paper shurikens we had been using.

The two glanced at each other, Choji wanting to play but Shikamaru grumbles about being too tired but in the end, we all played together. Naruto looked super happy and I was happy too. For the first time, I had real friends, not just my small family. Shikamaru was lazy and grumbly and funny too, and Choji was really sweet and caring, even if he wasn't the best at the game.

We played for an hour before I was running down the street trying to hide from Shikamaru and Choji.

BAM!

I slam face first into a boy.

"Owe, sorry I wasn't pay'n attention," I said looking up to realize it was the guy from yesterday. Seeing it was me he grabbed me by the mesh collar of my black training uniform raising me off the ground and shook me a bit.

"Ha found ya! Now I'm going to make you sorry for yesterday!" The boy spat.  
"Do your worst." I spat back and prepared myself for a smack to the face. He reared an arm back to punch me when BAM he's tackled by... an Eskimo kid and dog?

"You shouldn't pick on little girls!" The Eskimo said jumping to his feet, grabbing my arms, and pulling me up with him. At this point, the boys on the bullies side and my friends had arrived.

"Thanks for the assist but I got this!" I said turning to the mean boys before pulling back my own fist and punching the main boy in the face. His friends hissed in pain and he cried out and turned to run away with his friends.

"I told you next time would be a black eye!" I screamed at him.

I then turned around to face my friends.

For a second I felt the fear that maybe I was too intense again and they wouldn't like me anymore but... they were looking at me amazed.

"Sorry about that, those guys have been a pain recently. And hey, thanks a lot for helping me! I really was not finding a way to get out of that one!" I said giving a toothy smile to the Eskimo kid and his dog.

The boy got a little red. "It's no problem, and they shouldn't have attacked you anyway." He scratched his head before remembering something. "Oh, I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru." He pointed to his puppy.

"It's nice to meet you Kiba! I'm Takara!"

And so I played the rest of the day with my new friends.

* * *

Authors note:

Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Feedback is loved, but I won't fault you for not doing it. You guys reading it is enough. If you have any questions or concerns please contact me.

Thanks and have a nice day!

~ToL


	3. School

Sorry it took so long, I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just the Gushikans.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Takara, baby, time to wake up." my moms sing song voice pulled me through my dreams.

I slowly opened my eyes and ungracefully sat up and rubbed the dreadfully tired need for sleep out of my eyes when suddenly I remembered something.

I tried to get out of bed only to fall from my immense number of blankets twisted around me, then pulled myself from my comfortable cocoon to grab the calendar on my desk to make sure it was true. Yes. Today is the first day of the academy.

My mother giggled at my enthusiasm and told me that she was going make breakfast so I better hurry up, before walking out of the room. I quickly ran to my closet and pulled out and put on a purple long t-shirt that could almost be a dress and wore black legging under it that went to my knees. Then I rushed to the bathroom to attempt to brush my wild curly messy afro of hair that due to sleep was sticking random curls in every direction.

I tried to run the comb through it a few times but if you know anything about curly hair sometimes it's just impossible to brush. Due to its immense stubbornness of curliness that went past my shoulders I kind of gave up and just pulled it into pigtails.

After I finish the rest of my bathroom activities I went to grab my green backpack that was still sitting on my desk. I speed down stairs to sit down at breakfast table next to daddy, who's currently reading the newspaper. Mama set down a plate of the eggs in front of me only to then give me disappointed click of the tongue and walk over to me. She seemingly pulled a hairbrush from nowhere and then took out my pigtails to gently untangle my hair.

With a mouthful of eggs I then enthusiastically yelled "Daddy are you coming to my to my introduction ceremony at school today! It's going be so much fun and I hope you can come!" He slowly set down his newspaper and with a sigh looked at the clock.

"What time does the start?" He asked. "It starts at seven and will end at eight." Mom answered for me as she pulled a black ribbon out and used it to tied it like a hair band to keep my face curly free with the bonus of a cute bow on top my head. He frowns and then looks at a scroll sitting next to him. "I'm afraid I can't, curly top. I'm leaving for a mission at 7:10. I'm sorry, but I promise that I'll be thinking of you my entire mission."

'Don't cry don't cry don't cry' dad is busy a lot since he is an Anbu captain.

"How long this time?" I asked in a melancholy voice. "I don't know Curly top, it could be two months it could be three. It's going to be a while before I see you again, but I'll bring you a present and I promise that when I get back we will do whatever you want to. I promise baby."

I swallowed thickly. "Can you walk us to the academy today? You will still have enough time to get to your mission." He pauses to calculate the time in his head and then smiles. " Sure I'll walk you guys to school today! That sounds like a perfectly grand idea. So finish up your breakfast and I'll go grab my bag. Then we can walk to school together."

I smiled, it's great whenever daddy gets to come do stuff with us. So I down the rest of my breakfast, thank mom for the new hairdo, and then pick up my own backpack. Me and mom wait at the door for a second before dad body flickers next to us. So we began to walk to the academy.

Because we live on the edge of town it's actually kind of a far walk but I enjoy it nonetheless, since dads with us. Mom and dad held hands and I walked in front of them. We enjoy the peaceful silence and dad and mom contently whispered to each other. We walk for a while and then mom and dad both grab my hands and lift my feet off the ground. I giggled and my parents smiled.

"Daddy, does Anko know she needs to train me while you're gone?" he thinks about it for a second but then shrugs. "Well you are going to be in the academy so you should be getting daily training anyways, so I suppose you don't need to tell Anko this time."

"However" mama starts

" The schools training is most certainly not as rigorous as what you have been putting her through." I laughed as I flex my muscles. Mommy and daddy rolled their eyes at me.

"I don't know we'll see how it is." Dad said in thought. "Just make sure her weights are proportioned correctly and that she gets a few miles in everyday. Oh! Maybe you should start teaching the basics of Akumugan while I'm gone." Mom gives him an uncertain look before looking back at me. " I don't know, Akumugan is taught more through experience, and it's hard to teach. She probably won't even start developing it until she's 10. I don't know honey, it's a little soon, maybe I'll teach the history first and then the feeling but it's gonna be hard to teach it without her possessing it yet." He nodded thoughtfully before he stops.

I look in front of us and realize that we are standing in front of the academy. I was too interested in the conversation to even notice we had arrived. Dad looks at his clock before leaning down to kiss my mom and then pick me up into a hug. "I'm sorry curly top, I love you and I wish I could be there for you today but it seems the world's against us. I'll be home as quick as I can. I love you." He kisses the top of my head sets me down and then body flickers away.

Mom had a steely look on her face for a moment. She always gets super emotional whenever dad leaves. She quickly regains herself and then grabs my hand. We begin to walk up the stairs and through the door. There's a crowd of people. More people than I think I've ever seen at once before. There are adults with kids of all ages, there is an intense sound of crying going on from kids leaving their parents for the first time and parents complaining a about other kids while their own kids are crying.

We stood there for a moment and took in the sight. Mom being reclusive and me being a recluse because of her reclusiveness means that we are both completely out of our own element here. "What do we do now?" I asked as I looked up to mom.

" I don't know." She said. "I guess we just stand here, I mean no one seems to be talking to anyone who looks like a teacher." So we stood there for another moment in complete confusion. We watched more people came in and start talking to others and despite my social butterfly actions of last week somehow I knew none of the kids who I could see.

Finally a teacher walked in with a clipboard and asked that all the first year students with their parents walk into a classroom with him. We walked in and we stood in the back corner as the man began to introduce himself as the head of the first year teaching staff, Iruka sensei. He talked about the curriculum and all the important stuff for the parents.

Before I knew it the introduction of the school year was actually already done and some teachers had already come up and started calling names for their classes. Eventually Iruka sensei stood up himself and began to announce his own class and as he went down the list I began to realize that all my friends so far even Naruto were in that class. I had never wish so hard for anything in my life. Ever. I scrunch my eyes closed I clap my hands together and I just hoped and hoped and hoped that he would say my name. Then, thanks to all the luck in the world he called my name.

Takara Gushikan.

I had never smiled so big to know that my first friends were all in the same class as me. Immediately after roll call Iruka sensei said that we can take a couple minutes to say goodbye to our parents and then walk to class. After he said that he left for his own class. Mom and I were left standing there. She looks down at me and smiles before glancing to see all the other crying screaming kids.

She playfully pets my head and asks if I'm going to start crying now. I smiled at her and say. " I don't think so but I will miss you and I'm a little scared but at least I know my friends are in my class!" She smiled at me and she said she knew that that would make me feel better.

Suddenly I was attacked or tackled I guess from the back by screaming blonde haired guy. " TAKARA! We are in the same class and we will have so many adventures and are going to do this and that and we will be in the same genin group and-" "woah woah slow down Naruto!" I laughed. "It sounds like you got our entire school life planned out already!" I smiled. "It's so great that we are in same class, we're going to be able to be together!"

My mom smiles as she watched the two of us act before asking Naruto if he had any plans for dinner, of course he responded no and so she said that he should come over to dinner tonight because it was such a big day. She then looked back at me and stroked my head, kiss my forehead and said that she'd be back to pick us up after school ended and then she left not even looking back once.

After mom left, Naruto and I went and sat in about the middle of the classroom next to a pretty peppy looking black haired kid who my conscience told me was named Sasuke so I didn't ask. We sat there as a the teacher droned on about what we needed for the rest of the school year that we better be prepared and that our homework was due every day and this and that. No one was very excited about this, then he decided he would take us around the school and show us the rest of the daily training areas, like the sparing section, the wooden dummies for practicing throwing things at, all that jazz.

That's when things got fun.

I mean, I promise I listened to the lessons and everything however I kind of knew most of the things that he was explaining so Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and I we're just kind of messing around the entire time, you know pushing us into other people, yelling at each other, and trying to see who can make sensei go crazy. We were being pretty horrible but we are also having a great time!

I would also like to note that Naruto was far worse than all of us and actually got sensei to tie him up.

Overall the day was a pretty big success with my friends enjoying the delicious lunch mom made for all of us and myself and everyone bonding a little bit more I suppose.

At the end of the day I was really excited to just come back and be with everyone. I don't know if I'll actually learn anything because of all the lessons with mom and dad over the years but I think I'll just be fun to be with new people maybe make a friend that's a girl. That would be pretty cool to have sleepovers and do all that kind of stuff that I read about in books.

After it was all over slowly all my friends parents came and picked them up and Naruto and I sat waiting in front of the school for mom. She was taking forever but I suppose I should forgive her because her job is so demanding. She was late but not horribly.

She sighed when she saw us and bowed, asking for our forgiveness. We both giggled and said it's OK. She walked us home and she made us a really big dinner with homemade Ramen just like Naruto asked, and it was really good.

When it was finally time for Naruto go home mom looked kind of reluctant. She kept looking outside to see how dark and cold it was and at Naruto who is in shorts and a T-shirt. Eventually she actually said that he should just stay over and sleep in the guest room. To that he responded with big eyes and a blush. It was really funny, so Naruto actually spent the night in the guestroom.

That first month was pretty quick, with the easy material and being with my friends lots. Mom actually did start to teach me about the Kekki genkai in our families tree, it's called Akumugan, which basically means nightmares eye.

Mom mostly just told me the history about it because without me having it she can't really teach me how to use it. She says that it will finally appear when I am in a stressful or dangerous situation or maybe I'll just finally grow up a little bit more and it'll show itself one day. But for right now I probably won't be having that power anytime soon. They can tell that I'll have it someday because my purple eyes.

The clans eyes are purple in a special way. First all of the iris is regular purple color with a more of a darkish pinkish weird tint, hence the nickname the poison eye, that's what the citizens of moms old home called it. But then it also has darker purple lines going from the pupil to the end of the iris, four to be exact, with even spacing between them all.

It looks really cool but also draws a lot attention so it can be a little embarrassing. Mama says we are super special because we are most likely the last of our family with this power. Mom doesn't like to talk about our clan before she met dad but I know the basics.

When she was young she live in the land of water, but during a time of Civil War and fear so people with Kekki genkai were hated. Her clan was used in war a lot and was powerful but physically weak since they had their minds.

One day the villagers set their house on fire and attacked them. Mommy and her parents were the only ones she knew got out but then they were hunted, like animals. Mommy won't tell me what happens next. Then she was taken into the village hidden in leaves, only her. She was put into the orphanage on her 6 birthday and enrolled in school the next day.

The clans history is horrible and the eyes history is no better. It's all myth as the real creation is a mystery.

Supposedly we stole a black pupil of a demon, a grey eye of a murderer, a child's blue eye, and a genjustu masters red eye and stitched the irises over each other making the purple tint and the dark purple lines comes from the thread.

It's all just overwhelming to hear.

Mom then decided to show me what the genjustu looked like and called Anko to use it on. When Anko got there she just gave me a thumbs up as moms eyes began to emit a purple burning light. Anko just smiled tensely again as she stared into moms eyes.

"Our Kekki genkai allows us to to show our enemies their greatest fear. The genjustu digs into their brain to bring fear, usually it's a family member or a boss. We can't show a different environment but along with chakra types we can infuse that into the genjustu. Mine being wind I can blow them around mentally." Ankos smile disappeared as she put a hand up and shielded her eyes.

"It can add an ominous feeling to them. At this point they are so deep in it they can't hear anything but my voice and only when I want them too. The genjustu also can dig up the voice of who they fear so they don't hear my voice. Right now I am very lightly hitting Anko with the justu but in missions there is the risk of ramping it up all the way up to mental damage, it's very important to know a persons limit." She released it and Anko relaxed and smiled back at me.

"Do you have any questions?" Mom asked with a small smile. " What if they are not afraid of a human? And how can they release it?" I asked tilting my head to the side in thought.

" Well if it's something alive then the Jutsu will work, typically it goes for a human to fear, then an animal, an insect, then if it hits an object to use then it will disperse. As for releasing it, they must use a special seal out clan created." She scrunched up the fingers on her right hand into a claw and put her straight left fingers in between her thumb and fingers of the claw.

After showing it to me her stiffness disappeared and she gave a large smile. She squatted next to me, to be my height "Let me tell you why our Jutsu is so great. Not only do we paralyze our opponent in fear but we also and suck their chakra away and take it as our own. That is the reason we are fearsome. That's why our Jutsu has so many horrible names.

Nightmare juice, dream eater, fear abuse, and mental poisoning. However you should be proud of those names, always. Without them and our abilities our clan would have died out a long time ago. Be proud you're alive!" She smiled lovingly and pulled me into a ticking hug.

The school year slowly passed and I was right actually. I did know most the stuff with history, math and reading, it was all pretty simple. It was also pretty fun to be called the smart person in my friend group.

As for sparring, it is also pretty evident that I was one of the best in the class. Sasuke is pretty good and it is obvious he is being trained by his family too. Also a shy girl from class it really good too. I've seen her a few times in the kunoichi class that I have to take. I think her name is Hinata.

There are a couple nice girls in that class but none of them have really ever tried to talk to me and I'm a little too awkward to try and talk to them. I just keep to myself and try to focus on the stuff we are learning. I don't know why it's so much easier for me to make friends with boys than girls. The girls just never seem to like me that much, I've talked to a few of them but most of them just ignore me. I don't know why but I've heard dad blame it on Naruto before but I don't think that's possible, seems weird.

As for Naruto he actually sleeps over a lot especially when dads on missions. He isn't exactly happy about Naruto and I sleeping in the same house. I don't really get it but dad can be weird I guess. Mom is really taking to Naruto. She likes to make him homemade Ramen and talk with him. I don't really pay attention that much when I'm not involved.

But then.

On a painful day.

I hit a snag on my dreams to be a ninja…

In class we were talking about chakra and yes I know what that is and I've studied it before with mom, and dad has talked about it once or twice but I guess I've never exclusively learned about it. I've never had to because dad's moves don't involve Chakra, it's all about physical strain.

Anyway the teacher was explaining it and then he had us start to practice hand symbols and practice palm sticking with paper. And I couldn't do it. I kept trying but I just couldn't do it. So I asked the teacher if he could help me and he did try but it still wasn't working.

After a while he looked a little worried and he eventually told us to keep on practicing and he'd be back later. He eventually returned with mom and then mom took me to the hospital.

Dad was waiting there when we got there. We were immediately put in a doctors office. The moment the doctor came in the experiments happened.

The pushing chakra into me, X-rays, blood samples, other samples, experiments on my parents.

It all ended with the Doctor sitting in front of me spitting big words that only my parents understood. The gist of it however was that my chakra veins were very thin and they weren't letting me get all the Chakra I needed for simples things.

Also there was no significant way that we can cure it. There a few theories but this condition was so rare that there were not many people to experiment on and try to cure it. There is no reason for how it happened, some say it happens by random or it happens while you're growing in your mom stomach or it's hereditary. It's all a also means that my chances of being a ninja are very slim. Because I have such small veins it means my chakra reserves are also very small. I can't do a lot of Jutsu without getting fatigue immediately.

Basically I can't do Ninjustu or genjustu with a considerable strain on my body.

My mom cried, my dad paced and I just sat there taking it all in.

I have to rely on my taijustu completely and utterly and that scared me. I didn't know why but I knew that if I wanted to survive in this world I have to have more than taijustu.

"Is there anything you can do." My father grumbled as he sat back down. The Doctor stared at his clipboard for a moment.

"I have a theory of my own of how we may make her veins larger but it would be a painful every day therapy. You all would have to commit." My parents look down at me as if expecting an answer. So I said it

" I want to be able to do- I want to be able to use my Chakra OK? If it's painful for now at least I'm stronger for later, and I can survive on my own. That's what should be important right?" There was a silence before my mother look back to the doctor. "We agree, please try and help her."

The doctor smiled and said, "I am 70% sure this will work, so let's discuss the process. Every day for the next couple years one of you, whoever is closest to her own chakra type, will have to force your own chakra through her veins. By doing this you will be stretching the walls of her veins and hopefully they will be able to stay stretched out and let the chakra through faster. This will also hopefully make her chakra reserves grow larger. So the first step is to find out which one of you has the closest chakra to her own."

He pulls out white strips of paper and hands them to me and my father and my mother.

" I need you all to insert your chakra into the paper. If I know what chakra type you have it will be easier to pick a candidate. My mother forced her chakra through the paper, and it was sliced in half. Then my father inserted his chakra through it and the paper crumbled into dirt. "Now you try and focus and try to push your inner energy into the paper." The doctor said kindly to me.

I clenched my shoulders and squeezed the paper as hard as I could. I pushed the chakra through my veins and then… the paper crumbled into dirt.

The doctor smiled and turned to my father. "Looks like it'll be your job" he said softly.

The rest the day was full of paperwork and directions from the doctor to my father. Then we walked home in complete silence.

There was no cheerful laughter, there was no playing or storytelling.

Just a simple cold walk home with dread, anger, and the realization that I wasn't normal.

* * *

Criticism is welcome, thank you for reading.

byby

TwisterOfLife


	4. Uchiha Arc Part 1

Hey guys! Sorry that took so long but I'm really happy with this chapter. If you aren't happy with it leave a comment so I can improve my writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but do own the Gushikans.

* * *

~~++-4-++~~

The Uchiha Arc- Part One

* * *

Burning, burning all over.

It feels as though I may explode! Oh the pain, it's like someone's pouring acid into my veins. "Dear! Dear! Stop! She's bitten her lip again!" It subsidies but is still painful.

Stretching the veins is more pain than I had ever experienced, more than my training, more than anything. I slowly opened my eyes to see my parents peer over me, my mom with a nervous scared look and my father a stoic one but his eyebrows furrowed. Mom pulls out a warm wash cloth to wipe the blood from my bottom lip.

This has been the regular occurrence for the past year and the pain has not changed. Neither has my veins. The doctor says it's a matter of time but mom is pushing him for a better option. Dad too. The longest he can leave the village is a week at most since he has to be my chakra donor although I have one at the doctors when he is not around my parents are not comfortable with a stranger injecting me.

Other than the regular pain, my life had not changed much at age seven. Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji are still my best friends. For my birthday my parents let me have my first sleep over! Dad never left my side though, he can be so silly. We ate good food, all home made, played tag and hide and seek. Mom and dad took us to the park to play on the equipment. We had a bond fire with s'mores and finally we all slept in a tent in my backyard. It was the bestest day I've ever had. They also know about my condition, even though I wasn't suppose to tell anyone, but I trust them. Other than them I still have no female friends although yesterday I said hi to Hinata... I'm so adventurous.

I've also talked to Sasuke a bit, our parents know each other so we have trained and spared twice after school with our parents watching, I won once and he won the other. Dad calls us rivals but I don't feel that way yet. Sasuke is... weird, but who is not? He's a little quiet, it's also obvious he infatuated with his older brother and father. Although he is nice enough so I don't mind him. Naruto hates him though, and the feeling seems to be the same so I don't talk to him often. He's at the top of our class along with me, we are currently tied but I did better than him the previous year so I'm calling myself better.

* * *

"Takara! Are you okay!" Mom yells. I snap out of my monologue, "I'm fine mama just daydreaming." She sighs but smiles. "It's almost time for bed, let's go read." I smiled and nodded.

We began to walk to the living room with me clinging to her arm when a thunderous pounding at the door made mom body flicker out of my grasp, to which I quietly grasped at the air for a moment before losing my balance and face planting on the ground, and she appeared next to my dad at the door. I slowly walked behind them and quietly rub my painfully numb arm from the injection, listening.

They glance at each other before mother asks who it is. "The white dog, high Anbu rank" My father freezes completely before turning to look at mama and I. "Takara turn facing away from the door so he can't see your face, Ume, you ready?" He whispers.

My mom pulls her mask out from when she was an Anbu, a pointed face with tiny holes as eyes. It had a oddly large red smile and was decorated in black swirls and had two large triangle ears on the sides. My dad pulls out his bear mask, large and rectangular in shape with an unsmiling face. It had upside down black triangles lining the sides of it with rounded ears perched on top. When dad turned away and opened the door I slowly covered my face with my hands and turned a little to look at the guy at the door.

He had a dog mask with a long smile and side-ways red triangles. He was young and tall but had very pale hair. "What is the meaning of this. The Anbu is not allowed to come to anyone's house for sake of secrecy you imbecile." My father hissed in anger. "My family could be in danger, if anyone saw you!" My dads voice raised. My mom silently nodded. "I ask for your forgiveness head of Anbu division number one: Standing Bear and ex-member rank medium low: Echoing Bat. You know I wouldn't be here if it was not urgent." My parent both nodded, my mom gently rubbed her hand to her left shoulder where her tattoo was.

"The Uchiha clan has been demolished, it appears the only survivor is the youngest main house boy, the main person of interest is Itachi." The man mumbled. "WHAT!" My dad roared, summoning his swords and strapping them to his back. "Why was I not informed sooner! Where was Itachi last seen? What did Sasuke see?" He badgered the man. The dog stood silent and before responding that Itachi got away and the boy is traumatized and won't speak.

My father turns to my mom "Echo" he says to her quietly. My mom silently watching up to that point talks. "Should I summon Kōmori?" My dad nods so mom bites her thumb and summons a few normal sized bats that immediately land and hang on her outstretched arm. "Go look for a murderer named Itachi." She hums. The bats quickly fly off into the night becoming quickly invisible. Dad pushes the man out of the door frame and disappeared into the night after them. My mom reaches out as if she desired to stop him but slowly lowers it and thanks the man for the information and slowly closed the door but doesn't turn to face me.

Her body is shaking.

"Mikoto...Fugaku..." She shakily breathes out.

"Mama?" I whisper. She twitches and clears her throat. "Not now baby, it's past your bedtime, please go sleep." Her voice grows in a high pitch as she talks and finally cracks on sleep. Her body heaves and she leans her head on the door. "Please go to bed"

Crying, mamas crying.

She takes a long deep breath before standing up straight and wiping her face from under the mask. She turns and walks past me, and goes up the stairs where I hear her door click shut.

'Sasuke' I thought numbly as it sunk in. My eyes felt watery and my head began to hurt when mom was suddenly standing back in front of me in her jōnin uniform with her long hair up and mask tightly secured.

"Takara I have to go help try to find Itachi and I have some, talking to do. I'll be back tomorrow and I don't know when your father will be back. Just go to bed and if we aren't here in the morning just go to school like normal and don't talk about anything that's happened tonight."

I stare in disbelief. "Mama you're retired from the Anbu! And there's no one to interrogate since Itachi is gone!" I exclaimed. Her head tilted down and she pulled me into a hug. "I know baby but this is a national tragedy, it's my duty to help solve it. And there is one person to interrogate... Think about it, and try not to hate your mama. She just is doing her job" she ruffed my hair and then disappeared out the door.

'Oh '

"Sasuke"

I walk backwards and go upstairs to my room. But I laid awake listening in fear. Fear that Itachi might come, fear that mama might be tough on Sasuke, fear that daddy might fight Itachi and lose. But then the fear disappeared as the hours went by. Itachi doesn't know me so he wouldn't come. Mama loves Sasuke and would be nothing but gentle when talking to him. And daddy is stronger than any man in the village except the Hokage.

And I finally fell asleep with few nightmares.

* * *

I didn't get much sleep but when I woke up mama was still gone and dad had to make my breakfast and lunch and walk me to school. He was primarily quiet and stiff.

"Where is mama?" I asked. He flinches but squats down to my level and rests his hands on my shoulders.

"She is with Sasuke still." He said quietly. "What happened last night daddy? I want to know the truth" I ask matching his tone.

My father looked reluctant to talk and glanced around himself before continuing. "If I tell you, you must not talk about it at all. Not even to Naruto, Takara this is serious quiet stuff. Most importantly don't talk to Sasuke about it. Do you promise?" His eyes bored into me. No hint of play in it. Could I keep a secret from Naruto? I'm not sure I could. Dad saw the internal struggle I was having.

He sighed disappointed. "Takara this is not a game. I'm head of the Anbu and if you leak info things could get very bad. When you get older you'll be told things you can't talk about either. You need to realize that as well. In this world telling could mean death." I looked back up to him.

"Daddy, Naruto and I are best friends but I understand. No means no." He smiled. He glanced around one last time and then leaned close to my ear and whispered. " Last night Sasuke witness Itachi murder their clan. But the kicker is, Itachi was ordered to do it."

The world froze.

I could feel my heart speed up and I felt feverish. "W-what? Why?" I stumbled.

"The Uchiha's were planning a coup. It was the only way to stop a war." My father analyzed my face and sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't had told you." My eyes focused on him.

"No I understand. It's just really sad. Poor Sasuke." I muttered. I looked back up. "Why did you tell me?" Dad sighed again and flicked my forehead. "Well I trust you. I trust you more than any of my associates. However what I have told you is so secret that most ninja don't know so it's very simple my darling daughter. Don't ever tell anyone. I'm trusting you." My eyes lit up like the sun. "You can count on me dad!" He smiled, took my hand and we continued to school.

* * *

The talk with dad took longer than expected so I was about 10 minutes late but so was sensei apparently.

"Takara you're late!" Naruto yelled to me. "Shh! Naruto I'm only late if the teacher notices!" We both smile and giggle in our seats.

"Speaking of late, where's that dumb Sasuke?" I bit my lip. "You know something!" Naruto instantly says. "I'll tell you after school, during ramen." He nods enthusiastically.

Mentally I was freaking out, trying to decide what I should tell him. There's no way I could disobey my dad so I'd have to dance around the important stuff because Naruto apparently knows me way to well.

* * *

We sat at our favorite ramen stand and slurped our noodle as I carefully danced around the Itachi stuff.

"Wow so he's an orphan now. That's horrible. I hate him but that's bad. Where is he going to go now?" I finish gulping down my broth.

"I don't know. He'll probably get an apartment and be supported by the government like you." Naruto orders another bowl before turning back to me. " I guess, hey weren't your parents friends?" My mind flashes to my mom crying. "Yea they went to school together." Naruto clicks his tongue sadly.

"Oh here you two are." I turn to see mama. She looks worn out and there are dried tear trails down her face and a wet spot on her shoulder.

"Hi mama, are you ok?" I asked softly. "Yea I am, but we need to be going home now. We have a lot to talk about." Her eyes we dull but she kept turning to look behind herself. I glanced at her feet and saw a smaller pair behind them.

"Oh"

I turn to Naruto and give him a quick hug and pay my bill before sliding off my stool. I waved goodbye to Naruto and mom, Sasuke, and I walked home.

* * *

I sat awkwardly at the dinner table across from a sullen but glaring Sasuke.

"He will only be staying with us until he has recovered mentally. Which could be any sort of time." Mom said to dad in the kitchen but the two of us could still hear her. "I guess he'll take the guest room. I'll also go back to his house to grab some cloths for him tonight." Dad commented and mom agreed and they both walked into the dinning room.

Dad had Sasuke explain what he needed and he disappeared into the night and mom quietly made Sasuke and I a snack in the kitchen.

I examined Sasuke from my seat, approximately 22 hours ago his entire family was killed or became a killer. His hair was disheveled and he had large dark circles around his eyes with watery bloodshot eyes.

"So, uh-" what do you say to someone who recently was orphaned by their older brother? "-how do you feel today?" His face turned red and he stood up dramatically from the table and walked into the living room in anger.

Well you apparently don't ask how they feel. Mom walked in holding a plate of apples cut like bunnies but paused seeing it was just me.

"He's not much for small talked." I grumbled. Mom sighed setting the plate down and sat next to me. "I know this will be hard but you need to respect his wishes and be extra kind to him. We are just helping him get on his feet. He's gone through a horrible tragedy honey."

I averted my gaze to the living room door before quietly standing up, grabbing the plate and walking through it. He sat quietly at the end of our couch with his feet pulled up and his head in his lap. I sat on the other end and put the plate on the coffee table.

" I'm sorry if I offended you." Nothing not even a twitch. "Mom make apple bunnies to eat if you like, they are pretty sweet apples too if you like that sort of thing."

I'm rambling. He's kind of freaking me out. He remains unmoved except for the occasional heave from... Breathing? Crying? "

If you don't like sweet things mom can always make something different, or I could I'm not the best chief but I'm learning."

Rambling again. He slowly tilts his head up to look at the plate. "Oh and don't worry about school I'll just give you my notes when you're ready." He glances at me with a look of disgust on his face.

"Shut up"

I twitch "Would you like me to leave you be?" I asked trying to be chipper.

"Yes" he sternly responds with venom.

"Ok well If you need me, my rooms across from yours." I quickly left to my room and sat exhausted from the lack of conversation.

Later dad came in to do my injection and I cried out in pain and bit my lip really bad again. I walked down stairs for an ice pack for my swollen lip.

"What's wrong with you?" I freeze, I forgot he didn't know. I guess we all did. I turn and smile at him. "My chakra vein are super tiny so I have to go through physical therapy. It can be kinda intense." He stared emotionless, pale, and with tear tracks down his face.

"Freak" he muttered and walked upstairs. I furrowed my brow angrily and followed in suit to my bed room.

* * *

Breakfast was uneventful, but I did learn that the mass Uchiha memorial ceremony was in a few days . And that I had to go unfortunately. Sasuke didn't go to school today and I chose not to tell anyone sasuke lived with me now except Naruto. He mostly just exclaimed that he felt sorry for me and that I should just hide till he leaves.

I said I'd consider it.

* * *

When I got home it was right after school meaning it was just me and sasuke. I handed him his notes for the day and then attempted small talk which he ignored.

"Are you hungry? You didn't eat this morning."

"No leave me alone."

"Are you sure? I could make rice balls."

He pauses but continues to refuse. " leave me alone, you're annoying."

My face turns red as I stand from my seat quickly surprising him. I open my mouth and close it like a fish trying to force the hateful words I want to spew away. And I finally manage to turn and walk out the door.

I make my way to the training field and then unload on a post in complete anger.

'Who is he to say such horrible things to the people who took him in!'

"Tough day curly top?" I turn red faced to my dad towering over me. "Sasuke may be in a horrible situation but he is a giant, rude, ignorant, meanie!" I exclaimed.

My dad sighs and pats my shoulder. "Yea I get that vibe too, your mom always has been a more caring people person. And unfortunately it seems you take after me."

I scoff, "No I like people, like my friends and my sensei and you and mama. Sasuke is just begging for me to hit him though." My dad gets an intrigued look on his face.

"You know your moms coddling the boy does not seem to help him and the Uchihas are tough so I doubt they did a lot of coddling when he grew up." I look up and tilt my head in thought.

"What are you implying dad?" He smiled at me, "I'm just saying. If personal thoughts and hugs aren't helping him perhaps you should give him what he's been asking but for tomorrow."

I smiled, "I think you're right daddy. "

* * *

I avoided sasuke the rest of the night, not that he was seeking me out, he sat in his room sniffing all night.

* * *

In the morning sasuke didn't eat again and wouldn't go to school so I left alone again. The day went by quickly and when it was done I ran home.

BANG

Went the door as I kicked it open scaring Sasuke who was casually sitting on the couch brooding. "What the hell are you doing? Never mind just leave me alone and no I don't need anything." He replied snooty.

I genuinely smiled at him and replied "Who said I was offering anything? Get off your butt moocher! If your gonna not eat and will sit there all day being rude then I'll give you a reason to cry!" He looked shocked for a moment. "You do realized my families dead? I have a reason to mope." He spit at me pissed.

"Sure" I said calmly, "You have all the right in the world to mope and cry and grieve, you do not have the right to be rude to my family and be hostile all the time though! If my parents won't say anything then I will, with my fist! So get off your butt! We are going to the training field to spar!" He froze and then smiled

"Fine I'll teach you a lesson and then my brother!"

I quirked my eyebrow but ignored it. We began a fast walk to the training ground where I talk to dad yesterday. When we got there we stood about 4 yards away and got into fighting positions.

"A one on one battle? Weapons and jutsu allowed just no killing each other?" I offered. He nodded, a shinning excitement in his eyes.

I pull out a kunai "When the kunai hits the ground we start." I took a deep breath and hurled the kunai straight into the air. I bent my knees and got my adrenaline racing. Sasuke copied but had his hands close together for signs.

The kunai started coming down.

I slowed my breath and narrowed my eyes.

It sinks into the ground.

Sasuke's hands move at an incredible speed but I quickly deciphered the jutsu, so I brought out throwing stars and launched them at him. He moves to the side and completes the jutsu.

"Fire Ball jutsu!" A giant flame erupts from his mouth. 'This would be a great time to be able to use jutsu I thought angrily as I action roll to the side, although I could smell burned hair I ignored it, pulling out a kunai and aiming for his abdomen,catching him off guard.

He stumbles and ducks but falls on his butt, but before he could pull himself up I sped up and tackled him so he was laying flat and I sat on his torso. I landed a heavy firm punch to the jaw and he grabbed my arm and bucked his legs flipping me over him and landing with a dull painful thud.

He flipped onto of me and started to pulled a kunai on me but when he leaned forward to pull it from his holder I slammed my forehead into his making him slide off me holding his head.

I leaped onto him, pinning him with one of my knees on his chest, the other pinning his left arm and I grabbing his hand with the kunai and painfully twisting it so the blade was resting on his own jugular.

He froze and we made eye contact, purple against black.

"I could slit your throat, I win." I stated. His eyes widened and nose flared in anger. But I cut him off.

"You could not had gotten out of that without me silting your throat, I win. I hope this taught you something, like, don't disrespect me or my family which selflessly took you in. And, If you want to fight someone, then back it up with strength and to get strength you need to eat so this fast you've been on defiantly played a part in your loss." I angrily stated standing up. I held out my had which he glared at.

"Come on, let's go home."

His glare softened as he looked back at my face. He took my had and scoffed. "I could had gotten out of that hold."

"Really? Oh do tell oh sore loser." I retorted with a smile.

He opened his mouth but his stomach grumbled and I laughed. "What do you want for dinner? Mom and dad will be late so I'll make it."

His face got red out of embarrassment and grumbled "Rice balls" I give him an incredible look. "Just rice balls? That's not nutritious! Well fine I'll make that but miso soup too!" I sang smiling.

I love miso soup.

He rolled his eyes as we got home.

He started to ice his already bruising jaw and I made the food. Finally we sat down to eat. "Ikatakimas!" we chant and dig in.

" I think this is some of my best work!" I brag. Sasuke just rolls his eyes again but doesn't stop eating. We are there for a long time considering Sasuke's fast and I'm a bottomless pit. As it slowed I looked up and became shocked to see Sasuke silently crying.

Into his soup.

He glanced up to see I saw but I quickly played it off. "Hey I know I not a great chief but tears? I must have accidentally put spice into it." He froze to glance up but didn't speak at first. I just stood up to put my bowl away when...

"I miss them."

I pause and sat back down.

"Look you don't have to talk about it. I understand that I'll never be able to relate so I'm not one to talk to. But if you do wanna talk, I'm here." He just stared at me.

"It's hard to describe but I feel meaningless. And alone." I stared back. "Well your life does have meaning, you can do some much that your parents could not! And you will never be alone, in Konoha at least, I mean, I'm here next to you!" He sighs and muttered a small thank you.

He glanced back up but let out a snicker. I tilt my head, "What's so funny?" He had a huge smile as he started to laugh and laugh.

"What? I don't understand what's so funny!"

The door then opened. "We're home! Takara, Sasuke!" Mom and dad both walk into the dining room and freeze.

"Sasuke were did that giant bruise come from!" Mom exclaimed horrified. Dropping her bag to examine it and then-"TAKARA! YOUR HAIR!" Mom screeches. My dad leans back and laughs like an insane man.

I run to the mirror in the hall way and in a chocked gasp stare at my hair. Originally my hair was long, to the middle of my back and was curly/wavy, since it was so weighed down it was not completely ringlets. However that fire ball Jutsu did not just singe my hair a little, nope, the right side of it was burned to about an inch a past my shoulder and was in bouncy ringlets since the weight was gone.

I slowly walk back to the kitchen and sit back down with everyone watching. "I shall kill you in your sleep Sasuke Uchiha." I said with hate in every word but he just continued to laugh and laugh like he's never laughed before.

* * *

Ikatakimas means lets eat in Japanese

I hope you enjoyed, ya you, you specifically out of all the people reading... you know who you are.

Anyway comment if you can, though I won't hate ya if you don't, and all types of comments are enjoyed.

Thank you byby!

~ToL

P.s

Just a small side note, as you may know, Anko is Ume's (Takara's mom) younger sister, however earlier Takara stated Ume arrived to Konoha alone... This is not a plot hole, it's foreshadow, just in case you're wondering. I swear, any plot hole you find will be filled in later on, there is just a w'hole' lot of foreshadowing going on that you won't figure out until its too late... (Did you like my pun?)


	5. Uchiha Arc Part 2

Hey guys, thanks for following and favoriting! You have no idea how happy that makes me! As always please comment so I can grow as a writing, Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just the Gushikans are mine.

* * *

Chapter 5

The Uchiha Arc- Part 2

In the morning I stared at my new hairdo that mom had to emergency give me last night with a pair of dull kitchen scissors. My hair was extremely puffy from the loss of weight and only went down to my shoulders making me look like a poodle.

I sighed, there is nothing more I could do about it so I'd just have to deal with my poodle hair.

I walked down the stairs and landed in a huff at the kitchen table, Sasuke averted his eyes but eventually glanced up to see my angry stare but he burst into laughter again. "You laugh now but you have a bruise the size of your pride covering your jawline." I retorted with a blush. He rolled his eyes and smirked but it quickly faded away to a sad look on his face.

Makes sense, today's the mass funeral. Sasuke reasoned that he'd start going to school tomorrow, which my parents agreed to.

I went to school alone and was immediately tackled by Naruto and Kiba when I stepped into the classroom.

"Takara! What happened to your hair!" Naruto yelled in my ear. "Ya you look like one of my dogs!" Kiba blurted. "Oh get over it you dinguses!" I yell back pushing them off me.

"Did you get into another fight yesterday?" Shikamaru asked in a bored voice.

I sigh, "Sharp as ever. Yeah, I got into another fight but I won this one! I got my hair burnt but the other guy walked away with a giant bruise on his jaw." I pumped up. Then I told the story of my great heroics all the while skipping Sasuke a name.

"Woah! You're so tough Takara!" I smirk "Sure am, mwahahaha!" They all sweat drop. "You're acting like a villain Takara-chan." Choji muttered but I ignored it.

* * *

The day went by normally enough, I walked home in good time and made sasuke some rice balls. But the night was passing by quick so I had to get ready. I went upstairs to get dressed for the funeral. I wore a black dress with my hair down and a black bow hairband.

After I was dressed there was a knock at my door and Sasuke entered. I invited him to sit on my bed while I sat on my desk chair.

"I'm sorry I've been rude."

Wow he apologized. Shocking.

"It's okay, you went through something bad."

He stared at me and covered his face.

"Sasuke you're really strong. If something happened to my family I'd shut down. You are super brave." He froze and looked up. "Them dying... Gave me a new dream. I will kill my brother to avenge them."

I froze.

He's crazy, completely loony. Undeniably bonkers. Mad.

I forced a neutral look and nodded. "I understand where you are coming from, but do you honestly believe this to be the best option?" He gave me a disgusted and annoyed look. "Only I can kill him! It's my destiny!"

I look at him in shock but dissolved it quickly. "Alright I support your decision. Family takes care of its own." He nodded and finally looks more at peace, like saying it out loud made it official.

"Go get dressed, you need to be presentable for the funeral." I commanded. He gave me another look but calmly walked out my room.

The door closes and I sigh, relaxing my shoulders but immediately the door is thrown back open and dad looms in the doorway. "So you guys are friends now huh?" He grumbles.

I slowly nod.

He grunts and glances at the door across the hall.

"Dad?" I question. He mutters under his breath before slowly closing the door. Not a minute later I hear another door bang open somewhere.

"Mr. Gushikan? What are you doing with that sword?! Stay away! Get away!"

"Tenchi! Get away from him and put away yang!"

"I'll tell you this once! Hands off or it gets cut off you hooligan!"

"Tenchi! The sword!"

"HELP!"

I sigh, my dad is so weird.

* * *

We left for the funeral an hour before it started so Sasuke could pay his respects first. It was a very large ceremony with what seemed to be most of the village at the Uchiha compound.

It was a little drizzly so we carried around large black umbrellas and there was a constant sense of dread and crying. The respect were given and talks were given in the Uchiha meeting house.

Sasuke stood alone at the door for people to walk past and pay their respects. Momma, dad and I all sat in the front row where Sasuke would sit later. Very quickly the seats filled and there was the soft sound of crying and chatter all about.

Finally sasuke came in and sat with us. One by one people went up to tell stories about the Uchiha clan and their friends. It was all very depressing and I may have teared up a little. Sasuke did too.

Eventually it got silent as we waited for someone else to come up.

"Mr. Gushikan, could you say a few words? You worked so closely with many Uchihas." Mom, dad and I all froze at once.

Dad is a very quiet guy and is an emotionless slate so having him do a speech here, that's a no no. He may be a great leader in the anbu, squads, and army but Dad is super uncharismatic.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid that's not my sort of-"

"please" Sasuke said suddenly, making dad twitch before quietly standing up.

"Oh no" mom muttered.

He walked to the center of the front and cleared his throat and with his calm robotic and void of all sadness voice and look he started:

"As a squad leader for many years I did work with many Uchihas. They were simply good ninjas with great skill. They were all unique, and ... Proud of who they were."

So far so good, he's been saying nice things although he still is emotionless.

"However"

oh no I though. "oh no" mom vocalized.

"Pride can be a dangerous thing that leads to others downfalls and death. In all, some of them were bad and some good people but I'd be just as torn up if any of my colleagues died in such a way. This horrible tragedy that will never be forgotten, Itachi will pay for his crime."

I stared at my dad before turning to my mom.

"Mommy, did dad just diss an almost entirely destroyed clan at their funeral in front of most the village?"

Mom sighed as dad sat next to her and she put her hand on his before looking back to me, "Yes, yes he did Takara."

I could feel the intensely hateful stares at my family.

"Did you hear that? He practically doesn't care!"

"Did he just say they were the cause of their own death!? Irrefutably rude!"

I swung my head to Sasuke for his reaction.

He looked utterly confused, like he wasn't sure what dad just inquired.

* * *

The rest of the funeral was very sad with a lot of tears and a final walk to the mass grave. But, the entire way I could hear people bad mouth my dad.

When we got home it was late and Sasuke immediately went to bed. I watched dad kiss mom and then leave for midnight training, which is slightly out of the ordinary.

"Mom-"

"let's just go bed tonight, I'm not up to read." Mom muttered, her eyes were red rimmed from crying, it was a tough day for her. I noded and hugged her goodnight.

She holds me a little longer than usual and then goes to sleep herself.

So I lay in bed listening for dad to come home.

* * *

In the morning dad walked Sasuke and I to school, since mom had to leave at 2 am for a sudden breakthrough with a criminal.

When we were about two blocks away sasuke stopped and dad and I stopped a little farther up and turned to look at him. He had slightly watery eyes and looked a little sick.

"Mr. Gushikan I-" he pauses and then looks up again, his face red and embarrassed, " I don't want people to know I live with you."

Dads face tightens, "I understand. Takara walk at least 3 yards away from him at all times and don't speak to him, I'll leave now."

Dad gave me a look before body flickering away. I stood shocked and looked at sasuke, anger rising. But, he just walked pass me like I don't exist.

I raised my fist to clock him when I get kicked from behind, I fumble for a second before crashing to the ground.

"I don't know what you're doing but I know it's stupid and will get you in trouble." I turn and scoff. "What ever, Shikamaru, he deserves it!"

He sighs and holds out a hand which I take and then lean back drastically making him fall towards me. Then I flip him over me onto his back. "What you do that for." He groans. "Revenge" I breath looking at the sky.

"Takara-chan! Shikamaru!"Choji shouted appearing over us. "Come on! We'll be late if you don't hurry!"

So we climb to our feet and book it to the school, crashing through the class door a second before it rings. "Yes! Nailed it!" I shout pointing at the sky with one hand on my hip smiling.

Iruka glared and tells us to sit down, so the three of us snag a desk at the back. I sneak a glance over to Sasuke who was quietly looking at the notes I gave him despite the numerous female girls now making googoo eyes at him. His bruise looks horrible.

I catch a glance of something being thrown at me and fling my hand up to catch it before it hit my face. I look down at my palm to see a stick of chalk and realized everyone's staring at me. "Takara, now that you're with us, can you please answer how the second Hokage died?"

I blink "Tobirama, the second Hokage died in the first shinobi world war against the Kinkaku force, a group of 20 elites from Kumogakure, acting as a decoy in order to save his comrades." Iruka sighed. "Just once I wish you wouldn't know the answer so I can punish you for not paying attention.

I grinned at him "Nah, I got to keep you on your toes Iruka!"

He grimaced "That's sensei to you!"

"When you ask me a question I don't know then I'll address you as sensei!" I smirk.

He groans angrily, throwing up his arms.

* * *

I slowly walked home licking an ice cream with Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba trailing behind me.

"What department do you guys want to work for?" I questioned while engrossed in my ice cream. "The sensory division" Kiba answered straight away, "Like my mom and sis"

"I wish I had a sibling!" I exclaimed thinking of a baby sister to dress up."No you don't! My sister annoys me."

"Well that's because she loves yo-"

"Gushikan- chan"

I turned around to see a boy from the class above us. I'd never talked to him before but he seemed nice. "Yes?" I ask cocking my head.

"I-I need to tell you something! I need to tell you my feelings... Gushikan-chan I've fallen in-" He froze and seemed to be looking past me. "Uh uh never mind!" He yelled running away.

I turn to look at my friends who had annoyed looks on their faces. "What just happened?"

"Don't know, maybe he decided to live." Naruto muttered. "What?" I question. He smiled, "ah it's nothing, as for the siblings things, I've never needed a sibling since I have you!" I laugh, "you sure do!"

"Hey Takara-chan, didn't you say you hit the guy, who burnt your hair, in the face?" Choji questioned. "Sure did! Left a bruise too! Oh and Choji, we have known each other for more than a year now! No need for the suffix, I consider all of you my closest friends, don't you Choji?" I exclaimed. He turned red and looked away, "Yes of course I do! Takara-cha- Takara!" I smiled happy I was finally losing that suffix with him. Choji can be way too polite.

"What were you talking about the dude who burnt Takara for Choji?" Kiba reminded him. His eyes light up in remembrance and continued "Sasuke came to class today with a giant bruise on his jaw and he knows some fire Jutsu, was he the one you fought?"

I freeze and quickly decide to say the truth, I can't lie to them if I wanted to. "Yup sure was" I said turning around to look at them.

They each looked surprised, Naruto less since he knew sasuke lived with me. "Why were you fighting?" Shikamaru questioned looking very interested.

"He had been rude to my parents as of late so I decided to teach him a lesson!" I pouted in anger. They looked like they wanted to object my actions but then Naruto was Naruto.

"Woah! Takara your so cool! You managed to avoid Sasuke's Fire and beat him up? You gotta teach me how to punch like that!" He exclaimed. The other took a moment before giving in and smiling too.

"You have to give us all the details this time! Did he cry like a baby?" Kiba laughed. Shikamaru and Choji both just smiles and gave me thumbs up. I felt my shoulders relax and I smiled.

"Okay this is how it went! We were standing in the training field, you know the one, and then..."

* * *

I walked through the front door alone and quickly really dad must be home early due to the dirty bandages left on the kitchen table. I flinched in disgust and walked up stairs to his and mom's room putting me ear to it and heard the sound of paper moving so I knocked on the door.

"Come in" my dad gruffly yelled.

I opened the door and walked next to his desk where he sat, doing paperwork. "How was your day?" He offhandedly asked while his hand flew across the page making neat marks. "Dad, some ladies today... they said bad things about the Gushikans at the ice cream place." I muttered looking at the floor.

He paused for a moment before continuing. "Oh? Like what?"

"Well," I started, "they said we are like rocks, stone in the face and heart. That we didn't care if others died as long as we thrived." He stopped to turn to face me. "And, what did you do? When you heard them that is." I looked up to his eyes. And then away ashamed.

"I-I" my eyes became a little misted. "I walked away." I breathed.

"What did you want to do?" Dad asked gently pulling me onto his lap. "I wanted to tell them that they were wrong and that we have been hurting too! Especially you dad! I wanted to sock'em and run away!" I cried out, burying my face in my dads hard chest.

He was stiff but relaxed into a hug and put a hand on my head. "You noticed huh? I'm sorry to worry you curly top."

Dad stopped eating as much and was almost always training. That is the way of the Gushikan.

"We don't use our emotions, instead we train our bodies so that no one ever has to be hurt again. So that we are strong enough to protect them all." I recited our clans creed. He nodded and turned to grab a book out from under his papers. He opened it to page one.

"I've never shown you this before because it's so sad but your ready." He said quietly. The first page was a picture of a man who looked exactly like dad but paler and he had darker eyes, he was with a woman with blonde wavy hair, sparkly hazel eyes, and tan skin. They were both wearing black Anbu outfits and had swords strapped to them. Small smiles graced their faces and they were young, maybe mid twenties.

"These are my parents, Koyuki and Tekeshi Gushikan. As you know they both died by the Gushikan Code in the second great ninja war." I nodded engrossed in the picture.

"This book is the compilation of everyone I've lost in my life, the people who I was close to and how their death changed me."

He turned the page to a picture of an elderly man with the signature curly hair and stern look. "My grandfather, death by the Gushikan Code." Dad continued to flip the the pages eventually reaching Kota.

He had some outrageously blue hair that stuck up and a huge smile on his face. His silver eyes shined with happiness. He was sitting on a bench with a young mom and dad. In fact mom's stomach was swollen.

Dad paused to stare at his picture before smiling and laughing.

"Now Kota is no sad story. We had been rivals from the first interaction we had. He was strong but I was stronger, I was smart but he was smarter. We'd fight all day if we could." His laugh boomed before diminishing a little. "I guess in the end I beat him in the most important battles. Who became an Anbu first. Who won your mother's heart. Who lived." He was silent before squeezing me like a doll.

" I have a lots of regrets, the biggest one being that he never met you." Dad whispered. "How did he die?" I ask and then realized how horrible it was for me to ask such a thing.

He shook it off and then started. "The day the nine tails attacked. He died protecting some citizens." He answered simply. "Oh" I mumble.

Dad flipped the pages for a bit more before reaching page after page of Uchiha. "They are all here in this book. I didn't know all of them but they all deserve justice." Dad said sternly. "I won't rest until they do." He said in a fierce tone.

He flipped the page. It was mom, sitting in a poofy chair reading with her hair in a bun and looking extremely relaxed and happy.

"The second half of the book is the people I hold dear and will protect until I'm in a grave."

Flip.

There's me, a year ago, with all my friends. We were standing on a fallen tree trying to balance. Shikamaru and I were having no trouble but Kiba was on all fours to avoid falling off, Choji was holding onto Shikamaru's shoulders and Naruto was mid falling off in the picture.

I smiled.

"For clarification sake, that picture stands for you and your friends." Dad said.

He flipped through his squad, friends, and then there was a picture of the Konoha gate.

"I will protect everyone if I can, everyone in this village." I look up to him and smile. He smiled back before gently pushing me off his lap.

"As you can see, us Gushikans are deep, we just don't act like it." He concluded. "Go do your homework." He then commanded.

I walked out the room to find Sasuke sitting by the door but just walked past him before stopping at the stairs. "You know, there was a picture of you in his book too." I stated curtly before running down the stairs.

* * *

A few weeks later Sasuke announced at dinner that he was moving out. Mom was distressed and refused, saying he needed more time but dad agreed with Sasuke so mom eventually complied.

A few days later he left and for some reason the house seemed quiet and boring. So there I was sitting at home alone in the kitchen, just generally angry that nothing was going on.

Naruto had a meeting with the Hokage and the rest of them were busy too! I couldn't train either because it was raining cats and dogs.

I pouted.

Then stood and made rice balls, when they were finished up I put them in a plastic basket and sealed it up. Then put on a plastic cloak and got an umbrella, venturing into the storm.

I walked for quite a while before I started to rap on his door.

Sasuke opened it and looked shocked to see me but then turned pissed when I pushed past him into his house.

"Yikes it's cold and wet out there!" I yell setting the basket down and immediately opening it.

"What the hell are you-" I stuffed a rice ball into his mouth. And then ate one myself.

"I was bored and Naruto's busy! Be happy I'm here! Come on lets play a game! You must be bored too!" I cheered.

He groaned at me but eats anyway.

* * *

I was in a patient's outfit and my parents were at both my sides, eagerly waiting for the report on my current status. My mom's arm wrapped around my waist and my dad's hand rested on my shoulder, squeezing it tight. I could feel the sweat forming on my forehead.

I'm scared

The doctor flung open the door with his clipboard clutched tightly in his hands. He looked tense as he stared down his clipboard like he was rereading it over and over.

And then he started to speak.

* * *

Authors Note:

Oh don't mind me, just trying my hand at a cliffhanger. Anyway, thank you for reading it and have a nice day peoples!

From

ToL :)


	6. Goodbye For Now

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do own the Gushikan clan

Also, the authors note is kinda important this time, so if you have the time please read it.

* * *

Chapter 6~ Goodbye for now

The doctor's shoulders slumped and he let out a long sigh. As if all the pressure in the world was gone. He paused and then straightens himself up and looked at me straight in the eye. "3%" I blinked confused but my parents stiffened and then my mom pulled me into a strong hug laughing.

"Wha? I don't understand doc." He just smiled at me, "Your veins are 3% bigger than they were a year and a half ago when we started this process." I blinked again but looked down, disappointed. "What's wrong Takara?" My dad gruffly asked. "I don't know, I guess I was just hoping for it to be a little bigger." I muttered.

Dad sighed and put a hand on my head. "I understand you're impatient but everything takes time. The food must be properly seasoned and cared for, before eating the delicious meal." My mom snickered, "Really dear? That's what you went with?" He grunted "Fine, Takara it's like stretching your muscles for training. You have to stretch them every day or else you could get very badly hurt. Especially if you just suddenly try to do something strenuous. That's why doing it every day is important, but as you know, you aren't stretchy the very first time. It takes a long time before you're considered flexible."

"Oh I see." I responded. My parents smiled and my mom turned back to the doctor. "Do you have a better estimate of when this process will be done?" The doctor slowly shook his head. "We don't know how her body will continue to react for a long period of time and there's still the possibility of her body regressing as well. So you might have to up the ante of how many time she gets "stretched" every day and it's possible this could go on till she becomes a genin."

My dad froze and scoffed quietly.

It was no secret that he didn't like being my donor. Maybe it's because he hated hurting me and maybe it's because he can't go on many long missions because of it but he definitely did not like the fact that he was going to have to stay away from work even more to take care of me.

Suddenly there was the cawing of a bird in the background, dad stiffened and quickly exited the room.

Mom sighed and patted me on the shoulder, saying I better get dressed so that we could leave. So that's what I did and then we started the long walk back home. About halfway Mom started to slow down, stopping in front of me and turning to look at me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You do realize your father loves you right?" I look at her surprised and quickly nodded "Yeah of course! I'm daddy's curly top!" I exclaimed.

She smiled at me but is slowly faded away as she pulled me into a hug. "You realize that your daddy and I have really dangerous jobs right?" I slowly nodded again. "I want you to realize that we would never leave you unless we really have to. Like last resort. And I especially don't want you to blame your clans code if that's how it happens to end."

I stare at her as I pulled away. "Mommy what's wrong? Why are you talking like this?" I questioned. She sighed "Takara, we are in a ninja clan and your father and I were both orphaned young. I'm just afraid that what if... I just want you to understand, because you're old enough to understand. Sometimes bad things just happen. Like the Uchihas. Your dad could have to follow through with the code, and I... I... I could go against someone resistant to Akumugan." "Mom you're scaring me." I whisper. She looks up startled. "That's right. You're not even eight. I'm sorry, sometimes you're too mature for your own good."

We finished the walk home and I wouldn't leave moms side for the rest of the night.

I couldn't, it felt like if she left my sight, then... She might disappear.

* * *

The rest of the year passed slowly and my eighth birthday finally rolled around on September 26th. I had a small party with my four friends and my dad looming in the corner sharpening his swords very loudly.

"Takara what did your parents give you?" Naruto asked as he flinched again at the noise dad was making. "Ah I don't know, I'm super excited though. Mom accidentally said that it's something with just dad and I!"

My friends smiled and we continued to eat cake and chat. "Takara, are you ready for your present?" Dad huffed, standing up from the corner. I nodded excitedly and dad gently pulled out a scroll and handed it to me. I opened it and read allowed:

"Gushikan Tenchi, your request to take your daughter, Gushikan Takara, on a low risk mission on means of experience for her has been confirmed. Your mission is to travel to Suna and deliver a low level scroll to the Suna ninja. Congratulations and good luck."

I froze and my face went red. "Takara breath you idiot!" Shikamaru yelled slapping the back of my head. I let in a deep breath and exploded into a frenzy of thank you's and you're the greatest parents ever's. Mom and dad both smiled and they explained the rules, like safety, priorities, and much more. Naruto instantly begged to go too but dad flat out refused and gave him a glare.

I just laughed and smiled, it was one of the greatest days ever! I was going to be able to to leave the village for the first time and experience ninja life a little! I was so excited I was practically shaking for the 3 days before the trip.

Finally the night before we left mama, dad, and I sat at the kitchen table and had miso soup. "Mama why aren't you coming too?" I questioned while slurping my soup. She smiled at me and reached across the table to hold my hand. "I'm heading over to the Land of Waves for a month, so me and your dad decided it would be great if you and him could go on a trip too, however yours is sounding like an extreme workout trip." My eyes got big fast. "You're going to the Land of Waves?! I want to go too!"

My mom gently squeezed my nose and giggled at my swatting at her hand. "No, no baby. You would miss too much school. You and your dad will be gone during the break anyway so it's timed well. You'll be gone eight days for the trip to Suna so just be happy you can be out of school for one day." She giggled again and stood up and leaned down to kiss my forehead gently before getting the dishes and leaving the room.

I slowly turned to dad who looked quite calm. "Dad why is mom going to the Land of Waves?" He instantly stiffened and kept his gain stern on the scroll in front of him.

"Your mother has to do a little investigating there. They don't have any ninja villages there so have to hire us." I stared at him, 'He is keeping something from me'. I continued to stare him down until I tried again.

"She hates the Land of Waves, why would she go?" At that moment a pair of hands landed on my shoulders and a chin rested on my head. "Ah my little Taka-chan" I put a hand on the hand that rested on my shoulder. "Mama? You hate the Land of Waves, right?" She sighed and stood up straighter from her leaned over position. "The Land of Waves is beautiful. But you're right, I do hate the Land of Waves, it may be my birth nation but Konoha is my home."

Dad stood up and made his way over to her, and she rested her forehead on his chest. "I usually refuse missions in the Land of Waves but... I always knew I'd have to face the truth." I flinched and stood up from my chair quickly. "Face what mama? What's wrong?" I made my over and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Taka-chan, you know I lost my..." She breathed out shakily. "You know what?" She pulled away from us and smiled large.

" I need to finally pay my respects." She brushed my head with her hand and then turned around and walked upstairs.

'What? What just happened? I'm so confused.' Suddenly dad pick me up and slung me over his shoulder. I yelped as dad walked outside the house and didn't say a word as he calmly walked down the street. It was sunset but the warm glow of the fading sun felt great. I eventually stopped talking and just let dad carry me until he stood in front of... The Nara household?

"What are we doing at Shikamaru's house?" He gently put me down and then bent down to my own height.

"This is the reality Takara." He softly said and then his gaze intensified. "Tomorrow you could die. Anytime during the trip you could die." I stared at him unblinking and a smile crossed my face. "Dad I'm not afraid of dying, and I know you'll always be there to save me!"

He stared at me and a cross look fell on his face. "I could die or be taken away too. I could have to go through with the code and that could kill you if you're too close. Takara, there will be a time when I won't be able to protect you. And then you could die." He looked so serious.

I felt my pulse quicken and my face pale.

"Why are we here dad?" He stood up, towering over me and knocked on the door. "You are going to say goodbye to all your friends because you might never see them again. That is the life of a ninja. Death is your coworker."

The door opened to reveal Shikamaru and Choji, they both look surprised but smiled at me kindly. "Takara? What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked. I looked at them, trying to memorize their faces before jumping at them, wrapping them into a group hug. They both turned red from embarrassment and pushed me off. "What wrong? Why'd you do that?" Shikamaru exclaimed.

I just smiled gently.

"I'm going on a mission out of the nation. There's a lot of bad guys out there you know..." They both glanced at each other. "Takara you'll be fine, we'll see you in eight days!" Choji said. "None the less, I love you guys but I might die. That's not something I can stop. So wish me luck! And... Goodbye!" I smiled at them one last time before turning and walking away, closing the door behind me.

Dad stood waiting and raised an eyebrow at me, which I shrugged at. "Alright next will be Kiba and then Naruto." He turned and began to walk. "And Sasuke!" I yelled running after him.

* * *

When I got to Kiba I waited and did my whole speech. Afterward he launched at me and pulled me into a tight embrace, saying "You better come back home Takara or I won't forgive you!" I laughed and said yes.

* * *

I pounded on Sasuke's door for five minutes. "I guess he's not home." Dad said quietly, then handed me a pen and paper. I quickly wrote down the main points and slipped it under his door. "Alright, let's go see Naruto.

* * *

We got to Naruto's apartment the same time he did, returning from ramen most likely, "Takara? Mr. Gushikan? What are you doing here?" I smiled at him. "Naruto, my trip is tomorrow, but there is a chance I could die. It is a real mission. So I came to say goodbye."

Naruto's face instantly turned sour as he stared at me, "Nope."

"Nope?" I mimic questionably.

"Takara, you're super strong and one of the best in the academy! I trust you'll come back. You'll see that you're just being silly. I'll wait for you at the gates Takara." He gives me a pleasant smile and then tackles me into a hug. "I'll see you in eight days!" I couldn't help but laugh and fully hug him back.

"You're my best friend ever Naruto!"

* * *

When we got home I passed out on my bed, exhausted.

The morning came too quick and I was pulled from my slumber and dressed in a forest green training t-shirt and black legging, carrying a large backpack. But I was happy, ecstatic even. Mom, dad, and I walked to the gate and said our goodbyes.

"Tenchi, please protect our daughter." Mom whispers embracing dad who hugged her back before kissing her softly. "Ume, I will protect her until I can no longer move." She smiled. "Stay safe you two."

She turned to me and picked my up while hugging me. "My treasure Takara! Please watch out for your father and be safe. If you are attacked, please hide. Your not even a ninja yet." I nodded against her and kissed her cheek. "I love you mommy, I'll see you when you get back from the Land of Waves." My mom nodded back and released me.

"Alright, it's time to go."

"Ok" I chirped.

We began to step toward the gate. "Takara!" I froze and turned to face the disruption of peace. "Naruto?" I questioned. He was running at me and tackled me to the ground harshly in a hug.

"Takara I'll miss you so much! So you better come back you dummy!" Fat tear drops hit my face "Naruto?" This was such a drastic difference from yesterday.

"I thought about it yesterday and I got scared. You're my best friend too! I want to go with you, and protect you!" My mouth was agape shocked by the outburst.

"Naruto don't worry! I'll come back no matter what happens!" I manage to pull us off the ground and pull away from Naruto.

"Naruto you're such a baby, don't worry. It's like you said. I'm super strong, so I'll be fine!" He wiped his face and nodded.

"Takara we must leave."

"Ok daddy"

I held out my fist and Naruto fist pounded me. "Goodbye Naruto, I'll see you in eight days. I promise to come home." He nodded again.

"By Takara!" He waved at me as dad and I walked away and into the distance.

* * *

Authors note:

Hey, miss me yet? Oh, the answer's no? Well then...

Anyway, I have some good and big news.

Number 1: I have a DeviantArt account under the same name, where I will try to post lots of pictures of Takara and her adventures. Currently I have already put up two pictures. The first being a family portrait, and the second is a toddler Takara. Purely because I want to document the growing up of Takara. Anyway, you don't have to look it up, I just thought it would be fun.

Here is a link to my page:

Again, I would love criticism on both the story and my new pictures. I absolutely love comments because I know someone's really reading this. It's a great feeling. I'd even love a 'Hi' from you guys.

Ok Number 2: I am on summer break and have most of my vacations already finished. So I can work on the stories more. Maybe not everyday, more like every week. I mean, I still have a job, just no school now.

Ok that's the big news. Sorry its such a short chapter, I just really wanted to get something out to your guys because its been awhile. I'll work extra hard on the next one. (One of which I'm very excited for(wink wink))

Anyway, Thank you very much for reading and have a nice day.

~ToL


	7. Suna Arc Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just the Gushikans

* * *

Chapter 7~ Suna

We only walked for a short while before we began to run and eventually jumped on the trees to travel faster. Despite me going as fast as I could it was depressing how slow dad had to go for me, so I continued to push myself as much as I could. We traveled for a few hours before dad slowed down to a stop.

"This is taking too long." He said eyeing me. "Well, then what do we do? I'm really trying as hard as I can dad." "I know curly top. That's why for the trip you can take off your weights." My jaw dropped and my legs shook.

Taking off the weight?!

"Yes sir!" I yell as I pull off the leg and arm warmers, that were dark green, to reveal sets of weights wrapped around my bandage covered arms and legs. I quickly undid the clips and handed the 40 pound bars of weight that had been holding down each of my arms and legs over to dad, who easily put them in his bag.

I felt so light, like I might just levitate off the ground. I jumped up and down as I giggled in joy until dad put a hand on my head to push me down. "Alright, let's get back on schedule." I nodded and smiled. I launched off the tree at a speed I couldn't even believe was my own. My dads booming laughter was beside me. "Surprised? Well you were trained by me." My dad boasted "I feel like I'm flying!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms out and squinting at the rushing air.

"Judging the speed your going at, your going the speed of a little bit lower than new genin." I laughed loudly as we continued jumping around.

* * *

Dad and I stopped at tea houses along the way and slept in sleeping bags at night. The next day, about halfway through the day, we crossed over into the Land of Wind.

It was then I realized how hard it actually is to run on sand. The sun burnt into my already tan skin and I could feel my skin turning a deep tan like my dads. I got exhausted more often, so dad and I would stop constantly so that I could have water breaks. We eventually went to sleep on top of a slightly higher sand dune.

* * *

The next day slammed us the moment we woke up. It was still dark out but dad got spooked or nervous, something like that. I woke up to him pick up both our bags and then grabbing my forearm and wrenching me to my feet.

"We have to move. Now." I stumbled as he pulled me along. I was so tired but I managed to follow along.

"Dad? What happened?" He grimaced as he pulled me along faster. "There's no time, don't look behind you. Takara look for a rock formation." We ran as the wind wiped around us, our curls bouncing and pulling from side to side from the wind.

Sand flung up and slapped my skin painfully. "

There." Dad said loudly. Pointing at a large rock in the distance. We bolted towards it, but I finally turned around and looked behind myself. It looked like a wall in the distance, and it was flying towards us.

"What is that?!" I screamed as I watched it fly at us faster.

"A sandstorm" dad yelled back. The sound of the wind was so ferocious we could hardly hear each other. We finally reached the rock and dad made some quick hand signs before slapping the rock. It curled around us, making a cave with one wall open. It was very large but the opening was too big. The sandstorm slammed the cave and instantly began to fly into the cave, choking us.

"Damn it!" Dad yelled as he made more hand signs and slamming his hands into the ceiling, making the open wall close up, concealing us in complete darkness.

I had never been so afraid in my entire life. "Dad, daddy!" I choked, there was so much sand in my mouth and eyes. "I'm here Takara." His hand found mine, and his other hand was brushing the sand glued to my face and hair off. I spat over and over trying to get the sand out of my mouth when dad handed me a water bottle which I used to spit out the rest of the sand and flush my crusted eyes.

Not that there was anything to see. It was pitch black in the cave.

"Dad, what if the sandstorm buries us?!" I said panicking, I began to hyperventilate and my hands shook. "Shhhhh, we will be fine Takara, don't worry." He squeezed my hand and patted my head. We sat there after I calmed down, listening to the wind.

"How long will this take dad?" He sighed. "Honestly, it's a range of a few hours to days." My heart pounded loudly as the wind whistled. The time passed slowly and dad and I stayed in a comfortable silence.

But the longer we sat there the more the air felt warm and stale. "Dad," I wheezed "The air." Dad put a hand on my head. "Yes, the air is bad. But don't worry, we will be fine." I nodded.

Time continued to pass and the wind still howled. "How long have we been in here?" I whispered. "Ugh I'm going to guess 16 hours." Dad mumbled handing me a protein bar which I scarfed down. "How much air is left?" I asked turning towards dad. "Not much, an hour or two."

'My heart hurts' I thought, my first mission and I'm going to die by suffocating. It was quiet again as it sunk in... Wait quiet?

"Dad!" I yelled, and he stood up. Moments later the ceiling regressed to show a sunset. "We made it." I said dreamily. Dad nodded. "But we lost an entire day of travel." I sighed, "What do we do now?"

Dad sighed, "Go to sleep, it's been a long day." So we laid down in the opened cave and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

The next day we rose early and began to run, we managed to arrive at Suna a little after noontime.

Suna is amazing, the buildings are completely different, being made of clay and other things. The people wear such odd clothes compared to us too. I was utterly amazed as we walked through the village until we reached a large building, we walked to the top it through a series of confusing hallways.

We stopped in front of a large door. "Takara, you must act as a Gushikan. Keep a stern face and try not to flinch, twitch, or tilt your head. You may not speak unless spoken to, and use the utmost respectful language." I nodded and he smiled. He knocked on the door and waited until it opened.

We entered and thanked the guards who opened it, then they left the room. A man sat in front of us at a large desk, he was wearing fancy clothes and had a stern face. Oh, this is the Kazekage. I had seen pictures of him before.

"Kazekage-Sama, I am Gushikan Tenchi of the village hidden in leaves. I'm delivering a scroll meant for you." The two of us bowed low. The Kazekage thank him and took the scroll, setting it to the side. "I see it took you four days instead of the normal three to get here. Is it because of the young child?" He asked, his eyes searing into my soul. "No sir, on the third day we were hit with a sandstorm and had to take shelter for about 16 hours. Otherwise we would have been on time."

The Kazekage hummed and stared harshly. "Young girl what is your name?" I bowed my head low. "I am Gushikan Takara, Kazekage-sama." "Ooh, your daughter huh?" My father nodded. "How old are you?" He inquired. "I just turned eight, sir." He smiled a tiny bit. "An eight year old kept up with a joinin? Haha unrealistic." I couldn't stop myself.

"With all due respect Kazekage-Sama, I have been training with weights since I was four, and I'm quite capable in speed." Dad slapped the back of my head and pushed me into a deep bow which he followed. "I am deeply sorry for my daughters outburst sir."

The Kazekage chuckled, "No need, you have a very brave daughter there, it will be interesting to see what type of ninja she grows into. You know I have a son your age." At that my dad completely tenses up and his hand squeezed my shoulder.

"It would be interesting to see you spar. Unfortunately my older son, Kankuro doesn't stand a chance against you. All he cares about is working on his puppets instead of training." He let out a sigh of disappointment. I stood there with an awkward smile on my face, how do you even react to that?!

"Anyway, Gushikan, we need to work now." My dad nodded "Of course, Takara why don't you go explore Suna for a while. I'll find you later." I nodded and bowed one last time to the Kazekage and backed out of the room, closing the door behind me.

* * *

It took me a few minutes but I eventually navigated my way out of the building and began to walk around. The architecture had a totally different air about it and was captivating to look at.

I wondered around for an hour or so until I saw some girls my age. They were staring me and giggling to each other. I smiled and waved at them but that just made them laugh and run away. 'Huh? What's up with them?' I looked down at myself. 'I guess I'm not wearing culture correct clothes but it's not like I look funny... Right?'

I became flustered.

I turned and walked out of the populated area to a park and sat down. I sighed and stared up at the sky. This would be more fun if my friends were here. It's much more fun to cloud watch with Shikamaru then by myself.

"AHHHH!" I stood up, where did that come from?

I heard it again and ran out of the park and into a construction zone. Some kids ran the opposite way of me and I eventually reached the center of the chaotic screams. A boy with red brown hair. He stood there looking unemotional. The other kids were calling him a monster and running away.

'Oh it's a personal thing, no ones hurt, then I shouldn't be here... It's none of my business.' But then I made eye contact with the boy. 'He needs a friend' my conscious screams, but he stared at me like an animal, like a dog who was beat into attacking. It was intimidating.

"Hey! New girl!" I turn to see a local girl. "Stay away from him, he's a monster who will kill you!" I looked back at him, his eyes, he looks sad. Like Naruto Déjà vu. 'I gave Naruto a chance, this guy deserves one too.' Not breaking eye contact with the boy I said, "I know some monsters, and I'll tell you, that he just looks like a kid, like you or me." I finally turned back to her and smiled.

The two of them looked surprised. "You'll regret that!" She said in a huff turning and running away. "I doubt it!" I snorted. I made eye contact with the guy again and began to walk to him, but after five steps I froze.

Evil. I feel evil in the air.

His eyes pierced mine, the evil is coming from him.

'Takara ignore it!' My conscious screamed.

'The evil is not him but it's inside of him. It's a separate being. He needs a friend'. At that exact moment the scaffolding that the boy happened to be standing under made a cracking sound and began to tip over.

'That scaffolding is huge! If it land on him, he'll be crushed!' I was still 15 feet away from him. 'I won't make it in time' my brain screamed. 'I have to use chakra to move faster. But if I do that I could collapse from chakra exhaustion. I can't control it.' Time was moving in slow motion and my heart speed up as the boys eyes widen, he realizes he's in danger.

'I have to risk it' I gathered what little chakra I have and pushed it into my legs. And then I ran. I had never moved so fast.

I was in front of the boy before he could blink, and I grabbed him and pulled him into my chest, and slammed us into the ground on the side of the scaffolding while the scaffolding itself fell forward.

The boy fell onto me and I broke the fall with my shoulder. There was a loud popping sound when my shoulder made contact with the ground.

Only a moment later, before I could register it, there was sand all over me. Wrapping me and squishing me painfully. But I didn't make a sound. I managed to sit up and hold my shoulder while staring at the boy. He shrunk back in fear after making eye contact and covered his face with his hands. "Stop! Don't look at me like that! I'm not a monster!" He screamed.

"I know." He twitched and slowly looked up.

"Your not a monster. Your a little boy about my age. Your a person with feelings who deserves respect like anyone else." He stared at me amazed. The sand constricting me instantly fell off. "Are you okay? I pulled you really roughly but I tried to take the brunt of the fall." He continued to stare.

"I-I'm fine, you touched me? And not the sand? How are you so fast?" His voice shook. "As a Gushikan its my duty to be fast for those who cannot run away!" I said proudly, puffing out my chest as I stood up.

But then my ears rung and I began to get tunnel vision. "Are you okay?" It sounded like he was under water.

I felt my knees give out.

* * *

Everything was cool black and felt calm.

"Miss" huh? What was that?

"Little girl!" The yells were getting louder.

"Gushikan girl!"

My eyes flew open and I sat up, immediately smashing my forehead into the boys. Making me and him fall back on the ground. "Even sitting up your too fast!" The boy whinnied on the ground.

"Haha sorry sorry! Did I faint?" I laughed. "Yeah, you gave me a heart attack!" He grumbled. "I'm really sorry!"

I clapped a hand on my leg and bowed a little.

"Anyway, I'm Gushikan Takara, but you can just call me Takara. What's your name?"

"I'm Gaara of the Sand" I smiled "Nice to meet you Gaara! I hope we can become friends!"

I started the motion of moving my left arm, that I had fallen on, it then made a crunching popping sound, making me go pale.

"Oh no"

* * *

We were walking slowly down the street to the main building when Gaara spoke up.

"Thank you for saving me. Although I didn't really need it. My sand would have saved me." My ears perked up and I stared at him. "Really? How? Like what happened before?" He looked uncomfortable to which I immediately sputtered.

"Ah don't worry about it! We don't have to talk about it! Anyway before we enter the building lets get some food! I'm starving!"

He gave me an incredible look "You do realize your arm is seriously injured right?" I just laugh and shrug it off... Which was immediately followed with a cracking sound and me groaning.

"Don't worry about it! It's just a dislocation, I get them all the time. When I see my dad later he'll just pop it back in." Gaara shriveled up his nose and rolled his eyes. "So what's good to eat here?" He shrugged and glanced around. "What do you like?"

I smiled at him "My all time favorite is miso soup but that's everywhere!" He shrugged again and walked me to a stand where we got miso soup. It was delicious. I slapped a hand to my cheek and got a dreamy look. "Oh miso, why are you so wonderful?"

Gaara stared at me before letting out a snicker. "Thank you for all your help today Gaara! I hope I can see you again tomorrow!" I said excitedly. Gaara glanced at me and then looked away. "You really want to see me again?"

"Of course! Your my new friend after all!"

Gaara looked like he was at a loss of words.

He walked me into the large main building and took me up to the Kazekage's area. Just as we were getting there the large door opened to reveal my dads calm face. "Takara? Your back already? It's only been four hours." His gaze then switches to Gaara. "Oh I see you've already met the Kazekage's youngest son. The one he said you should spar." I turn surprised to Gaara, "Your the Kazekage's son?" He shrugged in response.

Dads eyes then wondered to the arm I was holding, noticing it looked... Wrong. "Takara what happened to your arm?" His eyebrows furrowed as he bent down to inspect it. "I fell on it funny when I pull Gaara out of the way of an accident." Dads gaze stared me down before he patted my head, "good job".

He further inspected it while Gaara and I watched, "It's just a simple dislocation." I nodded, "I'm ready for you to pop it back in." He nodded back and then grabbed my shoulder with one hand and my armpit with the other. He yanked upward making a terrifying noise but I stood there silent with no emotion.

Dad nodded in approval of my reaction and then turned to Gaara again. "Well Gaara of the sand. My daughter and I will be leaving Suna the day after tomorrow. I hope you two continue to get along. However, for today we must leave and find a place to stay." I was shocked, dad does realize Gaaras a boy right? Why is he not freaking out?

Gaara nodded and turned to walk away. "Goodbye Gaara! I hope to see you tomorrow!" I yelled after him, causing him to stop. Without turning around "Ok, I'll meet you at the food stand from earlier." Then he ran away.

I turned to my dad and smiled, "I made a friend!" He chuckled and rubbed my head.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to silence, a note said dad had to leave for a meeting and I probably wouldn't see him again till dinner so I quietly got ready in a sad silence. I was definitely happy to be in Suna but I wished dad and I could do more together.

I walked out of the large hotel building we were staying at and walked a short distance to the food stand from last night. To my horror Gaara was already there and eating. I ran and landed in the seat next to him.

"Ah I'm sorry I'm late! Have you been waiting long?" He looked slightly startled and slowly shook his head. "Oh good! Oi chef-san! I'll have an order of udon miso soup!" The guy nodded and began to make it.

"So Gaara what should we do today?" I asked chipper.

"Yes Gaara what should we do?" A voice behind me said.

I turned lighting fast to come face to face with a girl. She had sand blonde hair in four pig tails and green eyes. She smirked at the two is us and stuck out her hand to me. "Hey, my name is Temari, I'm Gaaras older sister." I instantly smiled back at her and grabbed her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Temari! My name is Gushikan Takara! But you can just call me Takara." Temari turned to Gaara and laughed. "Why didn't you want me to meet her? This girl is a little ball of enthusiasm."

I gave her a cheesy smile. "I'll take that as a compliment!" "So what were you two planning on doing?" Gaara shrugged again and I scratched my head. "I actually don't know, the only thing I definitely want to do is go shopping for souvenirs for my friends but that should be last." Temari shrugged and said "Might as well get it over with. So after eating we walked around as I got little trinkets for all my friends and my mom.

"So Takara, did you know you made a huge impression on our dad? Especially after Gaara said you pulled him out of the way of falling equipment?" I shook my head. "Well you did, and now our dad is whining at Kankuro for not being as tough as you even though he's older." I pulled a sour face. "Well that's not fair, everyone progresses different."

She let out a "ha" and then continued. "That's a nice way of putting it."

"It's the correct way to put it." I responded. Temari laughed again.

While we walked down the street to nowhere in particular I glanced at Gaara who had barely said a word at all. "Is something wrong Gaara? Your so quiet." He looked surprised.

"No I'm fine, it just feels weird to have a friend." I stared at him expecting a joke but quickly realized. 'I'm his only friend...'

Heh well don't worry because we will be friends to the end!" I wrapped an arm around Temari's shoulders and Gaara's and we continued our w

* * *

We really didn't do a lot and just told stories and laughted a lot. Eventually it got dark so I went home to dad. We ate and then went to bed like normal. It was a great day though, I made another friend!

* * *

The next and last day started in a similar fashion to the previous day. I met up with Gaara and Temari and we walked about and chatted.

"So we have a little surprise for you today." Temari smirked. I smiled huge, "Really!? What is it?" Gaara glanced at me and spoke "Today you can come to our house." I grinned like a cat and yelled in joy, they both snickered.

We walked to a residential area and arrived at a large dark house with not much of a lawn. We entered and everything was pretty modest. I already figured that Gaara and Temari were probably rich because of their dad. Everything was muted colors and was middle class quality. Like their father didn't want people to know just how rich they are.

Temari excitedly showed me around and Gaara would add in occasionally but he definitely looked pleased with himself. I got a glance in every room before we stopped in the living room, primarily talking about family.

"So Takara, what are your parent like? Do you have any siblings?" Temari asked sitting on the couch with me in between her and Gaara. "My dad is pretty quiet and a good leader. He has been called one of the best ninjas in Konoha, so I've always really respected him. He can be pretty tough and he's trained me since I was four, that's why I'm as strong as I am.

Most people don't like my dad because it's part of the clans creed that we don't show emotion but I've always known he's cared about me a lot, even if he doesn't vocalize it.

My mom is super sweet. Everyone who meets her likes her and she is a mom to all my friends, especially, one of them who doesn't have a mom. She is a ninja too, she works in the T&I division, in fact she's the leader right now. So it's my goal to one day to takeover the position from her. Compared to my dad she is extremely emotional too, so she is usually the one people sympathies with when bad things happen.

People already say that I'm too far gone and will lack emotions like my dad, which I'm fine with. As for siblings, I wish I had siblings, I'd love a little brother or sister to dress up and play with their curls." To emphasize I shook my head of wild curls.

Temari laughed at me but Gaara stared. "Hey guys! What's going o-" I made eye contact with a boy with short spiky hair. He cut himself off after seeing me. I immediately stood up.

"Oh you must be Kankuro! It's nice to meet you, I'm Taka-"

he slapped me.

Everything froze, Gaara and Temari's jaws dropped and I just stared at him with a hand on my cheek.

My dads words rung in my head "Takara you are too simple, you trust too much. Just remember every time someone slaps, touches, or brushes you, that could mean death as a ninja." I slowly pulled the hand away from my cheek and let it drop.

Containing the rage building up in me.

I was waiting for an explanation.

"You- you're the girl dads been comparing me to! 'Oh Kankuro this girl is two years younger than you but at this point she would win in a fight! Why don't you train more!' And then you had to go and make yourself a hero and make Temari and Gaara like you! It's just not far for them to compare us! Just because your better than me now... Does that mean you'll always be better than me? Will I always have to hear stories about you?!"

Wow he really thought this through. Well there's only one thing to do.

I bowed to him. Curls flying into my face concealing the look of pain on my face.

"You're right. They don't have the right to compare us. We are two separate people who deserve our own respect. I'm sorry I caused your dad to be hard on you. And no. I probably won't be better than you for much longer. In fact, in a fight right now, all I have is taijustu. I don't know how much your father knows about me but I'll tell you something that might make you feel better. But please, keep it to yourselves.

There is a chance I can't even become a ninja. I was born with a birth defect. It makes it almost impossible for me to use chakra. My reserves are minuscule and my veins are too thin. Even after two years of physical therapy my veins are only three percent bigger. They need to be 50% for me to function correctly. Therefore I have no ninjustu or genjustu except for my kekki genkai which has not even come in yet. So don't feel inferior to me. Right now I'm just a lowly citizen that's in good shape. Just be happy you can use chakra".

I had stayed bowed the entire time but I finally looked up from my feet. I knew I had tears in my eyes but I was not letting them fall and my cheeks were bright red from embarrassment.

Kankuro was stunned silent and Temari and Gaara were looking at me with pity. I finally stood straight and placed an unemotional look on my face.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I'll return back to my father now, it is quite late. Temari, Gaara, it was very nice meeting you two and I consider you my dear friends. I believe this to be the last time we will most likely see each other. However I hope to see you in the future once more. Kankuro, once more, I'm very sorry and I hope things go better for you. Goodbye everyone" I bowed quickly and bolted out of the house.

I ran at a constant speed until I reached the more populate area. I sighed, I wasn't lying, it was late.

I located the food stand I had been frequenting and sat down. I order my soup and waited it was not long though before Gaara suddenly sat next to me, startling me. "Gaara?! What are you doing here?" He sighed and ordered his own food before turning to me.

"I figured you were hungry." We sat in silence and ate.

"I'm sorry about your... Defect." Gaara mumbled. I nodded and said thanks. "Temari punched Kankuro and is scolding him." I let out an airy chuckle, the poor guys. It was silent again.

"You told me your secret." I turned and looked at him. "So I'll tell you mine. My mom died giving birth to me because I have a demon in me. The sand seems to be from him. I can't be touched or hurt. It's the ultimate defense." I stared at him shocked.

"All I wanted was to be loved, but everyone thinks I'm a monster. I've killed people by accident too. I can't control it. My own dad hates me and my uncle tried to kill me. No one loves me. My siblings are afraid of me."

After he started talking something broke. It's like he couldn't stop. So I sat there and listened. When he was finally done I hugged him.

"Gaara your my friend, so I love you! Your not alone and I'm pretty sure Temari cares about you too. Don't be sad." He cried silently on my shoulder like a little kid. We stayed like that for a while before he let go. "Your going away, but your my only friend." Gaara said sadly.

"Oh Gaara, I'm positive we will see each other again. Not a doubt in my mind!" He smiled at my positive attitude.

"Takara, you said your mom acts like the mom of your friends right?" I nodded. "I don't know a whole lot about her but... Can I pretend she's my mom too?" I smiled "Oh course! When you meet her I'm sure she'll adopt you just like she did all of my friends!" He genuinely smiled.

We didn't sit there much longer, I walked home and had to explain to my dad why there was the outline of a hand on my face and then I went to bed.

* * *

We got up super early and got ready. We had a light breakfast and then walked to the gates where...

"Takara!"

Temari tackled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry about Kankuro! Don't worry he was punished! And I'm sorry about what happened to you, but your strong, I know you'll push through. Then she bent down to my ear and whispered "Don't worry, your secret safe with the Sand Siblings!"

I laughed and hugged her back saying I'd see her again. Then Gaara came and gave me a melancholy goodbye to which I responded, "Its not goodbye! It's see you soon my friend!" He smiled at me.

Surprisingly Kankuro was there too. "I'm sorry for slapping you." "It's okay, I know you were just fired up from everything." We shook hands and then I said, "See you soon!" With a smile, stunning him again.

Dad and I walked out of the gate while I waved at the trio.

"See you again someday!" I yelled, and then dad and I started the journey back.

* * *

Authors Note:

So I will be on vacation again for all of next week.

Hopefully I should finish the next chapter while on vacation, but I might not be able to upload until Monday or so.

It all depends if there is wifi for my laptop or not.

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, I have been inching to introduce Gaara to Takara for a while now. I just love the dynamic, like Naruto too.

Also if you have been interested in my DeviantArt (Link here: ) then you'll be glad to hear I added a new picture of Takara, this time as a three year old. I still think its cute. If your not too excited about these age pictures then you guys can request scenes you liked and I can try drawing those. Maybe a little Manga scenes?

I'm not sure, but I do want to hear your opinions and requests. Also because I'll be gone, the next drawing I'm preparing might be a little late as well.

All and all, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and have a nice day.

~ToL


	8. Suna Arc Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the Gushikan Clan

* * *

Chapter 8~ Freak

Thankfully the first day of travel went by quickly enough, despite the immense amount of stress I personally had from watching for sandstorms. I guess I can't say I'm not afraid of anything anymore.

The next day however, dad woke up tense. He got me up super early again, which caused me to immediately panic.

The last time he woke me up early I almost died.

He quickly apologized and just told me he wanted to get out of the Land of Wind as soon as possible. "Why? Are you afraid of sandstorms too?" I whispered. He did an airy laugh and shook his head. "No, I just have a bad feeling. As an Anbu you have to learn to follow your instincts after all."

We began walking in the direction of Konoha, the air was dry and there was a light breeze.

"I've gotten so much more of a tan." I said, pulling up my short sleeve to show the difference. Dad nodded, "Our family is naturally tan, but we also can get pretty dark if we stay out in Suna for too long. My father had to go on a long mission in Suna when I was young and when he came back he was so dark people hardly recognized him." I giggled.

We eventually began to run and midday we crossed over into the Land of Fire. But I noticed it didn't seem to calm dad. If anything he was even more twitchy.

"Takara" he said suddenly, making me give him my attention. "Do you remember your moms rules for escape?" I nodded. "Yes, the ones she developed while running from the Land of Waves." He nodded back at me.

"And do you remember what she told you to do if things go south here?" I nodded again. 'Why is he being so vague?'

Then I heard it.

A branch break, and not one near us. We were being followed.

Dad notice I realized what was going on and reached into his pouch and gave me a kunai. "Don't be a hero, and try to stay hidden." He mumbled before stopping. I landed next to him. We stood staring at each other but we're listening to our surroundings.

We heard sound of something being thrown, the woosh from the slicing of air.

Dad gripped my shoulder and threw me off the tree branch. Away from the fight that was commencing. I managed an only slightly painful landing roll and ran off, away from the sounds of the fight.

I began to look around for a good place to hide and managed to find one quickly.

A tall tree with its roots exposed, in-between the giant roots was a hole under the tree. I hoped for the best and dove right into the hole.

It was a little small, damp, and dark but I was hidden from view completely. I had my kunai gripped tightly in hand but my heart pounded normally.

Surprisingly I really was not afraid. I believed dad would keep me safe and that there was no reason to be worried. Until the enemy landed only feet from the tree.

"Shit! Where did that little girl go?! What if she went for help?"

The assailants were all wearing the same black mask and looked mostly similar in shape. They were young too. Maybe 18 or 19. There were four of them standing there in a square, one of them had his back turned to me.

"Don't worry about it, we already secured the victory. The old man went down way fast, especially for being an Anbu." One man laughed.

I almost laughed too.

This is definitely a trick to try and draw me out. There is no way these kids actually killed MY dad. One of the strongest ninjas in Konoha, no the Land of Fire in general.

"Ya, it really was not that hard after we got this sword away from him. What a piece of trash, it doesn't even look like he's ever used it."

I paused and pulled myself up to the opening of the hole to get a better look. Although I wish I hadn't. I slapped a hand over my mouth to stop the gasp that had crawled up my throat.

He was holding Yang.

The pure sword!

It's blade was exposed, the pure, stainless metal that had aided my families survival for the past five generations of Gushikans, not even counting myself! No way dad would ever let a scum touch the pure sword! The sword he polished every night and never let blood sit on it for longer than an hour for fear it'd stain it's beauty. Heck I was not even allowed to touch it's blade until a year ago.

My eyes drifted to the ninja holding Yang, he was covered in fresh blood. The blood was also resting on the blade of Yang. I twitched.

'These men are defiling the pure sword that my family has cared for.' I was angry. And not only that but they were making the claim that they killed my dad!

Ridiculous!

"The fool had it coming, I loved the look in his eyes when he realized I stabbed him with his own sword!"

My stomach flip flopped and I felt sick. Could it be true? Is it even possible? No no no no no no no no no no no! Impossible! I couldn't listen to him anymore as I pushed myself deeper into the hole.

'I have to get out of here!' My moms face flashed in my eyes.

'The rules for escape. Number one, darkness is your friend.' I groaned, it was a little past midday but the sun was very bright, no darkness.

'Number two, stay in a place with multiple exits and lots of space.' ... I'm in a hole! There's only one way out, I can't even dig myself out at this point! The multiple roots would hold me back.

'Number three, genjustu or our kekki genkai is a blessing.' Yes a blessing I haven't inherited yet and I have no chakra for anyway.

'Number four, if there is no way out, make a way out, even if you have to fight a path clear' I sighed, that's the last real option. I have to fight my way out and try to escape to Konoha.

I gripped my kunai tightly and pulled myself to the opening again, they were still chatting.

Then it hit me.

'If these guys actually killed my dad, they do have Yang after all, then how do I escape.' I began to shiver, my dads image in my head.

'No, no way, dad is not dead, hurt maybe, but not dead. I have to find and save him. He may not had wanted me to be a hero today but I can't stay in this hole forever' The shivering disappeared.

I took a deep breath and stared at the man closest to me. 'If I stab him somewhere critical, then maybe his friends will forget me and try to save him. My accuracy sucks so I'll have to stab him and not just throw it. I'll miss if I do that.'

I pulled myself out of the hole and crouched behind the man. The others hadn't noticed me yet. My heart rate was normal and I felt disturbing calm. I pushed upward and pierced my kunai into his lower back, where I thought his kidney might be located.

And then he poofed.

He disappeared.

I stumbled forward and fell on the ground.

'A clone?!' I screamed in my head.

A moment later one of the men latched onto my wrist and slammed my hand into a tree, knocking the kunai from it, and he wrapped his other hand around my throat.

"Got you, you little shit" he laughed.

I grunted and tried to fight his grip but I was held in a way so that I was not facing him.

With my one free hand I reached for my throat and tried to pry his hand off, but it wouldn't budge.

He lifted me off the ground so that my head was just below his chin.

It was getting hard to breathe and I felt my eyes bulge out a little. I stopped moving in hopes it would buy my body more time to use the oxygen already in me.

"Hey old man! We got your kid! Why don't you show yourself. Or I'll kill her."

I was happy dad was alive but my head hurt too much for me to show it.

He appeared in front of us moments later. He was two yards away and held Yin in a tight grip, his knuckles white. He didn't make eye contact with me or even say anything, he just simply looked over the situation.

His eyes scanned me briefly for injuries. He himself was fine. Not a single cut on him.

"Do what we say and I won't kill her." The man holding me said. He sounded cocky and I bet he was smiling too.

But dad's eyes turned dark and his forehead creased. His stone face turned angry. He was so streamed he couldn't talk.

Instead he pulled Yin back into a throwing position and launched it at my capture. It brushed past me, barely snagging my clothes, and plunged into the mans only exposed chest, the far right side of it.

The part not covered by me, the human shield.

It probably burst his lung.

A beat later the sword flung out of the man and into dads hand. There was invisible wire connected to the end apparently.

It was weird, it was like the body needs a second to actually realize it was hurt.

And then a massive amount of blood shot out of the mans chest and covered the back of me.

I was drenched in blood.

And as if in a last, I hate you, the man threw up pure blood on the back of my head. I felt the slick warm goop slide down my neck and behind my ears.

He finally dropped me and then immediately fell on top of me, furthering my disgust.

One of the mans comrades screamed and ran away.

The other one, the one holding Yang, stood frozen.

I quickly pulled myself out from under the dead man and stood up on my feet.

And then immediately cursed.

Yang was being pressed against my jugular.

The man held Yang tightly against me with one hand and the other was clamped on my shoulder to keep me from running.

Dad tensed and so did I.

"Don't even try what you did before, if you do I'll slit her throat as I die!" He screamed. "Put the sword on the ground!"

My dad then slowly set Yin on the ground and then stood up to his normal height.

His eyes found mine. They traced to the sword and then back to me again.

'What is he trying to tell... Oh... This man has never held a sword in his entire life!' I thought in shock.

He actually had the dull edge of the sword against me. It was so tight against me that if it was the correct side then I'd already be dead.

I couldn't help it. I let out an airy "ha".

"What the hell are you laughing about! Your already spilling blood you shit!" The man screamed.

'I am?' I thought, 'Oh, he thinks the previous mans blood must be some of mine. It is in the right place, when I bent forward it ran that way.'

The man was breathing heavily and was muttering incomprehensible things under his breath. 'He must be crazy.'

I found dads eyes again. He looked worried. His face then stiffened.

"Takara, duck!" He yelled before crashing to the ground and covering his head.

Not afraid of being cut anymore I dived forward, the metal was still painfully blunt but I won't die.

I must have startled the man that I actually pressed into the sword because he, in a stroke of pure luck, dropped the sword.

I tumbled face first into the ground. Seconds later a shirikan flew at a downward angle, missed where dads head used to be and where the top of my head was and sunk into the mans stomach.

He coughed blood, splattering me, and staggered around before stupidity pulling out the shirikan. He then passed out, bleeding out on the ground.

"Oh my god! I hit Kyo!" The man screamed. He had been the one who ran away only minutes ago. He jumped from the tree he was hidden in and landed at the base of it. Not too far from dad. He pulled out a sword clumsily and prepared to attack.

Dad acted quickly and only with his fist, punched him so hard in the nose, he flew back and cracked his head into the tree. Making a crunching sound and dying instantly. A stream of blood dripped from his ear and broken nose.

Dad then turned on his heels and walked towards me, stopping, he carefully took Yang out of my hands... I haven't even realized I picked it up. I must have done so when the last ninja appeared.

He pulled out a hanky, and then proceeded to carefully clean all of the blood off it and then sheathed it.

He looked down at the only survivor, still passed out. He stomped his hand with his boot. The man woke up and yelled out in pain.

"Who do you work for?"

He man scoffed. "I'm not telling you anything."

My dad scoffed back and pulled a kunai out. He gently pressed it to the mans inner thigh. The man paled.

"We are missing ninja from the Village Hidden in Sand."

"Why did you attack us?"

"We wanted to kill an Anbu, and you were there. We just wanted to prove ourselves."

"To whom." My dad grunted.

"No one you know!" He yelled. Dad cut through the cloth and broke the skin a little and a tiny bit of blood spilled.

"Orochimaru! He said we couldn't follow him unless we killed an Anbu!"

"How did you know I was an Anbu?"

"We heard you say it to your daughter!"

Dads eyes narrowed. "Why did you try to kill my daughter?"

"You killed Ichigo so fast! We wanted some leverage!"

My dad hummed satisfied. " I think that's enough, thank you."

He pulled the kunai away, twirled it in his hand and stabbed the man deeply into the chest. The man died almost instantly.

Dad stood back up and walked back over to Yin and put the dirty sword back into its sheath.

Finally he turned to me and walked over to me. He put a hand on my blood soaked shoulder. "Are you alright?" I was kinda surprised at the question.

"Yea, I'm fine." I was more surprised at my answer. I truly felt fine. I was not hurt, and my dad was not hurt. I was fine. But that in itself means I'm not fine. I just watched three people die by my fathers hand in front of me and kind of on top of me. But my heart rate was normal and I was not freaked out. Something must actually be wrong with me. Dad didn't look surprised though.

"After you went off to hide, the man called Ichigo attack me with a sword. It only took me a moment to kill him, his body dropped from the trees and one of his friends caught it. The one originally covered in blood that is. The same guy then went after me and managed to take Yang out of the sheath when one of his clones distracted me.

Then he and his comrades disappeared. I don't know how they found you but I did see you attack. If that hadn't been a clone, he would be dead. I'm very proud of you Takara. And I realize that you were just following the fourth rule of escape and you weren't being rash like some might think. I believe you did the right thing. Good job."

I couldn't help but smile at dads praise. I was so happy!

"Takara, why don't you change into slightly clean clothes, although I don't have any spare water to wash out the blood. You're just going to have to wait until we get home to wash it all off good." I nodded and proceeded to go behind a tree and dress in dirty clothes, my emergency set of clothes were now forever stained red.

We walked only for a short while before having to set up camp. "With that delay, we will officially be two days late, the sandstorm and the attack." He sighed. "Hopefully no one will tell your mother." I shuttered at the thought.

* * *

The next day was uneventful and stiff.

My curls had gobs of dried blood in them and according to dad it looked like my "Head is split open and your curly red brain is falling out." It made my skin crawl.

Not to mention my skin on my back and some on my arms was staining red.

Gross.

The (hopefully) final day of the trip went by rather quickly. We moved at a rapid speed and eventually arrived at Konoha around 11 in the morning. We walked through the gates exhausted and were met by Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane, the gate guards for Konoha.

They didn't notice us at first, they were a little occupied reading the papers of a couple merchants. However a minute or two later Izumo looked up from his papers.

"Holy shit! Kotetsu tell the hospital to prep for a brain injury!" He body flickered next to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Don't worry Takara-chan, your going to be ok!" He was slightly shaking me.

Kotetsu stood from his chair so fast it fell over and turned to run to the hospital.

"Will the two of you stop being so dramatic." My dad gruffly called out.

"Dramatic?" Kotetsu yelled "I know Gushikans are tough but come on!" I cracked a smile.

"Guys, come on! I'm fine! This is not my blood." They both slowly look down at me. Izumo's hands dropped from my shoulders and he wiped them on his pants. Kotetsu walked over and stood next to Izumo. "What happened?" They said at the same time in shock.

"We were ambushed by some missing ninja, all four of them are dead now but two of them had the gal to touch Takara. So I ended them, unfortunately they had been holding her so she got splattered a bit."

Izumo scoffed. "A bit? She looks like a homicide victim! Anyway, you might want to let her head home and clean up. Only one of you needs to see the Hokage to wrap up the mission."

"Ya" Kotetsu started, "Besides, your friends will be scared if they see you like that. Speaking of friends, you better watch out for Naruto, he's come by everyday for the past three days. We wouldn't want to scare the kid."

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Takara!" Naruto yelled in the distance.

Dad stepped in between us.

"Mr. Gushikan? Move! I wanna see Takara!"

He grunted displeased, "That's not a good idea right now. Takara is a little dirty from our mission."

"I don't care about that! I was worried sick! I deserve to see her! Believe it!"

Dad actually didn't really stop him and let him run around him, to face me.

Naruto gasped out loud and clapped a hand over his mouth. "What the hell happened?" He yelled after gathering his bearings.

I just smiled at him as I ran my hand through my crusty hair. "Not much really. We were attacked but neither of us were hurt. And dad protected me by killing the bad guys. I just happened to be too close. Oops."

Naruto stared at me. "Oh" was all he managed to get out. He just continued to stare at me in a dead silence.

"Uh, well Naruto I should go take a bath and get into some clean clothes." I smiled and waved goodbye to his stunned figure, and slowly walked away.

Dad nodded at me and walked to the main building.

I made it home with a small amount of people seeing me thankfully.

I immediately took a hot bath and managed to clean the blood off me.

The bath water was a disgusting light red afterward.

Unfortunately for me, the blood had set on my back and a little on my arms so I was a little stained red. Hopefully it will fade before mom gets home. My face and neck weren't stained though.

It was then I realized the blunt side of Yang must have hurt me more than I thought. I had a thick black line going across my throat. A very very gross painful bruise.

'Ouch that looks worse than it is! I didn't even feel it then. I musta had a lot of adrenaline going through me.'

Not only that but I had deep scratches on the back of my right hand from when the ninja grab my hand and slammed it against a tree to make me release my kunai. I also had a few deep cuts in my left forearm from trying to break my fall a few times. My face had some scratches on my cheeks and forehead from slamming into the ground twice. And, my knees were torn up.

'Okay maybe I'm not as uninjured as I thought.'

I took some medical wrapping tape and wrapped my right hand, left forearm, knees, and neck like I had see my parents do so often.

Then I stuck bandages on the worse scratches on my face: One on my left cheek and one on my forehead.

I looked in the mirror and giggled. 'I look like a partial mummy.'

I had just dressed in my black training clothes when there was a pounding at my door.

I jumped down the stairs and looked out the peep hole. "Sorry! I'm not home right now!" I yelled out.

"What? Just open the door Takara." I fake groaned and opened the door and moved aside so Sasuke could come in.

"What are you doing here? I'm kinda busy! I have a date with a large helping of not protein bars. Literally any food that is not a protein bar."

He rolled his eyes and then paused observing my bandages. "What happened to you on that mission? I thought it was just a delivery."

"It was." I sighed "On our way back we were ambushed and I was taken hostage a grand total of twice." I hostility kicked the couch. "Pisses me off so much."

"What happened to the attackers?" I waved my hand at him in a disinterested way. "Dad killed all four. They were just missing ninja."

His eyes got big. "You watched them die? How do you feel? It can be a shock watching people die the first time."

There's that question again. It was really bothering me that I felt nothing. "I'm fine, no biggie. Anyway, why are you here?" He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Your two days late. There were rumors going around you were killed. Naruto had been sitting at the gates like a kicked puppy. I was curious." I groaned.

"Well obviously I'm alive. Anyway, I'm not really in the mood to discuss the mission right now. Can you go?" He scowled at me and turned to walk away.

"By the way my mom will be back in two weeks. If that's who you were really worried about." He turned red.

"Shut up! I was here about you!"

Then he dashed out the door.

'What a weirdo.' I started to the kitchen when dad appeared. "Come on, you need to be checked out by the hospital."

"Why?! I'm fine." I pouted he shrugged and slung me over his shoulder.

"But, but food! Dad I need food!"

"Nope you need a blood test." Then he walked out the door with me pounding my fists on his back.

* * *

After the required testing(since I was not a real ninja and was under aged) dad disappeared, my guess is to write the mission report in silence. I began to make my way home with only one thing on my mind.

Food, glorious food. Food that was not in the shape of bars and tasted like dirt. I'm talking chicken, miso, spices, wild ri-

"Takara?" I froze and turned around to stare at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" He walked over to me and glance me over.

"Not hurt huh?" he looked surprisingly angry for Naruto.

I laughed nervously and scratched my head. "Ya, after my bath I realized I was a little bit more hurt then I previously thought. But I did just go to the hospital, they said for a first mission I am in tip top shape. Except for one thing that is."

Naruto looked startle, "What's that?"

I smiled at him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm so hungry right now I might actually eat you if you don't move out of the way and let me go home to eat." I smiled and tilted my head.

Naruto paled and then brightened up. "Lets go to Ichiraku!" I laughed "Now that's something I can get behind!"

* * *

Naruto and I sat at the counter downing our ramen, I was at three bowls and going strong. It had been a rough four days in terms of food.

"So do you want to talk about what happened?" Naruto mumbled staring at his food.

"There isn't anything to talk about. I told you what happened."

Naruto sighed and put his chopsticks down and turned to me. "Am I your best friend?" I froze and dropped my chopsticks, I turned to him and grabbed his hands. "Of course you are! Don't even question it!"

He stared me down. "Then out of everyone, you should know I know you best. So what's wrong?" My eyes drift away from his and I groaned. "Ok,ok" I looked at him with the most serious expression I could muster.

"Naruto, I was the hostage twice, and I know that if I had any chakra ability at all then I would not had gotten into so much trouble. It's frustrating, it feels like I'm making no progress at all from training! You know, I saved a boy in Suna, but to do it I used a tiny amount of chakra, the next thing I knew I passed out! At this rate, will I really be a ninja..." I covered my face with my hands, I wasn't crying but I just didn't need Naruto to see my sad face.

"Takara your amazing." I looked up from my hands and stared into Narutos twinkling eyes. "Takara, you may have been captured but I bet you weren't a burden, in fact maybe you getting captured is the best thing. So your dad knew where you were." That was a stretch, but... I guess they did reveal their location when they found me...

"Not only that but you survived an attack from genuine ninjas despite not having chakra to use and not being a ninja yet! That's unbelievably strong! If you were able to outsmart and out survive older and more experienced ninjas now, Imagine what you'll be in the future!" A smile cracked across my face and a sense of pride welt up in me.

"Takara you saved a boy? You risked your own health without a second thought I bet! You swooped in there despite knowing the consequences, for someone you don't even know! If that's not a ninja, no if that's not a Gushikan then I don't know who is!" A blush broke across my face in embarrassment.

I launched off my seat and hugged Naruto. "Thank you Naruto, I needed that!" I let go and smiled widely, and he smiled back. I glanced at the time. "Well I best go back home. Dads probably back by now. See you tomorrow Naruto!" We fist bumped and I threw my money to the ramen guy and started to run home.

I eventually slowed to a walk and then stopped.

"That's all fine and dandy Naruto. I guess I do act like a ninja." I said aloud to myself. I glanced up at the moon.

"But at what cost? Why didn't I have empathy when I watched Dad kill those men? What's wrong with me? Am I a freak?" I tilted my head and scratched it. Then I began to walk home again.

"Ya I probably am."

* * *

Author Note:

Hey, I warned you it might be a little late so there. Just be happy I'm uploading it today and not tomorrow. Anyway I should be back to my regular rhythm of pushing out pictures on deviantART and chapters here every Friday or Saturday.

I hope you guys liked this chapter and ya, woah me, there were some level one cuss words in there. I'm so scandalous. Also, BLOOD so much BLOOD.

As always, I'd love to hear from you guys, whether its here or deviantART. So please review, or don't, I don't wanna force you guys.

Again, I also accept requests for drawings. And if you guys want to try to draw Takara too I'm good with that, Just give me credit as the creator of her. OR I'LL HAVE TO FIND YOU AND most likely report you.

Have a nice day!

~ToL


	9. Psychopath

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the Gushikans.

* * *

Chapter 9~ Psychopath

The next day I still went to school and had to deal with all the questions surrounding me and my mission. In the words of Shikamaru, "It was such a drag".

Everyone seemed to have their own take on what happened to me, even if that's not what happened.

Thankfully my friends all respected my privacy and didn't try to freak me out with- "Takara, you smell like blood." Kiba said scrunching up his nose.

I groaned and banged my head on my desk.

"Ah Takara, are you feeling ok?" Choji asked, startled I was banging my head on the table, repeatedly now.

"I'm fine." I groaned. "I'm just really tired of talking about my mission. I've already told everyone and their mother what happened to me. And yes Kiba, I do smell like blood. After all, the stupid fluid never washes out completely!"

Ok so maybe I was getting really annoyed with everyone.

Iruka finally walked into the room and started to write down the lesson. I sighed in relief, happy I don't have to think about what happened anymore, and began to take notes on... fatal points on the human body.

Oh the irony.

During the lunch break I was swarmed again by the students.

"Takara did you kill anyone?"

"Takara, are all those bandages gonna have cool scars under them?"

"Takara, was it fun to watch the fight?"

My stomach stirred and I wasn't hungry anymore. I was still disturbed by my own lack of empathy. I really am a stone-faced, not caring Gushikan.

I mostly drifted through the school that day, trying to ignore all the questions. When it was finally over I began to walk home alone.

As I walked slowly down the street I decided that I really didn't want to sit in my empty house and ponder the meaning of life. I mean, I am still eight.

Instead I walked to the training ground. Not the one near my house, but the one with the KIA stone.

I know my dad can't help me with how I feel, he'd probably laugh it off and be proud.

My mom can't help me either. She, with all that love and compassion she has, would think I'm a monster.

So I stood there reading the names of the fallen. I managed to find my grandparents names, Koyuki and Tekeshi. And, farther down the line of names I found my great grandfather Takeshi.

My dads real mentor.

I don't really know that much about him except like my dad, no one really liked him. But, they all respected him. They had to, he was a real fearsome man.

Apparently when my grandpa was born, in a true Gushikan fashion my great grandfather told everyone he refused to name him and told the midwife to do it.

As long as it started with a T of course.

The poor midwife was put on the spot so quickly she mispronounced my great grandfathers name and then so afraid of his wrath just played it off as the baby's name.

That's why they are Takeshi and Tekeshi.

Actually, my father respected Takeshi so much he offhandedly remarked to my mom he sure liked the Tak part of his name, when they found out they were pregnant.

Of course my father technically had no real say in my name as a tradition. My mom realized what a huge role Takeshi played in my dads life and had no problem fitting in the Tak part.

It was already in the name she liked, Takara.

Back in reality I stared at the stone.

My family was never religious, my dad always said that we should never rely on an invisibility deity to save us or our family. But at that moment I felt a very strong urge to pray for the answer to my problem.

Maybe my ancestors went through the same thing.

I heard the sound of the stones crunching underfoot and didn't need to turn around to know someone was behind me. 'Probably Naruto'.

But it wasn't.

"Ah the young Gushikan, I'm surprised to see you here." I knew that voice.

I turned around to face the Hokage. He was in full uniform and stepped beside me. He clasped his hands together in prayer and was silent.

I myself jammed my hands in my pockets and waited silently for him to finish. When he did he turned to me and smiled.

"Why are you here? Praying for your grandparents? I thought I remembered them passing before you were born."

"Oh they did, all my relatives except mom and dad of course. Although I guess I was here seeking guidance. Guidance for something I don't think my parents would understand."

The Hokage raised an eye brow and turned his gaze to the stone.

"I may not be your family but perhaps I can be of assistance. I have know the Gushikans my entire life. And, I know your father and mother especially well."

I glanced at him. I was really tired of making excuses. Maybe another perspective would be good.

"Alright, I appreciate that very much so, Hokage-Sama." I bowed at him which he ignored.

"Well, umm, first, am I right to assume you read my dads report?" I asked meekly.

He nodded.

"Well then you're aware I saw my first killing?"

He nodded again. "Child if this is about feeling sorry for the enemy or feeling sick because of watching it then that's completely normal. That eventually fades with time."

I shook my head quickly. "No, no, not that. Actually the opposite."

He gave me a puzzled look.

"You see, the entire time, I was not scared. I felt completely calm and relaxed. Even when my life was threatened, for the most part. Then after watching the men die and being covered in their blood. I felt nothing. I was not sad or happy, I just felt oddly, fine."

He was quiet and seemed to be mulling it over in his head until he finally patted my head. "You know, Gushikans have a history of being the strongest of the strong, physically and mentally. No one passes them. So I was always curious how Gushikans felt in certain situations. Like the one you were in. Now I see that strength is literally forced into you at a young age."

He pulled out his pipe and lit it.

"Perhaps your not giving your father enough credit. He was a child once too. I think you should fess up to him your fears. He will appreciate it and I think you'll be pleasantly surprised by his response." He took a long drag from his pipe then patted my head.

"Go home."

Then he walked away.

* * *

When I arrived home dad was actually already there.

He was sitting on the couch reading a book. Something he rarely does. I sat my bag down and jumped over the back of the couch and sat next to him.

He mumbled a hello and then flipped a page in his book. "How was your day?" He grumbled, eyes not leaving his book.

"Oh it was fine. We had an anatomy lesson today and everyone wouldn't leave me alone. Everyone had a question and opinion on our trip." He grunted a "Same here." He gently shut his book and stretched.

"Everyone had an opinion of whether it was a good idea to bring a young kid on a mission or not." He shrugged before standing up.

"What do you want for dinner? I could try to make something." I stand up quickly and waved him off.

"Nah it's okay, I'll make dinner, your not very good at it." He sighed and nodded.

"I know."

We walked to the kitchen and began to look through the fridge.

"So um, dad?" He glanced at me and hum. "So uh, what was your first mission?" He paused, deep in thought and then started.

"I was younger than you, it was a different time after all. I was around seven, and I was with Takeshi. At that time the third shinobi war had not hit full swing, in fact it was still years before the war would kick off but there were numerous boundaries skirmishes, so we knew we were already in danger. It was a simple delivery mission, but it went south quickly when we found out a crime organization had murdered our client and found out our rendezvous point.

I was kidnapped like you. But at that time, I already was up to one sword style. My grandfather carried Yin and Yang at that point so I used a simple looking long bladed gray sword. It has been passed down too, you'll be getting it when you're older. It's name is... Balance I believe. As in the balance of Yin and Yang. Anyway, my kidnapper turned his back to me, I was only a kid to him. So I thrust Balance... Actually I thrust balance into where I thought his kidney was. Like you did."

Dad paused to smile at me and ruffle my hair muttering "Like father, like daughter" and then he continued.

"Anyway me and Takeshi fought through eight enemy ninja and made it home. I killed two people that day. My first time actually."

I was stunned quiet for a moment.

"So uh, was that your first time seeing a dead body?"

He glanced at me suspiciously.

"No, my first real dead bodies were my parents. I didn't watch it happen though, they just came home dead. Obviously I was devastated and was forced into an orphanage for a whole two days until my grandfather was given custody over me."

He paused and he set a hand on my shoulder.

"What is this about Takara?"

I flushed embarrassed and tried to play it off.

"It's nothing! Just curious!" He hummed again and continued.

"My first time seeing a fresh corpse was during my first mission though." He glanced at me and then grabbed me by the waist and sat me on the counter. Then he took a step back and crossed his arms.

"When I saw that first corpse, the one I had killed, I felt nothing. I was not angry or sad or happy. All I thought was I needed to find my grandfather so that we could go home together. So that I was not alone again. I've never had empathy for those I've killed or watched be killed. It sounds horrible but your mother understands and I hope you do too. I don't want you to think I'm a cold blooded killer."

I shook my head and for the first time ever I felt like crying.

"No, no I understand! I thought I was a freak! A psychopath even for not feeling empathy towards the men you killed. But now I realize... It's normal? At least for this family."

He nodded. "Yes our family has always been like this. To be honest even I was scared of myself when I realized I didn't feel anything. I suspect that's why you have been acting strange."

I nodded again. "Yes, I was just so afraid there was something wrong with me mentally..."

He chuckled. "Well I wouldn't say theres nothing wrong with us. It's definitely strange we don't feel anything, and that's not normal reaction. But, at least you can say you're not alone. I feel that way and so has our entire family. It's just in the genes." He shrugged.

I felt like an enormous weight has been lifted off me. I'm normal! (Kinda)

"Our family genes gives us many advantages and disadvantages. For example, we have lighting fast reflexes. Do you remember picking up Yang when you fell to the ground?"

"No, I don't, it was just suddenly in my hand."

"You were able to assess the situation and make the decision to pick up Yang subconsciously. I was in danger so you prepared yourself for the worse. It's one of the greatest skills for a ninja to have. On the other hand, consciously you were able to understand what I was telling you with eyes alone and you could think calmly and correctly even while in mortal danger. You were also prepared to take the life of the ninja in front of you. And you would have if it wasn't a clone. That is a skill a young ninja will always need.

Finally we also don't get attached to things easily, which may be why we can kill so easily. On the other hand it's very hard to have personal relationships. Your mother worked on me for eight years before I could propose, even then it took an extra push from Kota too."

He laughed quietly.

"At least I don't have to worry about you getting married."

"What?"

"Nothing nothing, don't pay attention to your silly dad."

* * *

The rest on the month went by quickly, and I was in a much better mood, I think everyone could tell. Even the Hokage smiled at me as we walked past each other on the street!

But mom was late, by one day then two, and then a week.

Dad didn't act much different, at least he tried but I could tell he was worried. He'd sit and stare at her pictures or read her favorite books. I even caught him sitting by the gates late at night... When I went to go sit by the gates. We were scared. It was getting hard to eat and drink when we were so worried about mom. We spent more time doing therapy treatments and training instead. As she got later and later I could tell people started to act differently to me.

My friends were really happy go lucky and tried to get me to go out and eat BBQ more and tried to keep my mind off it.

My kinda sorta friends stopped talking to me, they didn't want to make it worse or be too involved.

And then there were the people who didn't know us or like us.

"I bet she got tired in being in such a stone family"

"I heard she got into a fight with her husband!"

"She has a side man in the Land of Waves! I'm sure!"

My dad and I ignored it, but it started to hurt him. He could deal with it at first and ignore it. Now he just leaves the room when it's brought up.

Another month passes. She was two months late.

And then dad left. He didn't just disappear. The night before he explained that if mom was a whole two months late then something bad happened. So he had to go find her. I begged him to let me come but he flat out refused.

I wasn't technically old enough to be by myself but... I had no where else to go. And dad would never ask anyone to watch me. So we ignored the rules and I was left all by myself.

When dad disappeared the rumors got worse. Like I drove my parents away. It was a sad time for me. But as a Gushikan it was my duty to stay strong. I still went out with friends, I never missed school, and I didn't stop training. I even walked to the hospital before and after school for my therapy session with my donor, all by myself.

It was not a secret my dad was gone, so I got invited out to a lot of dinners in which others would pay for. People praised me for being independent.

It was kinda fun!

Not really.

A kid shouldn't be alone. Not an eight year old. I stopped sleeping in my bed and slept in my parents bed. I'd go through their drawers and books in depression.

In true Gushikan fashion I basically stopped eating unless I was with others, I mostly trained.

My Aunt Anko stopped by occasionally but she was booked with missions. Plus dad didn't like Anko "rotting my brain" so I tried to do dad proud, not stay with her all the time, but that was a whole different issue.

Besides... despite Anko being my moms sister... She... Wasn't... actually her sister. They were both orphans, and they both had plum hair, soooo they just kind of became sisters.

I'm sure theres more to it but mom doesn't like to acknowledge the fact they aren't biological.

Therefore Anko has no real right to me.

* * *

I waited a month, and then two.

I burst into the Hokages office. "I demand someone finds my parents!" I yelled. The ninja guards are startled that a kid just burst in so I took a chance and ran to his desk and bow. "Please! My moms been missing four months! And my dad been missing two months! I haven't heard anything! I just need my mommy and daddy back!" I bite my lip and fight the tears. I was beginning to break down. I couldn't last any longer without my mom and dad. I lost ten pounds and I couldn't sleep.

The Hokage seemed unfazed but set his pipe down. "Takara, I'm very surprised. I thought you'd crack sooner. But I'm proud you were able to keep up face for so long. For your family." He stood from his chair and began to walk out the door. "Follow me." He said calmly.

So I did.

We walked down the street in silence. The citizens bowed to the Hokage but avoided us. Eventually we arrived at the hospital. He signed a paper and then took me to the secure section where the operate on Anbu or high officials.

Behind the the glass was-

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled, I put my hands on the glass windows. They were both asleep in hospital beds. I turned to the Hokage. "How long have they been there? What's their status?!" I was frantic.

"Don't worry. They arrived yesterday and are both fine. They are chakra deprived, and dehydrated, but they will be released tomorrow." After the relief passed I felt the rage build up but I kept it suppressed.

"Why didn't anyone tell me they were back?"

"It was their choice. They didn't want you to know they're not invincible."

I scoffed, "That's stupid. I don't care about that."

He shrugged. "None the less, go home. Wash up. Eat a hot meal. Your parents are coming home."

I nodded wordless, putting my hand back up to the glass one last time and then turned to the Hokage and in an extremely uncharacteristic Gushikan way I hugged him tightly. After a moment he hugged me back. I pulled away quickly and turned running away.

* * *

The next day they picked me up from school together. They looked fine. Very healthy actually.

I may have ran into their arms causing a small scene but I think I'll be forgiven. I wasn't alone anymore.

When we got home my parents told me how my mom completed her mission rather quickly but then she traveled to her home village. The Land of Waves is not as horrible as it used to be but there is still some prejudice people. Apparently she recognized a man, one who pillaged her family home. When she confronted him, he was terrified of her, that she might take revenge, and caused a scene. She was put in jail for two months and when she was released she ran into an old acquaintance.

Another kekki genkai user, not in her clan though. The friend told her that after the night her house was attacked all the akumugan users disappeared. They could be out there but no one knows where. My mom was determined to find out what truly happened that night so she went around the couple towns surrounding her home town looking for family.

She had gone quite far when dad found her and brought her back to reality. Then they came home. To me.

"So how was Suna?" Mom asked while holding me in her arms. "It was fun! I made a some new friends!"

She smiled. "And the trip was uneventful I assume."

Me and dad tensed and glanced at each other.

"What? What happened?" Mom still smiled but her eyes narrowed. It's a good thing all my cuts and bruises healed already.

"We got hit by a sandstorm, but we we're fine and dad protected me!" She sighed. "Oh that's good.

Dad sighed too. "We we're also ambushed." Her face paled and she looked at me.

"I'm fine!"

She smiled, "I'm glad your ok." She turned to my dad. "She had a few cuts and bruises."

"Dad!"

He shrugged "I can't lie to your mom. She is too scary."

The next couple days I didn't leave my parents sides. I was so happy they were home. I couldn't help but hug them and squeeze them when I saw them. Family life was normal again, and I had never felt so calm and secure.

But then I heard the tail end of a conversation.

"We're too old."

"Are not! Tenchi I'm 32! Don't be rude you old man!"

"I'm only a few months older than you."

"Then hush up! It's happening and there's no stopping it!"

'Huh? What's going on with them?'

"I'm home!" I yelled. Mom quickly appeared in front of me looking serious. "Takara do you think I'm old?"

Oh god "No of course not! Your still super young and pretty! All my friends say that!" She blushed.

"Oh they do?" She looked incredibly pleased and flustered.

"Oh, they do?" My dad on the other hand, his face turned dark and you could practically hear the thunder in the background.

"Why do you ask?" I calmly question as I look my mom up and down.

She glanced at my dad and he shrugged uncaringly. She turned to me and her face cracked into a giant smile.

"I'm pregnant!"

'What?'

"You are? I'm going to have a little brother or sister?" She nodded "Yup! A new little Gushikan running around! I'm so happy!" She squeeled.

I was happy too but confused.

"Wait, when did...?" I guess my confusion was evident.

My dad cleared his throat. "When we found each other." I turned pink and internally gagged. I really could have lived my entire life without hearing that innocent answer.

"Just think Takara! Another little T running around."

Mom was flouncing around like a kid but dad was almost completely silent watching what was going on.

"Dad? What's wrong?" He shrugged. "A Gushikan has never had more than one child. I just hope I'm not breaking a rule or making our forefathers ashamed." My mom gently punched him. "You sir have already broken a lot of rules so don't give us that!"

I blinked. "Like what?"

"Oh where to start, like marrying an outsider."

"Technically I think that ones not broken. You weren't born here but you did grow up here."

"He's just making excuses, let's see, then there's you Takara."

"Me?" I asked confused

"You're a girl, our precious baby girl, but you know what? You're the first girl to be born in the Gushikan clan maybe ever! Even your dads summoning scroll passed down through multiple generations of Gushikans has no female names on it."

"I am? Woah."

"Not only that but if things go according to plan you'll be the first female head of the family! Ever!"

"I don't get how he broke the rules."

She shrugged and smiled.

"I always assumed it was an unspoken rule not to have girls."

"I don't think that's something they can control."

"How else do you explain five generations or more of only boys!" We just laughed together.

Dad sighed again. "This could be a problem. I hope it's a girl."

* * *

Authors Note:

Yo! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. As always reviewing is not necessarily but I really enjoy reading them.

I have a new picture out on DeviantArt of Takara when she has to get her hair cut after Sasuke burned it coming out either today or tomorrow. I guess you could say it has some extra dialog that wasn't in the story but I thought was fun to put into the drawing. It's from chapters four and five. I go under the same name on DeviantArt if your interested.

Anyways, thank you very very much for reading and have a nice day.

~ToL


	10. Baby

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just the Gushikan family.

Also the Authors note is kinda important this time.

* * *

Chapter 10~ Baby

My moms stomach was steadily growing larger and larger. I couldn't be more excited to finally have a sibling.

At three months the doctor asked if she and dad would like to know the gender but dad refused. Something about living in blissful ignorance.

So my mom agreed and we just decorated the room in pale green and yellow. The new baby's room is in the guest room across the hall from me.

Dad and I put together the entire room while mom rested and directed us.

There was a large pristine white crib in the center of the room with a gray rocking chair. And, a chest of drawers colored white in one corner of the room with a white changing station in the other. The walls were a pale green and the blankets and curtains were a pale yellow.

"The perfect baby room!" My mom exclaimed after seeing all of our hard work. "You know this is pretty similar to your old room Takara. But, we knew the gender then so your walls were a light shade of purple and your curtains and blankets were pale green."

She smiled as she glanced around the room but the smile slowly disappeared. "Somethings missing..." I glanced at dad and he shrugged.

"The painting." He grunted.

Her face brightened, "Yes! One like Takaras!"

They are referring to a painting on one wall of my room that's a treasure chest with shirikans, kunais, katanas, and gold coins falling out. My dad painted the outline and my mom colored it.

"So what do we put on the new baby's wall?" Mom asked rubbing her swelling stomach.

He shrugged, "Well you don't have its name picked out or have any ideas of what it likes. We should wait until it's born."

Mom pouted but then looked excited.

"Ooh Taka! You should paint it!"

"Uhh me? I've never been very artistic mama. I'm not as good as you and dad."

She shrugged and dad picked me up, putting me on his shoulders.

"Its not about how it looks, it's about the meaning behind it!" Mom smiled reaching up and tickling me.

"Besides, me and your mom are not good at all art." Dad grunted tilting his head back to look at me. "I can draw bold outlines fine but I'm not good at depth, color, or detail."

My mom nodded and gently pulled on my feet. "And I can't draw... At all really, but I'm very good at shading and coloring. No matter what you make I'm sure your sibling will love it!" I glanced at the wall and smiled.

Maybe I can come up with somethings."

* * *

As the months passed I spent my time furiously glaring at by siblings blank wall and shopping for baby clothes and toys.

"Ooh Taka-chan!" My mom squealed.

I turned from the rack of onesies and looked at her.

She was holding three stuffed animals and her face was pink from happiness. "Look look! I found our family in toy form! Now the baby will always have us with!"

She held out a teddy bear with a straight mouth instead of a smile. It was a light brown like my hair and had a ninja vest. "Here's your daddy!"

She set it in the cart and then pulled out a purple bat. It had a large smile showing off its teeth and looked soft to the touch. "Here's your mommy!"

And finally she pulls out a brown poodle... I stared at her unamused. She giggled madly and vibrated in joy. "Your kidding. Mom a poodle? Poodles aren't fierce at all!"

"But you're so cute! Just like a poodle! Not to mention you have that Gushikan hair."

I glared at her.

"Oh alright how about a wolf." She pulled a stuffed wolf from behind her back. It had my hair color but...

"I don't know if I'm a wolf mom. That seems pretty cliche. Besides I'm not a loner." She smiles at me and flicks my forehead. "Nope, wolves are dedicated to their pack and are super strong. Just like you!" I sigh and smile, "Alrighty, if you think so. But we are missing the baby."

I walk over to the rack and pull out a stuffed toy egg with a smile stitched on it. "Here's the baby."

Mom squealed holding the egg. "So cute!"

So the bear, bat, wolf, and egg were set in the crib to wait for the baby.

* * *

I was absolutely excited to finally have a sibling. Everywhere I went I just imagined myself there with my baby brother or sister.

Kiba kept trying to tell me having a sibling isn't fun but I think he's exaggerating.

"I'm tellin you Takara! Siblings fight with you and take your things, and feel like their better than you!" His face was turning red. Obviously he had a fight with Hana.

"I think our situations are very different Kiba... I'm the older sister, if anything I relate to Hana more." He groaned and gave me a dirty look while saying. "You're part of the problem."

I laughed at him and shrugged.

Oddly enough, after Kiba, dad was the weirdest when he found out mom is pregnant.

Whenever mom or I mentioned the gender of the baby or would talk about names dad would leave the room and read over the clans laws. Obviously something was bothering him.

The same old routine of him leaving was angering mom and she eventually called a clan meeting (that sounds fancy but it's just the three of us).

We sat at the kitchen table as she glared at dad. "So? What's going on with you? You weren't this twitchy when I was pregnant with Takara."

He sighed. "Don't worry about it. We will deal with the problems as they come."

My mom looked like she was punched mentally. "What do you mean problems? The doctor said the baby is healthy!"

She starts to hyperventilate.

"Woah woah woah! The baby is healthy! Calm down!" He leaned over and rubbed her back lovingly.

"Then what's wrong!?" My mom yelled. She has always been emotional but since she got pregnant, now she's louder.

Dads eyes flew to me and then mom again. "This is not something we should talk about right now."

Moms face turned purple and red. "Why are you looking at Takara? Our daughter?"

He sighed. "Why are you questioning if Takaras our daughter. Out of the two of us you should definitely be positive she's yours."

"Are you questioning if Takaras your daughter?"

He paled. "Nonononononono!" He grabbed me and pulled me to him. "Look at this hair and skin! I could never deny my genes!"

"Then what? Why don't you want to know the gender? Why do you avoid talking about our child!?"

"Honey you're hysterical."

"Of course I am! Your being a jerk."

He looked at me as if asking. I shook my head. Moms just hormonal.

"Let's talk about this later." He grunted standing up.

Then my brain clicked.

"Wait dad, do you not want to talk about the baby because I'm here?"

My moms face turned dark and she stood up.

"Yes dear. Answer her."

He looked stressed and sat back down. So did mom.

"The clans law states that the first born son of our clan has instant rights to next in line as head of the clan."

"What?" I felt numbish

"So your saying, that all of Takaras hard work.."

"Is null and void if the baby's a boy." Dad finished.

"Well you, I , child.." Mom sputtered.

"You've broken the rules before!" Mom yelled, "So do it again!"

My dads calm face cracked. He was not pleased. "Don't ask me to break the clans laws! I swore an oath when I was nine! I can't break the rules!"

"You married me! I'm an outsider!"

"I combed the rules for a week looking for a loop hole! I found one! You were under the age of 9 and trained in the academy when you arrived in Konoha. You are officially not an outsider in terms of the rules!"

My mom paled "But what if I was an outsider. You would have still married me. Right?"

Dad had a shocked look on his face. "Well that wasn't what happened... I... I suppose I would have..." His face was deep in thought. "I love you. And I loved you then. I would had figured something out."

"So why can't you do that for Takara! The baby isn't even born yet and your picking favorites."

"I most certainly am not! I'm following the rules my forefathers set forth for us to prosper."

"Fine! Entertain this thought for me. Let's say in the future your ready to pass down the position as head of the family. Takara, is head of the T&I division and is considered very strong. Our son is head of the Anbu and is also strong. They are considered equal. Who do you pick?"

His face turns red.

"Ume I am done discussing this."

"It's because you care more about what the dead thinks than your own daughter! Is their anything Takara could do to secure her position?"

He groaned and turned to me.

"If she took the clans security pledge she would be head."

Moms face turns sour. "What is that?"

"A pledge that states a female will never leave the clan."

My eyes brighten. What an easy thing to do! "I'll take the pledge! I'll do it right now even!"

Dads eyes brighten and then dim.

"I can't let you do this. Not this young."

My heart dropped. "Why not! It's my decision! Why would I ever leave my clan anyway!"

"You could get married..." Mom whispered.

I snorted. "I'm not getting married."

"Kami I hope so." Dad grumbles but then claps a hand on my shoulder. "Your too young to decide if your going to stay. Besides who would continue the clan?"

"What does that mean?" I asked dumbly. Both my parents blush and my mom punches my dads arm from across the table.

"Her sibling could... Expand the clan." Mom hissed

"We don't even know if the next kid will want kids!" Dad hissed back.

"Who said I want kids?!" I yelled at them. They both glanced at me and sighed.

"This clans laws are too specific and sexist." Mom groaned.

Dad gave her an annoyed look. " The clans security pledge was designed so that if a women somehow became a leader she couldn't abandon the clan for another when she got married."

Mom groaned anyway.

"Look I'm ready for the pledge! I'm not going to get married into another clan." I said calmly looking at them.

"If you take that pledge you could never marry any of your guy friends, they are all in high clans, even Naurto is a descendent of one. Also I don't think you could convince any man to take your name anyway. Even a citizen." Mom said softy.

"I'm ready. Dad please! I want to be head of the clan." I turned to him a stared him down.

"I... Won't do it. You're just a kid. You will fall in love someday. I don't want the clan to hold you back."

"But the alternative is my baby brother taking my rightful position away from me!" I said crossing my arms.

Dads eyes find moms and then slid back to me. "There is a 50% chance it's a girl."

I angrily turn my head away from him. I stood up and glanced at my moms swollen stomach. I went from an excited older sister to hating the child inside my mom. It's taking my place already.

I ignored my parents and walked out the front door and ran to the training ground.

* * *

It was already late at night, and a cool breeze was ever present at the training ground. Not that I cared, I was red hot with anger.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" I yelled punching a tree trunk and then recoiled in pain.

"All you alright miss?"

I turned around to look at a boy around a year older than me. He had a black hair, circular eyes, and large eyebrows. He talked in almost a robotic way, like everything is scripted.

He looked concerned staring at my bandage wrapped hand. Now staining with blood.

"Ah you're bleeding, give me a moment. I believe I have ointment for that." He dug into his pack and pulled out a small container.

He handed it/forced it into my hand. I gave him a small smile and unwrapped my hand to apply the ointment. This guy is way too weird to be an assassin.

"Wow your hands are bruised and scared like mine!" He said enthusiastically and unwrapped his hands to show me.

"Oh wow, ya you've worked super hard like me!" I said smiling. "But I bet your future isn't being ripped from you in front of you." I mumbled.

"What did you say?"

I flushed embarrassed and smiled. "Oh nothing! So are you a taijustu expert in training like me?" I questioned.

"Yes! I am working under the amazing and strong Guy-Sensei! Unfortunately he won't take me seriously until I graduate."

There was fire in his eyes.

"Oh I've heard of him! My trainer, my dad that is, used to work with him and has helped him train before!" I happily said, tilting my head to the side remembering all the stories my dad would tell of that particular student. Guy is a good man a little eccentric though. I had met him when he was working with my dad in the Anbu once.

"Oh! You are Gushikan-sans daughter?" Oh? its surprising he's heard of me.

"Yes! If you don't mind my asking, how do you know of me?" I was truly curious.

He blushed and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Actually I had heard of you before your father. When Guy-Sensei had first began to talk to me and was encouraging me to work harder... He told me about you. A girl younger than me and with a crippling disability, however you never stopped training and you're at the top of your class even with only taijutsu! Your story filled me with the power of youth!"

I flushed and gulped, I had never had a fan before. "Thank you, I-I really appreciate that! Although it's not that bad, the disability that is. I'm going through lots of therapy to correct it. Hopefully someday I'll have ninjutsu and genjutsu." Someone not related to me or is my friend thinks I'm cool... Cool! I smiled and stood straight looking him in the eye.

"Do you want to spar?" I tried to act cool but I was too proud to really look cool.

He suddenly looked nervous again. "I'm not that good yet. But I will become strong!" There's that fire in his eyes again.

I sweat dropped.

"Then I'll go easy on you!" I said smirking.

He shook his head. "I cannot allow you to go easy on me! That would not be fair! Let's spar with all of our might!"

I was slightly taken aback but smiled. "Alright! Let's do it then!"

We took a few steps back and agreed on the 'When the kunai strikes the ground we start rule' and I threw the kunai.

I breathed out and rolled my shoulders. I pulled my fists up and readied myself.

The kunai hit the ground.

I sprang forward and he prepared himself for a forward attack. But when I got close I spun around him so I was staring at his back.

In slow motion I saw him tense as he realized I was not there, but he was too late.

I kicked the backs of his knees and then pushed my knee into the small of his back launching him to the ground.

I finished the fight by pulling out a kunai and stabbing it into the ground next to his face.

"I win!" I said smiling. But he looked crushed. My smile dropped and I walked so I was in front of him.

I stretched a hand out and after a moment he grabbed my hand and I pulled him to his feet.

"Don't worry about it! Give it a few months and you'll be stronger than me! Especially if you keep training hard!"

He smiled. "Perhaps, or..." His eyes got a flame in them. "Perhaps you are destined to be my rival!"

I blinked at him.

"Can we still be friends?" I mumbled staring at him.

He froze and blushed. "Oh course!"

I laughed. "Oh wait! I almost forgot"

I pulled out the ointment and gave it back. He thanked me and gave me a real smile.

He didn't stay much longer and left for home. I stayed though and continued to not quite angrily kicked a tree.

Soon it was late but I didn't care. I didn't want to go home. I eventually sat against the poor tree I had been assaulting.

I finally dozed off.

I woke up in large strong warm arms.

"Dad? I grumble.

He hummed.

He was walking and the air was cold so we weren't home yet.

"Do you not think I'm strong enough to to be head?"

He stopped walking and sighed. "You are strong. You have great potential and I'm proud of you. I just, want to follow the rules."

"What if it's a girl?"

"Then it will be much easier. You'll have instant rights over your strong baby sister."

"Dad is their anything I can do to be head if it a boy? Except the pledge."

"Yes, be so strong I can't deny your better in every way."

I nodded, "Then that's what I'll do."

The months continued to pass and my parents both refused to know the gender. They also instantly forgave each other for their fight and left it to fate what would happen.

I on the other hand began to force my friends when I could to spar against me. Sometimes two at a time. I would get the crud beat out of me but I always got better.

Dad began therapy for me three times a day, well, in the morning and night with him and with my donor after school.

I was going to be strong.

* * *

"Taka-chan!" My mom called to me as I sat on the couch reading a book on babys.

"I've decided on a few names for the baby!"

I glanced up as she sat down next to me and put her hand on her stomach. She is currently five months along.

"Ok let's hear them." I said setting down my book.

My dad was sitting on the floor polishing Yang and looked up too.

"Ok so if it's a boy I'm thinking Taichi-"

"No, not that name." My dad cut her off.

She turned with a sour face. "Why not?" She whined like a child.

"That's the name of Takaras great great great grandfather. The one who forged Yin and Yang putting the Gushikan family on list of great clans. While your at it..." He glanced over her shoulder looking at her list of names. "Take Taichirou off the list too, that her great great grandfather."

My mom sighed as she scratched off the names. "I thought you had no say."

He shrugged. "We also can't let copy cat names infest our family. Everyone's their own person."

Mom groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Ok then, Takara, how about Taro, Takeo, Takuya, and Teiji!" She looked expectingly at me as I rolled the names over in my head.

"All of them have good meanings, I kinda like Teiji, that means righteous and well governed right?"

She nodded. "I like that one too! And, it's a Te name like your dad."

I nodded back. "And the girl names?"

She glanced back at her list. "Tetsu, Toki, Tokiwa, Tomi, Tomiju, and Tanaka."

I scrunched up my nose. "Definitely not Tomi or Tomiju."

She frowns "Why not? I think they're cute?"

I glanced at dad and he had a sour face too. "They mean rich or wealthy, I don't want a little stuck up sister."

She marked them off. "What about Tanaka? We have never had a Tan in the family."

I shook my head. "Tanaka means dweller. Sounds gross."

She groans and crossed it off.

My dad clears his throat and we glanced at him. "Actually why don't you look for girl names that don't start with T... Only the next in line is supposed to get a T name... Like Shika for the Nara clan or Chō for the Akimichi clan."

My mom gave him a sharp look.

"Then why can our possible son have a T name."

Dad went back to cleaning his swords. "Never mind me. I have no say after all."

My mom looked back to me. "So what's your favorite girl name?" She was so cheerful.

"Uh I guess I'm not a real fan of any of those names. They all sound weird with our name."

Mom wasn't pleased. "Well I like Tokiwa!"

I flinched. "Eternally constant? Doesn't that sound boring?"

"Nope!"

She got up proclaiming she'd do more research and ran away.

I looked at dad and he was laughing to himself. "When she was pregnant with you she didn't tell anyone your name until you were born so that no one could say no. I don't think she realized you might not like some of her name choices."

I smiled back at him.

'Teiji and Tokiwa? I can live with that.'

* * *

I sat with Naruto after a little sparing. I was telling him about the last shopping trip my mom made me do and how I found a onesie that said, "Best Oops Ever" and when I tried to give it to mom she got angry and made me do laps around Konoha.

"So you're okay with the baby now?"

I shook my head. "Not really but mom said when I hold it everything with change." He shrugged and smiled. "I guess I'm going to be a big brother!"

I rolled my eyes. "I think all my friends will be. We will need a lot of help. We could sent it to daycare, we have the money, but moms against it. She'd rather raise it herself. She'll take a year off but after that I'll have to help a lot, you too of course."

He nodded at me and then said, "Wait is your mom still working now?"

I nodded back, "Ya she's six months along but she's still at the prison. She only does paper work though and sits in on interrogation to scare the prisoners. Nothing dangerous."

He whistled. "Your dads okay with her working while so far along?"

"Yeah, as long as she doesn't see action he's fine with it."

We shrug.

"So do you want a brother or a sister?"

I barely hesitated. "A sister. That way my position is in the clear."

"What will happen to your clan though. If it's a girl... No one will carry the name on."

My mind drifts to the laws placed.

"One of us will be forbidden to marry and change our name but is allowed to have kids out of wedlock. To preserve the name."

Narutos eyes widen, "That's crazy!"

I shrug, "Anything to preserve the clan. Since I'll be head of the clan, it will probably be me. I don't really mind that much though. I don't plan on getting married."

I glanced at the sky and stand up.

"I need to head home, it's almost time for therapy." I hug him and wave goodbye as I run off.

* * *

I stood in front of the stupid wall that my mom had given me the job to paint.

I was running out of time, only a few more months and I didn't even have an idea for it.

The door opened and mom puttered next to me, she put an arm around me and stared at the wall.

"Ok I admit this is hard. Not only don't you not have a name but you don't even have a gender. Sorry Taka."

I sighed, "It's kind of intimidating."

She gasped and smiled. "I have an idea! To get rid of your blank canvas syndrome!"

She disappears out the door and reappears with dad and three cans of paint.

He sets them down and she opens then to reveal:

The pale purple I've had as my bedroom color my entire life.

The living rooms light blue.

And dads scroll rooms red.

Mom dips the palm of her hand into the blue and at about waist level for her puts her hand print on the wall.

"Ok! Now you dear!"

My dad steps forward and gently dips his hand into the red and then places it onto the wall, about a foot from moms.

"Ok your turn Taka!"

My face broke into a smile and I dipped my hand into purple. I walked to the wall and stood on my tip toes to make sure it's perfect. I pressed my hand right in-between my parents marks. Then stood back.

My hand was slightly lower but... It was perfect to me.

"Ah! That forbidding stainless wall is no more!" My mom sung out.

"So Takara, now what?" Dad grunted.

I smiled at them both and they held their paint covered hands together making purple.

Inspiration hit me like a train.

"I'm going to paint you as your summons!" I said pointing to my parents.

I pulled out a pencil and began marking on the wall. Muttering, "The bear will go over daddy's print and it will look cool and scary. The bat will go over mommy's print and it will be happy and soft."

I noticed my parents both stifle a laugh a little and my dad lean over and kiss my mom.

'Gross' I thought, but I didn't really care.

I'm happy.

* * *

Authors Note:

Ack! What a dialogue heavy chapter, forgive me! Anyway I hope you enjoyed the baby preparation!

So to add a little reader interaction, I made two polls, one is a poll of girl names and the other is boy names. I want to know your guys opinions on the names I am considering so please vote!

Also I've never made a poll before so if somethings wrong message me please!

I'll have the poll open until I submit the next chapter, so no spoilers on what the name could be. You also have the option to pick two names out of the four I provided for each gender. Choose wisely, you're gonna have to see that name a lot.

Ok on to deviantART, today/tomorrows drawing is from her being ambushed on her way home from Suna. I hope you'll enjoy!

As always I love reviews but I'm just happy if you read the story.

Thanks for reading and have a nice day!

~ToL


	11. Ume

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the Gushikans.

The authors note has some info regarding next weeks post that you might want to read.

* * *

Chapter 11~ Ume

Then my mom reached seven months. Her stomach was fairly large but being athletic led to her not having a lot of difficulties. Yet, she and dad agreed it was about time she leave work, but before she did, as celebration for my ninth birthday she promised to take me on a full tour of the T&I Division center.

Which happens to be at the prison.

I was so excited. I danced around and bragged everywhere I went. When my birthday came I was all sorts of excited.

Miso soup for breakfast? That's amazing but dude I get to go to prison!

I was gone in a flash when the final academy bell rang.

My mom was waiting outside of the prison for me. She had on her green jonin vest and black pants with her long hair in high slick ponytail her large round tummy was very prominent. She glowed happily at me and walked me through the door introducing me to the front counter lady, a few other guys, and her second in command. A tall guy Ankos age of 22, his name was Ibiki Morino and he, despite looking scary was very nice to me, but that might be because my mom is his boss.

All of them wished me a good ninth birthday and surprised me with cupcakes!

We ate and they told me what happens in their jobs and how fun but dangerous it is. Mom then showed me the interrogation rooms, her office(which I looked around and then stated when I was head it would have to be updated because it looked pretty old. Ibiki spat his coffee and gave me a look, saying I'd have to take the office after him because he's going to be head next. It appears I have a rival.), and the lounge. And finally after some prodding she finally agreed to show me a none occupied cell.

We had to walk down a few flights of stairs but they didn't bother mom. "Mom? Doesn't walking up and down these stairs everyday get... You know, tiring? I mean your belly is sticken out and it can't be comfortable."

She laughed a little and stopped for a moment to rub her stomach. "Well it's definitely inconvenient. And your right, it's not exact fun and it can strain my body pretty bad." She glanced around before looking back to me. "Well you know, I'm head here and I really can't act weak or complain. That would just be unprofessional." She ruffled my hair and started to walk again.

"Besides! Once the baby is born everything will be worthwhile. I'll be able to mold it's mind, love it, and care for it. In my opinion that's the most important job I'll have, and do have with you too. I am leaps and bounds more proud of you then my accomplishments at work, because you're my baby!"

I blushed red and looked away embarrassed. We continued to walk and I noticed the floors weren't just numbered.

They had names, letters, symbols and a few number word combinations. Mom said they were all weird so that if an escape occurred the prisoners would have no idea which one is the main floor, after all, in this specific sector there are no windows to check with. Which means the main floor is the only exit. "You better try to remember that the main floor is called ninja 12."

I nodded and committed it to memory.

We continued down the stairwell and reached a floor called "Main floor" funny enough and walked into the dank, damp, but surprisingly well lit hallway.

The empty cell was at the end of the long hallway and we had to walk past a few cell doors but they were all bolted and covered so you couldn't see inside or outside. It was pretty quiet with a few none discreet mumbles but I knew I was completely safe with mama.

She walked with complete confidence and ignored all the noises. 'She's so cool!'

The cell itself is completely concrete with no windows and one bolted, protected light. There was a toilet in the corner and a tiny rise in the ground in another, where the bed would go. After I got to see the cell with her, we had only began to walk back when...

The lights shut off.

I twitched and grabbed mom who started speaking into a radio but no one was talking back.

A few red emergency lights appeared and I got less tense but mom didn't.

"It's okay baby, it's just an outage."

I could tell she was lying, her eyes began to glow purple, prepared to attack and one hand was clamped on my shoulder and the other on her weapons pouch her deadly gaze focused at the end of the hall. The lights flicked off making me squirm and shiver, the atmosphere... It's...

The lights flick on.

A white man stood at the edge of the furthest emergency light. He had a face with a splitting smile and had no hair on his body. I wasn't sure he had eye lids either. "Gushikan-sama, I finally found you." he said. He sound crackly and loony. He donned the regular prisoner uniform, a pale gray shirt and pants but with a bloody kunai pack strapped to his leg...

The lights flicked out again, the silence was numbing and I was so tense I couldn't move my fingers. Moms hand released my shoulder and met her other hand in a symbol.

The lights flicked on.

He's now standing ten feet away and I can now see his blood shot eyes and a single kunai clutched in his hands. He began to giggle and then laugh, like a madman.

"Takara, there is a button a few feet behind you on your right. When I say go, run and push it, then go lock yourself in the cell." She whispers quietly. She did hand signs and muttered something quietly. Her eyes got brighter. She was trying to scare him away.

The lights flicked off for 5 seconds.

'Click'

"Gushikan-sama"

The man now stood a foot away but was leaning over her menacingly, he was smiling while licking his raw lips.

Moms eyes twirl and glow and the guy pause before launching himself at her.

He took his kunai and swiped it at her, she crouched to dodge it and then swiped his feet out from under him. He crashed to the ground but mom didn't move at first. She was pale and holding her stomach.

She is definitely not combat ready... being so pregnant. Just the leg sweep was painful to her.

The man stood back up quickly and set his eyes on me, his icy eyes full of hate, and then smiled. I stared back at him and began to slowly creep to my mom. She noticed and yelled out. "No Takara! Stay away!"

She pulled herself up and spun her eyes again and got into a fighting position. He wasn't looking at her anymore, he began walking forward, eyes set on me. Mom noticed, "No! Stay back! Your opponent is me!"

She jumped blocking me from his view but was viability confused. The man chuckled, "Gushikan-sama, you hurt me, over and over, now I think I should hurt you!"

His looney voice was maniacal. He sidestepped her but she threw herself at him.

"You can try to hurt me but I will never let you touch my child!" He looked angry and raises his kunai at her and stabbed her in... the stomach with the kunai.

She pales immediately and glanced at the kunai in her pregnant stomach.

She coughs blood and punches him, knocking him further back.

"Takara run!"

I turn and take two steps to the button before a kunai lodges itself in my right had with such a force in clamps me to the ground making me scream.

"Takara!" My mom screamed, she turned to look back at the man, eyes flaring with color.

"Gushikan-sama, your nightmare juice doesn't work on me anymore, wanna know why?" He leaps foreword and grabs the kunai from my moms stomach ripping it out and licks the blood.

"You are what I fear most"

Her eyes go big.

"Now you will pay for what you did to me! All those years of torture will be paid back in full!" he screams, pulling off his shirt to reveal paper bombs.

They sparked... I made eye contact with mom as she turn to me and leaped to me... They went off.

* * *

A ringing in my ear, warmth. All I can see is white. I blink multiple times and I see mama laying next to me.

There is a thick pool of blood surrounding us. Mamas conscious and she smiles at me and is talking to me but I can't hear her.

She reaches for me wiping her hand across my brow smearing blood on me.

She has tears in her eyes but won't stop smiling.

Her voice suddenly cuts through the ringing silence.

"I will alway love you my Takara. My treasure."

Her hand falls and she stares at me. The sparkle in her special eyes fades away and the built up tears stream but she doesn't wipe them away. He dull eyes just bore into me.

'What? What's wrong with mommy? Did she pass out?' I stare into her eyes a moment longer before glancing at my hand.

Pinned to the floor. There is so much blood I can't believe it's mine. Actually... Is it mine? I pull at the kunai in my hand. It had gone through the fleshy part thankfully but it had sunk though the ground pinning me and making it impossible to move. I pulled and yanked through the numbed pain. For some reason I couldn't feel a lot.

It finally slid out and I screamed out. I have a giant hole in my hand all the way through. I stare at it stunned and dully hoped it would heal.

'All this blood. It can't be mine.'

I sit up and look down at mama. My head is pounding and I feel dizzy, rocking back and forth. I kept trying to look back down at mama but I'm so sleepy. I could nod off. I manage to find her eyes again. Her wide eyes... I put a hand to her cheek and then slid it down to her throat. Looking for a pulse. There wasn't one. But that means I need to study the body more. Obviously it should be there. "Mama, wake up, we need to leave." She didn't stir. "Mommy, dads waiting for us. And I need to go to the hospital. You too." Nothing. I lightly shake her body but her head rolls so it's looking at the ceiling.

So much blood.

I stared down.

I'm covered in blood, again.

I look back at mom and for the first time I glance at her lower body. And then turned around and threw up. Her legs are gone from the explosion. She must had dived head first at me and covered me. I glance at where the man used to be, a bloody mess on the wall. I can't say anything all I can do I sit and stare at my... Mom. Tears began to build up in my eyes. I grab her shoulders and shake her. "Mom! Mommy! Get up!" Silence. "You can't be dead you can't!" I checked her pulse everywhere I could think. It was gone. I stare at her. "Help! Help!" I screamed. I couldn't stand up my leg are too wobbly but I looked at the door from my spot. No one comes. I could hear explosions rocking the floor above and below me. There are an innumerable amount of yells echoing the building.

I put my head on her stomach and began to shake. My mommy, this can't be real. Then I felt it.

A kick.

I leaned back and stared at her stomach. My sibling... It's alive! I had forgot in the chaos.

I managed to stand up. Her stomach was covered in blood from when she was stabbed... Stabbed...

Did it hit the baby?!

I have to get help for the baby!

Then I remembered what my mom had told me once. "Babies are not that delicate but without their moms blood flow they will die in ten minutes or so."

How long had it been!? How long had everything been?! Mom was still warm but had she faded five minutes or seven minutes ago? Is there time to get someone.

I looked down at a kunai laying on the ground next to my feet. My eyes trace over to my moms stomach.

I sat next to her and removed her vest. Then slid up her black shirt. I stared at her large blood stained stomach.

'How deep is the baby in there? Will I cut it? Is this really the best option? I could let it die. Then I'd have no problems with it again.

I slapped myself. How could I think that!

I brought the kunai to her stomach and paused. I can't do it. It's my mom. I'll hurt her.

The stomach visibility moved from a kick.

It's still alive! I can't let it die either.

I sat and stared back and forth from my mom to her pregnant stomach.

'What would mom do? What would mom want? She loves this baby. And she's already... Faded. She wouldn't want to drag the baby down with her.

Right? '

I laid her vest over her face. "I'm sorry mommy. But I think you'd understand."

And then cut my mom open.

* * *

I stood over my moms body with a small small baby in my arms. The two of us were covered in blood and guts. The baby had cried the moment I cut the umbilical cord but silenced itself quickly.

I had cut my mom open.

I removed my premature sibling from her.

I couldn't move. I had a look on my face which can never be recreated.

Then the door to the hall opened. I turned and peered through the red lights to see a figure come forward.

I thought it was Ibiki.

It wasn't.

It was another criminal. A breakout must had happened. The guys gave a double take and laughed. "Gushikan-sama's dead! At last that disgusting power is gone." Then we made eye contact. "What the? Another one! Well I'll finish off that cursed bloodline then!" He took a few steps and gagged.

"Oh shit! What happened to her? Did you disembowel her?" Man said looking at moms body, and then notices the baby.

"Oh you're a sick little shit of a girl. It's good you'll die, along with the baby of course. I can't take chances." He pulled out a kunai of his own and started towards me.

And then stopped. He held a hand to his eyes in pain and backed up. He began to shiver and twitch

"Shit you have that power too? Ugh I've got to get out of here." He grunted and ran off.

'What?'

I looked into the shine of my kunai. My Akumugan had activated.

I stared a moment longer and it faded away. I still didn't move. There was explosions going on above me. The entire prison must be attacking back.

The baby whimpered. I glanced down and flinched. The baby is a little gray.

'Are the organs not developed yet?' I thought worriedly.

My body finally started to move on its own, first to the button which I slapped. A siren began to wale, I'm sure everyone knows it's happening but might as well. I glanced to the empty cell o was supposed to hide in... But.

The baby doesn't look good. I need to get to the hospital, no to mention my hand is in dire pain too.

I walked to the end of the hallway and stopped at the door. I turned and looked back at mom. I wanted to say something to her but I couldn't.

I turned and walked through the door. The stair well was small and dark with barely any lights.

I walked up the stairs two at a time but I began to feel queasy. After I removed the kunai from my hand blood had been flowing consistently from it.

"I'm going to pass out." I mumbled.

I heard the door on the floor below me open and close.

'Shit!' I thought turning around. There was a women standing there in prisoner garb. She had a sword. She smiled at me and walked forward and raised it over her head. I didn't move but I could feel akumugan activate.

The women froze and screamed. She backed up to avoid the invisible entity I created. And fell over the stairs railing.

I froze and then walked to the edge and looked down into the black abyss.

'Did I technically kill her or not?' I thought staring down. I shrugged and continued up the stairs.

I eventually reached floor ninja 12 and walked through the door. I walked through a few hallways desperately trying to remember where the door is when I stumbled upon the counter where a ninja women and Ibiki we're standing with weapons and discussing where the breach was originated in.

"Ibiki."

He turned around and looked at me. He dropped his kunai and ran to me, then dropped down to my height.

"What happened to you? And this baby... Is it..."

"We were attacked. A guy committed suicide by explosion and he... Moms gone. So I saved my sibling. The only way possible." My voice was hoarse and shook while he stared at me shocked.

"The baby." I said holding it out.

"It's dying."

He stared down at it and picked it up. "I'll rush it to the hospital!" He said turning around but then froze. He turned back to me and stared at my hand. "Your seriously injured!" He grabbed my good hand and then stared into my eyes saying, "Your pupils are different sizes." But that's the last thing I remember.

I fainted right then and there.

* * *

Cool slick blackness without noise. That's the first thing I noticed. It felt good and I was so tired anyway. All I wanted to do was sleep. After a while it started to replay though. The explosion, moms final words, the baby, and my overwhelming sense of depression and worthlessness. I still hadn't opened my eyes when I started to hear voices. The most prominent one being Naruto. Especially when he first got here. I heard the sliding door slam open and the slap of the shoes. "Takara!" He yelled. I could numbly feel him grab my hand. "Takara! What's wrong with you?! I just heard so I ran out of school! Come on wake up Takara!" I could hear a rush of people talking at once. "No visitors!" "You aren't her family boy! You have no right to be here!" "Leave her be! She needs to heal!" I could hear him fight them. Saying things like, "I don't care if there are no visitors! She's my best friend!" "Who said I'm not family? We have always been family!" "She needs me! She needs someone!"

I guess they made him leave after that. I wasn't allows visitors at first.

Although the Hokage came in for a few moments. His talk with the Doctor cleared some things up for me.

"What her status?"

"All vital signs are normal but her brain activity is low. We have no idea how long she'll be in this coma. It initially occurred when she reached the main floor of the prison. It appears that during the explosion she must had slammed her head into the ground creating some trama. Then without proper care she only lasted traveling up to the main floor before passing out and going into a coma. According to our research her brain has healed normally and is working correctly. The big problem is she hasn't responded to pain or has opened her eyes. This may be due to the psychological damage she endured. She did witness her own mothers grisly death and then had to do a c-section on her mothers corpse to save the Gushikan baby. Even when she does wake up, which could be anytime now, who knows if she will be... Truly there."

There was a long silence.

"Has Tenchi visited her or the newborn?"

The was a short silence.

"No, he came by once but couldn't bring himself to walk into the room. I can't blame him though. His daughter is hooked up to so many tubes and wires... He also hasn't looked in the nursery at all."

The Hokage sighed. "I almost forgot. Now that she is stable and able to have visitors, can you please put Naruto on the list of those who can see her for extended periods? He burst into my office yesterday and wouldn't stop pestering me until I said I'd ask."

"Sure no problem. Honestly the girl could use some company."

* * *

Naruto stared coming in everyday after that. He'd tell me about his day and how stupid Sasuke is and what I missed. "Oh, I saw your dad yesterday! He promised he'd come by! I know you probably miss him. He misses you too, he just hasn't been the same since your mom... Anyway your moms body has already been buried, but they are waiting for you to wake up before they do the memorial... Speaking of waking up... Can you do it soon please? Takara I miss you. You're my best friend."

I didn't wake up then. And dad didn't visit that day or the next. I was in my coma for a week and a half. In all that time all of my friends had visited me at least once.

Naruto every day though and my dad never.

I would had slept some more but I guess my body was tired of it.

I opened my eyes. No one was there. I tilted my head to look out the window and it was pitch black. I sat up in my bad and winced in pain. My right hand was securely wrapped in bandages. 'If my hands still hurt, it can't be that long after.' But the more I looked at my hands... The more I saw my moms blood on them. Everything seemed to fade but my hands. The blood was thick and hot as it dropped off my hands. My moms blood.

I yelled and stood up from the bed and then fell off. A bad choice because I was connected to endless amounts of machines.

Moments later nurses rushed into the room to see me sitting on the floor hyperventilating staring at my hands repeating. "My mom, its her blood! Why is it still there!? I need to wash it off!"

I guess they're used to crazy. One of the nurses covered my hands with her and made me look at her.

"Welcome back Takara."

They helped me back in bed and I fell asleep again. I woke up to the doctor checking my vitals. He talked to me a bit about my health and then brought up last night.

"The nurses said you saw your moms blood on your hands." I nodded looking at my hands. "When I woke up, my hands were bloody. I can't really explain it. But it was my moms blood.

He shook his head and sat on the edge of my bed. "Takara, I know you were scared so let me explain it. When you woke up it was dark and you were sick and stressed. Not only that but you had a lot of anxiety built up after what happened to you. Your body hallucinationed the blood taking advantage of the dark. So don't worry. You're clean. All the bloods gone."

I nodded but it didn't help any. I know it's not her real blood. But the vision and feel of it won't go away.

I glanced at my hands and watched the blood drip drip drip off them.

"I think I'm going insane." I lay in my bed and fell back asleep.

I woke up to the sliding door slam open.

"Takara!" Naruto ran through the door and jumped onto my bed. He grabbed the sides of face and pause to look at my surprised face and then his hands slid around my neck and he hugged me.

" I missed you! I've never missed anyone so much in my entire life!"

He pulled away to look me in the eye. "Don't you ever get hurt like that ever again!"

His voice cracked and he had tears start to fall down his face. My eyes widened and I sat up and put my arms around him. His head fell on my shoulder and he shakes and breathed shakily.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I'm sorry I left you for so long." He pull away and sat cross legged on my bed.

" I'm sorry, about what happened to you and your mom."

All I could do was shrug.

"It's not your fault." My voice cracked and Naruto looked startled.

I had never cried in front of him. Actually I think I've always been able to hold in the tears. Even when I got punched in the nose during sparing. But there I was, nine years old and I had tears rolling down my cheeks. I tried wiping them away but they wouldn't stop.

"My momma... I couldn't save her..." I let out, putting my face in my hands. "She could had just jumped out of the way but she dove in front of me!"

Narutos eyes opened wide. "Of course she did, she's your mom. She loves you."

I looked up at him. "But now dad and I... We have to try to live without her. When she disappeared we could barely survived. My little... Sibling will never know their mama!" He looked lost as he sat their and gently rubbed my shoulder.

"What do I do Naruto?" I cried looking at him. He was quiet.

"I-I don't know. You live and raise the baby and take care of your dad. That's probably what your mom wanted but I really don't know."

I just sat and stared at him with tears still streaming down my face.

Naruto looked sad too. Really sad actually. He was close to my mom too, she as his substitute mom after all.

He glanced at the door and smiled at me. "I'll be right back!"

He turned and ran out the door. I stared stunned and waited a minute but he didn't come back.

'I'm alone.' I thought dully. It was like a dam burst and I leaned over onto my knees and began to sob. My body heaved as I tried to breath and I felt cold. The blood on my hands dripped again.

"Mommy..." I cried squeezing my eyes shut. The next thing I knew I was in large warm arms. I was squeezed into a comforting hug and a hand began to stroke my hair.

"Hush curly top. It will be okay." I gasped and opened my eyes to see my dad.

"Daddy! Daddy, mommy's-"

"I know. It's okay." He hugged me tightly and rocked me back gently.

"What do we do?! Daddy we are all alone." He hushed me and stroked my hair.

"It's okay. Takara we will be fine. I know you miss her but we will have to stick together raise the baby. We can do it. We are Gushikans after all."

"But so was mom."

"Your right but now your mom can just watch over us instead." A silence fell over us and I stopped crying.

"Dad do you know what I did to get the baby out?" I felt him nod.

"Thank you. You saved your baby brother. I know it must had been hard but your mom would had been destroyed to find out her baby died with her."

The door slid over and we both looked over to see Naruto and a nurse rolling the baby basket into the room.

"You told me your mom said when you hold the baby everything with change." He paused and smile, "I think it's time everything changes."

The nurse smiled at us and carefully picked up the tiny tiny tiny blue bundle. "He's under weight because he's early and a few of his organs are a little ripe but his lung are completely formed already so we are lucky." She slowly walked over to me and held him out.

"Here you go."

My hands shaking I slowly took the baby and held the baby as dad began to instruct.

His eyes were closed and he was breathing so lightly he looked still. I rubbed my thumb over his cheek and he twitched and his eyes opened and stared at me.

He has long eye lashes that frame his big brown eyes that resembles dads but he also had the dark purple lines my mom and my eyes have. He has barely tanned skin like how mine and dads, it more leans towards moms color. He stared at me with tired eyes and yawned. I gently pulled back his baby cap to reveal short purple wavy hair, it was super soft and fuzzy.

I pulled the cap back on and stared at him so more. He blinked at me and all the sudden my throat clenched and I smiled.

My heart was pounding in my chest so hard I thought I'd explode. I looked at my dad and he smiled at me.

"You name him Takara."

I stared at him. "Really?"

He nodded "You know I can't name him."

I looked back at the baby, studying his features. "I don't know dad. I want to name him after mom but... I can't think of any good boy names that will mean moms name."

He patted my shoulder. "It will come to you."

'Ok well moms name is Ume... How about a name that starts with U.' I stared at him and blushed all the way to my ears and fought back the smile.

"What?" Naruto asked. I laughed.

"Well I thought of a name but it's too girly for a Gushikan." My dad looked interested.

I tilted my head and made eye contact with the baby. "Usagi, because of those big brown eyes, they remind me of a bunny."

My dad slowly looked away and chuckled.

"True that is usually a girls name, but you know Takara, your name is feminine AND masculine. You can name him whatever you want and he will wear it with pride."

I glance up to him, "It doesn't have to be a T name?" Dads smile broke as he stared at the baby.

"Your mother...well honestly, I'd like to name him after your mom too..."

He took a shaky breath and put a hand on my head.

"There aren't a whole lot of male names that start with U, there are a few but they aren't the best."

He stared down at the baby.

"However, somehow I think Usagi works for him."

I look at the baby. He blinks at me. "Usagi Gushikan. It's not very intimidating."

"Neither is Takara." Naruto responded from the door.

"My little brother. Usagi... Usa-kun. My Otouto." I felt another blush creep up my face.

"Dad." I turned and looked at him.

"Can I really be a good big sister? I couldn't save mom, and I'm turning into a rock Gushikan like you."

I knew it was strange of me to ask, but, it was kind of my way of asking if I'm worthy after what I did. After I defiled my moms body. I think he understood.

He ruffled my hair and wrapped an arm around me. "Yes Takara, you can be a good sister. In fact I think little Usagi will only think the world of you."

I wanted to cry again but I turned to my brother and smiled.

"Hi Usa-kun! My little bunny! Don't worry, we may live in a crazy no good world, but I will always protect you."

He stared at me and yawned, falling asleep.

And the blood on my hands disappeared.

* * *

Authors Note:

...(whispers) I'm so sorry...

for the fact that Ume died and the horrifying revelation I had that I might not be able to post for a while.

First this weeks picture might not get done on time... or next weeks... and the next chapter being on time is... about 70% impossible.

I'm going to art camp for all of Sunday-Saturday so the only time I could write is after classes but hopefully I'll have new friends to hang out with instead of writing by myself in my dorm room. Then I'd have to take the time to sneak off to the library and post it. I'm just not sure if I can do that.

If everything in the world aligns correctly you can expect the chapter Friday, but please don't be offended if it has to come Sunday.

And I'll make up the pictures when I can.

I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING

Just be happy that I didn't split the chapter in half like originally planned. I won't cliffhanger you guys today!

Thank you for reading though and have a nice day.

~ToL


	12. Memorial

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just the Gushikan family.

* * *

Chapter 12~ Memorial

I didn't stay in the hospital long after I named Usagi. I actually was supposed to stay another week but a mere day later my dad was pulling me from my hospital bed while a nurse ranted about how I needed rest and possibly a therapist.

We walked out of the hospital and was instantly met by a wave of sad faces, quiet condolences, and gentle nods. However, dad and I being Gushikans meant we basically ignored most of these and kept cool faces as we walked home.

As soon as it was realized we weren't really grieving the sad faces turned angry. Thus the whispers began.

"Look at them! They don't even look sad! I bet their happy."

"I heard the daughter destroyed her moms corpse. Not a shimmer of guilt!"

"What if they planned it?"

I froze mid step and looked at the old women who said the last one.

We made eye contact as I clenched my fist so hard my finger nails cut into the palms of my hands.

Dads hand found my shoulder and he began to drag me home. While the old croon just smirked at me.

After we got out of ear shot of the general population I exploded.

"How dare that old wind bag say something so offensive!"

Dad flinched and sighed. "Calm down Takara, people will always talk."

"Calm down?! They are saying horrible things about us and mom! They have no right at all to say such accusations!"

He nodded slowly. "I know you're fired up but please think about what would happen if you burst out like that to a citizen. You could be in a lot of trouble and shame our family. A lose lose situation. So please try to bite your tongue for me, and the legacy you'll give to Usagi. "

I groaned and rubbed my face. "Okay dad, for you and Usa-chan." I pause and drift into thought before starting up again.

"Dad was it really alright to name Usa-chan without a T?"

He nodded again and glanced at me.

"Do you understand what it means to be born two months early?"

I shrugged, "He's smaller and his organs aren't perfect. He's probably going to need to stay in the hospital for a long time. Also we share a birthday." I smiled at the last one.

Dad agreed but then looked more serious. "His immune system is also very weak and it's likely he'll never be super tall or thick like me due to being sickly. I think it's the most reasonable option... If we didn't encourage a ninja career for him. It's in his best interest "

I furrowed my brows and tilted my head. "But what if he wants to be a ninja?"

My dad gave me a gentle smile. "If he's strong enough to defend himself and his comrades then he can be a ninja. For now we should let him pick his own path."

I nodded, "Okay dad, no problem." However I couldn't help but pity my brother a little. So young and his life is already being decided for him.

I hesitate as I walk and couldn't help but give an airy laugh that dad quirked an eyebrow at. Not a few days ago I was still furious about my life being laid out for me and now all I care about is what will happen to Usagi. Moms right, everything did change.

With that we finally reached the house and walked up the porch.

Dad hand reached for the door nob, but then he froze. I stared at him expectingly but he only moved his hand away from the door. He had a look of pain so severe on his face I myself could feel it.

"I- I haven't gone into the house since I found out she died." He looked away from me and rubbed his beard with his hand.

I glanced at the door and slowly raised my hand to the door nob and set it on it. I closed my eyes. I could imagine it.

The smell of the miso soup she cooked to make me smile, her giggling at the jokes she made in her own head that she would tell us at dinner. The way she smiled and blushed when she hugged dad. How she held my hand and always smelled of lilac and love. I opened my eyes and stared at the white door in front of me. I couldn't turn the nob either. If I went inside and she wasn't there...

Dads hand closed around my own on the door nob. We stared at each other and wordlessly opened the door together.

We stepped in.

"We're home!" I yelled out.

I was met with silence. No soup on the stove. No giggling in the kitchen. No blushing mom coming to hug dad. No lilac. The house was cold, and a little dusty.

My eyes got a little moist and dad set his trembling hand on my head.

I didn't turn to look at him, he would feel ashamed if I saw him crying.

My throat was clenched as we stood there for minutes, taking it all in.

"I'll go start dinner." I said quietly, voice cracking. I waited a minute more and his hand fell off my head.

I walked alone into the

unforgivingly cold kitchen and looked around helpless. Most of the food had gone bad so I pulled out a few cups of instant ramen and heated them up. We ate quietly and afterward dad left to train. I would start up training tomorrow.

I slowly walked up stairs and opened the door to Usagi's room.

I bypassed everything and walked to the painting. I had finished it quickly after I had found my muse.

I raised my hand and pressed it to moms hand print. It was so much larger than mine but she was so young. I heard the door open behind me and I spun around, expecting to see her there, but of course it wasn't.

"What are you doing here?" I asked bluntly while Sasuke shrugged.

"I heard you made it home so I wanted to see if you're still in one piece."

I shrugged back and held up my right hand. "I was in surgery for three hour while they put my ligaments and muscles back together, I hope I'm not missing any pieces. Although I guess we won't know until the wrap is removed."

He flinched at my bluntness and glanced at my hand. We made eye contact and depression and tiredness floated around in his eyes.

"I'm sorry about your mom. She was a great women, I respected her a lot." His voice cracked.

I nodded stiffly, "Thank you, I'm sure she'd be happy to hear that." He stiffly nodded back.

There is so much awkward in the air.

He cleared his throat. "And the baby?"

"Baby Usagi, a little boy. Kinda healthy but the doctors worried he also has trauma from the incident. He probably won't be leaving the hospital for a month or two. Until he's cleared of injury and weighs at least five pounds."

Sasuke nodded and then sighed.

"Why is this so much harder then I thought it would be. I just wanted to check on you but the air is so thick and depressing I could choke."

I twitched and my gaze darkened. "Oh course it's depressing, I just lost my mom!" I snapped.

His eyes soften a tiny bit and the sadness in his eyes deepened but he crosses his arms.

"Well try not to mope forever! I know your mom would hate that." He turned and walked out.

I glared angrily at the door and waited until I heard the front door

Slam shut. I grunted and scoffed in an enraged tone.

"Wait... How did he get into my house?"

* * *

I waited hours sitting in moms reading chair for dad.

He eventually came home around one in the morning. He looked shocked to see me but wordlessly sat down on the couch. We sat in silence, not an awkward one though.

He finally cleared his throat and nodded towards the stairs.

"Today is a big day, you should get some sleep." I nodded back and started to walk upstairs.

"Takara."

I stopped and looked back at him. He looked pained, like he wanted to say something important, something that I'd never forget...

But... His eyes looked away from mine like he was regretting stopping me.

"Do you need to go shopping before the funeral?"

I nodded noiseless and walked upstairs. I crawled into my bed

but didn't sleep.

I stared at the ceiling for what seemed to be hours.

I watched the light slowly edge into my room and then flood it.

I got up and made dad and my breakfast. He had left again though so I put it in the fridge and found some money for my clothes.

I walked to the store and began to look for clothes that would match the Gushikan traditions.

Women and girls in my family are supposed to wear black long dresses and a black veil over our faces do that no one would see if we cry, that way we are still strong.

I eventually found a dress and veil, I sighed depressed.

This is wrong, she shouldn't had died. I was right there, why couldn't I run faster and not get hurt. If that happened she wouldn't be dead. If... If I hadn't asked to see the cell... She wouldn't be dead... It's my fault.

I stopped in the middle of the street. People pushed past me unconcerned. My heart thumped so loud I practically vibrated with every beat.

"It's my fault." I said aloud.

The tears began to build and I reached my hands up to my cheeks. I could feel my face turn red and the tears began to descend from my eyes.

Suddenly a cloth was throw over my face and I could feel someone, someone with a small hand like mine, grab my hand and begin to pull me from the crowd. They dragged me at a running pace for a minute or two before stopping and I thumping into their back and fell on the ground.

"Shikamaru! You can't just stop suddenly!" Chojis voice scolded.

The cloth was pulled from my face to reveal the two. The cloth had been Chojis scarf. At seeing my face they both quickly glanced around and sighed.

"It's okay Takara. You can actually cry now. You don't have to hold it in." Choji said softly and pulled a hanky out of his pocket and gently pressed it into my hand.

I stared blankly at them and pressed it to my face to discover it was wet with tears.

I paled and Shikamaru quickly waved his hands at me. "No no no, it's okay! We covered your face before anyone saw your tears. Your clans pride is still there."

I breathed in and forced a smile. "Thank you."

They glanced at each other before sitting on the ground with me.

"We heard you say it's your fault."

I blinked at them and finished wiping my face. "Well it is. I can't really deny it."

Choji shook his head dramatically and wrapped me in a hug. "No Takara! It's not your fault, I'm sure you just feel that way because you're sad."

But Shikamaru stared at me and crossed his arms. "Ok, it's your fault. What are you going to do now."

"Shikamaru!" Choji scolded.

However I just sat there, thinking it over.

'Now what do I do?'

I stood up startling the two.

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru calmly asked. I stoically looked over to him.

"I'm going to see my brother and then go to the memorial like a proper Gushikan."

Then I turned and walked to the hospital, avoiding the eyes of those who despise my clan and those who wish to call it mean things. I got there and signed a few forms before being led upstairs to a special baby unit for those who are sick or injured. I was brought to a window and looked at my baby brother, he was in a metal machine to keep him safe from bacteria.

"How is he?" I asked the nurse.

"Not very well. It's a good thing you were able to hold him because it might be a long time before you can hold him again. He has a fever."

I could feel the blood drain from my face as I pressed against the window to stare at Usagi.

"We are trying to manage it but it's quite severe. He was born much too early. It's lucky his lungs were developed enough for him to survive but his liver, kidneys and stomach are weak. At this rate it will be months before he can have physical contact with another person."

I couldn't say anything back at first while I stared at him but I finally tore my eyes away to look at the nurse.

"What are his chances for survival?" The nurse gave me a pitying look.

"At the current moment..." She looked like she didn't want to say it. "Approximately 49%"

My breath caught in my throat. Less than 50% that he would live.

"Beep! beep! beep! beep!" I froze and paled as I turned to look through the glass.

He was shaking, immediately a bunch of nurses appeared next to him and were caring for him. The nurse with me grabbed my wrist as I began to move towards the door to his room. "No! Stop! He's fine!"

I look at her with a stern glare. "Fine?! He's having a seizer!" I yelled and then pressed myself to his window.

"Calm down Gushikan-san, he is having a febrile seizer. It's caused by his fever. At the moment he is not in any real danger."

His body was already resting again and one of the nurses in the room have me a thumbs up.

"Febrile seizer?" I questioned.

"Yes, it does not effect the brain and is not harmful. He is fine."

I look and her with a face full of shock.

"How-how many of those has he had?"

She looked away from me. "Quite the number, his fever is... Very bad."

"What caused the fever?" I whispered.

"He has some sort of infection, but since he can't tell us what hurts we are having quite the time trying to figure out what's wrong."

I stared at his little body as it hopped with his breath. I narrowed my eyes as I stared and then turned to the nurse.

"I know you said his lungs were fine but doesn't it look like he's coughing and having a hard time breathing?"

She looked to him too and after a moment asked me to leave. I was stunned and confused as she and other nurses pushed me out and I could hear one of them speaking quickly into a radio.

I stood outside the hospital wordless and went home.

* * *

I got dressed and put on the black veil. The memorial was in only an hour.

Dad was home and dressed when I got here. He, like me, did not take the info on Usagi condition well and is currently sitting on the couch polishing Yang in a very melancholy way.

I came downstairs and we breifly made eye contact before he got up and we left.

The memorial was being held at the KIA stone. The walk there was silent at first but then dad set a hand on my head.

"Please understand that due to customs of our family, I won't be making a speech. It's not because I'm not sad or that I don't want too. It's just how it's always been."

I nodded at him and after checking no one is around I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back.

"I understand dad. That's just how it's supposed to be."

I released him and we finally arrived at the training field. There was a large number of chairs set up when we got there, we slowly made our way to the stone where moms name was carved in.

I brushed my fingers on it and could feel the immense depression I had on my shoulders.

Dad gently sat a hand on my shoulder and then squeezed it in a comforting way.

We then walked to the very back row of chairs and waited for the guests to arrive.

In typical mourning fashion the guests would bow to us, tell us their sorrow and then take a seat after we bow back at them.

Right on the dot people began to show up. The first wave of people were colleagues of mom.

Each one was oddly pale and seemed to say the same thing. "If I had been there with her I would had gladly taken her place."

After them Anko showed up. She was in typical mourning garb and was crying to the point of blubbering, unable to really convoy anything and went to sit down.

Then fathers colleagues arrived, all of them pat dads shoulder before walking in. Barely saying a word but when I looked at dad he seemed touched by their presence, so I said nothing.

Right in the middle of the line of people to say sorry was the Hokage. When he got two us, instead of saying he was sorry for our loss he simply pulled me into a stiff hug and then set a firm hand on dads shoulder.

We bowed extra low for him.

Right behind him were my friends.

Naruto was blubbering and hugged me tight while Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji quietly said sorry and bowed to us.

Then Sasuke, he looked heart broken as he quickly went through the ritual and sat down.

Finally the line was withering down, all that was left was some citizens. A lot of them I didn't even recognize... but one of them I did.

My blood began to boil and I clenched my teeth together and forced a neutral look on my face.

It was the woman for the other day. The one who accused us of planning moms death.

She stood in front of us with a smile as she said sorry and bowed to us.

After a moment I began to bow back, but dad set a hand on my shoulder to stop me. I looked up at him and his face was stoic but his eyes were enraged.

"As head of the Gushikan family I respectfully ask you to vacate this training field as you are not welcome durning this memorial."

The woman looked shocked and angry as she argued back. "I though this clan accepts anyone."

"We-we do!" I stuttered back.

I glanced at dad and he nodded at me to continue.

"However you have done nothing but disrespect our family, especially our recently departed. Therefore we politely ask you to leave."

The women looked flustered and displeased but finally left.

We eventually got through the rest of the line and made our way to the front two seats.

We continued to sit stoically as moms friends came up and told stories making the crowd aww, laugh, and cry. I held it in the best I could.

Eventually it got to the point of people asking dad to talk but he refused time and time again.

The whispers began again in the back.

"What a horrible husband."

"He won't even grieve."

"Disgusting"

I stood up and the room went silent as I walked to the podium where people had been talking.

I looked over the crowd and my throat clenched in fear. I sweated a little and I felt hazy.

Ok maybe I have two fears.

My eyes caught Narutos and he gave me a thumbs up.

I breathed in and then began.

"My mother was an amazing women who conquered many obstacles in her life. She deserves nothing but the greatest of praise when being talked about. She taught me many things as I grew, academically and philosophically. I respected her with my entire being and will never stop in my goal to take back the title head of the torture and interrogation unit for the Gushikan family. That is all."

I turned and sat down next to dad again who gave me a short nod.

I sat straight and kept a calm face while I freaked out inside, instantly regretting my decision to call myself the new head of the T&I devision.

What if I don't even pass and be a genin?! I'm just setting myself up for embarrassment!

The rest of the memorial passed quickly, dad and I went home after walking to the cemetery to really visit mom.

I had never been to her grave before...

When we arrived home dad only took the time to change out of his clothes and walk out the door for training.

I stared at the door for a minute after it closed and I could really feel the loneliness. It felt like I was choking in it.

The memorial was nice, people really seemed to care about mom.

It's a shame I killed her.

"It's your fault and always will be."

Was whispering around in my head.

I groaned in pain because my hand was aching again but when I looked down... My hands were covered in blood.

I screamed and fell to the floor. I tried to wipe the blood off on my dress but it wouldn't even wipe away.

I could feel the tears begin to prick in my eyes when the door was throw open and dad was standing there.

He looked extremely concerned and immediately ran and fell to his knees next to me.

"Takara? What wrong?" He was trying to be calm but I could see the fear in his eyes as he clamped his large hands around mine so I couldn't see the blood.

"The blood... It's back! It's moms blood." I whispered starring at my covered hands.

Dad didn't say anything but hugged me.

"Takara, is it true? Do you think this is your fault?"

I nodded against him. "No Takara. No matter how much you must think, this was never your fault. It was your moms decision to bring you to her work."

"But-but I asked her to go into the cells." I stuttered but he just shook his head.

"No Takara, the night before your mom told me she was going to take you through the entire prison. She was always going to take you down there."

I shook my head back and forth and my voice began to crack.

"Nooo, it is my fault! I didn't run fast enough, I couldn't save her, I was completely useless."

Dad tenses up.

"Stop that."

I stopped shaking my head and looked at him. His eyes were icy and serious.

"Takara Gushikan, you were struck down before you even had a chance to take a step. That man was a trained shinobi. He was leagues faster than you. You may be able to run as fast as a genin now but that man was a level above a jonin, in this village he would had been in the Anbu. There was nothing you could do to fight him. He would had killed you if you went against him, then he would had killed your mom and brother and I would be all alone.

Takara through that entire situation you did everything right. You were just too young to save her. There was nothing you could do. Are you listening to me? It was NOT your fault. The man who killed her is at fault. It was never you and I will never believe it was you, neither will Usagi."

He raised his voice with every word. As if he was pounding it into my brain.

He grab me harshly by the shoulders and held me firmly. "You were useful. You saved your brother and that's all you could have done. Takara I want to hear you say it's not your fault. Because it's not."

I gulped the lump in my throat down and said hoarsely.

"It's-it's not my fault. I didn't kill my mom. It was never my fault. I did everything I could."

At that moment it didn't matter if my dad was lying to me, all I understood was that if my dad could look me in the eye and say such a thing... Then it must be true.

And the blood on my hands finally evaporated, for good this time.

Soon after that we ate a meal together, the first meal he had eaten that day I think, and then dad went to sleep. On the couch though, he still didn't want to sleep in his bed without mom.

I was exhausted, I barely made it upstairs before collapsing in bed were I came to a grim discovery.

"Why can't I sleep now!" I yelled quietly.

I laid and stared at the ceiling as an hour passed. Finally I got up from bed and went to my parents room.

"Dad must still be on the couch" I mumbled as I crawled into my parents bed.

It smelled like lilacs.

Like mom.

I hadn't realized my heart was pounding so madly until I smelt that calming flower and my heart rate went down. I felt at ease, like mom was there and tucking me into bed.

I laid where she usually did and snuggles into the pillow, that's when I realized there was a weird lump in it.

I reached into the pillow case and pulled out a stuffed animal, it was too hard to see what it was so I turned on the bedside lamp to reveal...

The poodle plushy...

The one mom teased I looked like...

I stared at it, mouth agap in a stoned silence.

I thought I had finally passed the sadness of the loss, but...

I squeezed the small toy to my chest and turned off the light.

I laid there staring at the ceiling, tears pouring out of my eyes as I whimpered quietly.

After telling her off.

After I watched her put it away.

She went back and bought it for herself because it reminded herself of me.

I closed my eyes and I could see her vividly, "Oh Taka-chan! Your so dramatic! But I guess you wouldn't be my daughter if you weren't!"

"Takara... You realized how much I love you right? Well times that by a trillion and that's how much love I actually feel!"

"I want you to realize that we would never leave you unless we really have to. Like last resort."

"Takara, my treasure."

I drifted off while dreaming of mom. When I woke up in the morning dad sitting on his side of the bed, holding me.

He was asleep as well but had dried tear trails going down his face.

"Ume." He breathed and then his eyes opened to see me.

He smiled and patted my head.

"It's a new day curly top, let's make your mom proud!"

I smiled back.

"Of course!" I chirped.

* * *

Authors Note:

I'm so so so so so so so so so freaking sorry it's late!

I was just so busy after I got home from camp that I could do barely any writing.

I promise though that the next chapter will be done on time and I'll start working on the next pictures too!

Anyway sorry this chapter was so... Sad? Yup well now that her moms arch is finished everything should be a little more happy... Maybe... I'm sorry for what will happen in the future.

Thanks for reading and have a nice day!

~ToL


	13. Otouto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the Gushikans.

* * *

Chapter 13~ Otouto

"Happy birthday, Takara and Usa-chan!" The was the little pop of party poppers as my friends laughed. My eyes widened and I smiled.

"Woah, a surprise party for us?! Thank you everyone! You're all the best!"

I turned to dad who sat grudgingly in the corner glaring at my male friends.

"So that's why you wanted my and Usa to go alone to his check up. I thought that was weird."

"Well Takara," Kiba began as he wrapped and arm around my shoulders and booped Usa on the nose. "We needed you to be gone for as long as possible and for some reason your dad doesn't trust us to be at your house alone."

In the corner my dads face turned red as he continued to bring a kunai out and twirl it on his finger.

Kiba flinched and slid his hand off me and backed away.

"Anyway Taka, let's eat this cake!" Naruto introjected as he dragged me and Usa to the kitchen where a plethora of balloons and sweets laid everywhere. I couldn't help but laugh as Usagi clutched tightly to my shirt as he stared at the colored orbs in awe.

I sat down at the table with Usa in my lap as they set a large cake in front of us. "Actually, it'd probably be best if we cut Usa his own corner so that he doesn't spit all over the entire cake." I laughed as I held the wiggling Usa as he reached for the cake.

My dad hummed in agreement as he cut a small corner off the cake and placed one candle on it from my cake.

My friends then proceeded to sing to us while dad sat in the background sharpening the cake knife loudly.

Nothing is sharp enough for him.

"Here Usa-chan, you blow like this." I demonstrated on my cake while he watched in wonder. When all the candles went out he clapped his hands in joy and tried to do the same to his candle.

After a moment he managed to blow it out although he ended coughing.

I gently rubbed his back but it didn't matter to him. Once he had his breath back and I plucked the candle off his slice he grabbed his cake with both hands and smashed it into his mouth, earning laughter from everyone.

The small party was great and everyone was in high spirits. It's hard to imagine a year ago today we also lost our mother. It was certainly hard to adapt.

I had to start cooking every night and even though I was fine with it dad was not happy with Miso soup every night. So I had to learn how to cook "real food".

Thankfully all my friends and their families helped me a lot. Not that dad knew, he would die of embarrassment to know I had to ask for advice. So I secretly went to Chojis house often to learn how to cook properly.

Not only that but I had to learn how to wrap bandages and take care of the ill.

Curse father and his noble cause of jumping in between his subordinates and danger. Such a bother really.

Also when Usagi came home I snuck off to the hospital for private lessons with a few nurses on how to care for a baby, the correct way to check for fevers, give his medicine, and what to do if he has a seizure.

Really having a baby brother has been nothing but trouble.

I zoned back in to see Usagi slowly toddle to me, one step at a time before collapsing exhausted into my arms.

"Tata!"

I could hear my friends snickering.

"No Usa-chan it's Taka. Ka!"

He giggled and playfully slapped my cheek. "Tata!"

Naruto appeared next to me laughing. "Tata huh? It suits you!"

I gave him an annoyed look before turning back to Usagi.

"Usa Usa! Who's that!" I exclaimed and pointed to Naruto.

He giggled and held his arms up so Naruto could pick him up, he booped him on the noise and proudly proclaimed, "Nana!"

A burst of laughter from all my friends as Naruto stood so shocked he wasn't breathing.

"I don't know why but he likes to repeat the first syllable of any name."

I glanced at Shikamaru and Choji.

"Except you too of course, with your complicated names."

Usa looked excited as he pointed at the two.

"Sisi! Hoho!"

The two looked disappointed with the names as Usagi clapped happily.

I smiled as my brother "teased" my friends. I can't imagine what would had happened if... It's good he was able to come home in time for his first birthday.

He was only released from the hospital a month ago. He was just... So sick. And he still is.

I guess being born in a "war zone" of sorts is bad, especially when there is still debris and blood in the air. His lungs were deeply injured when they took all of that in, not to mention he had almost no immune system so he quickly got an infection in the lungs... And a blood infection.

Sepsis to be exact, that's why some of his organs were so weak... They were being attacked by the infection and were already pretty "raw" from not being perfectly completely yet.

He probably got it when the enemy ninja sliced into moms stomach with his dirty dirty kunai.

If he went any longer than he did without treatment then his organs would had shut down.

Thankfully, due to being caught pretty early and the medical ninjustu that is available in this day and age he was saved.

Barley, in reality if he had been anywhere except in Konoha and if my father was not as prominent as he is. He'd probably be dead, it's a scary thought.

Because of this all he was forced to grow up in a hospital and go back once a week for shots and check ups. When his cough gets really bad he has to wear a face mask to protect himself from germs.

I worry about the life he'll have to live.

But, he is such a happy boy. Pretty shy at first but so giggly when it's just the two of us. His first word was Tata which was quickly followed by dada.

He was in the hospital for all of his firsts so far. I didn't get to hold him a lot in there either in fear that I'd give him a disease.

What a tough life to live already.

"Takara?"

I looked over to Kiba who was now holding Usagi.

"He feels a little warm."

I got up and pulled a wrapped thermometer out of my kunai pouch.

"He has a very light fever, probably from all the excitement and stress from today."

I made him swallow some medicine and he curled up in my arms, placing his head in the crook of my neck.

"Well before you put him to bed we should do presents!" Naruto exclaimed and pulled out a box and a bag.

"They're from all of us." Shikamaru mentioned as he sat down next to Naruto.

"Ok Usa here you go." I set the bag in front of him and he tipped it over and pulled out a story book.

He kinda looked confused but tried to hand it to me so I opened it to the first page.

The was big pictures and that was enough for him to grab it back and just stare at it. He is a little too young to turn pages and read but he'll like the pictures.

"Say thank you, Usa."

He looked up and smiled saying "Ta you!"

My friends smiled back and then urged me to open mine.

I opened the box to reveal a few things, the first one is a photo of all of us and Usagi, the day he was released from the hospital.

Next was a box of chocolates that I was personally very excited for.

And finally a scroll. I looked at them curiously but proceeded to unroll it, while dad loomed over my shoulder of course.

"This is..." I looked at them and smiled. "A scroll full of low chakra using jutsu, ones I should even be able to do?"

They nodded.

"We know you get down because you don't have a lot of chakra, but your Doctor recently said you're making leaps and bounds now right?"

I shrugged a little.

"He said I shouldn't faint after one jutsu and that's good enough for me! I'll probably never be able to do high level jutsu but I can do enough to keep me and my comrades safe now! All I can do now is continue my therapy and hope that when I take the final exam in two year that I'm approved despite my disability."

My friends smiled back, "Well we went to the library and these jutsu are supposed to be so easy that small children can do them, even younger than us."

I looked back down excited, "I can't wait to try!"

"Well it's late," dads voice rang out as he stared down my friends, "and you have a better chance of becoming Hokage today than spending the night at my house... So leave."

My friends scattered to pick up their things and run out the door yelling goodbye. After the door shut he sighed and took my drowsy brother from me.

"Your gift from me is on the coffee table."

I paused to look at him.

"Ten years old is a big deal in this family. I'm proud of you."

I hugged him and ran into the living room to find a long wooden box lying on the table. I stared at it and then very gently took the lid off.

A long bladed katana laid there. The was a gold plate on the inside of the case that read Balance. The swords blade was gray, the exact middle of white and black. The handle, however, was half black and half white, split down the middle longways.

I carefully picked it up out of the satin cloth it was lying in.

It was really light, and when I held it out away from my body to test the balance, it was perfect.

My dad walked in after putting Usa down for a nap and allowed himself to smile at me.

"How does it feel to be a one sword style user now?"

I grinned back and looked down to my sword.

"I'm actually really excited, at the rate everything was going I thought you would make me wait until I graduated to inherit this sword."

He shook his head, "Nah you need to get comfortable with a sword before you can use it in battle. So Takara, with that being said.."

Oh no

"From now on, everyday from five until you drop from exhaustion you will be training and sparing with me on the Gushikan single sword style."

* * *

"This is how I die. I'm sorry Usagi, I can't protect you from dad any longer. Please forgive me. Grandpa? Is that you?"

My dad rolled his eyes while Usagi clapped his hands excitedly.

"Takara get off the ground. You know with all that weight training you've had you'd thing you'd have more stamina. I guess we better start training for that too. Might as well raise the amount of weight you have on right now too. How much do you have on your arms and legs now?"

I groaned and pulled off my arm and leg warmers to check. "I'm at 12 pounds on each arm and 16 on each leg."

He hummed "Ok raise it up to 15 on the arms and 18 on the legs."

My jaw dropped. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No I just need you to be stronger."

He gave me a look that made me tensed up and looked to Usa who looked confused at the change in character in us.

Lately dad had been ramping up my training and therapy to extreme levels.

I understand though.

He doesn't want to lose me too.

All the same though, "Dad I just went up on weights last month. I need more time to adjust."

He gave me a sharp glaring look that made me flinch.

"Nope."

He pulled out the extra weight and attached it to me.

"Now run."

I pouted and went running.

I hate it when he goes all I'm head of Anbu therefore fear me.

I ran laps around Konoha until I literally could not feel. Everything hurt as I stumbled home and collapsed on the couch.

Yet, I couldn't sleep.

I could hear Usagi coughing upstairs.

I meandered in pain to the kitchen and got his medicine before making my way to his room.

He was sitting up looking confused as I walked in.

"Sup little Otouto, did your fever rise again?" I took his temperature and low and behold it did go up.

I quickly gave him his meds and then patted his head, but he grabbed my hand to stop me from leaving.

"Tata! Tata! Kaka, Taka!"

I blushed and picked him up and held him.

"Good job Usagi!"

I spun him around as he giggled and then set him back in his crib and rubbed his wavy hair.

"Good night Usa, see you tomorrow."

I glance at the clock, actually it is tomorrow. I groan angrily and fall into my bad and quickly fall asleep.

* * *

Authors Note:

Otouto means little brother.

Sorry this chapter is so short but... writers block.

I think once we hit ninja times the chapters will be quite long as I want to keep the info as correct as possible.

Anyways before I say goodbye, one more thing. I just want to say thank you. Like really, Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita.

The amounts of favorites, follows and even reviews are amazing, I had not expected people to really enjoy this story so much. It all really means a lot to me!

Unfortunately there is no good way for me to pay you back, I guess to repay you I'll just keep on writing as much as I can!

Thank you and have a nice day.

~ToL


	14. Training

Disclaimer: I do not and probably never will own Naruto. I just own the Gushikan family.

* * *

Chapter 14~ Training

Well as always time passes, it can be slow and sweet or all at once and agonizing.

The sweetness is my brother who follows me around like a chick and laughs and plays with me and my friends but otherwise is shy towards the general population.

The agonizing is the training. Oh the training I now have to do thanks to the fact that I had turned ten.

It was in simple terms, hell. My dad had always trained me but was lax and calm. He did try to get me to work harder with threats of running laps but that was as harsh as he went.

That was when I was nine, but now I'm mother trucking 10.

Now my dad has decided to kick my butt with training every day until I blinked and realized that somehow I was 11 and Usa is two.

I honestly don't remember most of my year as a ten year old. It is mostly a mash of running laps around Konoha with an absurd amount of weight on, fighting one sword style with my dad to the point I got blisters which turned into calluses all over my hands, and the most painful burst of therapy sessions.

And now here I am, currently laying on the ground on a hot summer day while dad left to do something.

My eyes were closed as I listened to the sound of Usa toddle closer and then eventually fall onto my stomach.

"Taka-onee ouchy?"

He taps my nose till I opened my eyes to look at him.

"Taka-oneechan is sleepy no ouchy today."

I smiled at him and he gave me a toothy smile too as he pulled himself all the way onto me and sat on my stomach. And then frowned.

"Dat no ouchy Onee?"

He pointed to the large scar on my right hand.

It's the scar for the day he was born and mom died. From when the kunai sliced into my hand and popped out the other side. That I had so many hours of surgery on.

I smiled at him and opened and closed my hand.

"No ouchy, it just looks bad." It was slightly redder and had more white in it than my my natural skin tone.

For the majority of Usa's life he never saw it because I have started to always wear a glove over it.

Dad says I should be proud of my scars but... I don't think I can be proud of that one.

I rubbed it gently, it didn't hurt anymore and my hand works good as new but some times it tingles, mostly when I think back to that day and sometimes when it's gonna rain.

I pulled my glove over it so he couldn't see.

"Taka-Onee strong!" Usa said throwing his arms in the air before coughing a little.

"That's right, I'm strong and so are you." I said grinning but pulled his face mask back over his mouth. He must had pulled it down when I wasn't looking.

He was still often sickly, he got fevers monthly and we worried about his lungs a lot so we made him wear his mask to keep the germs away on particularly coughing days.

He looked away from me and then giggled and bounced on my stomach.

"Naru-Onii!"

Naruto appeared standing over me and smiled at Usa.

"Hey guys, whatcha doing?"

"Waiting for dad to come back from a thing." I groaned, "I really just want to get training over with today but now I have to wait all day probably."

Naruto just snickered at me and picked up Usa.

"You know you'd think you'd grow to love it."

I shrugged back.

"I don't hate it anymore, it got much easier after the first year, and fortunately I am leagues stronger than I was."

I sat up and patted my arms to show. I don't look nearly as strong as I am but if you've ever spared with me it obvious I've worked hard. My arms are currently up to 75 pounds and my legs are 80 pounds. A ridiculous amount I know but that's what happens when you dad makes you add five pounds every month.

He said once I was ten that my body could handle more stain at a smaller risk to injury. So yes my taijustu is scary on the other hand though my ninjustu and genjustu are pitiful.

At this current time I have enough chakra to do MAYBE one large move or three small jutsu so I can't count on it at all. Not to mention the amount of times I wake up in the hospital from chakra exhaustion is so frequent I'm on a first name basis with a lot of the nursing staff and a few doctors.

It's only kinda depressing.

My own kekki genkai though has turned into something I can use.

Since it's in my genes I don't use a lot of chakra. On the other hand part of the jutsu allows me to siphon a little chakra from my enemies while they have their nightmare, it has turned into my number one jutsu.

Well my only justu really.

Naruto shrugs but smiles all the same.

"Want to go to ichiraku?"

Usagi instantly grins and throws his hand up. "Ichiraku!"

"With a reaction like that, can I really say no?" I got off the ground and the three of us had lunch.

Well we were.

"Takara."

I flinched and turned around.

"Hey dad."

He stared at me in an unforgiving way.

"I told you when I left that you better have run 20 laps around Konoha before I came back."

In the background Naruto spat his noodle out of his mouth and went into a coughing fit while Usagi on his lap just stared curiously.

"I ran 15 but then I took a break for lunch."

Naruto sends me a shocked look.

Dad stiffens and takes the scroll he's holding and bats me over the head with it.

"Ok slacker, if your gonna skip out on your training then you're gonna have to spar."

I roll my eyes, "Yea yea dad sure. Should I go get Sasuke? You love it when I beat him in fights."

"No. Takara this is the third time you've skipped on finishing your training sessions. I'll spar you."

The blood drained from my face and I unconsciously gulped.

* * *

We stood in a desolate training field while Naruto stood off the side as the referee.

I began to pull balance out of its sheath attached to my back, "No, we'll do it bare handed."

Once again I could practically see my life flash before my eyes. Sure I could handle fighting kids my age, heck I could handle people four years older than me if I give them a super charged punch to the face.

But... Not dad, the second strongest man in Konoha, right behind the Hokage. Even without his sword or his chakra he can bring down men.

"I have been lax on you for years because your mom always worried, but now Takara, get ready. I'm going to show you what will happen if you go on a battle field without throwing your all into your training."

"Pssh, Takara!"

I look over to Naruto.

"It sounds like he is going to kill you. Also your knees are shaking."

"Not now Naruto!" I look back to dad. "Can I take off my weights?"

He gave me a smirk. "Only if I can take off mine."

I weighted my options. "How much you have on?"

Pleasebealownumberpleasebealownumber

" 250 on each arm and leg."

Mine and Narutos mouths dropped while Usagi just looked around uncaringly.

"I choose weights." He nodded. "Good choice."

Naruto cleared his throat awkwardly and began.

"On three. One!"

I steadied myself and bent my knees so I was low to the ground.

"Two!"

I pulled my hands up, one in a fist and one palm open.

"Three!"

I look up and made eye contact with dad but hesitated slightly, he was in the exact same position as me. Seems like a duh moment but I surprised me for a second.

"Go!"

Dad didn't move and let me come to him. I blasted forward and when I got close to him kicked my foot up over my head in an attempt to kick his chest.

But then he seemingly evaporated, my foot connected nothing and I tripped a little from it.

That's when his open palm flung forward and slammed me in the middle of my back and launched me to the ground.

"Your balance is atrocious."

My face reddened in anger and I put all my weight on my hands and sprang my feet at him while he was behind me.

He let them painlessly pound onto his hardened abs and grabbed my ankles and spun me around, then released me so I plowed into the dirt with my face.

"That was useless, sure it would take down a child but any adult would be able to dodge or feel no pain from it."

'Ok ok Takara! What is your dads weakness!' I studied him for a moment. 'He big but quick, older but experienced, ugh! What do I do?!'

A second passed but nothing happened. 'Why is he not attacking. Ooh.'

I charge at him again but when I get close I dive to the ground and then spring off it with my hands so I flip over him.

That gave me a second because he hesitated so I "kicked" out the back of his knees.

Well actually no I didn't. I tried but to no avail, and when he turned around he back handed me and sent me flying. There goes my theory that his back is his blind spot and he actually doesn't want to hurt me.

I managed to stand back up. My dad stood arms crossed and with his steely face gave me a glare.

"Takara Gushikan why do you want to be a ninja?"

I was struck by the question, isn't it obvious?

"To be head of the T&I and carry on our family name!"

His gaze darkened and he body flickered next to Naruto and Usagi.

He wrapped a hand around Narutos throat and pulled out a kunai and pressed it to Narutos chest. Naruto froze and began to sweat.

"Dad! What the hell are you doing?!" I screamed at him and began to rush at him.

He only kicked me in the face and tightened his grip.

"To up hold our family and to prove yourself is not a reason to be a ninja. A reason with no drive like that will get you killed. You will be powerless to your enemies and will watch them slay your comrades and then you. So Takara, why do you want to be a ninja?"

I stared him down with no answer as I pushed back the pain radiating from my nose.

I thought my reason was good enough!

I pulled Balance out of its sheath and prepared myself.

"Well right now all I want to do is use whatever skill I have to make you release Naruto. He didn't do anything and you have no right to bring him into this family squabble. So dad let him go."

He stared back at me stoically and a startling grin split across his face. He released Naruto and stepped away from him.

"They say a persons true character is revealed when someone they care about is in danger. Well Takara, you want to protect the innocent huh?"

I furrowed my brow in anger and sheathed my katana.

"I don't know what you're talking about you crazy old man! I would had said anything to make sure Naruto, well any of my friends, aren't hurt."

"Apparently even wield your own katana against your own father." He grumbled and glared at Naruto.

"What are you glaring at me for!? I was the victim!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh don't give me that! You broke the rules first by taking out a kunai in a bare knuckle fight!" I yelled. He just shrugged.

"Oh well, I guess I'll let you become a ninja."

I just gave him a confused look.

"But if you're really gonna do this then you're training until you pass out everyday, you made too many mistakes to count and you know. I can't lose you too."

I... I had already know that but hearing him say it out loud in public no less... He smiled one last time.

"It's interesting to know you want to fight for the innocent, you know that was your moms drive too. She wanted to protect people who had never done anything wrong. Like her parents. That's why she was in the prison, to protect the ninjas who were being charged for things they never did."

"She never really told me that's why she was in the T&I. I guess she may have implied it before..."

"She didn't want to influence your life more than she already had, she wanted you to chose your own path. Your mom was special, she was easy to talk to, but she also had a way of finding out people true intentions, even without that special trick you two do. She saved many people from false convictions. Even foreigners. Many people owe their lives to her..."

He broke off and stared at the sky and sighed deeply.

"Now that Ume is gone all that I can hope is that they will help you in her place if you need it. "

I looked away from him and snorted. "Meh, I'm a Gushikan, I can handle myself."

He rolled his eyes at me.

"Alright little lady," he started dully "I want you to run until you fall asleep outside."

I look at him. "What?"

"Run until you collapse and fall asleep. When you wake up you can come home."

Evil, pure evil.

* * *

As I ran circles around Konoha I couldn't help but think about dads accusation, that I was going to be a ninja to save the innocent.

Why had I wanted to be a ninja?

I guess it was because I wanted to be just like my parents. I lived in such solitude for the first six years of my life and I constantly heard dad bad mouth Aunt Anko so I guess my only option was to worship my parents.

In my mind there never was another option. I had always been working towards being a ninja, and being someone my parents could brag about shamelessly.

But had that been the only reason?

I never put thought into it but maybe dads right. I mean the day I met Naruto I punched a kid for being mean to him. The rest of my childhood has been a montage of that. Me rescuing Naruto from fights and then beating the shit out of kids who dare be mean to any of my friends.

Then on the other hand I have distinct memories of when I was younger and being picked on but never fought the person, I always restrained myself for my families image. So I guess I did "defend the innocent" a little.

I am always getting mad at people for assuming things about my family too, especially since they never talked to us.

I guess dads right, I more unconsciously had been protecting people.

It makes sense too, it's like what mom used to tell me:

"When an innocent person is being accused of something they have this look on their face, it's hard to recreate but when you see it it's obvious what it means. When I walk through the prison and look at the accused and see someone with that face, well it would be inhuman of me not to help."

I also could see that face in people.

* * *

I woke up lying on the ground on my back.

It's such a pretty night.

I groan as I stand up and began to shuffle home it must be two in the morning.

I walk through the door and don't even bother going up stairs, or even walking the five feet to the couch before laying down on the cold wood floor and falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up in my bed and have a brief moment where I sit up and have a mini heart attack because I'm late for school but then realize its Saturday.

I changed into fresh clothes and walked down stairs and sat in moms reading chair. Usagi is playing with one of those shape sorting boxes and seems to be easily putting the correct shapes in.

Dad walks in and hands me a plate of breakfast, oatmeal, the only thing he can cook.

"Dad why are you a ninja?" I ask straight forward as I eat.

He sits down. "I've told you once before."

He opens the news paper and stay silent.

Seriously... That's it, I have to actually remember? I sigh and look down at Usagi who is staring back at me.

"How old was I?" I asked looking back at dad.

He simply turns a page. "Seven."

That was four years ago! How am I supposed to remember that.

Dad stiffens and folds the paper up and sets it on a table before puffing into smoke and disappearing.

"Where daddy, Onee?" Usa asked and pointed to where he had been.

"He was probably summoned by the Hokage, there might be an emergency."

He said oooooh and went back to playing.

After breakfast I began my push ups while Usa sat on my back, which was really no weight, he just likes to sit there. And then did some meditating while Usa sat in my lap and napped.

Eventually I went through the entire days training and put Usa to bed, that when dad finally came home.

I heard the door open and I rushed down stairs with the medkit in hand, when he suddenly disappears for longer than five hours he's usually torn up.

I found him sitting at the kitchen table with a cloth full of ice pressed against his head while half his face is drenched in blood.

I sat across from him and prepared myself for the worst.

He had a deep slice in his face from the middle of his forehead to the middle of his left ear. It cut across the middle of his eyebrow and barely missed his eye by a hair.

"Dad! What happened? You might actually need a hospital for this one!"

He grunted and shook his head. "I hate hospitals. So doc, can you stitch me back together?"

I frown as I pull out the curved needle and thread.

"Maybe, seriously what happened out there?"

He shrugged, "A missing nin sighting, it got bloodily fast."

"Any deaths." I asked quietly as I disinfect the wound.

"Aki and the missing nin."

My shoulders slump and I close my eyes for a moment. Aki was a nice guy, a little stupid compared to the rest of the Anbu and a little rash but a real good guy.

"I'm so sorry dad."

He nodded, "Me too."

I finish his stitches and had wiped away the blood when there is a knock on our door. I leave dad and open it to reveal one of dads subordinates.

He wasn't wearing his mask and was splattered with blood but gave me a weak smile.

"Hello Takara-san, is your father home yet?" I nodded and let him in.

Dad was standing at the kitchen door when he entered.

"Yuki, why are you here?"

The young man looked nervous and scratched his head.

"I-I just really wanted to say thank you. If you hadn't pushed me out of the way today, I'd be dead. I know as a ninja I should be prepared to lay down my life but, my wife and I just had our daughter. If I had died tonight..."

The man actually got teary eyed and blushed as he wiped his face.

"I'm really sorry you got hurt because of me but thank you for taking the hit. Because of you I get to hold my baby girl for another day."

My dad nodded and walked up to the man and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I would do it again too. The only real tragedy here is that my mask is broken and I have to get it remade. The scar I can live with though. As someone who has been a ninja for too many years to count you have to learn that scars are something to be proud of, because when you have a scar that means you survived to fight another day."

Yuki got all teary eyed again and hugged my dad who very stiffly patted his back.

"I'm going to go home and be with my family. Thank you Gushikan-san."

My dad nodded as Yuki left. After he was gone I looked over to dad and crossed my arms.

"What?" He asked as I glared.

"I understand that you want to keep everyone safe and I think that's great but please don't throw yourself in between too many fights! Think about your own kids for a moment. If you died while fighting what would we do!?"

He smiled gently and ruffled my hair. "Sorry to make you worry curly top. But as a ninja it's my job to protect everyone, and save everyone if I can."

I pouted and grabbed his hand.

"Just remember dad, Usagi and I need you too. You can save as many people as you can but in the end you need to come back home to us." I paused and stared at him before squeezing his hand so hard it popped and he flinched.

"Or I won't ever forgive you!" I yelled and turned on a dime stomping upstairs before turning around and shouting still in my angry voice.

"I love you dad, good night!"

* * *

Dad was right, his cut did turn into a scar, but it looks really cool so I guess it's fine.

My final year at the academy rolled around and so did my twelfth birthday and Usagi's third. As the year continued I stayed at the top of the class in taijustu and was fairy decent in genjustu but I was the very bottom of ninjustu.

Actually my score was so nonexistent at one point my dad was called in to talk about remedial classes or taking an extra year before graduating.

That was one of the very very rare times I actually saw my dad yell at someone.

He actually told the teacher that he would bet money that I could bench more than their "pansy ass ever could". I think he might be exaggerating a little but it was still amazing at the time.

The teacher named Mizuki has not stopped glaring at me since, not that I care. I've always hated him, something about him rubs me the wrong way. Whenever I look at him my conscience goes into overdrive telling me to never trust him and to stay away from him.

Also to keep Naruto away from him oddly enough, but I've learned to trust the little voice in my head and usually do as it advices. After all it is what led me to Naruto.

Speaking of ninjustu I haven't really improved. I'm still stuck at the option of one big justu or three tiny ones. But what ever, I'll survive.

"Taka-oneechan?"

I look down at Usa who was clinging to my leg.

"Why I hafta go to preschool? You no go to preschool."

I smiled at him as we stood infront of his new school/daycare alone. Dad got called away to a mission that will be a week long or so.

"Well, I do go to school, just not this one, but you're right I never went to preschool."

"Why?"

I smiled in a reminiscent way.

"Because our mommy taught me, and I had I nanny of sorts occasionally."

"Why mommy no teach me?"

I tensed and bent down to his height.

"Because a long while ago mommy.." I paused. This is not the first time he's asked about mom but it's getting harder and harder to jump around the fact she was murdered.

"Mommy did so many good things and was so amazing she turned into a star! That way she can always watch you!"

He blinked at me in an unconvincingly manner. Well this was a new one. We usually said she left but now he's getting smarter and can talk more.

He was staring at me so hard I think he can tell I'm lying but he sighs.

"Ok Oneechan, mama is a star."

Why do I feel like he's telling me that for my sake? He grabbed my hand and pointed at the building.

"School now?"

I nodded and we walked in. I signed a bunch of stuff and gave a scroll from my father explaining everything and gave his teacher a bottle of his pills for him to take at lunch.

"Ok Usa-chan, today you're going in there to learn and make friends!" I said excitedly.

"Ok Oneechan." He looked nervous.

I rubbed a hand through his hair and kissed his forehead.

"I'll pick you up after I finished school!"

Then I left.

When I came to pick him up he was waiting for me by the door.

"Taka-Oneechan!"

He wrapped himself around my leg until I picked him up.

"Did you have a good day Usa?"

He immediately looked away from me and didn't answer. I frowned, Usa tells me everything... What happened?!

"Excuse me, Ruu-sensei?"

The kindly older woman turned to me.

"Yes Gushikan-san?"

"Did anything happen today? With Usagi I mean."

Her brow furrowed as she remembered.

"Well he did get into an argument with another boy. No one was violent though."

I gave a fake smile. "Oh of course! Boys will be boys!"

I will kill this child for being mean to my precious little brother!

"So who was it Usa?"

I will destroy

"No Oneechan."

I stopped my evil thoughts and looked down at my brother. He was giving me a stern look, I guess he can see right through me.

"Ya, ya ok."

So we went home after I didn't attack any three year olds.

Wow never thought I'd think that.

* * *

The year began to end and it was getting close to exam time.

I sat at the back of class as I stared out the window with only one thing on my mind.

I can see Naruto defacing the Hokages faces in the mountain right now...

* * *

Authors Note:

Wow it's almost that time. Next chapter starts the following of the anime/manga!

Oh boy I can feel the excitement!

I just want to say thanks for sticking with this so far, I'm sure this is what you all have been waiting for so I'll give it my all!

Thank you and have a nice day!

~ToL


	15. Ninja

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the Gushikans.

Chapter 15~ Ninja

"I'm at the end of my rope Naruto, you failed the graduation test last time and the time before that. Tomorrow, you've got another chance, and you're messing up again." Iruka said tensely as he stood over Naruto.

Naruto only humphed at him and turned his nose up making me snicker at my desk before yelling in protest as Iruka shouted that we all have to review the transformation jutsu.

After a series of groans and dirty looks at Naruto, I may have also gave him a look, we all lined up. I was standing in front of Naruto in the line.

I watched silently as Sakura went and listened to Naruto as he ranted quietly about how unfair Iruka is and how everyone is dramatic and blaming him.

I grinned as I looked at him. "It was your fault but I'll forgive you for now."

He gave me dull look as I walked up to the front for my turn.

I gulped as I did the hand symbol and concentrated as hard as I could. It took me a few seconds longer than everyone else because the chakra needed more attention to being pushed through my veins. But, I managed to transform into Iruka. He glanced at me for a moment before giving me the go ahead and I instantly released it. I yawned tiredly and began to walk off to the side as Naruto went...

He transformed into a naked women. The blood rushed to my face and I settled on giving him a disappointed look. As Iruka yelled at him. Before he could do anything else stupid I grabbed him by the forearm and pulled him to the side.

"Naruto what's wrong with you?" I sighed. He gave me a frown and tore his arm out of my hand.

"What do you mean by that?!" He yelled in a classic overreaction but it gathered the attention of a lot of the students and even Iruka.

My face turned pink again as I continued.

"You could be such a skilled ninja if you actually put as much effort into it as you did your sexy jutsu when you made it!" I raised my voice and crossed my arms.

He turned red and he looked angry.

"Do you think I'm not trying? I work hard too! Sorry I don't have a dad to beat me with training everyday!"

I clenched my first and scrunched my nose in anger.

"Maybe if you actually trained instead of playing everyday then you wouldn't have to be jealous!" I yelled but immediately slapped a hand over my mouth.

We stared at each other for a few seconds before Naruto raised his fist like he wanted to punch me but instead yelled. "Takara you're so stupid!" He ran out of the classroom. I stared at the door for a moment before glancing at Iruka who shrugged so I ran after him.

* * *

I found Naruto sitting on top of a building staring at the stone faces.

I walked over and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry, I just got heated and I didn't mean anything." I said not looking at him.

He hummed and muttered an "I forgive you."

"You realize they are going to make you clean all that up right?"

He groaned and nodded. "Will you help me?"

"I have to pick up Usagi, I don't think it will be safe up there for him." I also really didn't want to help, too much work.

"I understand, why didn't you help me paint them though?"

I did an airy laugh.

"Naruto my dad would kill me if he found out I defiled and dishonored our family. Then he'd kill you because he'd know I wouldn't do it without peer pressure. Do you want to die?"

Naruto smiled a little, "Yeah I guess your right."

"Friends?" I ask holding out my fist.

"You crazy? We'll never stop being friend!" He fist bumped me.

* * *

After dad found out I got into a fight with Naruto and it was my fault of all things he made me go into a push up position while he sat on my back until I collapsed. Fun fun.

He's got a thing about not fighting with comrades. I've heard some scary stories from his subordinates about when they get into fights.

* * *

"We will now start the final exam. When your name is called proceed to the testing room. The final test will be the clone jutsu."

Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no!

I glance at Naruto, he was freaking out. That's his worst jutsu and it took so much of my chakra. All I can hope is that I only have to make one clone...

"Ok Takara, you need to create at least three."

Pardon my language but frick frack!

I felt the blood drain from my face.

If I'm awake at the end it will be a miracle!

I gulped and did the symbol. After a moment my three clones appeared and I was dizzily stumbling around like I was drunk.

Iruka gave me a concerned look but handed me my head band which I tied around my left arm. "Take care of yourself Takara, don't hurt yourself out there."

I nodded numbly and walked out the door into the crowd of parents. Surprisingly my dad and brother were there. They congratulated me and we went home where I took a quick nap and ate a lot to get back to a normal level of chakra.

"Takara, we need to talk." I looked up at dad, he was carrying a small box.

He sat across from me and looked stern as he opened the box to reveal paper bombs, well kinda, they look odd.

"We need to talk about the Gushikan code."

Oh

"As you know, all Gushikans so far except four have died by the code. That includes my parents and grandfather. Those who didn't die were your mom, my grandmother, the founder of our clan and his wife." I nodded silently as I watched him gently take off his vest to reveal bandages wrapped around his lower chest.

"The Gushikan code was created so that we cannot die in vain. So that we will always complete our mission." I felt numb as he unwrapped his bandages to show he had a bomb on him but it was a long on and wrapped around his entire chest and back.

"The code will destroy anything in a ten foot radius. That's how much power is in it. Obviously activating it is suicide. It is only to be used when you know you are about to die and its your last chance to kill your enemy/target. It cannot be activated by being sliced or damaged. It will only be activated when you set one hand on the center of it on your chest and one hand on the center of it on your back. Then you must push your chakra into it in a pulsing manor three times. That way it cannot be accidentally activated. It is really a precaution."

I gulped and bowed, "I accept the Gushikan code."

He showed me how to wrapped it around the outside of my clothes and how to wrap bandages around it so that people won't freak out.

"One last thing."

I look at him.

"Now that you are a ninja you must take the Gushikan Oath." My heart dropped.

He led me into our garden where a stone stood. It was tall and silver in color. On it is where every single Gushikan has carved their name. My fathers name is high up. Being married into the family, despite legally being a Gushikan meant you weren't a blood born so you couldn't be on the stone so mamas name wasn't there.

"Carve your name where you like. After taking the oath."

I nodded sullenly. This is where I sell my soul to our family and have to follow the same strict rules as dad.

"Repeat our oath please."

I closed my eyes and began.

"I, Takara Gushikan will protect the people and give my life to the way of the ninja. I will serve the Hokage in the shadows and will never desert Konoha. I will fight for those who cannot, I will breath for those who have lost their breath, I will protect those who are weak, I will run for those who can walk no longer. I will be proud to be a Gushikan and even in my death I will not forget the kindness of others."

I sighed and prepared myself.

"I Takara Gushikan, the first daughter of Tenchi Gushikan will never disobey the clans laws and will not do our clan shame."

Dad poked me with a piece of paper which I took from him confused. More of the oath? But I thought I memorized it all.

"Should I become the next head of the family I will protect the clan with my life and will change the laws should they become irrelevant in this day and age."

I look up at dad shocked and a grin split across my face. And I uttered the final words.

"Therefore as the newest ninja of the Gushikan family I will stay strong."

As soon as I was finished I hugged dad. "In the rules it said I can change the oath for the next generation if I felt it sounded old and need to be more relevant. I feel like I changed it fine."

"So that means when I'm head I can change the laws if-"

He set a hand on my head. "Well don't destroy our clan. You can change them if they are ridiculous, sexiest, racist, or non important in this modern age."

I nodded enthusiastically. He smiled gently and motioned to the rock. After a few moments I carved my name in. "Congratulations, you are truly a Gushikan ninja now! But," I looked to him. "I don't want you to ever use the Gushikan code. I know I gave it to you but it was in our laws so I had to. When you become head I want your first thing to do is remove this rule, so that even if we lose we can come home. I would rather you come home a loser and a shamed than a pile of ash."

I nodded at him. "Truthfully my parents and grandfather might still be around if this stupid code didn't exist." He looked me in the eye. "As your father I command that you always come home." I smiled and nodded.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Later that night I was happily making tomorrow's lunch when there was a loud knock at the door. I paused and grabbed Balance before opening the door to reveal Naruto. I hadn't seen him at all since I was sent in to be tested before him. He was beaming and was bouncing as he grabbed my arm and started to pull me out of the house. "Come on come on I have to show you something!" He chanted. I laughed as I closed the door and he pulled me through the woods.

"Where are we going Naruto?" He stopped and looked around. "Right here is fine. Look at what I have Takara!"

He pulled out a rather large scroll. The smile on my face slowly disappears as I pick it up and stare at it.

"Naruto where did you get this?"

He laughed and crossed his arms.

"In the main building in a weird room. It's full of cool jutsu but I've only learned one. I wanted to see if you could learn one too!"

I gulped as I opened it and read it over before going stiff.

"Takara? What's wrong?"

"Naruto..." I looked at him and rolled the scroll up.

"We have to go give the scroll back."

"Why?" He whined

"Naruto! Takara!" Iruka landed next to us.

"Oh Iruka sensei! Wait until I show you this amazing jutsu I learned! Then you'll let me graduate and everything will be ok! That's because anyone who learns something from this scroll graduates right?!" He said while enthusiastically waving his arms.

"Huh? Where'd you get that idea?" He looked at me but I was too shocked at the fact that he hadn't graduated to really take in everything.

"Wait what Naruto you didn't graduate? How are we supposed to be cool ninjas together then?" My shoulders slumped.

"No Takara it's fine, I'll graduate. Mizuki-sensei told me about this. Believe it!"

I paled as my conscience screamed, 'The one day we were out of commission and Naruto steals a sacred scroll!'

Blood lust

I glanced to the side and saw the glint of kunai.

"Look out!" Iruka yelled as he pushed Naruto and I by the shoulders but I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him with me with all my weight(which is actually a lot since I have on weights.) so the two of flung to the ground. The kunai landed harmlessly.

"I see you found our little hideaway."

Iruka stood up and dragged me to my feet.

"So that's how it is huh? I should had figured."

"You were just using Naruto for your own selfish gain! I won't forgive you!" I yelled as I cracked my knuckles.

He glanced at me unimpressed, "Oh the stupid Gushikan girl is here. I never liked you."

"The feeling is mutual you pansy ass!" I yell and he glared at me.

"Naruto give me the scroll!" Mizuki yelled.

Naruto just looked so baffled. "What?!"

"Naruto don't give him the scroll! It contains sacred jutsu that could destroy the village." Iruka yelled.

"Naruto." He looked at me. He was so confused.

"Naruto Iruka is trying to trick you, all he does is lie after all."

"No Mizuki!" Iruka shouted and turned to look at us.

"Every adult you have ever trusted has lied to you since a decree 12 years ago. Maybe even some kids." He glances at me, he is loving being in control.

"What decree?" Naruto asked, he look worried and he glanced at me. "Takara do you know?"

I shook my head, "No I don't, I swear!"

Mizuki smirked, "I doubt that, I'm sure her father gave in."

Naruto looked back to Mizuki. "What is the decree!"

Iruka shouts NO in the background.

"The decree says that no one can tell you that the nine-tailed fox is inside of you. The fox spirit that destroyed our village and killed so many people like Irukas parents has taken over your body. You are the nine-tailed fox!"

"No stop it!" Screamed Iruka but he couldn't stop him.

"They have all lied to you, don't you think it's weird how everyone hates you and acts like they want you dead?!"

Naruto was freaking out and a wave of chakra from him being distressed was spiraling around him.

"That's why you will never be accepted into this village. Even your beloved sensei and friend hates you! So die Naruto!"

He throws his large shirikan at him.

"Naruto get down!" Iruka screamed and I sprang forward and pulled Balance out of its sheath. Time seemed to move in slow motion as I watched Iruka throw himself on top of Naruto and the giant shurikan spin towards them. I pulled my arm back and threw Balance with all my strength at where I thought the weapon would be in half a second.

There was a clanging sound as Balance made contact with the front of the weapon and it was redirected slightly to the side.

Unfortunately just throwing a katana was not enough to push it away from Iruka. Instead of it sinking into his back it clipped his shoulder quite painfully before sinking into the ground.

I froze as I examined my work. Did I help or is this even worse than what it would had been.

Suddenly Naruto sped off, away from all of us. Iruka looked heart broken but managed to stand up and send the giant shurikan back with his good arm. I ran and stood next to him after picking balance up off the ground.

"Hmph you two are jokes. As soon as I eliminate Naruto and get the scroll, I'll be back for you." He jumped off.

"Takara, go find Naruto, get him to the Hokage. I know I can trust you to do that." Iruka gave me a gentle look and I smiled and saluted him.

"Will do sensei!" He paused and a brief look of pride emerged but he patted my head and went after Mizuki.

I turned and followed Narutos trail of broken sticks and found him hiding against a large tree.

"Naruto!" I whispered and he looked up.

"Come on we need to go! We have to get to the Hokage, he'll keep us safe."

"Did you know?... Your dad always tells you secrets." I froze and then grabbed him harshly by the shoulders.

"Listen up and listen up good. No, Naruto. The most I ever heard was your family did something bad and that's why people don't like you. Even my father never told me this secret. Now let's go!"

He shook me off. "But you didn't act surprised!"

"I was raised to never give emotions during a mission Naruto! This is just my face!" I raised my voice and motioned to myself.

Then there was a crashed behind us and we could hear Iruka-sensei and Mizuki talking. Talking about the beast Naruto is.

Naruto shrunk up and got a look of disparity on his face before Iruka finishes. Saying that Naruto is no beast and he is a hard working Konoha ninja.

Naruto has tears running down his face and I put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

Mizuki though seemed irritated by Irukas strong words and begins to attack. For the first time Naruto reacted faster than me and knocked Mizuki away for Iruka and I ran and stood in front of Iruka with Balance.

"If you ever lay a hand on my sensei, I'll kill you!" I stared at Narutos back as he said that.

When did Naruto... Get so cool?

"Such big words for a brat! I can destroy you with one move!"

"Try your best, I'll give it back a thousand times fold!" Naruto said menacingly.

When did Naruto grow up from the little kid I had to save all the time?!

"Show me what you got nine-tails!"

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Is this the move he wanted to show me?

There was a puff of smoke and there were... An inconsolable amount of Narutos, not just illusions, they were solid. I actually lowered my katana and just stared in wonder as his clones threatened Mizuki making him freak out. Eventually they all crowded him and fought him until he passed out. That's when he releases the jutsu and started to act bashful but I wasn't letting him get away with it. I sheathed Balance and ran over to him but not before kick Mizuki in the stomach. "Naruto that was amazing! When did you get so strong? You have so much chakra I'm super jealous!" I praised him while his head inflated.

"Oh right are you ok Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked and I turned to Iruka.

"Oh that's right Sensei! We need to get you to a hospital!"

He smiled at us proud before asking Naruto to come over and close his eyes.

I was confused at first but then felt the pride well up in me as I watched him put his headband on Naruto.

"Congratulations you graduate! And as a surprise I'm taking you out to ramen tonight, you can come too Takara." I couldn't help but beam and congratulate Naruto while he fought the joy he had all over his face. He tackled Iruka and the two really looked like family right there.

Wait family... I feel like I'm neglecting something...

"Crap!" I yelled and the two looked over to me.

"I never told dad or Usagi I planned to leave and now I've been gone all night! I'm in so much trouble!" I yell as I run.

I never stopped running at top speed until I got to the door. I yanked it open but dad was standing behind it... Waiting for me.

He was completely silent as I felt his eyes wave across me searching for injuries.

"I'm fine, I just got caught up in a situation with Naruto."

His eyes widen and he practically has steam blowing out his ears.

"I heard all about that. I assume Mizuki has been apprehended." I nodded... He kinda was.

He stared at me angrily for a second longer before hugging me and sending me to bed.

I walk upstairs when across the hall Usa called for me. I walked in and sat on his tiny bed.

"Yes Usa?"

"Naruto-Oniisan ok?"

I nodded and pet his head. "It's all fine Usagi. Now Oneechan is going to bed. Love you!" I went to my room and passed out.

* * *

I can't believe it! I'm gone one night and dad burns or destroys all the food in the house! How does he even do that!

I grudgingly walk down the market with bags of produce and other foods. When I see a person in the distance with suspiciously spiky blond hair.

"Hey Naruto!" He turns around and waves at me. He's standing there with a little kid. He's vaguely familiar but I can't put my finger on it.

"Hey Takara, you shopping?"

I nod.

"Ya, do you want to come over for dinner tonight? I'm making stir fry."

"Ya might as well, oh Takara this is Konohamaru. He's training under me."

I smiled at the boy and reached into one of my many bags and pulled out one of the many lolly pops I had gotten for Usagi.

"Here, you're gonna need a pick me up if you're running around with Naruto all day." He hesitantly took it and then stared me down.

"Don't worry, Takara is a genuinely good person, she's a ninja like me and I guess she's not half bad."

I snorted and rolled my eyes at him.

"Naruto be a dear and hold my bags for me for a moment."

"Ugh sure." He looked confused but when he is holding only three of my eight bag he starts to sweat and looks nervous.

"What's wrong Naruto? Can't handle a little work out? Is it too heavy for you?" I hissed in a sickly sweet voice.

"What do you have in these?"

"White rice, watermelon, and brown rice." I easily took the bags from him and the two gave me odd looks.

"Are you a monster?" Konohamaru whispered. I gently smiled back.

"Yes, you can come to dinner too kid. Dinners at 6:30!" I sang as I walked away.

* * *

Dinner was pleasant as they told me about their day and then I beat Naruto over the head with a frying pan for corrupting Konohamaru and then gave Konohamaru a time out and a scolding for listening to Naruto.

* * *

I yawned as I sat up from bed and stretched a little. I glanced at my calendar and couldn't help but smile. Today is the day.

I stood in front of my full length mirror and proudly added my ninja head band to my outfit. Although I had it tied around my left arm. I also had a dark green bandana wrapped around my right arm that displayed my clans symbol. Finally I strapped on my weapon pouches and my katana.

I paused though, I was holding the Gushikan code bomb. I gulped as I wrapped it around my mid section securely and then covered it with white bandages. Finally I slipped on my navy blue sandals and pulled my curly hair into pig tails.

I'm ready.

I ate leftovers and then hugged dad good bye. He ruffled my hair. "I'm proud of you curly top." And then I kissed Usagi goodbye.

I got there early and sat down next to Kiba to chat. Eventually Naruto got there and he sat in front of me and we chatted until he got distracted.

Sakura, I have no problem with the girl. I'm sure she is very nice and will be a great ninja but she is not kindest when it comes to Naruto and that bothers me. Ino was there too, I also have no problem with her but once again. Not very nice to Naruto. Sometimes I wonder that if I had met them before Naruto if I'd be like them. That thought worries me.

I watched Naruto try to talk to Sakura but she knocks him over and then all the girls fight. I could feels my anger rising and I was prepared to start yelling at them when Naruto started to glare at Sasuke and then sat in front of him.

Then in slow motion a guy knocked Naruto over into Sasuke and they kissed.

Absolute hell broke loose as a large number of females tried to kill Naruto.

I finally jumped in and managed to pull all the girls off him and save him.

"Taka why does this world hate me he groans?"

I sigh as I pull us onto a couple of seats. Ironically I was now sitting next to Sasuke despite never pining for him like my classmates.

"I don't know, maybe someday I won't have to save you like you're a damsel."

Soon after Iruka comes in and announces that we will be in three man squads with one jonin. Everyone looked surprised but I shrugged. That's how it's always been, I never expected any different.

The list of teams went on forever before Sensei got to team seven. My conscience was screaming something along the lines of, "Oh gods it's time! I hope we are with Naruto!"

"Alright team seven, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto sat up and briefly gave me a sideways glance.

"Sasuke Uchiha." There was a thudding sound as Naruto slammed his face into the desk. My hands were sweating and my throat was dry.

"Takara Gushikan."

"Yes!" I hollered and fist bumped Naruto.

After Iruka finished the teams Naruto yelled up a storm about why he had to be with Sasuke and Iruka had to cruelly announce the his score was the lowest and Sasuke's the highest so they balance each other out.

"Sensei." I asked raising my hand. He looked at me and nodded.

"Then where do I stand in this team."

He nodded back. "Well Takara to keep it even you were thrown in for your... Interesting scores. You excelled in book smarts and taijustu, however anything concerning chakra you fell short on so you kept the scores even."

Oh ok that makes sense then.

"Alright everyone, your new team leader will come get your team after lunch." So everyone started to file out and do their own thing. Sasuke disappeared quickly, probably to hide from his fans. Naruto on the other hand went chasing after Sakura who was obviously disappointed in her group. They went bad guys but they didn't really stand out in class is all. So I sat all by myself.

"Hey Takara-chan?" I turned surprised, Ino of all people was talking to me.

"Do you want to eat lunch with us? It looks like your team left."

I blushed, embarrassed for being called out and smiled, "Haha yeah sure."

We sat down, her, Choji, and Shikamaru that is and just chatted. It was actually kind of nice.

"Takara is that really going to be your signature look? You realize ninjas don't get to change their style often right?" I looked down at my incredibly black training clothes, a simple tank top and leggings.

"What's wrong with it? It's good for quick movement, it won't get snagged on anything, it hides blood stains, and it's great for sneaking around at night. It's perfectly efficient."

Ino frown and then patted me. "Oh dear, you haven't been around many girls have you? Don't worry Ino will fix you." I tilt my head, 'fix me?' That sounds like a threat.

* * *

Soon lunch was over and we all headed back to the class. Naruto was super late but it was fine because so was our Sensei. Slowly I began to wonder if our teacher forgot because we were the last people there.

Naruto got so fed up he did the whole eraser in the door trick. I just tried to ignore him while I did push ups.

After a while I sat up and announced I could hear foot steps so Naruto watched eagerly. I think we all did actually.

He popped his head through the door and the eraser hit him with a poof of chalk.

Naruto started to laugh hysterically and Sasuke looked disappointed. I just kept a cool stare with no reaction despite me giggling in my head.

"Hm, how to put this..." His bored voice offered. "My first impression is you're a bunch of idiots."

Ignoring that comment completely I stood up and dusted myself off.

He took us to the roof to do introductions so we sat down and looked up at him, it made me feel like a preschooler.

"All right introduce yourselves one at a time." He said tiredly.

"Like what?" I asked dully and crossed my arms.

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future. Hobbies. Stuff like that."

"Why don't you go first? That way we know how to do it." Naruto asked.

Know how to do it? It's an introduction, not calculus Naruto. I thought giving Naruto a small smile.

"Me? Well I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate? I don't feel like telling you. Dreams for the future, I never thought about it. Hobbies? Well I have many hobbies."

I quirked my eyebrow annoyed. This guy.

"Alright, boy in the orange, you first."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it. I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka-Sensei got me at the Ichiraku noodle shop. But I hate the time it takes before you can eat the ramen. My hobby is eating different types of ramen and comparing 'em. My future dream is to be the greatest Hokage so that the whole village will stop disrespecting me because I'm somebody important."

Naruto... Your mostly selling yourself short. I sigh and glance to Sasuke.

"The other boy."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. I don't have a dream because it will become a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

I looked at him with some pity. If only he knew the truth. Not that I'm telling him. I'll take dads secret to the grave if I must.

"Last one."

"I am Takara Gushikan. I like miso soup, and my family. I hate bullies, and..." My eyes drift to my clan symbol and I thought about the bomb strapped to me because of my ancestors. "Fate. Fate really sucks." I deadpan. "My hobbies include training, cooking, and playing with my younger brother. My dream is to claim my mothers ex-position as head of the torture and interrogation unit." I paused for a moment as my mind drifts to mom. "Perhaps find my mothers family too if it happens to benefit me."

I bowed slightly towards my new Sensei, but he'd have to earn that title.

After a moment of silence Kakashi began again. "Good you're all unique and have your own ideas. Tomorrow we start our first mission."

"What is it?" Naruto asks as he bounces excited.

"A survival exercise."

I flinch and glare at him. We've done plenty of that.

"What type of exercise is it."

Kakashi begins to laugh and I feel a little uncomfortable.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You won't like it."

"What is it?" Naruto demanded.

"Of the 27 students who just passed only nine will be accepted as genin. The other 18 go back to the academy. This is a make it or break it test. The chance of failure is 66%."

I frown slightly before standing up.

"Then what was the graduation test anyway." Naruto exclaimed.

I cleared my throat and they looked at me.

"That, my friend, was to see who even had a chance of being a genin. We are still truly not genin yet. Barely ninjas in reality."

"That being said, met at the designated training ground at exactly 5:00am. Oh and you better skip breakfast, or you'll puke."

Damn I hate life.

I made my way home and angrily began to loudly sharpen my katana.

"No matter the test I'll pass, I don't care if I have to go to the hospital for chakra exhaustion again I'm not failing." I grunted.

Then there was a knock knock on my door. I stormed over to it and before opening it gave myself a moment to recompose myself.

It's Ino

"Ino-chan, why are you here?"

"I told you I'd fix you didn't I?"

Before I knew it she grabbed me and dragged me to the center of the village and into ninja clothing stores.

She made me try on a ludicrous amount of clothes before coming to the conclusion that I should wear a combo of purple and green.

"What wrong with my clothes?" I groaned as she started to sort through modesty skirts.

"Have you seen your dads outfit? Your wearing the same thing! That's so wrong."

I muttered a sorry and she continued. "I mean seriously I can't believe even you never realized or cared enough to get something to look good in while kicking butt.

"Sorry, I just haven't gone clothes shopping since mom died. Then all I cared about was Usagi so style was never important."

She paused and then smiled at me. "No you always did the right thing, sorry I'm just a little tense. I have a huge mission tomorrow. Probably the same one as you... Now change!" She pushed me into a stall with an outfit.

Black leggings that were short not even going to the halfway point on my thigh. Then a dark green modesty skirt that was just barley shorter than my leggings. Finally a dark purple tank top. I still had the single fingerless black glove on my right hand too. I secured my bomb wrap and walked out.

"Oooooh so cute! But what's with the wrap."

"Family tradition, none negotiable."

She nodded understandingly and clapped her hands.

"Ok are you sure you want your head band and clan symbol where they are?" I nodded. It's a tradition to have the bandana tied around our arm and I like how the head band looks too.

"Ok strap on your pouches and katana!"

I did so and she smiled to herself.

"You look great! I'm so proud of myself!"

I smiled too, Ino is a funny chick.

Afterward we got a bite to eat and then parted way.

Dad was a little weird when I got home but eventually said it looked nice and Usagi said I look pretty so all is well.

* * *

Authors Note:

The story truly begins! I hope you guys are enjoying.

This weeks picture may be in tomorrow, I'm not sure.

Anyway thank you for your support!

Thank you and have a nice day!

~ToL


	16. Survival Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the Gushikans and a couple others.

* * *

Chapter 16~ Frustration

I woke up at 4:30am to quickly get dressed and gulp down a cup of rice. I've done hard training before so I know my stomach can handle whatever this "Sensei" can throw at me.

I arrived at 5 on the dot like my new team mates. We stood in an awkward silence as the minutes passed before Naruto seemed to wake up some more and chatted with me briefly about my costume change.

Sasuke just stood with a concentrated look on his face and ignored us.

We waited and waited and soon the light chatter died as the sun rose higher in the sky.

Now as a Gushikan I had a few things drilled into my brain since a young age.

Never give a tell tale to who is important to the mission to the enemy, never torture someone before you kill them, and finally never be late to an event.

The longer we waited the angrier I got.

When our so called "Sensei" finally arrived Naruto threw a tantrum while Sasuke watched. I just stared kakashi dead in the eye unblinking with my arms crossed.

"Sorry, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." He said apologetically.

Naruto called him a liar and the guy didn't really deny it.

This is my... Sensei?! What a skeez!

He walked over to a large wooden post and set down a timer and then pulled out a couple of bells.

"Now your assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from me. That's all."

I could tell he's smiling under his mask and I grip the handle of Balance while I stare at him.

"If you can't get them by noon you will be tied to a post and go without lunch, and watch as I eat mine."

Naruto looked shell shocked as his stomach growled and Sasuke looked disappointed as well. I couldn't help but smiled and snicker a little at the predicament. I had some food bars.

I started to reach into one of my pouches when Kakashi began to talk again.

"Now there are only two bells because one of you will ultimately be tied to a post, fail, and be sent back to the academy."

A tense silence fell over the three of us.

One of us is going.

I took my hand out of my pouch... 'Maybe it's better if I focus on myself. I need to pass.'

"Well all three of you could flunk too. You may use any weapon against me. If you're not trying to kill me you won't get the bells."

Naruto snorted and grinned while saying, "Seriously Sensei? You couldn't even dodge an eraser."

He deadpanned and continued.

"It's usually the class clown that fails, bottom of the barrel, losers. When I say start you can begin."

I unsheathed my katana and got into position.

Naruto who was still angry from the loser comment glared fiercely at Kakashi and was shaking a bit before he tried to attack him with a kunai. Kakashi flung around him and twisted his arm painfully so his kunai was pointed to his own head.

"I didn't say start, but I'm liking your enthusiasm... Alright begin."

Sasuke instantly disappeared into the trees and I dived into a bush. But not Naruto.

Nope Naruto stood front and center demanding a fair fight.

I think Kakashi was amused by this idea and agreed to a pure taijustu fight but pulled out... Ichi ichi paradise.

'Oh my god he is such a skeez!' I thought. 'What kind of man reads that stuff around 12 year olds!'

Naruto was offended that Kakashi wouldn't give him his full attention and started attacking him to no avail.

My grip tightens on Balence as I watch Kakashi poof behind Naruto. I began to stand up in hopes of stopping him from hurting him when...

"Secret ninja art! A thousand years of death!" And then he poked him... In the butt... And Naruto flew... Into the river.

I had a horrible blush invade my face. 'What a disgusting teacher.'

Moments later though shurikan sped out of the water towards Kakashi and I saw my opening. "Kakashi will catch the shurikan with his free hand!" My conscience screamed.

I smiled to myself, I didn't know if that's what will really happen but might as well.

I sprang from the bush quietly and ran at Kakashi's back making no noise.

Then he caught the shurikan how I predicted and in that moment I was right behind him and thrust my katana at him.

To my amazement he sidestepped it and I hit nothing.

He gave me a glance and tossed the shurikan to the ground. The next few minutes is me going at him and him ducking, jumping, turning, and disappearing from in front of my sword while flipping through books in his page. With every miss I was getting more and more irritated.

While he is distracted with me Naruto's clone grabs him from behind and I roll out of the way while Naruto tries to punch him but instead gets himself.

Chaos proceeded as the Narutos attacked and I watched with a sweat drop. It all ended with Naruto getting stuck in a trap and Kakashi scolding him, then he had the gall to begin scolding me from how long my moves took.

That really made my blood boil.

All the sudden a large burst of shurikan launched into his side while I passively stared.

Naruto freaked but a moment later it turned into a substitution. I could hear Sasuke run away and Kakashi follow him. I quickly released Naruto and after a stiff moment I said I'd see him at noon. Before running off myself.

As much as I want to fight along side Naruto I can't help him get the bells for just the two of us because Sasuke would be sent back. I can't help Sasuke either because I can't help him send Naruto back. It's just better if I work alone.

As I ran through the brush I came just in time to see the end of Sasuke's fight and him be buried before Kakashi left to find a new victim. The moment I decided he left for real I land next to Sasuke and gave him a grin.

"Oi Sasuke how's the weather down there."

"Shut up and help me."

"Oi oi don't lose your head!"

I laughed to myself while Sasuke cussed me out.

"Now what's the magic word? I'm not gonna help if you don't say it."

He groaned angrily.

"Please."

I nodded satisfied and dug him out. The moment he was freed he ran off again.

I began to walk through the forest trying to track Kakashi when I heard him behind me.

I unsheathed Balence and turned around in one move while Kakashi was there. But, he had his hands in a sign and I quickly felt odd. There were cherry blossoms all around. When they let up Naruto was standing there, bloody and beaten.

My heart began to race but I tried to think logically as Naruto cried to me.

"Takara! He's too strong, he's dangerous! Run away!"

I blink and began to giggle almost maniacally.

"Is that so Naruto, he's dangerous?"

Naruto coughed and nodded.

It can't hurt right? I did the symbol to dispel genjustu and moments later the hurt Naruto was gone and I was alone.

"I'm going to run out of time before I even really get to let loose and fight him!" I groaned.

I turned around and had to hold in the raptor shriek that if I hadn't gone through years of training would had emerged. Kakashi is right there.

"A real fight huh? Ok try me."

I took a moment to take off my weights and steadied myself.

"You'll never call me slow again!"

I pushed off at an incredible speed and thrust my sword at him. He didn't even have time to blink!

Unfortunately I missed by two inches.

When he finally realized what happened I was already pulling my arm back to attack again. He moved slightly and I missed again. It was just like last time except one key difference. Kakashi was laughing at me.

"Haha sure you're faster than anyone else but you couldn't hit the ground your accuracy is so horrible, I barely have to move to avoid your attacks!"

It's true, I'm as fast as the wind but no matter how hard I try I can't seem to control myself.

In the distance we heard the ding from the timer and we stopped fighting.

I slowly clip my weights back on and held the disappointment down inside me so that it can fester and grow.

When I looked up Kakashi was still waiting for me.

"How did you know my genjustu was activated? I thought you have no chakra ability. Doesn't that go with sensory too?"

I laugh, "It has nothing to do with the chakra, you just got Naruto all wrong."

He gave me a questioning look.

"Naruto would never tell me to run away, he knows I'm strong and trustworthy. Also he's too dense to ever realize some fights you just can't win some fights."

He hummed and seemed to stop listening so I stopped talking.

We walked back together to the poles... Where Naruto was already tied up on one.

I walked to him and poked his shoulder.

"What did you do?"

"I was just so hungry!" He cried angrily.

I sat down next to Sasuke and Kakashi gave us a smile.

"Don't worry I'm not sending you back to the academy. Not a single one of you."

For a moment our hearts soared and I felt very proud of myself.

"Yup all of you are being dropped from the program."

Silence.

My mouth dried up and I felt a lump in my throat.

"You all just acted like brats."

My face heated up and I looked down in shame. How do I explain this to dad?

I guess Sasuke was angry too, he took off in a blind rage at Kakashi who grabbed and sat on him.

I drew Balence and Kakashi sighed.

"This is what I'm talking about squirts. You think that being a ninja is a game. None of you understand. Why do you think we put you on squads."

I stiffened, I understand now.

Kakashi looked done and gazed harshly at us.

"I mean none of you understood the lesson at all except that brief moment where Takara and Naruto benefited off each other but that wasn't even genuine. Why would we put three people on a squad? Think really think!"

Naruto started to freak out and get angry again while I sighed.

"I understand." Everyone looked to me.

"Teamwork. You basically spelled it out for us earlier. One person will get themselves killed in a mission, two is not diverse enough and four is trackable and slower. Three people is the sweet spot. Fast movement, can stay quiet, and has a host of skills in missions. None of that can work without teamwork though."

He groaned and seemed pissed.

"Now you get it. It's too late but if you all had just worked together you might had been able to get the bells. Well now it's over."

My face turned red and I angrily pointed my sword at Kakashi.

"Whoop de Fing doo! But there were only two bells so someone would had been sent back! The three of us worked so hard to get here that our minds were clouded with only one thought, to get what we always wanted! If we are supposed to be a team then putting us against each other was evil!" I huffed from my outburst and then blushed embarrassed that I raised my voice.

"You were supposed to put the squad first because that's what's important." Kakashi glared at me.

"Naruto! You do everything on your own. Everything, never asking for help when you obviously need it.

Sasuke you thought everyone was so far beneath you that they were worthless. Arrogance.

And you Takara, I admit you helped Sasuke and Naruto but that is because you pity them, while at the same time envy them. You are a mix of unsure emotions that has turned you into a barely skilled ninja who feels like they can't rely on their squad."

I paled lowered my katana shamefully. He's right, all I do is envy people instead of taking action.

"Everyone has their own individual skills but the squad is key. Putting one person above the rest can mean failure or death."

He reaches into his kunai pouch alerting me.

"Like this, Takara kill Naruto or Sasuke dies." He places the kunai to Sasuke's throat and I go tense.

How... How would I save everyone.

"That's what happens on a mission. Everyone's life is on the line." He pulls away and walks to the KIA stone.

"Have you looked at this stone? It has the names of the heroes in this village."

My mind drifted to my moms face and the names of my forefathers. I smiled slightly.

"That's it then! I'll get ingraved on that stone. I won't die like a dog, I want to be a hero."

I froze as the image of my mom turned to her dead body and then the carving ceremony. Not Naruto too.

I slapped a hand over my mouth. I had the sudden need to vomit. As I arched over.

"Huh?! Takara what's wrong?! Are you ok?! Someone release me!" Naruto panicked.

Kakashi was silently watching us before continuing.

"These are special heroes Naruto. Ones who died during missions. My closest friends are written here."

I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment before straightening myself up and gulping the urge to vomit away.

"Takara?"

I looked to Sasuke. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Sorry, I'm better now."

"Is your mom on it?" Naruto asked quietly.

I laughed lightly nodded. "My mom? My entire family is on that stone except for a select few... I think that's a very sad stone."

Silence.

Kakashi sighed and gave us a look over.

"You know I'm going to give you one last chance. I'll even let you fill up on lunch first but none for Naruto. He broke the rules after all. If I catch you feeding him you'll be expelled. The test will be much harder, so prepare yourself."

The tone changed and for a second Kakashi looked... Intimidating.

"I make the rules. You follow them."

I gulped stared as Kakashi stalked off. Once he was out of sight I glance over to Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto was boasting he could go weeks without food even though his stomach audibly growled.

Me and Sasuke met eyes. We were thinking the same thing.

"Naruto you need to eat." Sasuke grunted and motioned his food to him.

"No he can have mine." I replied and copied Sasuke's motion.

"I actually ate before I came so I'm not as hungry as you guys."

I looked down embarrassed. "I actually had food bars this entire time too. I was just really nervous, I need to be a ninja. If I fail now... Everything will be for nothing. I'm sorry I should had supported and taken care of you no matter what." I looked up at him and then Sasuke and gave them a sad smile.

Naruto looked surprised but gave me a smile. "It's ok Takara, I understand. I wanted to pass too! I forgive you."

I looked over to Sasuke and he shrugged in an 'it's ok' kind of way.

Naruto smiled but looked to where Kakashi had been.

"What if he catches me eating?"

"I don't sense him near." Sasuke said and I nodded, "Beside we need you strong to fight."

Naruto smiled and then looked down to the food for a moment.

He blushed oddly and stared at the ground.

"I-I can't hold the chopsticks."

Oh he's right

"Ok I'll feed you." I simply replied as I picked up some rice and held it out to him.

He gave me a look but shrugged it off and then bit the food off the sticks.

There was a poof and Kakashi appeared. He leaned over us with rage emanating from him and lighting cracking in the background.

"You broke the rules!"

Naruto stuttered and was pale but yelled, "You said we are a team!"

Sasuke nodded, "Yea and the team comes first, not the individuals."

I grinned, "We are a team, we are one!"

"You guys... Pass."

Silence

"Uh Takara please lower your katana."

"Oh sorry."

Kakashi had startled me so bad I had dropped the food and drew Balence and pointed it at him in a sort of unintentional reaction.

I sheathed the katana.

"I don't understand, we pass?" Naruto asked but was smiling stupidly.

"You broke the rules to keep your comrade fed and ready. Everyone else is too worried about what I think or are too selfish that's why they failed. It's true those who break the rules are scum. But those who betray their friends are worse than scum."

We stared at him and Naruto broke the silence with tears in his eyes. "I did it!"

"Squad seven starts their first mission tomorrow."

"He's kinda cool." Naruto muttered and then looked to me.

I stood up and cut his ropes so he fell.

"Go home guys." Kakashi said smiling.

I turned to Naruto and Sasuke.

"I think this calls for celebration, we are ninjas now!" I'm so happy.

Naruto nodded, "How about dinner at your place, I have to find Iruka and tell him!"

I nodded and turned to Sasuke expecting a response. "I'm good."

"No you'll be there. The guilt of being selfish durning the mission will make you come. That and the rice!" He scowled and left.

I bid Naruto bye and left as well. I need groceries.

I started to walk toward the market when I saw a head of pink hair.

'Oh Sakura.'

She was standing there talking to her two team mates. I know them a little. One is a civilians kid named Kanetsugu Sasaki, he comes from a family that makes pharmaceuticals, dad says their medications are really top notch. He's really quiet and barely speaks. The other team mate is a second generation ninja, a big guy who I remember being very dense and slimy, Jinta Maki.

The three of them were standing in a circle with serious faces.

As I walked by I caught Sakuras eye and waved at her but she just gave me a sad look. She actually had tears pricking up in her eyes making me stop. I stared at her uncomfortably before slowly walking over to them.

"Uh, is there a problem over here?" I asked awkwardly as I crossed my arms.

Jinta turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "None of your business Gushikan."

I shrugged, "Ya it's not, I'm just curious."

Kanetsugu pushed his red velvet hair out of his eyes and shoots me a glance. "We failed, being sent back to the academy."

My mouth dropped.

"You guys are? That's... Wow. You guys were in the top of the class."

"We all failed somewhere the teacher thought was essential." Sakura muttered.

I furrowed my brow and stared at them questioning.

"I don't communicate well with others." Kanetsugu said looking at the ground.

"I take risks that endanger the team." Jinta grunted and cracked his knuckles.

"I-I'm not physically capable." Sakura cried, making me flinch.

"I'm just, weak." Her voice cracked.

"Did you pass Gushikan?"

I nodded. "Ya my team passed."

Jinta snorted, "Naruto of all people passed and I didn't? Well shit."

I smiled at them, "So what are you guys going to do now? Still gonna be a ninja?"

Jinta snorted a yea duh and Kanetsugu nodded silently. Sakura stayed silent and stared at her feet.

"Takara-chan, can I talk to you privately."

Oh that's a surprise.

"Sure, now?"

She nodded, so I grinned at Jinta and Kanetsugu and bid them farewell.

Sakura and I walked down to a tea stand and got something to drink before sitting on a bench.

"My parent are citizens. You know that right? (I nodded) they told me that if I fail that I might as well just quit. That there is no shame in it. That I should just go home and work with my parents."

Dead silence.

I awkwardly drank my tea.

"Uh, is that what you want?"

She looked up to me and then into her tea.

"No, all I've wanted was to be a ninja, ever since I was a little girl. I could had gone to a civilian school but I begged and cried and stomped my feet till my parents sent me to the academy."

I laughed but let her continue.

"Learning everything was easy and I'm good at chakra, ninjustu, genjustu, and book smarts. The physical learning though? Building muscles, fighting, training, I've never been good at it. My Sensei said that if I went into the field today i'd die."

"So you're not gonna give up? Are you?" I stared her down. "All that crying and all nighters for nothing."

She chewed on her lip and stared ahead a nothing in particular.

"What do you think Takara... Do I have potential?"

I snorted.

"Of course! More potential than most people actually. Your raw skill is great, I really envy your chakra control."

I stopped myself from going on. She needs to decide this. Not me.

Her eyes got wide.

"You think I could be a ninja?"

My conscience screamed at me so I just smiled and repeated what it said.

"Sakura if you work hard and find someone you really respect to train you then you can become a sannin."

She stared at me a second longer before downing her tea and standing up. I followed in suit.

"Takara Gushikan." She held out her hand so I took it and shook it.

"I'm going back to the academy despite what even my parents will say, I'm going to train until I'm just as strong as you. Then we will both be ninjas."

I laughed and smiled.

"Man if you get as strong as me and have that amazing chakra then you might as well be a joinin,"

My smile turned sly as I leaned in to whisper, "and be Sasuke's girlfriend."

She blushed and pulled away.

"Ya-ya think?"

I shrugged. "Everyone can appreciate a strong person, and I'll throw in a good word for you when I can."

She squealed and hugged me making me blushed and squirm around.

"No, no physical contact please." I muttered but she just held tighter.

"Takara you are the absolute best! I'm going to make you proud and make Sasuke love me!"

I gently pulled away and awkwardly patted her shoulder.

"Well remember you can't force someone to love you. Try to take it slow. He doesn't respond well to crazy proclamations of love. Let it sink into him first."

She gave me an odd look.

"How do you know so much about Sasuke?"

I froze, how do I know that?

"Uh, childhood friends, preteen rivalry though."

She made an O with her mouth and that seemed to fix her "suspicion".

So I said bye to Sakura and that I wish her good luck.

I had began my walk to the market when I saw the time and groaned. Never mind. I'll do that after I get Usagi from daycare.

I walked across Konoha to the friendly little building.

"Hey, I'm here!" I said as I walked in. As usual Usagi was hanging by the door.

"Oneechan!" He ran full force into my arms.

"Nee nee Usa-chan, how was the day?" He gave me a fake smile.

"It's ok! I'm hungry!"

I frowned and stared him down until he averted his eyes.

"(Sigh) Ok my team is coming for dinner so we need some more food. Dad and I sure eat a lot!"

He giggled and patted my head as we left.

After restocking and the long walk back I flung Usa into a kitchen chair and started to put away the food.

"So what goes on at daycare? What do you do?"

He hummed and drank his milk.

"I look at books, and trace letters."

I frowned.

"But that's what you always say. Have you made friends yet?"

He shrunk in his seat.

"No."

"What about enemies?"

"No." It was more high pitched this time.

"Alright it's about time I teach you how to punch! So you hold your fist like this.."

"No no no! Oneechan! I don't want to fight! I'm good."

I stared at him for a moment.

"... And you never hold your thumb in your fist cuz you can break it when you punch."

He got teary eye and got off the chair, "Taka-Oneechan I don't wanna fight! I hate fighting!"

I raised my eyebrows and sighed.

"Ok you're right. So no punching... Uh kill them with kindness."

He tilted his head in the most adorable way, I don't know where he gets it from, and asked for more info.

"Well that's what mom always said, I was never good at it. It's just be so nice that no one wants to hurt or be mean to you, they would feel guilty. It's also a good way to make friends."

He nodded and smiled, "Ok I'll try that!"

He indicated he's being bullied, new mission, stalk my baby brother until I watch someone be mean to him and then destroy the target that doesn't deserve life.

I smiled innocently and nodded.

He got a serious face and pointed a finger at me. "No, no fights."

How does he read my mind?!

After a while dad came home and I told him step by step what happened.

"Hm we need to work on your accuracy."

"Did you know I still had a final test, and that it would be on teamwork?"

He just smiled and ruffled my hair.

"I know everything."

I pouted an stared him down when there was a knock at the door.

Naruto had arrived, we ate and reminisced for a while. Then I started to pack some rice for Sasuke. Stupid boy actually didn't come.

"Do you remember when we were just kids and you said we would be on the same team?"

He laughed and nodded.

"Well what's next?"

* * *

Authors note:

Sorry about DeivantArt, I was just busy preparing for school this week. I'll try to post tomorrow.

Speaking of school... I won't sugar coat it. I suck at updates during school, which starts Monday. I'll try my hardest but please give me some slack. I'm really trying here.

Thank you and have a nice day!

~ToL


	17. Land of Waves Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the Gushikans and a couple others.

* * *

Chapter 17~ Missions

"This is not what I had in mind when I signed up for this ninja business." I mutters quietly while pulling weeds out of a garden.

Naruto and Sasuke were also semi grudgingly pulling up weeds while Kakashi sat reading off to the side.

I glared at the plants in front of me while I slowly pulled up the weeds before Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Your pulling up herbs."

I groan angrily and sat back to stare at my minimal work.

After years of my sensei, father, and mother trying to drill plants into my head I still can't figure them out.

"I hate this." I said as I glanced to Kakashi who was chuckling quietly.

"What did you think? We'd throw you into the field right away? You need to learn a few things before that."

I scowled but breathed a sigh of relief when Naruto and Sasuke announced they were done.

This is being a ninja. Doing D rank missions all day. I do like the money but it's still mind numbing work. It's either weeding which I hate, dog walking which was only fun the first few times, babysitting which just makes me worry about Usagi, and catching the same cat that runs away every week like clockwork.

I hate it all.

"Ok guys, we'll met back here tomorrow for more missions. Good work today. Takara? I want you to study up on your plants."

My face turned red and I turned away ashamed but irked off.

I breath out annoyed and began to stomp off in the direction of Usagi's daycare.

It took no time at all and soon Usagi and I were on our way home.

"What did you do today Oneechan?" Usagi chirped as he held my hand and smiled at me.

I could feel my anger drain away instantly.

"Oh we took the dogs out and then weeded a lady's herb garden."

"Ooh sounds fun! Doggys sure are cute."

I nodded and squeezed his hand a little.

"Your such a sweet boy, ya know that?"

He giggled and nodded.

"You always say so!"

His face turned pained as he coughed into his hands so hard his knees shook.

I immediately went on my knees and started to riffle through one of my pouches I keep on me. A second later I pulled out a canteen and a face mask. I made him drink some water and then tied his face mask around his head.

"Did you take your lunch pills?"

He nodded, red in the face.

There was still a few blocks to go so I had him climb on my back and I jogged home.

When we got there I set him on the couch and let him catch his breath.

I don't understand. All the pills he takes should be healing his lungs and making him more healthy all around.

But... What am I missing?

"Oi oi! Let's play a game." I said trying to smile.

He looked at me tiredly.

"What game?"

"It's called 'Are you a big boy?'.

He sat up and tilted his head.

"What do you do?"

"Well if you are taller and or weigh more than the last time we checked then you get ice cream!"

A spark flew into his eye and he got off the couch, "Ok! What's first?"

I motioned him to the wall and with the little pencil marks I had made as he grew I was able to tell him he was in fact taller.

"Yay! I get ice cream!"

"Woah woah little boy, now to see if you get sprinkles with your ice cream! To the scale!"

We ran upstairs to the bathroom and he stepped on it bouncing excitedly until I told him I couldn't see if he didn't stop.

I pulled out a notebooks in the cabinet and checked his weight compared to last time.

I smiled at him.

"Alrighty! Sprinkles too! Let's get that ice cream!"

I made him and me a large bowl and after he and I ate dad walked in just in time to scold us for not eating healthier.

The night went as usual but I sent Usagi to bed early because of his cough from earlier.

Dad sat on the couch and I sat down in moms chair.

"Usa is sick."

He slowly lowers the scroll he was reading and stared at me.

"He has a cough or he has no chakra sick?"

"I don't know about chakra but he's lost weight. A lot, around seven pounds in two weeks. I think he needs to see a doctor."

Dad wrinkled his nose and groaned, "A doctor? Are you sure he's just not eating?"

"Dad I watch him eat breakfast and dinner every day. I send a lunch with him to daycare and the ladies who work there have never told me he doesn't eat."

Dad frowns, "Maybe it's a faze?"

There was a paused before Usagi's scream split through the air like lightning.

Usagi screams for dad.

Dad is gone in the blink of an eye and I'm not far behind him.

I bust in the room to see Usagi crying and dad sat next to him on his bed.

"My legs hurt real bad!" Usagi cries.

"Your legs? Where?" Dad asks while pulling the blanket off him to look at his legs.

"My knees hurt, my top part hurts, everything hurts!"

I stare at his legs but nothing's visibly wrong.

"Sounds like cramps." Dad mutters while rubbing Usa's legs.

Usagi looks over to me and has tears running down his face.

"Why do they hurt Oneechan?"

I gulped and forced a smile. "We'll figure it out buddy."

I slowly back out of the room and run out of the house and down the street before I realize something dire to the plan I just concocted.

I don't know where Kakashi lives.

Instead I ran to Sasuke's apartment

because it's closer and banged on his door until it flung open.

A ferocious Sasuke emerged but the anger quickly disappeared when he saw my face.

"Takara? Is something wrong?"

I nodded frantically but held down my inner panic.

"Tell Kakashi I can't come to training or missions tomorrow. It's a family emergency if he needs an answer."

Sasuke's mouth dropped open slightly before regaining himself.

"What happened?" He asked cooly but I could tell he was worried.

"Usagi is sick, I'm taking him to the hospital first thing in the morning. Anyway, I really can't chat. I have to go home now."

I turned on a dime and ran back home as fast as I could manage and burst through the door to see dad.

He raised an eyebrow but let my craziness slide.

"He fell asleep. He was asking where you went too."

"I'm taking him to a doctor in the morning. I went to get out of missions tomorrow."

He groaned but nodded.

"I wish I could go but I have to patrol."

The rest of the night was me sitting next to Usa's door listening to him cough quietly.

* * *

After I fed Usa and gave him one of his pills I carried him piggyback style all the way to the hospital where I was met by cheerful nurses who knew me.

"Takara! Not back for chakra exhaustion I hope!" One nurse even teased.

I gave a pained smiled and motioned to my masked brother.

"Actually I need Usagi to see a doctor... As fast as possible."

The nurses glanced at him with worried faces and got to work finding him a doctor.

We sat down in uncomfortable plastic chairs with a very... Clean smell wafting around.

"Are you nervous to see the doctor?" I asked Usa. He shook his head and looked to me.

"No, I like them."

Makes sense, I think he and I have met every doctor once because of our diseases and disability.

"Gushikan?" A young nurse called out and we followed her to a doctor room and sat down.

We waited an enormous amount of time before the doctor rushed in and sat down.

"Hello my name is Doctor Soma. What seems to be the problem?"

He seemed to also be fairly young and had a nice kind face.

"My brother has been losing a lot of weight recently, his legs cramped up, and has been coughing a lot."

The doctor took a few minutes to skim Usagi's file before looking to us worried.

"Gushikan-chan(he said looking to Usagi) have you always had weak lungs?"

Usagi looked to me to answer for him.

"Yes, he was born and immediately got a lung infection. He is currently on multiple medications to fight anything left."

He stared at his chart confused.

"Um, where was he born? I don't have a hospital listed."

"He was delivered by c-section in the prison...(I paused to cover Usagi's ears.) ... Durning an outbreak and inhaled smoke, debris, and other things as his first breath."

I uncovered his ears and he looked to me curiously.

The doctor took time to listen to him breathing and asked more questions before asking if he could do an inner check with medical ninjustu, I agreed.

He began immediately and after a few minutes makes notes on his clip board and left. He came back with senior staff and they all check Usagi. Then left again.

Usagi climbed into my lap and clings to me. I think they are starting to scare him.

Our doctor came back and sat down in front of us and began to explain what's wrong with Usagi.

"Have you ever heard of IPF?(I shook my head.) It's technically Idiopathic Pulmonary Fibrosis but that's too much of a mouth full so we just call it IBF."

I stared still not understanding.

"So when Gushikan-chan was brought into this world he breathed in a lot of polluted air. This air harmed his lungs and caused them to be dangerously hurt. Unfortunately no one was able to tell this when he was brought in because he was a baby, so all of their attention was on his infection, not even considering IBS."

I blinked, I didn't understand what this all meant.

"In simple terms, IBS is scar tissue on the lungs. However the lungs can't function as well with this scar tissue."

"Is there a treatment option or cure?" I asked quickly.

"There is no cure. Not yet at least. The best he can do is eat healthy, take medication to slow the progression, and not do anything strenuous."

I squeezed Usagi in my arms.

"I don't understand Oneechan."

"It means, your lungs are hurt, and they won't be better."

A pause

"Am I okay?" Usagi asked tearing up.

I swallowed thickly

"You will be. We will be careful, and you will live a long happy happy life."

The doctor cleared his throat and I looked to him.

"I feel the need to say this because of your background. This disease means he can never be a ninja. It would be too harsh of a strain on his lungs."

I gulped and hugged Usa tighter.

"I can't? Not even if I really really want to?"

The doctor nodded and I forced a laugh.

"I thought you don't like fighting."

He looks up to me and pulls at my shirt.

"What if I decided I want to be like you?"

I want to cry.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry Otouto!" I hug him.

* * *

We eventually left with his new medicine and I carried him as we began our walk back.

We got home and Usagi went to take a nap while I sat and stared at a blank wall for a while.

I got up and pulled out the book of plants I needed to study and began to mindlessly flip through until Usagi woke from his nap and crawled into my lap.

"What's that?"

"That's parsley." I happen to know a few herbs that I can put in meals.

"What's that one?" He asked pointing to another picture.

"Uh I'm not sure, let me check." I flip the page.

"Thats a purple coneflower. It heals wounds and colds. It's kinda a cure all."

"Could it cure me?"

My shoulders droop.

"No."

"Well it's still pretty. I like it. What's that one?"

We went through the entire book before dinner and then I sent him to bed.

When dad got home we sat at the table and discussed. Dad never thought Usagi would be a ninja so he wasn't very sad about it. He was worried about the future though. If we aren't careful, he could get really sick. If that happened he might need to be hospitalized.

"Dad, what do we do?" I had my hands in my hair as I stared at the table.

"He will always be limited by this and he doesn't even understand." I chocked up a little.

Dad shook his head and smiled.

"I know you're worried for your brother but remember that he is a smart kid. He'll understand eventually... We need to be strong for him, we can't let him fear his own body."

I nodded silently and dad patted my shoulder.

"Dad you seem healthy. So was mom ever sick like this?"

His eyes rolled in thought and he grunted.

"I don't think so, in fact I feel like in all the years we were together she barely ever got sick."

I stared at him and tilted my head.

"When's the last time you've been to the doctor?"

"No."

"No? Dad you could be sick too!"

"No, Takara I'm the adult and I say no. You cannot make me go to the doctor. That's final, good night."

He walked away like a stubborn child. I shrugged and smiled.

* * *

"Takara! How's Usagi!" Naruto shouts as he jumps me at the normal meet up place.

"He is sick." I sighed and look at him and Sasuke.

"How sick?" Sasuke asks looking at me in a pitying manor.

"The type of sick that doesn't get better. Ever. But he'll be fine if we are careful." I give a fake smile and try to get off the topic. Thankfully I didn't have to flounder awkwardly long because Kakashi showed up soon.

No he wasn't early, we were just learning to come late too.

After greetings we walked to the main building to get our fist mission for the day.

Find the cat Torah.

Man I hate this cat but for some reason my conscience gets really excited for this one.

We spent hours walking through the forest all sneaky like before Sasuke spotted her so we all began to position ourselves to swipe down and get her.

"Sasuke, I'm at point B."

"Takara, in position at point C."

...

"Naruto at point A, believe it!"

"You're slow Naruto!" Kakashi groaned. "Ok team seven... Target has moved! After it!"

We stayed behind it and hid behind trees. The cat stood still again with its ears twitching.

"I'm ready." I muttered into my headset and the guys agreed with me.

"Alright, capture it." Kakashi commanded and we all jumped at it at once.

Naruto grabbed it by the midsection and it started to claw at him while I confirmed to Kakashi that it is Torah.

"Right, lost pet Torah captured. Mission accomplished." Kakashi said, finalizing the mission.

"Can't we get a better mission than this?! I hate cats!" Naruto screams into the headset and I hm in agreement.

"Takara get it off me!" Naruto yelped as the cat beat him up.

I reached over and grabbed it by the scruff of the neck and lifted it off Naruto. It stopped moving and glares at me.

It only takes a few minutes before we get back to the main building and I gently but with a look of hate give an exuberant woman her cat back. She cuddled and squeezed the cat painfully but Naruto I gave looks of satisfaction although he is more vocal about it.

After all, the cat has torn the two of us up big time.

Sasuke just gave a bored look through the entire experience.

"Alright for squad sevens next mission we have several options. Babysitting, help shopping, harvesting potatoes-" the Hokage began in a tired voice.

"No!" Naruto yelled. "Come on old man, I want to go on a real mission, an exciting one with adventure!"

Everyone glance at me, whenever Naruto steps out of line and does something dishonorable or impolite I usually "remind" him to be respectful.

This time though I crossed my arms and squinted my eyes.

"I want a real mission as well. I'm tired of all these childish missions. My civilian three year old brother could do all of these."

Silence

"Yeah what she said!" Naruto yelled and threw an arm around my shoulders. If I was going to agree with him he was going to milk it.

"How dare you two! You have to start at the bottom just like anyone else! You start with simple missions to gather skills!" Iruka boomed.

"Are you serious?! Babysitting is not a real mission!" Naruto countered.

"Neither is weeding. I'd like to throw that out there." I said in a monotone voice and raising my hand.

Kakashi took both of his fists and hit us in the back of the head painfully. Naruto fell face first into the ground and my knees buckled slightly before I reached up and held my head with a pained face.

"Quiet you two."

"Naruto, Takara it seems you do not understand the meaning of your tasks..."

The Hokage then began to ramble on about how your the level of ninja-ness equals what missions you can accept and how found D level missions is important to gain trust and help the community. Also money. Yeah money is good.

"So for today's ramen I was thinking miso, Takara do you want some too? (I nod) Yeah so let's go to Ichiraku-" Naruto was filling me in on dinner when the Hokage yelled and caught our attention again.

"Look you act like you're my grandfather or something but I'm not the same little brat anymore! I'm a ninja and I want a real mission!" Naruto hollered and then turned around to pout like a little kid.

I chuckled quietly before my chuckle turned into a gasp.

"Alright fine, I'll give you a C rank mission. You'll be bodyguards on a journey."

Naruto immediately over reacted and started to talk about princesses and councils but I couldn't help but be excited too, in my own way.

The Hokage brushed him off and called for our client to be brought in.

In walks...

A dunkard. Totally plastered, and began to diss us because we are kids.

That's okay, I'm a professional, I can deal with the ramblings of a drunk-

"And you, the short one with the idiotic face, how can I expect you to be a ninja."

I snicker and pity Naruto before glancing over to him and Sasuke before slowly coming to a... Horrifying conclusion.

"Wait... Am I the shortest one?" I lined us up mentally.

"I'm short?! Wait when did you get taller than me?!" I raised my voice at Naruto and Sasuke who both looked confused.

"I'm short? I'm a shortie? Shorties aren't respected and super strong. I'm short, I'm the size of an eight year old, when did I stop growing?" I whispered my rant as I slowly sunk to my knees in depression.

"Ugh I was actually talking about the short boy. I guess you're just a sensitive little girl huh?"

I saw red.

"Sensitive! I'll shove that misogynistic, Gushikan destroying, rude comment up your a-"

Kakashi slammed a hand over my face and grabbed Naruto by the back of his shirt as he sprung at the guy for calling him idiotic.

"I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder, and I must return to my country. I am building a bridge that will change the world so I expect you to get me there safety even if it means giving up your life."

My life? That guy's serious huh?

I stop resisting Kakashi so he let me go. I slowly took a step forward gathering the attention of the drunk man.

"Tazuna-san, as a member of the Gushikan clan and a ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves I would gladly give up my life in place of yours if such an occasion should happen on this mission."

I bowed my head and then grabbed Narutos head and forced him into a bow.

"Also the idiotic one says sorry."

Naruto grumbled angrily under his breath but didn't deny it so my jobs done.

"We will leave right away. Go home and pack the essentials for a two day journey there, and back. Maybe a few days in between if something goes wrong. We will meet at the gate." Everyone nodded but I was still confused.

"Uh, Sensei, where exactly are we going?"

"The Land of Waves."

Tazuna answered as if it was obvious.

"The Land of Waves?" I repeated.

Moms home nation.

"You okay Takara?" Sasuke muttered.

"Yea. Uh Hokage-Sama? Is my dad available?"

"Yes, I'll have him meet you at your home."

I nodded and said 'see you later' to my teammates.

I rushed home and ran up to my room and began to gather equipment when dad stepped into my room.

"So you have a big mission?"

"Yea, I'm heading to the Land of Waves as a bodyguard."

Dad tenses slightly at the sound of Waves but after a second sighed.

"Just come home. That's all I ask. I don't think Usagi and I could survive without you. It's questionable if I can feed the two of us till you come home."

I shot him a smile.

"I'll come home, I'm too tough to die. As for food keep it low in sodium and try to make him eat more fruits. Don't forget his medicine and you have to make his lunch. If worse comes to worse hire a genin group to cook meals for you. Then you can play it off as helping the village."

He nodded. "What am I telling Usagi?"

I shrug. "Don't lie, he can know I'm on a mission, but tell him I love him and I'll bring him a gift if he is a good boy."

Dad grunted in acknowledgment and then went through my bag to make sure I have everything. He nodded in pride and then stepped away and went through a few procedures with me.

"Alright you're ready."

He stared at me for a moment longer before slowly hugging me. I hugged back and tried to ingrain his hug in my mind. It would be a while before I see him again. Or Usagi. I wish I could see him too.

Dad doesn't let go at first. Maybe he is doing the same thing I am. When he does pull away he ruffles my hair affectionately and gives me a rare grin.

"You'll do great, I have no doubt. So stay safe, listen to your Sensei, trust your comrades, and put the client first. Most importantly, don't die. That's all I care about. I... I love you."

I forgot to breath briefly before settling a hand on dads arm.

"I love you too dad. Don't worry, I'll come home and do you proud!"

I smiled and then left. I arrived at the gate as the last one. I was lightly scolded but I am the only one with a family after all so I was given a pass this time.

I turned and looked out the gate. This is only my second time ever leaving Konoha, not only that but I'm going to my moms home nation.

What if I learn more about my family?

What if I find relatives?

I'm super excited, and so is my conscience.

* * *

Authors Note:

Sorry this is late... School ya know.

I think when I do update it will be on Saturdays and Sunday's for now on.

I'm really sorry it has to be like this but I can't overload myself. I hope you understand.

I'll try to work hard for you guys.

Thank you and have a nice day.

~ToL


	18. Land of Waves Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but the Gushikan family and a select few is mine.

* * *

Chapter 18~ Bridge

As we walked out the gate Naruto got all cheery and pranced around like a child.

I suppose it makes sense, this is his first time out of the village.

"Hey, am I supposed to trust my life to this runt? He's a joke!" Tazuna exclaimed while pointing rather rudely at Naruto.

Kakashi only shrugged his comment off by saying that he himself is a joinin so there is no need to worry.

The comment seemed to strike a nerve in Naruto and I could tell what was coming next.

But surprisingly, he only corrected him with a slight insinuation of beating him up. That made me smile a little harder than I'd like to admit.

I walked over to Naruto and slung an arm around his shoulders.

"Awe! You're starting to act responsibly! I'm definitely claiming all the credit that led up to this moment."

He rolled his eyes at me but didn't deny it so I'm calling it a win.

Tazuna didn't seem swayed though, stating that the day Naruto became Hokage he would sprout wings and fly.

Unfortunately Narutos mildly respectable persona went out the window as he once again tried to start a fight. I only groaned before whacking Naruto in the back of the head.

"And I thought you made progress." I sighed.

Kakashi in his monotone voice lightly reprimanded Naruto.

...

Eyes.

...

I twitched and stiffened before glancing at our surroundings.

Is someone watching us? So close to the gate too.

Not long after that we really started to move and made progress on our relatively short quest.

It was a long dull walk and despite me obviously being super professional, as any young Gushikan should be, I was bored.

"Kakashi Sensei, did you know my mom?"

"Yes, I did."

"So you know she's from the Land of Waves."

"I heard rumors."

"She always told me our family came from there before being purged. But, in class we learned there are no ninja in the Land of Waves."

"That is all true."

"So, how is my ninja family from a place with no ninjas?"

"Simple." Suddenly Tazuna cut in.

"Years ago, during many large wars, we tired to hire ninjas and those ninjas then stayed after the war was over. So for a brief time in history we had a small number of ninjas."

"Where did they come from?" I asked tentatively.

"We hired most of them from Konoha, but a few were from the Village Hidden in Mist. After the war ended, the Mist ninjas stayed and more ninjas began to arrive and take advantage of our home. That sacred the people. We didn't want a military all the time, we were fine. We wanted them to leave. Then some people did some horrible things. Unforgettable and unforgivable things. What you described as the purge."

"I suppose that means my moms family really came from the Mist." I said quietly, trying to remember my moms history.

"Tazuna-San, did you help get rid of the ninjas?"

He didn't say anything for a moment and only stared straight ahead.

"Not exactly, but I didn't try to stop it either. I was more worried about keeping my daughter safe at the time."

I nodded silently.

"I understand, it's all in the past, and not even my past."

A silence stretched across us all as we walked down the path. Then something caught my eye.

A puddle.

At first it didn't click, I was two busy thinking about if it's even possible one of my relatives is still in Waves. But, the moment I was side by side it I unconsciously reached up and brushed my fingers on the hilt of Balence.

The movement was so subtle I wouldn't had even realized I did it if Kakashi hadn't cleared his throat and shot me a glance.

Oh, so there is someone watching us.

I forced myself to pull my hand away from the hilt and to stare straight ahead listening.

It all happens so fast, chains flew out of nowhere and wrapped around Kakashi.

He feinted surprise and a moment later was torn to pieces.

Naruto instantly freaked but I pulled out Balance with my right hand and a kunai in my left. I leaped in front of Tazuna and as much as it hurt to leave Naruto to fight for himself, Tazuna is the priority.

"No no no Takara! Bad girl!" My conscience screamed. "Narutos next!"

My eyes widen as in slow motion the two ninjas made their way toward Naruto.

Thankfully Sasuke was there and pinned their chain to a tree with a shurikan and kunai. He then in a pretty cool move, landed on their gear and broke their chains.

One of the ninja uses the momentum from the break to launch himself at me, the other turn around and heads toward Naruto.

The world moved in slow motion as I activated Akumugan and threw Balance at the same time.

My Katana flew threw the air and sliced into the ninja going after Naruto, making him freeze short of Naruto before crumpling to the ground. The other ninja only slowed down a little after being hit with my genjustu but pushed on.

I pointed my kunai at him so he'd run into it. Before he could do that, Kakashi flew in and caught the guy in the neck.

I noticed he also had Narutos assailant, Balance still sticking out of his abdomen.

"Hi." He said in a very pleased manor.

Naruto freaked the frickity frack out seeing Kakashi alive.

"Sorry I didn't come sooner Naruto I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I just didn't think you'd freeze."

My attention was grabbed as I whirled to Narutos side looking for injury.

"Anyway, good job Sasuke, very smooth, I was impressed. You two Takara, that was some good quick thinking and you never stopped protecting the client." I took my attention off Naruto to thank Kakashi and then pull balance out of the ninja and put it in its sheath.

"Hey, you're not hurt right? Scaredy-cat." Sasuke teased.

I gave him a stern glare before crossing my arms.

"Sasuke Uchiha! You do not belittle people, especially your own teammate. Who knows! Next time Naruto might save your butt. Now you better apologize or I will be very put off with you!" I spoke angrily while pulling out disinfectant, ointment, and bandages.

Sasuke looked startled and at first I thought he was ignoring me but after a moment he very grudgingly muttered something that sounded like sorry.

I nodded at him before turning back to Naruto. The scratch was not bad, since I stabbed the guy before he really reached Naruto it was thin and barely bleeding, like one you would get from a cat.

"Wait Takara, don't heal him up. He has poison in him from the claws, we have to open the wound first, and Tazuna? We need to talk." Kakashi spat and turned to an intimidated Tazuna.

* * *

"These guys are Chunin from the Mist. They're relentless and hired out without a thought. They'll do anything no matter the cost."

"Why leave it to the genin then?" Tazuna exclaimed.

"Then I wouldn't had known their target, us, ninja after ninja or you, ninja after the master bridge builder. You requested a C rank mission, protection from robbers but it appears there are ninja after you. That makes this a B rank or higher, I'm sure you have your reasons but lying is unacceptable." With every word Kakashi's voice grew louder and more frustrated. An sense of mistrust filled the air.

"Continuing would be against protocol. Not to mention the problem of the poison in Naruto. Inherently this is not my decision, however you have lost a lot of our trust right now. How do we proceed Kakashi?" I looked to Kakashi who was fixating a glare on Tazuna but sighed.

"Naruto is in a delicate situation, we should probably go back."

I sighed, disappointed my first real mission was a bust.

Oh wait.

Naruto just stabbed himself in the hand.

I stared dumbstruck as Naruto basically makes a pledge to be a great ninja who won't run away or be saved again. And, won't lose to Sasuke.

"Uh, Naruto that was really cool and all, how you took out the poison, but if you lose anymore blood, you'll die." Kakashi said.

Naruto and I paled.

I sped over scolding him profusely as I started to smear all of the medicines on it.

"What the heck Naruto! It was barely a scratch and now you've just gone and put a hole in your hand!" I begin to wrap it but as I do, I watch it close, by itself...

Nine tailed fox... My conscience whispers in the back of my head.

I shrug it off and finish his hand before backing off and motioning to my right hand.

"I'm the only one who is allowed to have a hole in their hand on this team, hear me?" I said with a playful grin. Naruto nodded, still looking scared.

"You two Sasuke! I'm the only one who get to be... Hole-ly."

They both give me a dead panned look.

"Aren't you supposed to be the serious one?" Kakashi muttered.

"Hey if Naruto can pledge to never have to be saved again and then immediately put himself in mortal danger, then I think I should be able to make jokes when I come up with them."

* * *

We set up camp later that night. I made dinner and had the morning patrol. Sasuke woke me up a little later then he should have but all I could say was thanks. I've gone through some grueling training before but this constant vigilance and moving was tiring.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened, and after I fed everyone we started off for the day. We reached water soon where we had arranged a boat to pick us up. The mist was strong and almost chocking in the air. Thankfully it's not winter yet or we'd be a lot worse off.

After a while the boat guy turned off the motor and began to push us along with a stick.

I was silent as I tried to find a sound in numbing situation.

"The bridge isn't far now, then it's the Land of Waves." The boat man said in a quiet tone.

I strained my eyes trying to see the bridge but it's dark form became very apparent startlingly quickly.

Naruto yelled out in surprise and the man instantly scolded him, it is dangerous, there are people after us right now.

My conscience giggled. "Soon."

I rubbed my head disturbed. Man what's wrong with me?

"Tazuna-san, before we reach the pier I need to ask you why there are people after you. If you don't answer, then the mission will end when we drop you ashore." Kakashi is serious.

I stare at Tazuna, sure he is a drunkard, but there must be a good reason for all of this.

Tazuna looked stressed as he looked over the water.

"I want to tell you, there is a very short man with a long and deadly shadow who wants me dead."

I tilted my head and furrowed my brow.

"Who?" Kakashi asked simply.

"I'm sure you've heard of him, he's one of the most wealthy in the world, Gato."

My mouth dropped open and my eyes widen.

"Gato?" I sputtered.

"Takara who is this guy?" Naruto asks.

"He is a business tycoon who specializes in transport. He locked down a lot of areas and has a monopoly on none ninja based communities." I said, while staring down Tazuna.

"That's true, but under the surface he is a criminal who sells contraband and drugs, using gangs and ninjas. He took over the Land of Waves with his vast wealth and took over our transport and shipping. Anyone who defies him disappears. He controls our sea, he controls everything. But, when the bridge is finished, it will join us to the land and break his control."

I nodded, "Without you, the bridge can't be built so he is trying to eliminate you through ninjas for hire."

"So why hide it?" Kakashi asked, still tensely angry.

"The Land of Waves is impoverish and can't afford an A or B rank mission."

I nodded again, now it all makes sense.

"If you abandon me, they will kill me before I reach home. But don't feel bad, my grandson will only cry and my daughter will denounce the Village Hidden in the Leaves." He said really laying on the sappy sadness.

He didn't need to try to guilt trip us, but all the same a mission is a mission. I thought as Kakashi agreed to continue the mission.

"We are approaching the shore, we are fortunate no one has noticed us yet." The boat man said.

We finally broke through the fog and arrived at the Land of Waves.

The air smelled like salt and it is very pretty.

We stepped onto the dock and the rude Tazuna reappeared saying we better get him home in one piece.

We walked though the forest and I looked around excitedly.

How many times has mom walked this path before me?

Did she live near here?

I smiled and tried to ingrain this into my mind.

Naruto ran forward suddenly making us all stop, I drew out Balence, only to angrily glare at Naruto moments later. He's only trying to out do Sasuke again.

He threw a shurikan into the forest scaring the heck out of a white bunny rabbit.

"Oh no! I'm sorry little rabbit!" He rubbed the rabbit on his face while I groan. Oh Naruto.

Snow rabbit snow rabbit snow rabbit! My conscience screamed making me wince.

Wait? Why is it white? There should be no snow this time of year. The only reason is if it-

...Stare...

Someone's watching us.

"Kakashi!" I yell as I turn to face him.

He turned to looked at me for only a moment before yelling, "Look out!"

Everyone dove to the ground and a long bladed sword few over our heads and stuck into a tree. Seconds later a ninja jumped onto its handle.

A tense moment passes by as we stared at him.

"Well well, if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rouge ninja from the Mist."

I stared at him as I mentally flipped through my dads bingo book.

Shit, this dudes the real deal.

Naruto began to run forward but I grabbed him by the back of his backpack making him fall on his butt.

"Takara! You-"

"Shut up Naruto." I said with a deadly serious tone. "This guy is different, he is like Kakashi. You, Sasuke, and I, it's questionable if we could inflict anything on him."

He was silent as he looked up to me and then silently stood up too.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye. Right?" His voice was deep and scratchy. "You have to hand over the old man."

I stepped back and stood in front Tazuna, one hand holding Balence the other one holding a kunai.

"Manji formation, I taught you team work so use it and stay out of this fight!" Kakashi yelled.

He lifted his forehead protector to reveal Sharingan.

"Ah what is that?!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" My voice slammed through the pause making them both look at me.

"You heard Kakashi! Manji formation, Now! And Naruto, Sharingan is an eye justu or doujutsu, like Akumugan, that allows you to copy any Jutsu you see. It's only passes though the Uchiha clan, however it seems our teacher has it. This is a discussion for another day though!"

The two moved on the either side of Tazuna and the mist began to build making it hard to see.

"Kakashi, as a person of the assassination unit of the Hidden Mist, we have a standing order to destroy you on sight. You were in our bingo book, it called you "The man who copied over 1,000 jutsu." Kakashi the copy ninja."

I nodded, I had read that two, I started a lot of research on Kakashi the day I was officially a genin. You need to know your teammates after all.

"Enough talk, I need to exterminate the old man, now. (Kakashi stepped forward.) I guess I have to go though you first though, huh Kakashi. So be it."

He body flickered from the tree to standing on the water. I watched him carefully as he began to build up chakra.

"Ninja Art, Hidden Mist Jutsu."

The fog rolled in deep and thick. It was infused with his chakra and was so dense it was hard to think clearly.

He vanished from the lake.

"Great, it's his silent killing technique." I grunted

"What?" Naruto said turning pale.

"It's wicked fast, there's no sound, and hardly detectable." I said trying to keep vigilant.

"Not to mention that Sharingan is weak to it." Kakashi added. "Don't let your guard down."

The mist continued to build up, adding to the tension.

"Eight points" Zabuza voice cut through the silence. I tensed up my shoulders.

"Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart. Now which will be my kill point."

I was quiet as I closed my eyes to try to sense Zabuza.

"That eight points thing was cool, we should come up with some sort of gimmick too." My conscience reasoned, I tried to ignore it.

The blood lust wafted through the air and was making everyone twitchy, but when Kakashi activated his I felt Sasuke faultier, like being punched.

My eyes drifted to him, he was shivering. I watched him grip his kunai, like he was-

"Sasuke! Calm down I'll protect you with my life. All of you. I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me." Kakashi's voice sliced though the air and I felt Sasuke calm down.

"Ya Sasuke! I'm here too, I won't let you get hurt. That's what comrades are for." I said smiling.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Zabuza voice rung out behind me.

A shift in the air, the pressure dropped. I twisted Balence so the blade was facing me and stabbing it backwards past me and into the intruder. Before pulling out and jumping away like everyone.

He was bleeding water from the wound I gave him and then Kakashi finished the blow, turning the clone to water. For a moment I felt relief, but then the mist and water began to swarm together.

Another clone formed behind him, swinging it's sword at Kakashi. Slicing through him, to reveal he was a water clone as well. Thank kami for Sharingan.

A tense moment passed as the real Kakashi put a kunai to Zabuza's throat.

"Now it's over."

* * *

Authors note:

Sorry sorry! I'm really trying here I swear!

Someday it will be on time.

Anyways, happy labor day!

Thank you and have a nice day.

~ToL


	19. Land of Waves Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but the Gushikan family and a select few is mine.

* * *

Chapter 19~ Decisions

"You're finished." Kakashi said confidently as he held the kunai tightly against Zabuza's throat.

I breathed in deeply and smiled to myself, that wasn't too hard. Naruto was having a mini celebration and Sasuke was still staring tensely.

Just as I was about to call Sasuke out for being over dramatic, Zabuza began to laugh.

"Finished? You really don't get it. Your style is only a weak imitation, I'll never be beat by a copycat ninja like you."

Kakashi grunted annoyed but stayed still.

"I am impressed you already copied the water clone justu though. Very skillfully executed. You had your clone say all those things to draw me out while you hid in the mist, waiting for me. Nice try..."

Silence. My body grew tense and I say a flicker of movement in the corner of my eye.

"Behind you!" I yelled to Kakashi as another clone? The real thing? Appeared behind him.

"But I'm not that easy to fool."

Kakashi took no time in slitting the throat of the first Zabuza to reveal it's a clone and then dodged the second ones attack. However, only a moment later he was hit by Zabuza's attack so hard he flew.

My mouth dropped as I watched him fly across the sky and I tightened my grip on Balence, confused on what to do.

Kakashi landed into the water like a sack of potatoes and despite throwing spikes on the ground to slow Zabuza it really did nothing. Zabuza also dove into the water.

"Sensei! Move!" I yelled as ran towards the edge of the water.

"He specializes in water justu!"

My calls weren't worth squat as Zabuza ran behind Kakashi and wasted no time in sealing him in the Water Prison Jutsu.

I stepped back, angry and worried.

Without Kakashi, can we really do anything?

"You think a headband makes you a ninja. When you hover between life and death so many times it doesn't phase you, then you could may be called a ninja. When you become so deadly your profile is entered in my bingo book, then you may have earned the title ninja. But to call upstarts like you ninja is a joke."

His new clone made a mist that begin to billow into shore and I soon lost track of his figure. It was only seconds later I hear Naruto slam into the ground.

I moved and got in between him and Zabuza, prepared to protect him.

"You're just brats." Zabuza spat with a smirk.

"Listen just grab the bridge builder and run! You can't win this fight! He's using his power to keep me in this prison. So he can only fight you with his water clones. But the clones can't go far from his real body. If you get away from him, he can't follow. Now run!"

I laughed internally, what a joke, he won't stop trying to get us, even if we stall the inevitable. On the other hand Kakashi is our superior so we should trust his judgement.

Before I had another moment to think Sasuke ran forward and began to throw his weapons at Zabuza.

"What an idiot." I thought.

As he began to run past me, I could see him starting to bend his legs to jump and I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt just in time to make him fall on his butt and not launch off.

"What are you doing?!" He shouted.

But I'm not playing games.

I balled up my fist and smashed it on the top of his head so hard he was a loss of words.

"What a stupid move, just stay still and think for a moment. If you jump straight off into the air like that he can attack you while you're defenseless in the air." I pushed him behind me and turned back to the Zabuza clone.

He was chuckling quietly.

"Takara! Take everyone and leave! You know you three can't win, so do as your told and help everyone get away!" Kakashi yelled to me.

I narrowed my gaze and rolled my shoulders.

"And what happens to you then Sensei!" I yelled back.

"You'll die. Then he'll come after us. Even if we order back up, it might not come in time. Don't worry Sensei, I'll protect everyone and we'll get you out of there! I also don't intended to forever be known as "worse than scum"" I yelled as I blinked my Akumugan active.

The clone stared at me and his constant chuckled turned into a full laugh.

"I haven't seen eyes like those in a long time, unfortunately for you it doesn't seem like you know how to use them." He took a step forward and I held my ground, intensifying my eyes strength.

"For example, that power doesn't work on clones."

My eyes widen as he lunged forward and grabs a fistful of my curls and yanks me upward so my feet are barely brushing the ground.

"Haha, those eyes and from the Hidden Leaf? You must be Ume's brat." I flinched and reached up and grabbed his arm with my hands to pull myself up a little so the tension on my hair is not so bad.

"This curly hair too, that means you're the Bear Of The Leaves daughter too. What a lucky day. I have the bitch and the bastards daughter."

I said nothing as I festered in my rage internally.

"I thought the suicide clan and the nightmare juice clan were finished but it looks like I have the heiress right here."

I bit my lip, 'suicide clan' an old name for us but still a mean one. But, something peaked my interest.

"Well since you're obviously a reasonable man..." I grunted as I tried to ignore the intense pain on my head, "what's that about me being the heiress to the nightmare juice clan?" I gave him a smirk.

He laughed, "Obviously it means your moms disgusting clan is dead, or at least in hiding. Maybe you're even the last one, I did hear your crazy bitch of a mom finally bit the dust."

I tried to not let his words get to me. And, they didn't. But, they did get to the others.

"Gushikan-San was an amazing kunoichi!" Naruto yelled from behind me.

"She was a thousand times the ninja you are." Sasuke hissed.

Naruto ran forward at Zabuza only for him to get kicked in the face and pushed back. Then Zabuza threw me at him and we both tumbled off to the side.

Naruto stood back up before me and smiled proudly as he shows that he grabbed his headband.

I hadn't even noticed it fell off, I was so preoccupied.

He tied it around his forehead and then helped me up.

"Hey, don't disrespect Ume-San, because her daughter will be head of the T&I division. Not to mention that daughters best friend will become Hokage, his name is... Naruto Uzumaki!"

I gave him a smile before looking back to a seriously pissed Zabuza.

"Hey I have a plan." Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Am I in it?" I asked quietly.

"No not this time."

I smirked and looked at him.

"No problem, I'll try to buy you time to do it."

I bent my knees and grasped Balence firmly before looking at the clone, "Hey, wanna see the real power of the 'suicide clan'? I don't care if your a demon or not, I'll slice you down."

He chuckled and stepped forward.

"W-wait demon?" Naruto sputtered.

I launched forward and my sword clashed with clone Zabuza's loudly as Kakashi explains why he is called that in the bingo book.

"So what," I grunted as I held my sword strongly as clone Zabuza pushed his sword downward on mine. "You just killed some ninja trainees, it's not like that's very hard, their practically babies. I'm not impressed."

"But, they were just kids. You killed them all?!" Naruto shouted.

He just made a face and smiled, "It just felt so good."

The clone slide past me almost in an instant and I fell over from the lack of pressure on my katana.

He was now knocking Sasuke over and slamming his so hard he coughed blood.

I was paralyzed in... Surprise.

He was so fast, on par with Kakashi.

But Sasuke...

He was groaning in pain as Zabuza set a foot on his chest and grabbed his sword, he was going to end him.

"You're nothing." He laughs

I body flickered next to him and slid my katana into his side.

The clone freezes and makes a pained noise.

I just stare up at him. Water from the wound trickling down my arm and making a puddle around my feet.

"When you're so wrapped up in you're ecstasy of hurting people, you're an easy target." I spoke in my monotone voice.

I twisted my katana and pushed to the side so it tore all the way though his body. I mean, it was only water.

The clone dispersed and I turned and looked to the real Zabuza.

That was my mistake, at that point I really should have just kept Kakashi's fight in mind.

"Takara behind you!"

A hand wrapped around my throat and I was lifted off the ground.

"You're too cocky for your own good."

He lifted me up higher and then threw me towards the ground, before I even hit the ground though he kicked me in the stomach with the toe of his boot. I lost my breath as I hit the ground and laid there for a minute as I tried to find the sweetness that is oxygen.

As soon as I did I looked up and saw his sword coming down to decapitate me.

I rolled onto my back so it slipped past me and sunk into the ground.

Before he had another chance to kill me, Naruto summoned a lot of shadow clones that surrounded us.

They all dog piled on Zabuza but got blown away.

It was all very confusing and at that point in time I was still lying on the ground staring at the sky trying not to throw up from the kick to my diaphragm. However, in the end Naruto was behind Zabuza and threw a kunai at his hand so that he was forced to let go.

I'm not sure how he got there or how Zabuza got hold of the giant shurikan in his other hand but I do know that Narutos plan worked for once and Zabuza was forced to let go of the water prison, releasing Kakashi.

I sat up and then woozily got on my feet before gulping down the pain and straightening up.

I watched as Kakashi praised Naruto before walking over to Tazuna and standing in front of him with Sasuke.

Kakashi was fighting fire with fire in a sort of terms and was doing the exact same water Jutsu as Zabuza. There was an explosion of water dragons and chakra and when the water settled or so to say, they were still evenly matched.

Clearly part of Kakashi's style was psyching out his opponent mentally though.

I watched him finish Zabuza's sentences and anticipate his moves.

He is driving the man insane.

Kakashi finally hits Zabuza with a water ninjustu with so much power he gets slammed against a tree. Kakashi uses the moment while he still can't move to slice with with kunais.

I bite my lip, 'I guess he will kill him.'

My conscience giggles.

"You're finished." Kakashi smartly remarks.

His water from his Jutsu recedes back into the body of water it came from.

"How... How are you doing this, can you see the future."

Kakashi looks pleased as he answers.

"Yes, this is your last fight, ever."

Senbon needles.

Two of them to be precise, sliced through Zabuza's neck and he collapsed.

I glanced upward to see a tracking ninja from the mist.

"Psh of course." I muttered.

Kakashi quickly checked Zabuzas pulse and confirmed him dead.

Naruto freaked out, kinda.

It was like he was having an existential crisis.

The tracker thanked us for 'helping' him end Zabuza and then took the body. Weird but ok I'll roll with it.

I sighed, I was pretty happy to be rid of that guy, he was mean.

My conscience giggled again and I just ignored it.

"Why are we here? what are we doing?!" Naruto yelled. I took a step over, I wanted to help. Kakashi beat me to it though and reassured Naruto.

He turned and looked at all of us and smiled.

"Our mission is not over yet, we need to take the bridge builder to his bridge." We all nodded and began to start walking to Tazuna's house to rest when Kakashi paused before crumbling to the ground.

I ran to him and checked his vitals.

"He's alive." There was a sigh of relief from all around.

"What's wrong with him?" Tazuna asked.

"Chakra exhaustion, we need to get somewhere safe immediately, there could still be enemies out there." I stood up before grabbing Kakashi by the arms.

"Uh, Sasuke, a little help please."

He grabbed his feet and we began an extremely long and tiring quest to Tazuna's house.

* * *

Authors Note:

Sorry sorry! Last week got crazy. I just couldn't find the time, ya'know?

I just twisted my ankle and blah blah blah, excuses excuses right? (P.s no worries I'm fine.)

Anyway, I'm really going to try to upload when I can but its really hard to do it.

I hope you can find it in your heart to understand.

Also I'm sorry it's so short, this was about two hours worth of work and I really just wanted to get SOMETHING out this weekend.

Thank you and have a nice day.

~ToL


	20. Land of Waves Part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but the Gushikan family and a select few is mine.

* * *

Chapter 20~ Responsibilities

When we had arrived at Tazunas house his daughter set us up with a few rooms so that we could rest. Kakashi got one room, and he was still passed out from the chakra exhaustion which is supremely inconvenient since we really don't know what to do. I have had chakra exhaustion before but I was always rushed to the hospital. All I really know what to do is give him fluids but other than that I don't know. Worst of all for some reason Naruto and Sasuke were asking me what to do now.

I sat alone next to Kakashi. I sent Naruto and Sasuke away for a bit by telling them to watch the family that we now had to care for.

"Sigh" what if he doesn't wake up in the next few days, we still have to protect Tazuna, it's our duty.

"Oh Takara."

I stiffened and looked up at Kakashi.

He is awake.

I can't believe how fast he already woke up. Sometimes it would take me days to wake up from chakra exhaustion.

"Sensei, how do you feel."

He laughed.

"You sound angrier than usual. And, I'm fine. I just won't move as well for a couple days." He tried to sit up and give me a pity smile from under his mask.

"No, lay back down before you hurt yourself more."

He gave me a weird look but laid back down.

"Sensei what are we going to do with you in bed rest. Sure Zabuza is taken out but there will be more. We aren't capable of fighting toe to toe with joinin. Chunin is a stretch too."

He chuckled. "Serious as always."

But, then his demeanor changed. He was quiet, he stared off into space.

"Takara, did you find anything strange about that tracker ninja?"

Yea I did! Screamed my conscience.

I ignored it but nodded.

"They used senbon needles. I guess it's a style preference but I thought it was strange."

He nodded back. "And the body?"

I furrowed my brow and though back to it.

"Well according to you his heart had stopped. However… I don't think the tracker ninja followed protocol."

"Why would you say that?" He looked interested.

"Well from what we learned in class they're supposed to destroy the body on the spot but he moved it. Not to mention it be a lot easier for him to have destroyed there since Zabuza weighed a lot more than he did."

The gears in my brain began to spin and my shoulders slumped.

"Oh no."

Kakashi nodded.

"That's right, Zabuza is alive."

I sighed.

"Now what?" I groaned as scratched my head.

"Gather everyone, we need a plan."

* * *

"What do you mean he's still alive?" Naruto screamed.

"It's exactly as Kakashi said. The facts don't add up. He'll probably be back on us in a week." I said glancing over to Tazuna who was pale as a sheet.

Naurto was smiling though, and that made me smile. He wants a second chance to get him himself.

"Now what." Sasuke's voice rang

Out.

"I'm going to train you. I may not be able to move myself but that doesn't mean I can let you guys slack off."

We all groan collectively but Naurto is still excited.

"It doesn't matter if he comes back we can do it!" Naruto smiled at us.

"No you can't."

We froze and turned to see a little boy in the door way.

After a moment of silence he ran into Tazunas arms to embrace him lovingly.

I guess this is the grandson he talked about.

His mother instantly began to scold him but Tazuna kinda low key encouraged him.

Oh well.

The boy, Inari, continued to say we'd die so Naruto told him he is a super ninja and will be Hokage so he can't die. He's a hero.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ha there are no real heroes." Inari responded.

Naruto got up, like he was going to hurt the kid so I kicked him in the back of the knee so he fell over and then turned to the kid.

"You're right, we aren't really heroes yet but we are working on it. Besides we can't die."

Inari looked up to me like he didn't believe me. I squatted to his level.

"You see, Naruto and Sasuke have dreams to follow, so they can't die. I have a little brother that I have to protect so I can't die either. We have too much to lose if we did."

His face turned sour. "You're all going to die, and you can't stop it."

He ran upstairs and his mom apologized for him.

Moments later Naruto ran past me and flew upstairs as well.

Hopefully he won't harm the kid.

Surprisingly though, five minutes later he came back down sullen and calm.

* * *

We stood in a forest filled with tall trees. It was sunny and cool from the seas breeze that drifted across the entire country.

"All right training starts now. First we will begin with a review of chakra the ninjas basic source of power. Understanding chakra is essential."

"We already know that." Sasuke replied in a snarkish manor.

"Yea I know all the things about cat-tra." Naruto says with a smile.

I face palm.

"Takara, if you would." Kakashi said sounding exhausted.

"Yes sir. Chakra is the elemental life energy a ninja uses in jujitsu. It's a source of all his power." I pause to cross my arms. "Well except me of course. Anyway, chakra has two forms, physical energy, which exists in all the cells in the entire body, all working together, and spiritual energy the primary source of power, which is intensified through training and expertise. They must be drawn out together safely to perform jujitsu. And, hand signs focus the chakra into your preferred jutsu."

Kakashi nodded. "Correct."

"Who cares about these giant explanations that are way too complicated. Let's just learn the jutsu." Naurto exclaimed with Sasuke agreeing.

"Sensei, do I have to be here? I really can't learn much of anything in the way of chakra." I monotonously muttered.

"No no no. First of all you guys are only just barely scratching the surface of chakra you're not experienced enough at it. You need to learn how to control it and balance it. Secondly, Takara you perform justu all the time, like your Akumugan style. Why do you think that works but nothing else does? You just don't believe in yourself, you can do this. You all just need to train until you don't over use your chakra."

"How do we do that?" Sasuke asked.

"You climb a tree."

Silence.

"Only one rule, no hands."

Silence

Kakashi proceeded to slowly walk up a tree on crutches until he was upside down and still scolding us for not getting the point.

"Ok now you guys try."

He gave us kunai to mark how high we get.

I stood back as I watched Naruto instantly fall back from a lack of chakra and Sasuke bounce off from too much.

"Takara you have to try too." Kakashi shouted at me.

I was frustrated, he knows I can't do this, he knows I have barely any chakra. Does he want to see me get hurt!

"Takara your pouting like a child! If you won't even try then maybe the great Gushikan clan isn't so amazing." Kakashi taunted me.

And it worked.

I angrily did the hand sign and pushed my chakra to the bottoms of my feet before running at the tree.

I basically made it up two steps before slipping and falling on my back.

I just laid there festering in anger and staring at the sky.

"Takara, you ok?" Sensei yelled at me.

I sat up and turned to glare at him.

"I can't do it." I said through gritted teeth.

He didn't say anything. He just looked at me with pity.

"If your going to gripe, moan and not do as I say then you can go watch Tazuna. He should be leaving to work on the bridge soon."

I stood up and left with a stomp in my walk.

When I arrived at the house I sat outside waiting for Tazuna to leave. I didn't want to scare anyone with how utterly angry I am.

"Oh, it's you."

I turned my gaze up to Inari. He flinched and took a step back. I scolded myself internally as I forced myself to smile.

"Oh Inari, sorry about that! What's up kid?"

"What's wrong with you?" He asked crossing his arms.

I shrugged and smiled, "Just had a disagreement with my Sensei."

He stared at me for a few more minutes before sitting next to me.

"You're all going to die."

I didn't look at him.

"I can't afford to die."

"You don't have a choice." He was tearing up and wouldn't look at my face.

"I don't know what it was like before I got here but... I won't die. I have a little brother back home that I need to protect. That's all I care about."

A silenced waved over us and we sat like that for a minute.

"Gato had my dad killed, no one is safe."

I looked over to him, he had tears streaming down his face.

"Three years ago, I lost someone. Without them I was very depressed for a while. Even after the memorial I was still really sad. I tried to put on a brave face because my little brother was hurt and at that time I was training be an ninja, but I didn't want to be a ninja anymore. I didn't care about anything. All I wanted was for my little brother to be happy and healthy, that's the thought that clouded my mind. All I cared about was family, though I still trained every day with my dad. In reality my heart wasn't in it because the pain never really goes away. I never forgot her death, I never will, it's something that I will always have to replay in my mind. But, I realized that if I just rolled over and didn't do anything with my life then what would be the point of her dying for me. So I sucked it up and got serious, I will never forget what happened but I can use it to make me stronger instead." I looked over to him and gave him a smile before ruffling his hat/hair.

"If you lose hope, then you're not really living!"

I stood up and stretched.

Tazuna walked out the door and gave me a look.

"I'm your protection for today sir." I bowed.

He grunted ok and then bid Inari goodbye.

* * *

The walk to the bridge went fast and I sat on the side to watch them build it.

"Where are the others?" Tazuna grunted as he walked by with a plank.

"Training." I responded while drifting my eyes away.

"So you couldn't handle the training then?" I could tell he was teasing me but...

"Yes, I am currently incapable of learning the lesson Kakashi Sensei is teaching."

He raised his eyebrows in a questioning way but let it slide.

"Can I help at all?" I asked, wanting to get my mind off the lesson.

He shrugged and said I could carry planks to where they are needed.

So I carried planks to those who called out to me, I could carry a bunch at one time so not many trips were needed. I could hear the adults talking about me with awe in their voices and I couldn't help but smile. At least in this type of society I'm still considered amazing.

After the work day I went with Tazuna into town to get food for dinner.

It's bad, there are starving children in the streets, everyone seems broken, and there is barely any products.

I looked at the bare shelves in the store and the lack of patrons. Scary, this is legitimately scary.

I felt someone walk up behind me and his hand brush my hip.

He wants the stuff in my bag.

I grabbed his wrist and twisted it up. I turned around and looked him in the eye.

"There are better ways."

I pushed him away and then went back to Tazunas side as we left the store.

"I see why you're the mature one. Not many people would have that reaction.

I looked around.

"I pity them, they are all just trying to survive."

Another hand grabbed my skirt.

I turned around but was faced with a small child.

"Please?"

She asked holding out her hands.

I breathed out and smiled sadly, "Sure."

I looked into my bag and ruffled around until I found my protein bars.

It won't fill her stomach but one bar had more than enough calories for her.

I pulled one out and gave it to her before I had a thought.

"Oh one more thing! I usually keep some candies for my brother so I think... Here, take two, it will taste much better then that bar but at least the bar is good for you." I rambled a little as I gave them to her.

She looked at the things in her hands and then smiled at me.

"Thank you so very much!" She ran off then. I smiled and turned around only to see three more kids that had witnessed the exchange and wanting food.

I sighed but smiled as I gave them what I could. They all had the same reaction before running off.

"The people have lost hope, so the children suffer. That's why the bridge is so important."

I nodded.

"I understand, I just wish I could help more."

Tazuna nodded back, "It's hard to see, but the best you can do is give them their hope back with the bridge."

* * *

When we got back I asked Tazunas daughter if she wanted help making dinner. So I washed the rice, but the mundane activity made me remember my exchange with Kakashi. That look of pity he gave me... I continued to wash with anger until I heard her chuckling. My pissed look turned back to her.

"Oh, I'm not really laughing at you! It's just, sometimes I forget that despite you being ninjas you're still just kids."

I relax my shoulder and sigh.

"Sorry, my Sensei just made me angry."

Her mouth made an O shape but then she just smiled.

"Disagreements happen even in the best team."

I grunted angrily, "He just doesn't understand that I physically can't do everything he wants me to learn!"

She raised an eyebrow, "Whys that?"

I waved off her question, "I just have poor chakra."

"My dad said you can do something with your eyes, it didn't work though."

"That had nothing to do with it, it was just the wrong time to use it."

"So why did it work with your poor chakra?"

I sighed and stared at her.

"I don't know, maybe because I was born with this ability in my blood. I just, can't do anything else. Well maybe a little but not for an extended period of time. I can't afford chakra exhaustion with whatever Kakashi wants to teach me now. I have to stay alert, we're on a mission!"

She gave me a smile, "Maybe you're afraid to try. Because if you try really hard and you still can't learn it, then you're right."

I went quiet. We didn't really talk the rest of the time.

The food was good though, even if Sasuke and Naruto threw it up in the end. My face darkened I hit the two of them over the head.

"Stop wasting food!"

"Gosh Takara, no need to hit us!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke agreed.

"Well apparently I do need to hit you if you're going to waste food like that. So either choke it down stop eating!"

When dinner was finished I started to help clean up and then took my leave. I walked out and began to go to the forest when Naruto showed up by my side.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" I frowned and he just laughed.

"Your going to train right? I want to train with you."

The frown dropped from my face and I turned away.

"I'd prefer to do this on my own."

He hummed a why.

"I'm going to try to tree climb, I really don't want you to see me fall."

He looked surprised, "Takara, are you... Embarrassed?"

My face turned red and I breathed out hastily.

"Of course not!"

He laughed, "Okay, how about this, we will practice on the same tree but opposite sides so that we can't see each other's progress."

I stopped and looked at him. "That is the smartest thing you have ever said to me."

He smiled proudly.

We soon found a large tree and began to practice.

Right away I could tell Naruto made great progress since last time, I didn't hear him fall as quickly. I didn't say anything though.

I made the hand sign and focused my chakra to my feet, they felt warm and tingly.

I ran and began to go up the tree. It was different from last time, maybe because I was really trying. I managed eight steps when my foot wouldn't stick anymore.

I landed a little harshly and I was already out of breath.

But

How am I supposed to get better if I never try again.

I recharged my feet and tried again and again and again and aga- oh wait I think I fainted.

I opened my eyes to the midnight sky. Very pretty.

I sat up and saw Naruto looking at me from behind the tree. He gave me a thumbs up before getting back to it.

One last time. I want to make it 15 steps.

I recharged and then ran.

* * *

I woke up up to Naruto shaking me back to reality. That became our lives for the next few days. Shit, I hate chakra training.

* * *

Midnight once again. I'm up to 45 steps. All I want is to reach 50 but I'm so tired, also I'm amazed I haven't died yet.

"You ok Taka?" Naruto shouted, he does that every so often.

I coughed but smiled.

"Yes I'm good!"

"Once more." I muttered under my breath and began to run.

I got higher and higher until I realized I passed 45. A couple more steps.

5

4

3

2

1

Blackness

"Takara! Taka! Wake up!"

I fluttered my eyelashes and then squinted into the bright light.

Morning?

I sat up and saw Naruto sitting next to me with... A girl? Whatever.

Not a girl!~sang my conscience...

I stared her down for a second. No conscience is wrong, this is a girl.

"I slept all night Huh? Oh well." I smiled a bit.

Naruto gave me a smile, "Look!" He pointed to my marks.

51

I grinned but it soon filtered away.

"Who are you?" I asked the young girl.

She gave me a calm smile, "No one important. So you two are ninjas? That's a tough job."

My eyes narrowed, she dodged the question.

"Ya we are! We're super tough! The best of the best!"

I sighed but smiled, "Ya we sure are."

She looked a little intrigued. "So do have someone precious?" She began to pick her herbs she was gathering. Naruto began to help but I just watched. It all looks the same to me.

Naruto looked confused at her question but I nodded.

"Yea, my father and my brother. I have to make it home to protect them, no matter what."

Naruto nodded right along. "Ya I have a lot of precious people."

The girl nodded. "Having someone precious will make you grow and get stronger."

She picked up her basket and straightened her outfit.

"You two will be very strong. I can tell. We will meet again someday."

She took a few more steps.

"Also I'm a boy."

What...

How could I not tell!

Naruto and I freaked out.

* * *

Sasuke showed up barely a minute later and we all trained. Later I had to go with Tazuna and then helped his daughter with cooking so I couldn't train all day. Which is probably a good thing, I need to make new chakra.

"Takara." I turned to look at Kakashi.

"I'm proud of the progress you've made, good job. This is probably helping your vein problem too."

I nodded and failed to hide my smile.

Later Naruto and Sasuke came in after climbing to the top.

I hid my jealousy but I really was proud of them too.

* * *

Authors Note:

It's kinda on time...

Anyways, thanks for the support!

Thank you and have a nice day!

~ToL


	21. Land of Waves Part 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but the Gushikan family and a select few is mine.

* * *

Chapter 21~ Gamble

"The bridge will be finished in a matter of days. Thank you. But why did you take the mission after you knew the risk?" Tazuna asked after dinner.

"Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage, under the wing of a strong leader, cowardice cannot survive." Kakashi quotes from the first Hokage.

I nodded, "It wouldn't be right of us to ignore the injustice here."

A moment passed but the words did not reach Inari.

He cried about the weak losing and the strong winning despite the sides.

Naruto tried to calmly disclaim his words, saying it won't happen to him. But... Inari wouldn't give up, saying that Naruto didn't know what it felt like to be dirt. But, of course he did. So Naruto called him a coward and left.

"Inari..." I said quietly.

He was sobbing, perhaps hurt from Narutos words and refused to look up.

The dinner ended awkwardly with Inari slowing getting up and sitting outside.

I twirled my thumbs and stared at the door.

"Takara why don't you go chat with Inari." I glanced at Kakashi before stepping outside and then closing the door.

I didn't bother asking to sit down and just did it anyway.

"Naruto knows what it feels like to be looked down on, to be hated, to feel like dirt."

His sobbing lessened but he said nothing.

"People have never been nice to Naruto, for as long as I've known him and we met when I was six. People always look down on him for... the past that he had no control over. He never had anyone to hold him up, no family that is. He's really trying to be a hero so that no one will look down on him. Is that really such a crime?"

He had finally stopped crying and was glancing at me from the corner

of his eyes.

"You know, me and Naruto have been joined at the hip for many years. Not once did I see him cry because of his problems though. Instead of crying, he did things, rose the ranks, and has gained the respect of a few people."

He stared at me thoughtfully and looked down to his father picture he was holding."

"Narutos still a kid, heck we are all kids, but I think he's a lot smarter and braver than people put him out to be. He understands your situation and him calling you a coward? Well that exactly how he used to think of himself. He's grown, and so will you."

I smiled at Inari and Inari looked much more at ease.

I patted his head and laughed.

"You remind me so much of my little bro! Boy I can't wait to see his smiling face again." I drifted off into my thoughts before standing up.

"I can't make you do anything, after all you aren't my brother, but if it strikes your fancy an "I'm sorry" sure would make Naruto smile."

* * *

"Takara get up, we're heading to the bridge." Sasukes voice punches through my sleep as I sat up and yawned.

Naruto was still asleep one bed over.

"What about him?" I grunted as I put on kunai holder and cracked my neck.

"Kakashi wants him to catch up on his sleep."

I shrugged and then headed out with everyone for the bridge.

We got there pretty late but when we did...

The workers were all either dead or injured.

I narrowed my eyes a drew Balance.

It didn't take long for the 'fog' to roll in.

"Sasuke Takara! Get ready." Kakashi shouted as we got in close around Tazuna.

"Back again Kakashi? I see you have the brats too. Look one of them is trembling!" Zabuzas voice filtered over us.

A multitude of his clones formed in front of all of us.

I stiffened ready to attack but Kakashi gave Sasuke that privilege.

"I'm trembling with excitement!" Sasuke replied as he skillfully destroyed all the clones.

"Ooh that is impressive, it seems you have a rival Haku."

"So it seems." Says the tracker ninja boy standing next to the real Zabuza. They had appeared not that far away.

Wait.. that voice...

"You... are you that boy from the other day?" I vocalized cocking my head to the side curiously.

The two looked startled but he eventually nodded.

"I see, then that's a shame." I said sadly and then sighed.

I blocked out the chatter coming from Kakashi about his correctness and the boys phony mask and instead focused on the problem at hand. If Kakashi fights Zabuza and Haku fights Sasuke then I'm left on guard duty. How boring.

Then as if a whirlwind, Haku came forward and Sasuke blocked him.

The two clashed violently before Haku began to use a single hand for signs.

My mouth was agape and I was stunned. I had never seen anyone able to do that. Not even my parents.

He made water needles surround them, but astonishingly Sasuke jumped out of danger and knocked Haku over.

"You made a mistake doubting these ninja. That's just going to make them more dangerous. Sasuke is the best young fighter in the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

I pouted angrily and glanced at Kakashi.

"Takara is the most determined and is the strongest ninja in the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

I brightened up and smiled.

"And last but not least our number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja, Naruto Uzumaki."

Zabuza and Haku were silent before Haku stepped forward and made a strange hand sign. His chakra whipping around him.

"Secret Jutsu- Crystal ice mirrors"

Flat ice sheets sprung up all around Haku and Sasuke. Haku stepped into a mirror and melted into it. Once he was in, his image appeared in every mirror.

Kakashi started to go help but Zabuza cut him off.

I took a step forward as well, I want to help him too.

"It's fine." My conscience laughed. "Narutos here. All you have to do is throw a kunai."

I waited a beat before pulling a kunai out of my holder. I'll try to hit a mirror, maybe I can crack one.

I threw it but Haku caught it before it could hit anything. I frowned but that only lasted a second before a shurikan slapped Haku in the face so hard he fell out of his mirror. I smiled.

That means Narutos here.

A smoke bomb went off, with Naruto standing in the middle of it.

"Naruto Uzumaki has arrived!"

I face palmed but laughed. Just like Naruto to do something like that.

I ignored Kakashi scolding him, at least now someone can assist Sasuke. Speaking of Sasuke. I turn and glared at him.

If he has half a brain cell he should be using this time to get out of the ice trap. Nope he's waiting patiently. Fantastic.

Not long after that Haku went back into the mirrors and started to hurt Sasuke again. Naruto of course jumped in too to help.

I shrugged mentally. I can use this to my advantage.

Kakashi and Zabuza were both watching intensely so I start to back up slowly. Tazuna saw me doing so and started to say something but I shushed him and motioned him to follow.

We both quietly walked away as Kakashi and Zabuza basically went into a, "My child's better!" competition.

Once we were off the bridge I took Tazunas hand and pulled him along the beach.

"Are we going back to my house?"

"No, they will look there." I replied smartly. We ran for a few minutes until we got very far away from the bridge but was still on the coast line. We slowed to a walk when we got to a small boat yard.

"Do you know any of these men or boats?" I asked motioning to the sailors.

"Yes I know a few."

"Perfect."

We went to the closest fishing boat guy.

"Hey can you take him on the water for today?"

The guy looked startled but said yes because he knew Tazuna.

"So your plan is to hide us?" He looked skeptical. And he should.

"No my plan is to hide you. I'm going back. If they kill Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke then I can't protect you anyway, our best bet is for all of us to fight together. Also Zabuza really wants to kill Kakashi so even when he realizes you're gone he'll want to finish Kakashi first. Finally, they're mist ninja so me hiding you on a boat is like hiding you in plain sight. They will check here last."

Tazuna nodded understandingly.

"If I survive I'll come get you later. If I don't... then you have a choice. Go to the Leaves and hide there, or go after your family. They will be waiting though." He nodded, I could see in his eyes though that he's going after his family.

I stayed on the deck and watched him sail off. I waited a minute, watching for an ambush but then turned and began to run back to the bridge.

* * *

When I got back the mist was even thicker than before and I could feel Zabuzas anger in the air. As I walked onto the bridge I searched the white abyss for movement. I felt the air move towards me and could hear the sound of chakra crackling in anger. Out of the mist I saw that executioners blade swinging towards me at a violent speed and I managed do a backbend just in time for it to just clip my hair.

I sprang back up and then jumped over the blade as it came at me a second time. Once I landed from that one a hand flung out and griped my forearm of the arm holding Balance.

Zabuzas face emerged.

"Where is he!?"

I dropped Balance out of my hand and caught it with my other before taking a swipe at him. He dropped me and dodged the swipe.

Kakashi appeared next to me.

"He's safe, where you won't find him." I said calmly.

"Takara, now that you're free, go help Naruto and Sasuke please."

I nodded and then ran in the direction of the ice mirrors... I think... I can't really see...

I could hear Kakashi stalling Zabuza for me.

I continued to run forward until I smashed face first into an ice mirror. I fell back stunned .

A hand came out of the mirror and grasped my shoulder and spun'n flung me into the center of the mirrors. I landed dazed.

"Takara?" Naruto yelled.

"Ya? Hey I'm here to help." I smiled weakly.

I made eye contact with Sasuke and grinned.

"You two look like shit but you have Sharingan!"

Sasuke smirked proudly.

It didn't last long as we were blasted with senbon needles.

I managed to dodge some but my companions were getting tired and getting hit a lot. I tried to think of a way to get out of this but I was at a loss. I mean sure there were three of us and I guess I could make a run for it but I don't know if it would work. I'm out of ideas.

I racked my brain desperately but moments later Naruto collapsed.

Then Haku concentrated his hits on Naruto, obviously to pull us into harms way. It worked.

Sasuke jumped in front of Naruto and I jumped in front of Sasuke. Our relationships are way too sacrifice-y.

I got nailed hard. I could hear Sasuke yell my name as I fell to my knees.

Haku aimed behind me again and I could hear the sound of Sasuke being hit too.

I turned to look at him and held back my yelp.

Pincushion.

I was fading as I watch Naruto begin to sit up.

I fell face first onto the ground. I had fainted. I guess all it took was one direct stabbing with senbons.

* * *

Anger, evil, yelling...

Red chakra.

* * *

I sat up and gasped.

The mirrors were down and Naruto was chatting with a mask-less Haku.

I started to pull out the senbons that littered my body when I heard something...

"Kill me Naruto."

"We've missed too much!" My conscience hissed.

I stood up and glanced at Sasuke. He's breathing.

So I walked to Haku and Naruto.

"I'm not going to let you die, not now that is."

"Takara your alive!" Naruto shouted but I ignored him.

Haku looked confused. "You don't want me to die? I'm your enemy."

I laughed.

"I had some time to think, since you knocked me out, trust me we have the same enemy."

I heard the chirping of a jutsu Kakashi was using near by.

"Stop everyone now!" My conscience screamed.

Haku looked off the where Kakashi and Zabuza are.

"Wait. I'm sorry, I have one more use."

I took a deep breath and spun around him and kicked out his knees making him fall over and then took that extra few seconds to run next to Kakashi and Zabuza myself.

"STOP!"

Kakashi froze, thank kami, and everyone stared at me.

"Zabuza-san, we are no longer your enemy, I bet by now Gato won't pay you and is banking on you dying here. In fact I bet that in eight minutes Gato will be here with his own legion of goons in hopes of finishing us off."

I was met by silence.

"Takara we can't just stop fighting because you bet on something." Kakashi muttered.

Zabuza began to laugh.

"What did you call her earlier? Determined? Ok kid lets gamble. I won't kill anyone, no one will die, and we will all wait eight minutes. What do I get if I win, if no one shows."

He thinks I'm crazy, he'll use the eight minutes to find a way out of the predicament Kakashi put him in. Fine.

"All my money?" I offered.

He chuckled. "How about your life. Final offer."

Of course he'd go there.

"Ok."

"Takara!" Kakashi yelled.

"Haku can even hold a kunai to my throat so I can't run. But if I win, then you can't kill any of us, Haku can't kill either. Just leave the Land of Waves peacefully."

He was smirking.

"Takara what do you think you're doing?! Just stay back. Don't make bets with the enemy!"

"Deal?" Offered Zabuza.

I nodded and took off my weapons pouch and set Balance down in front of me.

"Deal."

* * *

Authors Note:

Hey, thanks for all the support! It all just makes me smile!

Sorry it's latish!

Thank you and have a nice day!

~ToL

P.s

Don't gamble Takara! My gosh, such a bad influence.


	22. Land of Waves Part 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but the Gushikan family and a select few is mine.

* * *

Chapter 22~ Clock

Tick tock

I sat legs crossed.

Tick tock

Balance and my weapons pouch just out of reach.

Tick t-

Haku has a kunai pressed against my jugular.

Kakashi is glaring at me but with a hint of worry and Naruto just looks confused.

I can see Zabuza counting in his head.

Tick fuckity Tock.

I closed my eyes and screamed internally.

Conscience better not had messed up.

The wind whistled across the bridge and everyone was silent except Zabuza who was creepily humming.

I was stiff all over and had my arms crossed. My shoulders tightened with every passing second and I silently clenched my jaw.

I sat counting the seconds as they went by, my mind clustered with worry. After all, what if I made the wrong choice. This would be the end of me, the end of breakfast with dad and Usagi, the end of playing with Usagi and dad training me, the end of me and Narutos ramen trips.

My conscience only laughed at me and reassured me that it probably wouldn't even take eight minutes, that we had some safely time. However, it didn't calm me. My stomach churned as I slowly realized that I could be minutes from death.

The time continued to tick and I began to sweat. We were at six minutes, my conscience was beginning to recount the amount of minutes it should have taken.

That only worries me more. Due to my families weirdness it seems I can't feel fear... but I definitely feel unsettled.

I opened my eyes and gulped quietly. Where are they? Where is Gato?

Seven minutes 50 seconds

Seven minutes 70 seconds

Seven minutes 90 seconds

Hakus blade pressed harder against my throat and my eyes drifted to Zabuza. He is smiling madly.

I begin to ready myself to fight back. It will be futile because of the kunai to my throat... but I can't die without taking someone with me.

My mind vaguely drifts to the bomb strapped to my chest.

5

4

3

2

1

Zabuza let out a frightening laugh had a smile crack behind his mask. "I guess you were wrong little girl. Haku, finish-"

" Zabuza!"

Everyone froze and turned to look at one end of the bridge. They had all been so focused on me they didn't notice Gato and his men appear.

"There's been a change in plans. The new plan is that you'll die on this bridge, Zabuza." Gato smiled as he stomped his cane and stood tall, like an insane man.

Kakashi poofed the nin-dogs away and Zabuza stumbled slightly before turning to Gato. Haku took the kunai from my throat and went to stand next to Zabuza.

I fell back from my knees to my butt as I let out a sigh of relief. I caught the eye of Kakashi and he nodded at me approvingly. My body hurt from being so clenched and my jaw popped when I opened it from the strain.

"You're just too expensive, so I've decided to take you off the payroll. Of course even the scum I brought with me cost something. So if you could manage to slaughter a few of them before they take you down, I'd appreciate it. Do you think you could manage that? Haha,you're about as demonic as wet kitten." Gato continued to tease Zabuza but that only made me smile, he's digging his own grave at this point.

I lean over and grab my supplies back and then stood up to make eye contact with Zabuza.

"Looks like you were right Gushikan Girl." He turned around to look at Kakashi. "It seems we are no longer on opposite sides. Since I am no longer employed Tazuna is safe."

Man am I proud of myself.

Kakashi nodded at him. "I suppose you're right."

Zabuza looked back to Haku, "Lets finish them Haku."

Haku only smiled and nodded as they began to step towards Gato. Gato freaked and ran behind his wall of men. It didn't help any.

I crossed my arms once more and cracked my neck as I watched the two plow into the crowd of low quality ninjas. I couldn't help but be a little jealous, we traveled to a new nation but I didn't get any real fight except with Zabuza or a chance to kill anyone... well that sounds bad but it is a right of passage.

My mind goes back to the day of moms death and the women who I scared into falling over the stair railing. Does that count as my first kill? Meh I don't know, probably not.

Zabuza and Haku pounded into the men, killing at a speed I had never seen before and protecting each other from harmful blows.

It only took a minute for them to reach Gato and carve him up like a turkey. I flinched at their harshness but couldn't help but be happy Gato was gone.

None of us needed to help at all, the entire enemy group was wiped out by the demon of the Mist and his assistant.

I heard grunting behind me and turned to see Sasuke twitch. I stumbled to his body and sat next to him.

I grabbed him by the shoulders and jostled him slightly. "Sasuke? You ok?" I whispered as he opened his eyes and began to look at me.

"Takara? I saw you go down." He grunted, trying to sit up.

"Stay down, you're pretty badly hurt, and ya but I'm fine though." I frowned a little as I imagined having to remove all of those senbons. However, it's not like I also don't have multiple senbons sticking out of me.

I heard a commotion behind us and it turned out to be the villagers, they came to help.

I couldn't help but grin, this is such a great community. Too bad it couldn't be like that when my mom lived here, oh well, if she had never left here then I wouldn't had been born.

Inari ran up to me frantic, "Where's Grandad?" He was grabbing at me with tears streaming down his face.

I patted his head, "He's safe hiding, I'll go see if he is back yet."

I got up and told Kakashi I'd be back with Tazuna before jogging to the pier, but he wasn't back yet so I sat to wait. The dock and the water was cold but refreshing as I splashed my feet in the water.

"This is where you hid him? Smart."

I spun around so fast my neck hurt and griped Balance so hard my knuckles cracked. But, it was only Zabuza and Haku.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We are following our deal and leaving, we need a boat first though."

I nodded, and slid Balance back into place before asking, "So did you actually ever meet my mom?"

He quirked an eyebrow at me before nodding.

"I met her once, in the Mist. It was years ago, before you were born, she was probably 19 and was on a mission with your dad and that other guy. We fought briefly but just ended up going our separate ways."

I frowned, that sounds weird, why would they just let him go?

"Why do you hate her?"

He shrugged, "To be fair I hate all ninjas from the Leaf, but your mom and dad were strong and killed or captured a lot of my comrades. They helped make my coup d'état fail."

I nodded, "I understand." I glanced up and saw Tazunas boat docking.

"Goodbye Zabuza-san and Haku-san, I hope I get the privilege to fight you another day." I bowed slightly before walking to Tazunas boat and to help him get off.

"Gushikan!"

I paused and looked over my shoulder to Haku.

He waved and smiled at me kindly, "Thank you, thank you for stopping me and Kakashi. If you hadn't..." he looked up to Zabuza then lowered his eyes. "I think I'd be dead. So thank you for letting me live."

I turned more towards them and waved back. "Thanks to the both of you for going along with my bet. I'll see you guys again someday, let's have a real fight then!"

They both nodded at me before boarding a boat of their own a sailing away.

I breathed in deeply before walking up to Tazuna who watched the exchange very stressfully.

"We won, Gatos dead and you should have no more problems."

He let out a sigh of relief and thanked me before we began our walk back to his house.

* * *

We didn't stay much longer, only till the bridge was finished, and I have to admit I was very homesick by the end of it.

We packed up our stuff and then began to head out. I got a mildly sappy goodbye with Inari and then waved by to the Land of Waves as we trekked across the giant bridge we help protect.

I wish I had learned more about my mom or my Akumugan but beggars can't be choosers. At least I know that Akumugan doesn't work on clones now.

"Hey Kakashi Sensei? Why did you let me do my bet?" I asked.

He laughed a little, "Takara you have proven to be extremely perceptive of your surroundings, it's like your always one step in front of all of us. I was simply putting my trust in you. Everyone put their trust in you. Do you know what they named the bridge?"

I looked at him and tilted my head. "No i don't."

"The Great Takara Bridge. Has a nice ring doesn't it."

I stared before a smile broke across my face and my conscience screamed.

"I'm honored."

* * *

The rest of the journey was dull and slow. However, that moment of walking through the Konoha gate to see Usagi and dad waiting there I almost cried. Almost. Dad would hit me if I cried in public.

I picked Usagi up and swung him around happily and dad didn't even tell me to tone it down. He just smiled and then picked Usagi and I up in a giant bear hug.

Afterward I walked to the main building to give a mission report with everyone and pick up my pay for a B rank mission.

The long walk back to my house felt blissfully short when Usagi was riding on my shoulders and I told dad the story of what happened to us.

"I think you made quite a few good decisions and I'm glad to hear your chakra input has increased." He ruffled my curls. "I am extremely proud of you curly top."

My smile couldn't grow any larger.

"Why don't we stop by your mothers grave?"

Oh and there goes my smile.

"Ok."

We walked past the stadium to the grave site on the edge of town.

Inside the fence was my moms grave, it was well tended to and always has fresh lilacs on it. Courtesy of Dad.

We all bowed slightly and muttered some good words. Well not Usagi, he just always looks confused.

After we straightened up dad put a hand on my shoulder and stared fondly at her grave.

"She would be so proud of you too. She always said you'd do great things and... well you're on your way. I only wish she was here to see it in person."

I nodded solemnly and gently put a hand on Usagi's head so he'd look up at me.

"That's mama, Usagi." This wasn't our first time at the grave but it's been quite a few months since we've been here, at least me, I think dad comes at least three days a week. Plus we never stay long so dad worries Usagi won't remember.

"Mamas a star. You said so." He replied and furrowed his brow while I coughed on my spit while dad glared at me.

"Ugh well mamas a lot of things, she watches over us like a star but this is where we come to remember her. We also remember her at the KIA stone, remember?" Because apparently your memory is sharper than I thought it would be for a three year old.

He stared at me blankly then looked back to the grave, "Ok onee-chan" he stared at the grave for a moments, like waiting for something to happen, before turning back to me and tugging on my shirt. "I'm bored! Taka-onee we go home! Pwease!"

Dads hand tightened on my shoulder before letting go.

"Lets go home kids." He said quietly

Aw no Usagi made dad sad again.

I sighed before picking Usagi up and ruffling his wavy hair making him giggle.

Let's go home.

* * *

Authors Note:

Sorry it's later than usual, schools just being mean. Also sorry it's a shorter one, I think the next one will be a good sized one because a lot happens in the anime next... chunin exams!

Anyway! Please forgive me! I feel really bad that it took so long but I'm pretty pleased with how this chapter ended up. You wouldn't believe the amount of times I edited it.

Sorry one last time and thanks for all the support, old and new!

Thank you and have a nice day!

~ToL


	23. Suzuki Arc Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but the Gushikan family and a select few is mine.

* * *

Chapter 23- Out again

I laid in my ever so soft bed dreaming the day away, Kakashi said we got the day off before we had to get back to missions. I heard the door creak open so I cracked an eye only to see Usagi tip toe next to me.

"Onee chan..."

I tried to ignore him but his tiny warm hands found my arm and shook it slightly.

"Yes Usa?" I mumbled and pushed my head further into my pillows.

"Dadda left fora mission."

I hummed but didn't move.

"Ima hungwy."

I reach out and grabbed him by the torso before dragging him into my bed with me.

"Onee-chan!" He giggle but sounded frustrated.

"Nooo Usa let's take a nap."

He wiggled in my arms before slowly stopping and lying still.

"I haf school."

I hugged him tighter and sighed. "You can be late today."

So we fell back asleep. We eventually woke up to a pounding on the front door. Usagi was a little frightened so I quickly got up and grabbed Balance before stomping downstairs and throwing open the door with Usagi behind me.

"What?!" I snarled only to stop in my tracks and flinch.

"Oh sorry Choji. Why are you here?"

Choji stood on my door step eating his chips with Shikamaru talking to Ino just off the pouch. They seemed to be having an argument. So nothing uncommon going on.

"Hi Takara, do you want to go get BBQ with us?"

I smiled before I felt a tug on my pj bottoms and looked to Usa behind me.

"Can Usagi come too?" I asked bashfully as I picked him up.

"Sure, let's just go. I'm starving!" Shikamaru yelled and Ino hit him over the head.

I smiled a little before lazily strapping Balance to my back properly and slipping on my sandals.

"Ok, let's go." I locked the door and Ino gasped, Usa and I were still in our pjs. I couldn't help but give her a lazy smile and shrug.

"We need a lazy day Ino, besides, my shurikan decorated pj bottoms and black tank will definitely strike fear into my opponents. Right Usa?"

He giggle and then held out his arms so everyone could see his pjs that were decorated in chopsticks.

Everyone complemented his pjs and then we walked to our favorite BBQ place.

As we sat down Shikamaru asked how my mission went, I pouted.

"Oh wait, don't tell me only wanted to eat with me because I went on an outside mission."

Ino laughed at me, "Well you are the first to do a B rank mission. We're curious, but we also wanted to talk with you, you are our friend after all."

I sigh but smile, Usagi climbed into my lap as I began to recite the mission from top to bottom. "So over all I didn't do a lot."

Inos mouth was dropped open and then she exclaimed, "You got a bridge named after you!"

I flushed embarrassed and nodded. "Ya well I didn't really get much of a chance to fight I mean."

Choji shrugged, "Sometimes fighting is not the most important thing."

There was yelling at the bar section, a drunk ninja seemed angry he was cut off by the bartender and was being ushered out. My friends laughed at the drunk guy but I just calmly stared for a moment.

I then ignored it turned my attention back to my group.

"Onee-chan school today?" Usagi questioned.

I flinched and shrugged, "Let's have a family day instead, no school."

He nodded and smiled.

"Usagi looks healthy." Shikamaru commented.

I smiled and ran my fingers through Usa's hair. "Ya the doctor said his IPF has slowed to a stop, or at least an unnoticeably slow progression. We started some experimental drugs along with constant ninjutsu treatments. The doctor is convinced he'll be the first to discover a cure, and due to the strides he's made so far... I can believe him too. We have hope in our Doctor and Usagi."

My friends look at Usagi fondly.

There was a clanking sound as the door to the BBQ opened and a waitress screamed.

I looked to see the drunk ninja back with a sword.

I scooted Usa off my lap and rushed in front of the waitress drawing Balance.

"Move out of da way kiddo." He slurred, drunk past cognitive thought.

"Sir please leave."

"No i wan my booze!"

I glared, he's acting like a child, and children can't have weapons.

He raised his sword and came at me slowly and sloppily from above. I raised Balance to block the attack and then while he was clutching the handle of the sword with his two hands, I kicked him in the stomach so hard he dropped his sword and ran into the bathroom to vomit.

Moments later other ninjas rushed in and then took the guy screaming and wailing, probably to jail.

I sat back down and Usa looked at me with stars in his eyes. "Onee-chan so cool!" I blushed and ruffled his hair, "Thanks but I think you're super cool!" He smiled proudly.

We finished eating soon after and Ino asked if I'd like to train with them but I politely refused. Today's my day off and I'm going to use it.

Usa and I walked to the market and picked up new groceries since dad destroyed any food I had left with him and Usa on my mission.

After I paid I reached to grab Usas had so we could go home but... "Uh excuse me?"

I stiffen and looked at the hand I grabbed and then followed it up the arm to the face of a young girl, only a few years younger than me.

I dropped her hand immediately and bowed. "Oh I'm so sorry, I thought you were my brother."

I straightened to see the girls very put off face when I realized what I said.

"Oh! Not that you look like a boy! You were just standing where he had been."

She blinked her lavender eyes in an almost sassy way and crossed her arms.

I just stared at her for a moment longer awkwardly before stepping away and straightening up. I glanced over the crowed around me looking for my brothers plum hair but it was no where to be seen.

My heart launched into my throat and for the first time in years I felt the seeds of panic plant themselves in my stomach. My blood felt icy and I yelled Usagi's name, loud enough that all the people around me turned to look at me.

"Did you actually lose your brother?" I heard the young girl ask. I ignored her and gripped my bags tight as I began to walk quickly in the last direction I saw Usa in.

"What does he look like?" The girl tried again as she walked behind me. I sighed angrily, not wanting to deal with this person when Usa is gone but grudgingly said, "He has plum wavy hair, pale skin, and brown eyes, he's three."

"So he's small?" She asked, lavender eyes gleaming...

Lavender.

"You're a hyūga... Yes, he's about 90 centimeters (Two feet and 11 inches).

She nodded before doing the hand signs and activating her byakugan to look around. She spun around slightly as she searched for his smaller figure in the mass of bodies.

"There." She said pointing in the opposite way I had been running. "There two small figures over there."

I quickly thanked her before dashing off in the way she was pointing and came upon Usagi.

He was fine, not kiddnapped, not hurt, just simply standing there looking confused as he talked to a little girl and her parents.

"Usagi!"

He turned and saw me emerge from the crowed and attached himself to my leg instantly.

"Onee-chan! Taka-onee! I was lost!" He had tears starting to flood out of his eyes as I set down the groceries and knelt to hug him. He blubbered into my tank top for a minute and I looked up to the family before me.

They were in traditional kimonos but the father had a headband plate stitched into his sleeve. So I stood up and bowed low as Usa continued to grip my pants now.

"Thank you for finding my brother, I hope he was not a burden."

The woman laughed slightly into her fan she was using to cover her face. Weird.

"It's no problem, judging from your sword you must be a Gushikan, it's a pleasure to meet you, we are from the Suzuki clan."

My eyes drift to her earrings which are tiny silver bells. Of course. These snobs.

The Suzuki clan is one of the most wealthy clans in Konoha, just behind the Hyūga. Honestly they are more of merchants than anything but they like the sound of clan so they set aside around three people in their family to be shinobi so they get a fancy title. Everyone knows their not really a clan.

I bowed deeply, "Of course, it's an honor to meet you Suzuki-sama." I glanced up to see their smug faces.

"So Gushikan, how's your father?" The man said. I tried to ignore the lack of honorific on my name and tried to keep a completely neutral face.

"He is well, we all are. Our clan is thriving, thank you for your concern."

My eyes drift to their young child. She seemed to be about Usagi's age and had half of her chocolate brown hair up and the hair band had silver bells attached so she jingled when she moved.

She was looking at me with large blue eyes.

"I like your eyes!" She said suddenly and pointed at me. Her mom slapped her pointed finger and scolded her for being rude.

"It's alright." I said as I bent to her level so she could see my eyes better.

"Purples my favorite color!" She squealed and grinned at me.

I couldn't help but crack a small smile at her.

"Me too. Green and purple are my clan colors."

"Our," the female Suzuki mom said loudly to get my attention. "Is silver! For our bells." She smiled and then fanned herself.

The young girl got a sour look on her face and crossed her tan little arms.

"I hate silver, it's boring."

"Amara!" The mother gasped, the father has been looking bored the entire time.

"Mama, I want to wear green and purple too!" The little girl blurted loudly.

Her mom got red in the face before straightening up and fanning herself.

"Darling when you are a ninja you must wear silver, it's our clans pride."

Amara pouted sadly, Usagi who had been clinging to me let go and stepped forward.

"It's okay, just be a Gushikan instead, we hab lotsa room."

Silence...

Amara smiled and nodded, "Ok! I'll just be a Gushikan!"

Her mom broke a blood vessel and her quiet father "humph"ed... and I laughed.

I stood up holding my stomach and laughed at my little brother. Just a little bit.

"Sorry Usa, Suzuki-chan, it's not that simple. But, that was very nice of you to offer Usa." I said patting his head.

My shy little brother blushed and then moved back behind me.

"Well! I do say we must be going! I cannot say this was an enjoyable meeting Gushikan. Then again that's normal with your kind. You're not even in proper clothing!(I look down to my and Usagi's pj's and shrug) Now I say, good day to you!" The mother spat as she grabbed her confused daughters hand and dragged her off. Her husband gave me a small nod and then continued after them.

"Onee-chan, I'm confused."

I grabbed Usa's hand and the bags, "Thats okay, it was a little strange."

And we went home.

* * *

Dad came home pretty late that night but I had let Usa stay up to look at his picture book and read to him. He's not really interested in fairytales but really likes to look over my plant book. He's even better than me at naming plants now.

I sat still and listened to Usagi's dramatic retelling of him being swept away in a sea of people and stumbling around until landing face first in front of a little girl who helped him up. Then her weird parents and I chatted and then they suddenly left.

I piped up and said he invited the little girl into our clan and dad let out a loud deep laugh that made Usagi giggle.

"Sounds like you've had quite the day, it must be bed time." He said before picking Usagi up by the back of his shirt and carrying him upstairs.

I smiled faintly before polishing Balance and sitting in moms chair to relax.

Dad walked down stairs before collapsing near me on the couch.

"Don't you have to get back to your group tomorrow? You should go to bed also." He said while taking off his vest and setting it on the coffee table.

"Ah don't do that dad! You'll get blood on the wood and I don't want to clean that!" He grumbled as he threw it into the tile floor behind the couch. "And, ya, I do. Don't you have a mission in the morning too though? You're not one to talk."

He mumbled he's my father so I have to listen to him but I just shrugged and stood up.

"Guess I'll go to bed then, I'll see you later." Dad nodded so I walked up stairs and fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed.

* * *

"Another mission? Right out of the gate?" I muttered as Kakashi looked at our scroll.

"Yup, you guys did so well they want to test you more." He said dully.

"I don't remember this... I guess they can't show everything." Conscience muttered.

"So what is it exactly?" Sasuke asked.

"Well it seems we need to transport a merchant from Konoha to the Village Hidden in Sound. It should only take a day and a half to get there and then we'll turn around and come home. It's a C rank."

I breathed out with my neutral face but inside I was disappointed, I only was with Usa and dad for one day and now I have to leave again.

"When are we leaving?" I asked but already knew the answer.

"Ten minutes, get your stuff and meet me at the gate."

My shoulders slumped, there's so much to do.

First, I ran to the preschool to tell them I can't pick Usa up and my dad is also out of the country currently so he needs the overnight deal. Pretty common with ninja kids. Then I ran home and grabbed my mission pack which I always keep ready. Finally, I ran to the main building to leave dad a scroll just in case he got back before me.

I was a minute late to the gate but no one bagged on me... well except one.

"You call yourself a ninja? Aren't you supposed to be responsible? Quick I need someone else to guard me!"

What are the chances I'd get a whinny no good rich Suzuki to guard. At least it's not one from earlier, they were from the ninja branch of the family.

"My apologies." I responded and then let it go.

We started off immediately, the Suzuki man had only one wagon with two horses pulling it and then a carriage for himself. We had to walk.

I don't really mind but Naruto sure did.

"How rude can one guy get? There's enough room for all of us on his carriage alone!" He whispered angrily but I just brushed it off.

"Oh well, it's not like we haven't walked further before."

Naruto was still peeved though.

The walk was harsh and tiring, the entire thing was at a slight angle as we were walking up hill to get to the Village.

The first day was boring enough, we stopped to camp and I made dinner while everyone set up. A normal arrangement between us all.

"This food is horrible! Where are the dumplings! The beef! How can you live like this!"

I breathed out slowly and then apologized, saying we didn't bring anything like that and then offered him my fish... which he ate while staring at me.

I ate my rice and savored it. As a ninja you have to be able to skip meals so this was nothing.

My stomach growled quietly.

Although Gushikans do have large appetites. So I ate a couple food bars.

I took my watch first and then switched out with Naruto around midnight. I slept like the dead but woke to screaming.

I leaped out of my sleeping bag Balance already drawn to find the guy yelling at Sasuke, something about a missing box.

I shakily breathed in as the adrenaline died and walked over.

"What's going on?"

The guy spun around and started to yak about how one of his smaller boxes is gone and how one of us must had taken it. Kakashi who was now up was trying to reason with him but the guy was hysterical.

'What a baby, maybe he left it behind by accident.' I though as I adjusted my sword strap until the hairs on the back of my neck rose.

I spun around and gripped the handle as one of my dads lesson flew through my head. It's about a band of thieves who would take only one box, a small one, too see how much was in it. Theoretically, if even a small box has a lot of precious things in it then the big ones are worth even more. So if the small one had a large amount of money in it then the thieves would come back to...

"Suzuki-san."

"What?!" The guy hissed at me.

"What was in that box?"

"Like you don't know you thief!"

My eyes pierce into his as I glared. He visibly shivered.

"Jewelry, lots of it. I thought that maybe if we got robbed they wouldn't care for the small boxes and just take the big expensive ones."

This is bad. They are going to think that the big boxes will be worth even more now. It's just a matter of time until-

An arrow flew right past my nose and hit the tree behind it.

There was a moment of shock before we surrounded our client and drew our weapons.

A band of thrives emerged from all sides of the forest around us, there was a total of about ten, right there at least, probably more are hiding.

"No no no! You ninja better k-keep my stuff and I safe!" The Suzuki man yelled.

"Sir... would you rather you live and not have that wagon of merchandise or the other way?" I asked quickly.

He pales and stiffened up. "Ob-obviously my l-l-life!" He yelled.

"We should retreat." Kakashi said quickly. "Takara, Naruto, Sasuke, go left, I'll take Suzuki and go right."

We all nodded and waited for Kakashi to move first.

He picked Suzuki up like a bride and jumped into the trees and fled right, right over the heads of the bandits.

I, on the other hand used his confusion to burst toward the left and swish past two bandits. After a few moments I looked behind me to see Naruto and Sasuke following me. Unfortunately, there were two bandits behind them.

It doesn't make sense, they have the wagon, the horses, our supplies, why would they pursue a fight?

I continued to run until I came upon an open area and came to an immediate stop. I turned and yelled at Sasuke and Naruto to stop as well, which they did next to me.

"What is it? They're going to catch up?!" Naruto exclaimed but I just pointed beyond the small clearing.

"It's a cliff."

They both made O's with their mouths.

The two bandits stopped in front of us smirking, they know we are screwed. But, still there are three of us and two of them.

We waited for them to make the first move but they didn't and just waited for us to do it.

'Ok these bandits aren't just bandits, they are strategically taught ex-ninja. No bandit is this smart. What is going on?' I thought frustrated and for once conscience was silent.

"Why aren't they doing anything?" Naruto whispers.

"They are waiting for us to make the first move dumbass." Sasuke replied.

That got Naruto all riled up so he charged them. They split apart, one started to fight him and the other slipped past to get me and Sasuke.

"Sasuke help Naruto!" I yelled as I blocked the other ninjas kunai with Balance and drew a kunai with my other hand.

He didn't even argue as he ran around the ninja guy and attacked Narutos enemy from behind. I on the other hand was getting my ass handed to me. This guy was slashing with all his might and it was all I could do to dodge and block. I couldn't use my speed

because I could slip right off the cliff, the grass was damp with morning dew.

Every time he slashed I was forced to take another step back and it wasn't long before I felt my right foot not connect with anything behind me.

I was on the edge. The edge of a 7.62 meter drop.(25 feet)

My adrenaline pulsed as I blocked the best I could before I saw a glint to my side. The other ninja had pushed Sasuke and Naruto close to te edge as well but had taken a moment to throw shurikans at me.

"Takara! Look out!" Naruto yelled to warn me but it was no help. I had two options.

Let them hit me and hope for the best.

Or

Duck and hope the the best.

I ducked.

The ninja in front of me kneed me in the jaw. My teeth clacked painfully together as I was pushed back again but there was nothing behind me.

I slipped painfully and my torso smashed into the ground with my legs hanging off.

Naruto abandoned Sasuke and punched the guy in front of me so hard he fell over and laid there reeling.

My torso quickly began to slip due to the dew and I slipped right off the edge of the cliff before Naruto grabbed the wrist of my right hand. I gripped him back as I hung there uselessly. Balance fell from my hand and disappeared into the trees below.

I had no time to morn my sword. Naruto was lying flat doing all he could just to hold my wrist and I could barely see Sasuke trying to hold back the two ninjas and failing.

"Sasuke needs you!" I said quickly but he ignored me.

"Hold on I'll pull you up!" He grunted, grinding his teeth. I could see the pain in his face. He's going to dislocate his shoulder.

I stared at him for a moment before coming to a scary realization.

"You can't."

He looked me in the eyes and I could see his fear. "Yes I can."

"No you can't, not at this angle, and Sasuke can't hold off those guys for much longer."

"Yes he can! Now be quiet I need to concentrate."

"You can't do it, it's physically impossible, you'll just fall too, and Sasuke needs you."

He stared at me with watery blue eyes. "What are you saying? I'm not going to drop you! You're my best friend!"

"Don't do anything stupid and help Sasuke! I'll be fine, just find me!"

Panic flooded his face. "What?! I'm not letting go!"

"You don't have to. Survive and find me. I'll be fine."

I let go of his wrist and he frantically gasped my wrist tighter. He's going to dislocate it at this rate.

"No you won't survive, don't give up yet!" He yelled, tears dripping.

"I will survive, just finish off these guys or lose them. I'll give you a signal to where I am. Just find me."

Gravity was doing its job as I slipped from his hand. He was still holding my glove, he had been gripping me so tight.

For a moment I was flying, suspended in air. Naruto and Sasuke were yelling my name but I ignored them.

Then I began my descent.

Naruto turned to help fight and I began my rough journey down. I didn't hit anything immediately, just falling peacefully in a way, never looking down. I didn't want to see the ground coming at me.

First, I hit the first layer of branches that were flimsy but stung as I slammed through them, like being whipped. Then my body smashed into the second layer of branches, the hard ones. The ones that don't move with you. My body snapped back and forth as I tumbled though them. I could feel bruises and cuts form. Finally, I had those last few seconds of no branches before my body thumped on the ground face up.

I had my eyes closed and I waited a moment before wiggling my fingered and toes, relieved they still moved. I felt around me and realized I landed on a bush of sorts. If Usagi was here he could tell me. I opened my eyes and I tried to sit up but just the tensing of my stomach muscle hurt so bad I almost passed out.

I paused and laid there limp for a moment longer trying to breath the pain away before taking my hands and moving my fingers slowly across my torso without looking. I had not looked at my body once and just stared at the sky in between the leaves.

At first I was fine, they glided up no problem, but, halfway up on the right side of my stomach my right hand bumped into something hard and long, it felt like a...

I took a moment to breath deeply before I lifted my head and looked down at my body.

There was a stick poking out of me.

It appears I've been impaled.

* * *

Authors Note:

That seems like a good place to leave it.

It's so long!

Look I'm done super early!

Yay us!

If you have the time I'd love a review, not mandatory but appreciated.

Thank you and have a nice day!

~ToL


	24. Suzuki Arc Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but the Gushikan family and a select few is mine.

* * *

Chapter 24~ Death

I was breathing shallowly as I gulp and tried to ignore the now intense pain skyrocketing through my body. I had never felt something so intense. It wasn't like when I got stabbed through the hand, I was numb with a concussion then. So this is bad, so much worse than period pains.

I have never been so great full to be a Gushikan because otherwise I think would had died of shock by now. I am looking at something sticking out of me.

I gripped the stick, it was about a three fourths of an inch in diameter and was about a foot long sticking out of me. I release it and the palm of my hand was covered in blood from it.

'I have to move, I have to get up.' I thought. I began to try and fight through pain and sit up but it was no use.

1.) The stick seems to be planted in the ground.

2.) I can fell it move inside of me when I twist and push up. That hurts and makes me feel sick.

But, I know I can't stay here. I need to find Balance and I need to alert Naruto and Sasuke to my location. I'm not safe here.

So problem number one. How do I stand up?

I groan as a plan emerges, it will hurt like hell and It will hurt the wound even worse because it will aggravate it. However, it's all I got.

I twisted my arms so my hands were planted on either side of my head and bent my knees.

I did a bridge.

I felt my body slide up the stick but not high enough to leave the stick completely, that seems impossible and I don't want the stick out, it will lead to more bleeding.

I took a moment to steady my shaking knees from the pain and I turned my head to the side to cough blood. It hurts. I can't even fully express how bad it hurts.

I balance on just my left hand and reached into my kunai pack and grab a kunai. Then I started the slow and meticulous act of sawing though the part of the stick under me, so I won't be connected to the ground anymore.

It takes minutes, maybe eight, maybe ten, I lost a sense of time from the pain. I couldn't push too hard on the stick or the stick would shift inside me again and I'm already losing too much blood. I eventually break through it and push myself fully into a standing position only to immediately grab the closest tree and throw up a scary amount of blood on it.

I held a hand near the protruding stick as I begin to hobble along looking for my trusty katana.

It takes me forever but I eventually find it unharmed sticking blade down into the ground. I grab its handle with my left hand and give it a tug but it's really stuck. It takes all my remaining strength to pull it out and drag it along in my left hand.

I'm breath harshly and my lungs hurt. I'm slightly bent over as I walk, trying no to give into the pain and die.

Problem two, how to alert Naruto.

It's simple enough but no matter what this will also tell the enemy where I am... I guess it can't be help. They need to know where I am do that I can get medical attention.

I grab a purple smoke bomb and toss it high, near the top of the trees before it explodes.

Now I wait.

I leaned against some trees to control my breathing and I'm so tired but soon hear sticks crunching underfoot. I turned to see 3 bandit ninja. Their smug.

They just smirked proudly and enjoyed their upper hand. Especially when they saw the stick in me.

"This will be easy, she won't be hard to kill at all!" A girl said and the two boys laughed. "I almost feel sorry for her." One guy replied. The moment she took her eyes off me I reached into my kunai pouch and threw one into her neck.

None of them moved as they just stared at her with horror till the blood pulses out of her and she fell to the ground.

I held my breath as I surged forward at my break neck speed and stab the second one through the chest. He crumbled instantly dead.

I sharply look to the third one who is stepping away from me while hyperventilating. "You monster!" He yelled as he turned and ran away.

I didn't pursue him, I just coughed my blood, tried not to cry, and sat down so my left side could lean against a tree.

I was beginning to get tunnel vision, and my eye lids felt heavy. I turned my head up to look at the purple misty sky before I closed my eyes.

"Takara!"

It's Naruto I thought, as I cracked my eyes open a little. A moment later he crashed into my sight. He was bruised and bloodied but simply knelt to my level and grabbed my hand.

"We've got to go! They will come after us."

I smiled at him. "You found me. Good." I wheezed.

He looked confused until Sasuke piped up. "She's hurt."

They were now both staring at my puncture wound in a shell shocked silence.

"I fell onto a bad place." I coughed more blood into my hands.

They didn't say anything as Naruto slowly sat next to me and Sasuke looked away.

"It think it went through my kidney. I've lost a lot of blood... I can't really stop it." I whispered. I leaned my head against the trunk of the tree and closed my eyes. The moment I did so Naruto sprang forward and picked me up bridal style. Careful not to touch the stick but I still shook with pain.

"We are getting you to a doctor! Sasuke where the closest Village?"

Sasuke just shook his head slowly, "The sound, but even running it would take hours."

Naruto started to sweat and my

tunnel vision was worst.

"Then we need to find Kakashi!" Naruto yelled as he started to run with Sasuke, which way I don't know.

"I'm cold." I said shivering and Naruto just told me to hang on.

'Man I'm tired' I thought as my eye lids started to lower. 'I just need a couple minutes to sleep.'

"Takara!" Sasuke shouted making me flinch and look at him.

"Don't close your eyes."

I sighed as I realized what was going to happen.

"Sasuke... Naruto... if I die take care of Usagi and dad." I choked out.

They both stiffen and don't respond.

"Guys... my dad... he's strong, amazingly strong but losing mom almost destroyed him. You have to watch him. Usagi, he won't understand and will be sad. I'm afraid he'll forget me but I also don't want him to be sad. Don't leave him please."

Neither of them responded, they didn't even look at me.

"Naruto?"

He didn't look at me, he had tears in his eyes and looked like he might break down.

"Sasuke."

His eyes glance at me.

"Promise me."

He looks away as they run forward. I struggle through the pain and jerk around until Naruto stops.

"Sasuke promise me!"

He swallows and wipes his face, "Ok I promise."

"Naruto?" I pull on his shirt.

"Promise." His horse voice cracked, he sounded weak.

I just smiled and relaxed fully into Narutos arms. "Now just five minutes." Then my heavy eyes closed.

I heard their protests, and I knew why, but I'm so tired.

* * *

It felt like I was dumped into ice water and my eyes flew open.

I was standing on the front porch of my house and it was pitch black out. I walked to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. I turned around to see a ninja in a black cloak, but I can't see his face.

I reach to grab Balance but it's gone, all of my weapons are gone. I feel naked in a way.

"Who are you?" I ask sternly but he doesn't reply, he only bends slightly as the cawing of crows gets louder.

I blinked and the ninja seemed closer than before. Gulping I begin to knock loudly on the door. I don't take my eyes off the ninja as I continue to hammer the door.

It swung open and without looking from the ninja I stepped in. Once the door closed I look up. "Thanks dad, I think we have a stalker... you're not my father."

An older man towered over me, he had slightly gray light brown curly hair and a goatee. His tan skin was the same shade as mine and his brown eyes matched my dads. He looks familiar.

"I've been expecting you but not this early." He grunted and turned, walking into the kitchen. I followed quickly behind and continued to stare him down.

"What? Don't recognize me? Figures." He leaned against the counter and stared at me.

"Ya I do." I replied and crossed my arms. "But you're supposed to be dead."

He laughed loudly and grinned a little. "Just as logical as your dad."

I breathed in deeply and sat on the counter next to him.

"Takeshi..." I replied.

"Takara." He muttered back.

"I don't understand, where are we? If I'm with you am I... dead?" I paled and gulped thickly.

He didn't respond and looked out the window. The ninja was still standing there, definitely closer now.

"He sure isn't taking his time with you, you must be pretty badly hurt."

"I was impaled by a stick in my kidney."

He nodded, "That'll do it."

"Where am I Takeshi?"

He motioned for me to follow and led us into the living room but it had one key difference, the walls were made of mirrors.

I stared dumbly at the weird display until I looked at my own reflection. I had a large blood splatter where I had been impaled and my image was blurry and a little see through. Takeshi doesn't have a reflection at all though.

"That is the representation of your life. When your reflection is gone then you're gone."

I gulped.

"How do I live?" I asked, rubbing my arms as I shiver.

"Don't give up. Do you want to live?" He mumbled.

"Ya! Of course I want to live! I want to see Usagi and Dad again. Not only them though, I want to be with Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Iruka, Ino, Hokage-sama, and even Sakura! I want to see them all again, I'm not ready for this to be over." I sighed and covered my face with my hands, I heard Takeshi move slightly.

"I'm not ready either." I look up and glance around.

"Conscience?" I replied timidly, but there was no answer and it was silent once again.

"What was that?" I asked Takeshi, he shrugged, "Sometimes we have attachments from earlier lives, when missions aren't completed."

I frowned as I sat in moms chair.

"All you can do now is wait and have faith in your body and friends." He grumbled sitting on the couch.

"Where am I? What's the point of all of this?" I asked, begining to feel like having an existential crisis.

"You're in between life and purgatory. When your image fades then your officially a member of purgatory. The point is that this is your last chance to live. You're mental and physical strength is being tested. Don't give up."

I groaned, "I'm not giving up, I'm just confused. For example, why are you here? You're.. you're not still in purgatory... are you?"

I broke into a cold sweat as he glared at me. Takeshi is absolutely terrifying.

"Pardon me for wanting to meet my great granddaughter. I just thought you'd want someone to explain this all to you."

I looked down at my moms chair and rubbed the fabric.

"Then why isn't she here too?"

It was quiet and then he scratched his head. "She didn't want this to be any harder than it is already. She didn't want to make you... inclined to die."

I stared at him and sadly looked down.

"I suppose I understand but I miss her."

He nodded, "She misses you as well."

I glanced back to the mirror and my image seemed a bit clearer.

Takeshi seemed to be examining my face when he suddenly piped up. "How's your father? Enjoying work? Staying safe?" I looked up to him and smiled a bit.

"Ya he's fine, he loves his job after all, although he's got a scar across his forehead now. He thinks it makes him look more intimidating though."

Takeshi finally grins and looks down to his scared hands. "Dying so young and leaving him was my biggest regret. I had a lot of regrets."

I looked a bit uncomfortable and shifted more towards him. Gushikans don't really share memories or anything, not to mention all I've ever heard about Takeshi is what a scary man he is.

"As you may know my wife died in child birth for that useless Tekeshi." I sat silent, a little shocked at Takeshi's words, I never knew he didn't like his son. "I was very put off and depressed for a majority of Tekeshi's childhood, maybe thats why he grew up to be an imbecile but oh well. The only good thing he ever did was impregnate his wife and have your father. Anyway, my idiot son and his wife, whatever her name was, decided to prematurely activate their bombs and kill themselves." My mouth dropped open.

"They didn't care about their son. All Tekeshi cared about was being a hero and getting his name on the KIA stone. That's what he considered the greatest honor. He convinced his dim wife that suicide by our bomb patches is the only way one should die and then against clan law gave her, her own bomb."

I gulped and averted my eyes, I feel totally uncomfortable, like I shouldn't be listening to this.

"Then on an extremely simple delivery of a scroll mission they took their own lives. I, at first, mourned as any father should but then an investigation showed that after they were attacked by bandits for the scroll they just activated the bomb. They had no reason to and could escape if they wanted to." He spat, crossing his arms and glaring at his sons photo on the book self.

His stern glare then struck at me. "Did your father expand on the bomb rules? I doubt he did, he probably didn't want you to have one at all."

I nodded, "Ya he just told me to never use it."

He scoffed, "Sounds like him, for future reference though, the situation you were in, three against one and you losing a fourth of your blood already, it would had been alright for you to activate your bomb. There are conditions one must follow for this!" He yelled and I paled, I could had taken my own life so soon? I'm only 12!

"You're not allowed to activate your bomb unless you've lost an appendage imperative to fighting, lost 40% of your blood, are completely out numbered with no way out, will be killing someone who is in the bingo book who will kill more for no reason, it's for the complete greater good, or a combination of those reasons. You can't do it for personal issues!" He shouted getting angrier and angrier.

"That stupid son of mine, I don't even want to call my son, destroyed our family! Tenchi was a wreak and then thrown into an orphanage faster than you can say 'stop!' I spent two days in hell trying to convince the board I should have custody of Tenchi because no one believed I could be a good guardian after Tekeshi." He raged on and on.

I awkwardly looked to a mirror wall and saw my image fluctuating between clear and foggy.

He stopped talking altogether and just stared at his fists for a moment before looking at me.

"Your father was six when his parents died and nine when I did. Don't ever stop respecting your dad. He's gone to hell and back three times now. For his parents, me, and Ume."

He sighed and his tense shoulders dropped. He put a hand on my head and ruffled my curls. "I'm happy he forgave me for dying. I never wanted to die. Especially in front of him like that."

That caught my attention as I jerked my head up to look at him. "Wait what?"

His eyes slowly met mine, "He never told you?"

I shook my head wildly.

He got a far away look in his eyes and sunk into the couch.

"I took him on a mission with me. He was finally a genin and was so excited to work with me. I don't really remember what the mission was, some sort of patrol, all I really remember is that moment we were surrounded. Tenchi's arm was dislocated, and he had a kunai in his leg. I was relatively ok, some cuts but I was fine. We could had ran for it but I knew he wouldn't make it. He wasn't fast enough, not when hurt. They were after me, I was head of the Anbu after all. I told him to run but he refused. So I took off Yin and Yang and threw them sheathed at him and he caught them."

"I then turned and ran away from him. Our assailants didn't bother with him and followed the defenseless me. I got far enough away and ripped off my bandages to show my bomb. The assailants didn't know what it was. They surrounded me and stabbed me slowly, I only let them come in closer before activating the bomb." He breathed out hard as he remembered his own death.

"The last thing I saw was Tenchi in the distance yelling at me. Crying, something I don't think he had done since his parents death. Then I took all those bastards with me so he could escape."

I can't even imagine my dad really crying but the the thought made me depressed. Takeshi looked gone for a moment as he relived his death.

Takeshi looked from his hand to me and smiled, genuinely smiled. "Tell him thanks for naming you after me. It makes me pretty proud. That being said you better not die for a long time and better make me glad you're named after me." He stood up and put his hand out to me.

I also stood up, "Thank you Takeshi, for being here that is, I'll make you proud. I'm really happy I was named after you instead of Tekeshi." I grinned and he ginned back.

I took his hand and shook it firmly. "See you again someday great grandfather."

I felt a warm light fill me and I felt at peace.

"Not too soon though Takara." He grumbled back.

* * *

My eyes popped open and I screamed bloody murder as Kakashi stood over me holding the stick that used to be in me.

Naruto scrambled to put my head in his lap and to hold my hand. Sasuke just looked concerned while holding Balance. Suzuki-san just stared in a scared awe just muttering the words, "So much blood." Over and over.

"Kakashi she's losing even more blood now! What do we do?!" Naruto yelled as I began to whimper.

"We have to stop the bleeding, only then will she have a chance to make it to the next village."

"How are we going to do that?" Sasuke asked looking wide eyed at me.

"The only option... is to cauterize the wound." He said grimly

My eyes popped open again as I gasped, "You're kidding! Please no!"

"What's that?" Naruto asked looking frantic as I got visibly paler and paler.

"He's going to burn the wound shut." Sasuke muttered.

I held back the tears as I choked out, "Not just the outer wound, he'll have to stick something inside of the wound, all the way though me to stop the internal bleeding too." I shivered in pain.

"I need something metal." He said looking around but no one answered him.

"If we really don't have anything then you can unwrap the cloth hilt of Balance, don't cut through it! Just unwrap it." Kakashi nodded as he carefully but quickly unwrapped the hilt and stared at it.

"It's too thick, it'll have to be forced in."

I gulped as I watched Sasuke heat it up with a fire jutsu to the point that is expanded but didn't glow. It was feet from me but I could feel it's heat.

Kakashi slowly walked to me, carefully holding Balance by the sheathed blade.

I whimpered again as it got closer to me.

"I'm so sorry, I wish I didn't have to do this." Kakashi whispered.

I nodded, never talking my eyes off it.

Naruto took off his jacket to put his sleeve in my mouth so I could bit on it.

I watched the metal for a moment and started to hyperventilate, I was beginning to realize what a horrible idea this is.

"Nevermind! I'll be fine! We don't need to do this! Please!" I tried to reason but Kakashi only looked at me with pity.

"No! Don't do it! It will kill me! It will hurt! Please don't do it! I'd rather die!"

"You're strong Takara, just hold on!" Naruto exclaimed, putted the sleeve in my mouth before Kakashi plunged the metal into my wound.

I couldn't scream. It hurt too much. My mouth was open, eyes bulging out, body tense, as the pain shot through me. It was like my entire body was on fire. I couldn't make a nose.

He held it in me for five seconds but it felt like I was in hell for five years. He yanked it out and I still only stared at the sky as Naruto said my name over and over but I couldn't respond. Tears built up in my eyes and began to stream down my face as I finally managed to take a breath.

Then I screamed.

* * *

Authors Note:

What a fun chapter to write! I really like Takeshi personally. Even if he's eccentric.

I did this chapter so fast too!

Reviews are loved but not required.

Thanks and have a nice day!

~ToL


	25. Suzuki Arc Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but the Gushikan family and a select few is mine.

* * *

Chapter 25~ Strength

I screamed and cussed out until my voice broke. All the while Kakashi was checking my now burned wound.

"We need to sit her up so I can see the other opening."

I huffed in pain as Naruto and Sasuke ginngerly grabbed me and sat me up. Kakashi rolled up the back of my tank top like he had done the front and poked around the hole.

"It's not nearly cauterized as well as the front part but it will hold. You're not quite bleeding anymore and are just oozing but you're still in trouble. We need to get you to the closet village."

"But the closet village is hours away." Sasuke reasoned as he stared at my trembling body. "I don't think she can make it that long."

"Shut up Sasuke!" Naruto hissed and I just turned my eyes to Kakashi.

"He's not wrong. The Sound is too far away. Even if I'm just oozing I won't make it." I grunted

"Takara!" Naruto exclaimed at me.

"A village? A village nearby? Oh I know."

Suzuki-san had only been muttering to himself this entire time, we had been ignoring him, but when he said that all attention was to him.

"Oh don't mind me." He said quickly and crossed his arms.

"No, what were you thinking about?" Kakashi replied stepping towards the middle age man.

"Uh well, there is a small farming village I've stopped by before to eat and reload supplies. Their very close. They must have a small time doctor there. It's only an hour away or so at a horses walking pace." He said quietly staring at me with what I can only assume is pity.

I glanced at him before rolling down my shirt and reaching a hand out to Kakashi. "I'm fine to walk there. That's nothing."

Kakashi grabbed my hand and pulled me onto my feet while I screamed internally. "That's no good. You're acting tough but it's amazing you haven't fainted yet again. You won't make it if you walk."

I wavered as I stood and Naruto appeared at my side to help hold me up. Sasuke came to my other side to help me too.

"Can't we take turns carrying her?" Sasuke reasoned, Kakashi was staring me down again.

"Carrying her will extend the amount of time it will take to get her to the doctor. She might not make it."

"So what are you saying!? It's useless to try?! I don't believe that! Takara can't die yet!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi.

The tension was rising on this beautiful blue sky day. The air felt nice as it whistled by, and I lost my attention for the topic at hand. My mind drifted to my father. How angry he'll be if I leave him.

"Excuse me."

Suzuki-san's voice cut through the silence and we all looked to him. He was swabbing his forehead with a silk handkerchief and trying to nervously straighten his silver kimono at the same time.

"If we could get near my horses I could whistle to make them come to us. I may not look it but I did train my horses since they were foals. If they disconnected even one from the carriage or wagon I could make it come to us."

"Oh is that why you were steering your own carriage and the wagon horses didn't need a lead?" Naruto questioned.

Suzuki puffed up his chest and looked proud, "Of course!"

Kakashi stopped chatter and continued. "The horse would cut the time in half. For the time being I'll carry you(Suzuki-san) to the site and you three stay here. We'll be back in minutes with a horse."

Kakashi then picked up Suzuki-san like a bride and ran off. Naruto and Sasuke awkwardly sat me against a tree and then sat next to me.

"What do you think Takara?" Sasuke said staring at me. I just gave him a small smile and shrugged.

"I'm a bit chilly."

They both rolled their eyes, "You know what I mean." Sasuke responded.

"I'm not worried." I motioned for Naruto to hand me Balance which Kakashi had just set on the ground. He leaned forward, grabbed it, and gave it to me. Sasuke searched the ground quickly to find the wrap for the hilt and gave it to me as well.

"I never imagined my own katana would cause me so much pain." I muttered and blew on the still warm hilt before I began to process of wrapping it.

Neither of them said anything as they watched my fingers shakily attempt to wrap the hilt. I gulped down the blood at would occasionally rush up my throat and tried not to bend over too much.

Sasuke's hand reaches over and covers one of my hands making me stop and set my sights to him.

"Let me do it."

I shook my head at first and lightly protested, saying it's a Gushikan duty but he gently took it from my hands and started to do my work much faster.

I laid my head back on the tree trunk and stared up at the sky.

"Are you really not worried?" Naruto asked as I shivered.

"What do you want me to tell you?" I coughed

He was silent for a moment and continued. "The truth, not how you should feel as a Gushikan but how you actually feel. I'm your friend, I can take it."

I licked my dry lips and my eyes fell on Sasukes progress.

"You're both my friends and you do have a right to know. I'm having a hard time holding my attention on anything. I feel like everything is moving by so fast. And, I'm cold, really cold. My heart is thumping in my chest, really loudly and quickly. I guess you could say I'm in shock? I don't really know. I do know I'm not ready to die so I'm not giving in yet."

Naruto was taking it in before he pulled off his jacket and put it over my legs, then patted my shoulder fondly.

Sasuke set my katana in my lap, practically perfect. "You'll have to get a real katana expect to seal the wrap back on correctly so it will stay."

I nodded and thanked him, smiling a bit. We sat in silence, listening for Kakashi and Suzuki-san.

"It's funny to think..." I started, "That my life is in the hands of a Suzuki. It makes me nervous."

Naruto and Sasuke both deadpan agreed with me.

Minutes pass before Sasuke stands up, saying he's going to keep watch for them so I can be ready to go. He skillfully ran up a tall tree and perched himself at the top, far from us.

Naruto scoffed at his antics. "Sasukes barely said a thing, it like he's not even worried."

I shook my head. "No. He is." I looked at Naruto. "He's kind of like my dad. Sitting around and doing nothing and not having control over a situation is killing him. He's keeping himself busy. If he could help me I know he would, and he's worried in his own little way."

There was a lack of sound but the movement of leaves filtered the light over us once again.

Narutos hand found my right hand as we sat together, I was a little tired and was fighting to stay concentrated.

"Takara."

I turned to look at Naruto, he's grinning.

"Do you remember all those times you had to save me when we were kids?"

I cracked a smile back at him. "Ya I do. All those people who thought horribly of you. Of course we didn't know why back then."

His hand gripped mine tighter. "I'd do something stupid and people would yell at me till we'd get into a fist fight. My fighting skills sucked back then."

I snickered slightly remembering.

"Then out of no where you would hop a fence or jump from behind the corner of a building and be there. Telling them off and warning them to leave."

I grinned. "Then I kicked their butts." I was pleased with the memories.

"Do you... remember your old nickname for me after you'd save me? I hated it so much."

My mind drifted and my brow furrowed as I tried to recall.

"Oh, I called you my damsel."

He got a little pink at the name. "Ya and I always told you someday I wouldn't be your damsel. Someday I'd save you."

I smiled. "I guess I'm finally your damsel, huh."

He frowned, looking down and then stiffened, looked back at me right in the eyes. He looked serious.

"I swear I'm going to make sure you live through this. I won't give up even if you do. I'm not ready to lose you yet. You're my best friend."

I stared at his serious face and quite uncharacteristically blushed.

His serious face soon dissipated as he reached into his pocket and pulled out my fingerless glove.

"Here, I didn't let go of it."

I took it gingerly from his hands and slipped in on my right hand. He immediately re-held it and smiled at me.

Ba-dump

I blinked as I blushed harder.

'What? What's happening?' I thought as I gulped as looked away. My mind was swarming with questions like:

Why does my face suddenly feel so hot?

Why can't I even look at Naruto right now?

Why is he holding my hand?! Oh wait that's pretty normal actually.

My eyes traced back to his curious face. "Are you ok? Are you going to be sick?"

I eyes fell back to our hands.

"I'm fine."

I slowly looked up at Sasuke who was still perched at the top of the tree looking out for any sign of Kakashi and Suzuki-san.

"Do you see them yet!?" Naruto hollered after seeing who I was staring at.

"Yea I do. They'll be here soon! Let's get Takara on her feet."

He jumped and landed not far from us. Naruto pulled his jacket off me and slipped it on before he and Sasuke both grabbed an arm of mine and lifted me into a standing position. Balance tumbled to the ground out of my left hand but I was forced to ignore it because of the pain and looked down to where I had been sitting.

There was a small pool of blood there.

'Oozing my ass.' I thought angrily and gripped my friends tighter as I felt my knees buckle a little. I began to breath a little harsher and faster as my mind swarmed with thoughts but the main one was:

"I'm cold." I muttered as my eyes traced the tree in front of us.

I began to get tunnel vision.

"No no." I muttered as I began to blink to try to see.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as his gripped tightened back at me.

I pulled my arm from Naruto and put more weight onto Sasuke as I rubbed my eyes.

I tried to slow my breathing but I hurt to.

"I'm fine."

Naruto started to protest but a horse burst through a bush to reveal Suzuki-san sat on it. He had tears in his eyes.

Instant alarm.

"Where Kakashi?" I croaked

"He's a bit behind me." He said while wiping his nose on his sleeve. "But, those... those... those."

He paused to make a sobbing noise.

"They killed my other precious horses! Madam Chika and Baby Bonnie! My poor babies..."

He pushed his face into his last horses white mane. "Now all I have left is my Frufru Freddy..."

"Lame names..." Naruto muttered, I weakly elbowed Naruto, which seemed to alarm him more than anything.

"Look I'm sorry about your horses but Takara is weaker than ever!" Naruto exclaimed making the whimpering man look up.

We made eye contact and he immediately wiped his face with a hanky. "Set her on the back." He said hoarsely.

It was at this moment Kakashi bust through the bush himself.

"Alright we are losing time, throw Takara up there and get a move on. Those bandits might come after us soon."

He walked over to me an gently grabbed me under the arms before setting me behind Suzuki-san. Sasuke picked up Balance but told me he'd give it back when he saw me again, alive and safe, I smiled at him.

"Go on, we are right behind you." He said to Suzuki-san who nodded at he word before clicking his tongue, making the horse begin to move and then gallop. I gripped at him with all my strength so not to fall off.

"We are right behind you Takara!" Naruto shouted. I turned to give him one last smile as we left his field of view.

* * *

The wind whipped around us while the horse did a gallop and trot interval for awhile. Suzuki-san and I never spoke a word to each other and thankfully we didn't run into any more ninja bandits. I think we probably back tracked and we're going the opposite way they were.

I tiredly gripped Suzuki-sans kimono but the only thoughts in my mind was how cold I am, how tired I am, and how dark everything was getting. The sound of the horses hooves on the dirt path was constant and calming, making me even more sleepy.

I don't know how long it was before I piped up but I imagine that we are fairly close to the village at this point.

"Suzuki-san..." he hummed, acknowledging me. "Thank you for all your help... you're actually a pretty great man."

He kept his gaze stern on the path ahead but nodded.

"Yes I am." I rolled my eyes. "But, you're an interesting girl, for a Gushikan."

I realized that was the closest I'd get to a complement so I took it.

"Suzuki-san I'm sorry."

He tensed, "I'll wash the blood off my horse and kimono quickly, don't worry."

I shook my head mutely.

"No, I'm sorry that I'm about to make your job much much harder. I can't really help it."

The last thing I heard before the tunnel vision finally closed in on me was Suzuki-san cussing and the sound of the horses hooves hitting concrete.

After that there was a woosh of sounds that managed to break the the darkness occasionally.

More of Suzuki-sans yelling

A doctor yelling stats

The clink of metal tools

Then silence, but this was unlike the other two times I've ever fainted. When I fainted three years ago it was a dull long sequence of blackness but didn't hurt or bother me. Then when fainted not long ago it was a warm faint that ended in pre-purgatory. It nice, calming, almost enjoyable. Like a dream I'd been waiting for.

But this, this is a cold, stressful, and sick faint. The blackness wasn't around me, it was swallowing me, chocking me. My body in the black abyss was shaking nauseously, despite not really being there I felt as though I might vomit. I hated it. It was like living in a nightmare.

Then I felt a warm breeze going over me and then it ended up wrapping itself around me, separating me from the black sludge of the abyss. It felt familiar for some reason and I enjoyed it, it was like it was bringing me back and I guess eventually it did. The warmth that felt like a hug rose me up and I eventually open my eyes to see the white ceiling above me.

I blinked multiple times before finally turning my head to the side, looking on my left. There is a man with a mane of light brown curls, whose arms were tucked up and crossed. He was squinting at me with a look of a relief but anger.

"Hi dad." I said quietly.

He glared at me with a rush of emotions over his face.

"Takara I want you to imagine something for me." His stern look was set on me.

"I just got home from a three day long mission. I was tired and just wanted to be with my family but before I could even step out of the main building someone was handing me two letters from your sensei."

He breathed shakily as he clenched his fists. "The first saying you had a life threatening injury in the middle of nowhere!"

I smiled sheepishly. "I couldn't help where it happened."

"Takara I'm not here to be reasonable, I'm angry." I shut my mouth and nodded.

"Then the 'wonderful' new kept rolling in. The second letter said that you were in a small clinic with only one doctor and one nurse and barely any goddamn medicine. It also had the beautiful words "Prepare yourself for the worst". I sprinted here as fast as I could. I didn't have any new supplies, I didn't even say anything to the Hokage-sama. I just left."

He covered his face with his hands and sighed. He was silent for a long time and I finally cleared my throat.

"Dad-"

"Takara.." he cut me off. "I was scared. I thought you might be dead." He looked up at me.

His eyes were... watery?

He wiped his face and continued. "You're my only daughter, my first born, my heir, my fa-" His voice shuddered and cut off.

"You were scared?" I whispered

He immediately cleared his throat and stood up from the chair. "Are you hungry? You haven't had solid food in days. I'll try to get you something."

He began to speed walk out of the small room.

"Dad." He paused but didn't turn around. "Yeah curly top?" He responded weakly.

"Uh- uh I know it will sound weird but... Takeshi says thanks."

He turned around to look at me. He had an array of emotions on him.

"Thanks for what?" He sounded tense.

"Thanks for naming me after him."

He didn't say anything, he just had a ghost of a smile on his face before walking over to me and ruffling my curls.

"I'm going to find you some miso soup. I love you, and I'm glad you're safe and sound." He walked out a lot more calmly, almost happily.

I only had a moment of rest before the door slammed open to reveal Naruto running over. In a reminiscent way he jumped on my bed and wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

For a brief moment I grinned at the comforting act but my face fell startlingly fast as pain ripped through my side from the pressure he put on it. I stiffened and squeaked, immediately a hand grabbed Naruto by the shoulder and wrenched him off of me.

"You idiot, she's still hurt." Sasuke grumbled while Naruto paled.

"Sorry Takara! I was just really happy to see you awake!"

I smiled as I rubbed my side gingerly. "No problem. You guys want to fill me in on the past couple days I was asleep?"

Sasuke stepped forward a bit. "Well Kakashi took Suzuki back to Konoha after your dad got here. He'll probably meet us half way to Konoha to help. It's going to take us longer to get back because we have to walk the whole way with you injured now.

I nodded stoically. "As for my injury?"

Narutos face brightened drastically. "You'll make a full recovery! The doctor here is really great! He said if you don't reopen the wound and then take some time off then you'll only be left with a scar!"

"Another scar huh?" I question. "I feel like I already have enough of those." Naruto and Sasuke roll their eyes.

"Well anyway... thank you guys."

Both my friends stared at me before Naruto started to beam and Sasuke "hump"ed happily.

"No I'm serious, without your guys help I would had died. Thank you."

"Oh shut up, being gracious doesn't suit you." Sasuke grumbled and leaned against my bed.

"Oh ignore him Takara, it was no problem because you would had done the same for us!" Naruto exclaimed as he grabbed and held my hand, sitting next to me.

There was a moment of peace as we three just enjoyed the fact that we all made it when there was a creaking and rumbling sound. We turned to the door to see my dad standing in the entrence gripping the door handle so tight it was bending. He had murder in his eyes.

"Get out." He hissed

Sasuke stood up and made eye contact with me. "Why would Kakashi leave us alone with him? He'll kill us." He asked monotone as my dad practically burst into flames he was so mad at the mere sight that my guy friends were sitting on my bed. Sasuke then quickly walked out of the room.

Naruto immediately began to follow in suit before pausing and then turning to look back at me.

"For the record, I never want you to ever be the damsel again. Those were some of the worst days I've ever had." He flashed me a smile before turning and dancing past my dads huffing figure.

I couldn't stop smiling too. After all, I'm alive, my friends are alive, my dads here, and most importantly dad got me miso soup.

* * *

Authors Note:

Well it sure has been awhile, but I swear I have an excuse, not that it really matters much to you guys. (Finals, colleges, and holiday all around the same time. I was so scattered and tired I forgot how to breathe)

Anyway, I should be able to go back to a rather normal schedule now. Updates on Saturday's or Sunday's about ever week to two weeks.

Next chappie we go back to the episodes and start the chunin ark... I think.

Anyway^2, I'm curious if you guys mind it when I make these extra arks. I do need them to develop characters and everything, I just hope their not too... ugh for you guys.

Anyways^3, I only realized how much I use the word anyway when I edited.

Well as always, thank you so much for your support, it really gives me something to look forward to everyday.

Reviews are loved but not required

Thanks and have a nice day!

~ToL

P.s

Happy holidays!


	26. An Arc

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but the Gushikan family and a select few is mine.

* * *

Chapter 26~ An arc

We only stayed in the small clinic one more day before the old doctor man said I was fit to travel as long as I didn't push myself. Medical ninjutsu is an amazing thing.

The walk was long and due to my wound, my dad carried me piggy back style the majority of the time.

Actually, we were covering a lot of ground. In fact, it was Naruto and Sasuke that was slowing Dad down the entire time.

At some point or another, Dad realized that there was no reason for Kakashi to meet us midpoint, we'd be back soon. So he sent a summon of his to tell Kakashi not to bother.

The trip itself was pretty dull, we didn't run into any of the bandits/ninjas from earlier. But, it was kind of a tense silence the entire way, only breaking when Sasuke wanted an update or Naruto got too bored.

So low and behold, in the usual two days time, we reached Konoha where Kakashi was waiting at the gates.

The adventure finally ended with Naruto and Sasuke leaving for debriefing, me being yanked to the hospital, and my father going to the Hokage to ask for forgiveness for leaving Konoha so suddenly.

* * *

"Booooorrrrrrrreeeeeeddddd" I groaned as I slunk further down on the bench.

"Ya ya, you keep on saying that." Sakura said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms as we sat together outside of the hospital.

"I'm so restless I could probably run a mile a minute right now." I sighed while Sakura groaned.

"Takara, are you ever going to stop complaining? Just be happy you lived, besides, you'll be reinstated soon."

"Not soon enough!" I said as I stood up stretching. "I've done all the stupid ultrasounds, I've limited my exercise to walking and light jogging, and I've taken naps. I'm just so tired of it all! I don't know how citizens don't go stir crazy."

Now Sakura crossed her legs and glared at me slightly. she's tired of my whining.

"So how's training? Are you, Jinta, and Kanetsugu working better?" I asked trying to make her less cross.

She grinned instantly. "Ya, we are! Jinta may seem dense and risky but when he actually buckles down and does what you ask he always gets it done perfectly!" She pauses and I notice a small dusting of red on her face. "And Kanetsugu..." she smiles reminiscently. "When he does open up and talk to us he's really smart and has a lot of good strategies for us to use."

She then makes eye contact with me and pats her bicep. "Jintas been helping with weight training this entire time too! I've gotten a whole lot stronger and it feels great! We're really making a lot of progress for the better! In fact, our Sensei said he'd give us a second chance and retest us in a few days!"

I raise my eyebrows surprised but then smile at her. "That really soon but I bet you guys will easily pass this next test. I have faith in you guys." I said sitting my hands on my hips.

Honestly, Sakura seems to have changed for the better. When we were younger she didn't win many sparring matches in class. My dad said it was probably because her family is civilians so she didn't have as many opportunities to train as the rest of us. That's probably why she focused so much on book smarts. It paid off, she is very intelligent, however, she was always at the bottom part class for taijutsu.

In my mind at least, I've always considered taijutsu the most important lesson. So I'm glad Sakura is finally more to the standard of ninjas. I wouldn't want to see her get hurt. I was never close to her when we were younger, we had different priorities. She was chasing Sasuke and I was chasing my mom. But now, I think at least, I can consider her... one of my first real female friends. She has been someone I can talk to when my team is busy. It just makes sense since she also has a lot of free time.

"Sakura." A voice hesitantly called out.

We turn to see Kanetsugu a few feet away, hands shoved in his black hoodie and velvet red hair pushed to the side. Civilian clothes.

'He looks emo.' My conscience blurted but I frowned at that thought. No need to name call, he can dress however he wants.

"Oh! Kanetsugu! What up?" Sakura said with ease. A grin spreading across her face as she speaks to her friend.

He smiled a little, "I was going to meet up with Jinta for BBQ and then studying in the library. Wanna come?"

Sakura face lights up. "I'd love to!" She turns to me, "Sorry Taka I've got to go, besides..." she pauses to look at her watch. "It's time for your appointment, maybe today's the day."

I sighed and smiled, "Kami I hope so." I waved goodbye to Sakura and Kanetsugu before walking into the hospital.

It only took a moment before I was put into a doctors office and one of my regular nurses was taking my blood pressure.

"So no Usagi today?" She asked kindly.

"Nah he's at school today."

"Why? I mean he wouldn't had been in the way and he has so many friends in the children's wing."

I smiled tensely, "I've been home for five days and he's been by my side that entire time. I just needed some alone time. Don't get me wrong I love my brother but occasionally I can get tired of him. Even he can get taxing."

The nurse rolled her eyes and continued to check my stats before the doctor came in for the ultrasound.

He smeared the cold goo over my circular scar and began the procedure.

"Alright Gushikan-san, your internal organs are perfectly formed. But, to be sure we need you to do some exercise for us to monitor." He said kindly as he wrote more notes on his clipboard.

So they put a heart rate monitor on me and I did some yoga. Then I ran on the treadmill for an hour.

As I stepped off the nurse gave me a thumbs up before walking me back to the doctor's office to sit and wait.

I was slightly surprised as a new doctor I'd never spoken to before came in. He introduced himself as a physiatrist.

"They just want to be sure you weren't mentally affected by the near-death experience."

I raised an eyebrow but shrugged. "Ask away sir."

He nodded and did just that. "How have you been feeling lately? Any pressure on your mind?"

I shook my head, "I feel fine, just restless from all the time home."

He nodded and made small notes.

"Have you had any thoughts of suicide?"

My face got stiff as I made eye contact with the doctor, his eyes glancing to my clan symbol on my shirt.

"No."

"You seemed to hesitate, is there anything I should know?"

I sighed slightly, "I'm fine, I've never really had those thoughts before."

He scribbled more notes.

"Any nightmares?"

"Wouldn't know, I don't dream."

He looked a little surprised but continued on.

"Do you blame anyone for what happened to you?"

"No one on my team. I do blame the guys who attacked us."

The doctor nodded understandingly. He continued to ask a few more questions before telling me I seem to be of a good mental health.

After he left my regular doctor came in with a bunch of paper to sign which officially reinstated me as an active ninja.

"Ok so here's the rules, no b and up missions, some C missions aren't allowed either. Stay that way for at least five weeks. If you get any pain please come here right away. Congratulations."

A smile broke across my face as skipped out of the hospital. I can't wait to tell everyone!

It was about midday as I walked down a street thinking I better find Kakashi first. I was pretty much at ease with my hands shoved into my civilian shorts pockets. Then I heard a commotion starting up on the other side of the dense next to me.

I paused and glanced to the fence on my left.

"Let go of me! Stop it!"

"Ha you're feisty, but not for long."

"Hey, It was an accident! Put him down you jerk!"

I could hear what sounded like a scuffle but I was more interested in one of the voices.

Naruto?

I quickly jumped on top of the fence, squatting, and looked at the situation that had unfolded.

Konohamaru was being held up by a guy in all black and Naruto had been pushed down after attempting to help Konohamaru. Time to intervene.

"Na-ru-to!" I said in a chipper voice making everyone look to me.

"What's going on h-"

The fence suddenly snapped underneath me flinging me face first into the street.

Silence.

"Uh... Takara?" Naruto asked as I laid there motionless silently screaming in pain.

I rolled around on the ground slightly holding my pained face.

"I've broken my nose!" I yelped

"Who's this dumbass?" An eerily familiar voice asked.

I sat up and held my not actually broken nose.

"Excuses you, that was very rude." I scolded the befuddled black clad boy.

I turn to Naruto, "Can you please explain what's going on?" He nodded.

"Konohamaru bumped into this guy and then that dude just freaked out."

I turned my attention to the new guy as I stood up and crossed my arms. Instantly forgetting my stinging face.

"Please release the child, he never meant you harm. I'm sure it was an accident. Besides it no fun to hurt a kid." I stated in a stern voice.

There was an eerie silence as the guy and I had a standoff. The more I look at the guy the more familiar he looks though. The girl behind him too. Four pigtails? Who else do I know with four?

From the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of blue in a nearby tree.

So Sasuke's here now.

I slowly walked so I was toe to toe with the taller guy.

"Oh ya what are you going to do about it pipsqueak?" The guy taunts.

An angry fire in my belly sparked at the short comment. How juvenile. I attempted to suppress it as I noticed a projectile on a collision course with the guy's hand.

With the speed of the ninja I am, I threw a hand out next to the guys hand, catching the rock Sasuke had lobbed at him.

The guy looked startled as I turned my hand over and opened it to reveal a rock. I let it fall from my hand as I turned to look at Sasuke.

"Tisk tisk, now we don't throw things at people Sasuke."

Sasuke looked peeved I stopped his sneak attack. But, my eyes went past him to the guy hanging upside down on a different branch.

"Hello. Are you the third member of this team?" I asked calmly.

The guy took a moment to respond but simply said yes in return. "Kankuro stop causing a scene. You're being a disgrace to the sand"

I hummed in acknowledgment.

"Drop the kid." His raspy voice commanded and just like that everything came back at once.

The guy made an annoyed sound before roughly dropping Konohamaru. Konohamaru then ran to stand behind Naruto with his little friends I hadn't noticed beforehand.

I stared blankly at him as he and Sasuke came down with everyone.

"Uh, Takara? You ok?" Naruto muttered as he noticed how far away I looked mentally.

I nodded silently as I watched the other team start to leave.

Sasuke quickly called out their leader asking who he is but I rolled my eyes at him.

"Sasuke I could have answered that for you. His name is Gaara. The bigger one is Kankuro and the girl in the back is their older sister Temari. They're the Kazekages children."

The three froze and tensed all at once as they stared at me. It seems they may have forgotten about me.

I took at step forward to Gaara and held out a hand. "It's been a long time Gaara. Man, how many years now?"

"Four years, Takara Gushikan, I see you were able to become a ninja." He pointedly did not shake my hand.

I nodded with a kind smile on my face.

"Are you three here for the chunin exams?"

"Yes, we are. Will you be participating, Takara-san?" Temari asked politely.

"I'm not sure, I was recently released from the hospital so I'm not sure if my father will let me."

That got their attention.

"So you're back in action finally?" Naruto asked and I nodded back at him. "Great! I can't stand being alone with Sasuke anymore!"

"So what happened to you?" Kankuro asked. It was pretty obvious from his tone he wasn't concerned just a sort of uncaring but curious tone.

I simply smiled, "I got impaled by a stick." I get some sort of sick joy out of seeing people's reactions to that. But theirs was very muted and unsympathetic. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, we aren't friends anymore. It's just how life goes.

"I'm surprised your mother didn't make you quit being a ninja, especially after all those stories you told us about her when we were kids." Temari mentioned. I'm honestly shocked she remembered that from when we were younger.

I didn't even flinch. "Ya she was really overprotective when it came to my career choice but she did eventually give up trying to stop me."

I could feel my teammates tense up but I remained loose with a kind smile gracing my face. It was obvious however that the other team had noticed the sudden gloom my teammates had brought.

"What's up with them?" Kankuro inquired while crossing his arms. One again his tone was sarcastic and bored. Kankuro had grown up to act like an angsty teenager despite us being the same age.

"Don't worry about them." I said suavely, then turned to look at my teammates before raising an eyebrow at them.

I turned back to the other team and gave them a small grin before bowing to them.

"I hope you enjoy your time in Konoha and I will be rooting for you in the upcoming exam."

'Don't'

I froze as my conscience piped up for the first time in what felt like weeks.

'You can't trust them.'

I straightened up and gave them a cold look over.

"What?" Temari asked sensing my suspicion. Suddenly, from reacting to my own mood change the other team tensed up. Well, Gaara didn't but even he gave me a look of suspicion of his own.

I gave a smile. "Nothing, I was just wondering if you still use puppets Kankuro and if you still use a fan Temari. Well, I must pick up my brother from school. Goodbye, it was nice seeing you guys."

I gave a weak wave to everyone as I turned on my heels and walked past my team towards the school.

My face was steely as I continued on my way, "Why can't I trust them." I thought to myself.

'First just focus on getting into the exam.' My conscience rationed. I furrowed my brow at the lack of answers but accepted it.

I attempted to go about the rest of the night normally but I couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen.

That is the first night I had the nightmare.

I woke up with a gasp. I couldn't remember what happened in my dream but... it was bad. I had a cold sweat all over me and despite myself, my jaw hurt from being clenched.

I grunted as I stood up and looked at the time since I was wide awake.

4:30am

Not that bad of a time at least. I don't think I'll be falling asleep for the rest of the night.

I had started to get dressed when a pounding on my door caused me to rush and open it.

Usagi came in and crawled into my bed tearing up. His hair was damp from sweat and he was trembling terribly.

"Usa what's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare." He whimpered hugging my pillow close.

I frowned but sat with him till he fell asleep. Then I continued getting dressed. Afterward, I sat on the edge of the bed for a while to make sure he wasn't having another nightmare.

Later I meditated till a more respectable time and then woke Usa back up.

"Do you remember what you dreamed?" I asked as I made our breakfast.

He furrowed his brow in thought.

"Not swure. There were a lotta explosions and dad left and I couldn't find you and and and..." tears started to prick in his eyes again.

"Shhh, it's fine, forget about it." I frowned, not wanting my poor baby brother to get worked up again.

I watched him eat before I took him to daycare and slowly made my way to the meetup point for the team today.

It was a little early so I got to stretching and meditating. Not long after, Naruto and Sasuke arrived but always it was hours later when Kakashi got there.

"Sorry sorry, I got lost on the road of life." I eyed the papers he was holding.

"Here, I know it's sudden but I recommended you three for the chunin exams. These are the papers you need to fill out to be in the exam. Please think it over before turning these back in. That being said it's your choice so feel free to not accept."

Naruto was ecstatic, instantly thanking and clinging to Kakashi. Sasuke also seemed pleased. I personally couldn't stop thinking about how conscience told me I had to get into this. Hopefully, dad will let me.

Kakashi ended the meeting saying we'd have five days to decide and if we choose to accept to meet in room 301 at 3 pm in the academy.

I bid farewell to my team and went to pick up Usa early.

Once I got him we began on our way home.

"Oneechan, can we go to the park today?" Usa begged, pulling at my pant leg.

"Why? Didn't you tell me the park was boring?"

He got pink on his face, "Well I changed my mind."

I shrugged and we changed courses to the park. When we got there I sat on the bench and watched Usa stand about five feet from the equipment looking longingly at the other children.

What a complicated three-year-old.

I sighed and started to stand up to help him when I heard some squawking a ways away.

Oh? The Suzuki clan.

The young daughter named... Anaya? Amaya? Something like that. Instantly ran to my brother and started talking to him before grabbing his hand and pulling him off towards the other kids.

"Amara! Amara!" Her mother continued to squawk.

"Good evening, Suzuki-san." I said pleasantly but the women only ignored me before angrily sitting down.

I spent a few moments enjoying the sunlight before I heard someone come up next to me.

"Takara."

I glanced at the man standing next to me.

"Oh, hello father. What are you doing here?"

The man gave me a weak smile before explaining he got off a little early.

We sat down on the bench and continued to watch Usa silently before he cleared his throat.

"Takara I'd like you not to be in the chunin exams this year." He said quietly.

I didn't respond at first.

"But, dad, that's where you met mom. We have so much history there."

He nodded quietly. "I know but you're just not healthy enough." I furrowed my brow and crossed my arms.

"Can we talk about this privately for a moment?" I asked while eyeing Suzuki who is not that far away. He understood and we walked to a more secluded area of the park. I trusted Suzuki wouldn't let my brother be kidnapped, no matter how horrid she is.

I slowly reached into my pocket and turned to my dad.

As quick as I could I threw a kunai at his face.

The man ducked and then crossed his arms. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Because you aren't my dad."

We stared at each other before a puff of smoke revealed a foreign ninja holding a needle dispelling umbrella.

"It's true, your instincts are impeccable."

"You're kidding, right? You were nothing like my dad. At all! Even down to the way you said my name and came up to me!"

The ninja looked surprised, "Well, in the end, it doesn't matter much. I still got you alone."

I snorted. "More like I got you alone."

I reached to grab balance but I grasped nothing. I froze as I slowly remembered that I left my sword home.

Sighing I resorted to a single kunai in each hand.

We were silent as if in a showdown but before either of us could move my blood chilled as I heard, "Oneechan?"

I glanced to see Usa and Amara standing not far from us.

I looked and made eye contact with the man. He and I rushed to them at the same time but thankfully I was faster.

With me blocking and protecting them he tried to go through me with a jab. He used his needle umbrella like a sword but instead of dodging I dropped my kunai's and gripped the safe outer of the umbrella with my hands. Then I kicked up my foot smashing it into his hands holding it so he let go. He was now weaponless.

He backed away immediately before chuckling.

"You are as strong as they say. Goodbye Takara." He puffed into smoke leaving me and one and a half frightened children.

Amara was both scared and excited to see a fight apparently.

"Are you two ok?" I questioned kneeling to their size. They both nodded and Usagi clung to me. "Come on. Let's go back."

Thankfully Suzuki hadn't noticed her daughter's absence but my hopes of not speaking to her were dashed as Amara quickly told her mother what she saw.

I had a lot of explaining to do and not that many answers, unfortunately. It ends with me quickly saying goodbye while pulling Usa away.

When we got home dad arrived not long after and I explained what happened. He only smiled, patted me on the shoulder, and said not to worry about it.

So I didn't.

After cleaning Yang dad started meditating so I took to the kitchen.

I silently sat at our table and filled out the paperwork. Technically speaking I don't need parental permission but I feel like I should ask. After all, if I was a parent I'd want to be asked.

So after I finished filling it out I glanced into the living room but dad was still meditating. Not wanting to disturb him I left it on the table before going to look for Usa.

I found him in his room playing with stuffed animals.

I smiled as I leaned against the door frame listening to him make up a story.

"Master Oro I've done the mission!" He said waving one toy at the other. "Good job Kabu! Now we can take over the last red eyed person! Mwahaha!"

My smile faded as I stared at my brother. That's a weird story he made up.

'Oh my goddddddddddd!' My conscience screamed. I asked what it was but it didn't respond.

I remained confused as I watched my brother continued a weirdly familiar scene before he finally noticed me.

"Oneechan!"

I grinned as I came in and sat with him. "Whatcha doing Usa?"

He simply smiled, held up his toys, and replied, "Playing with Raymond! But, he only likes to be called Ray."

I rose my eyebrows in surprise, realizing my bro finally has an imaginary friend. It was bound to happen. Especially with dad and me being so busy. That's a weird name though.

"Is Ray playing fair?" I asked as I rested my face on my hand.

"Yup!" He chirped and then went back to playing.

I watched him silently for a bit before I got distracted with my own thoughts. What if Dad refused? Am I strong enough to go against his word? I don't think I am. I respect him too much.

Eventually, Usa stopped playing long enough to request dinner so I headed downstairs. Unsurprisingly Dad was still meditating so I went straight to the kitchen. As I started to make stir fry I head Dad walk and sit down at the table.

"Are you participating in the chunin exams this year?" I paused, I shouldn't be surprised he already heard but I am.

"I'd like to." I stop cutting vegetables but don't turn to look at him.

He hummed thoughtfully. "Are you really healed? Can you handle combat?"

I spun around, passion breaking my voice as I spoke. "Of course I am! I've never been more ready. I know my body and my limits better than any of my competitors."

He raised his eyebrows before rubbing at his scar on his forehead. A habit he's gotten since the thick line was etched into his skin.

"Alright, just be cautious." He spoke softly, he must had realized just how important this is to me. His eyes floating to the application at the other end of the table.

My shoulders slouched as I apologized. "I didn't mean to yell."

But dad only cracked a smile, something that didn't seem as rare as it used to be.

"My only concern is that at the end of the competition my daughter is alive and proudly did her best. I don't care if you don't end up a chunin. Yes, it's not preferable but I choose that over your injury any day."

I grinned as I tilted my head to the side slightly. "Don't worry dad, I'll be fine. I have my team after all and I'd never leave you. Or Usa."

His smile resided for only a moment longer before it washed away. "I needed to talk to you about the exam though. Do you remember the sand siblings?"

My heart skipped a beat.

"Ya, I do. In fact, I saw them in the street today."

My father's face darkened, "I know you used to be friends but don't trust them."

My own face darkened as well. He was being very similar to conscience. "What do you mean?"

His eyes drifted to his hand as he twiddled his thumbs. "Don't say anything to anyone but I've been suspecting the sand of rebellion recently." He noticed my concerned look and answered the question I had immediately thought of.

"I've come to this conclusion after having many discussions with the Kazekage myself. Recently I'd been traveling between our nations to prepare the Kazekage's arrival to our nation for the final part of the exam. Such details of when, where, and how he'd be staying in Konoha were deemed too sensitive for any ordinary ninja so I was picked for these duties. Through that, I got the displeasure of having many conversations with the man. Takara, I considered the Kazekage an acceptable man. Despite his already rotten personal life he always treated me with respect and did his job. However, as of resent, he has changed. His personality took an 180, he talks to me as if I'm a dog. He speaks harshly of Konoha and he suddenly speaks and acts oddly. Mechanical or jerky in a way. As if he is uncomfortable in his own skin. He's changed from the man I once knew."

I could feel sweat begin to bead up on my skin. For some reason, everything dad was saying felt correct and made me feel uncomfortable myself. "Have you told the Hokage?"

"I mentioned it in my reports. However, he does not seem concerned and thinks I'm being paranoid." He closes his eyes for a moment. "Perhaps I am paranoid but all the same. I trust my instincts and will continue to protect the Hokage though whatever may happen. I hope I'm wrong. So, Takara, I want you to watch yourself around the sand siblings. Anyone from the sand. For the moment I don't trust them."

I nodded. "Don't worry dad, I'll heed your caution. Thank you for telling me."

He nodded back but almost looked sickly. This was obviously wearing on him.

We ate dinner as a family and then dad disappeared for the night.

* * *

I spent the rest of my five days trying to train myself. I hate to admit it but I worry I might have lost some muscle during my down time. It wasn't long but it hurt me.

Eventually, the time finally came. After a late lunch, dad wished me good luck and I could tell he was proud of me. He set a hand on my shoulder and smiled before ruffling my curls and pushing me toward the door. Usagi, on the other hand, hugged me for a minute before blubbering that I need to be safe and that he loves me. I then ruffled his hair.

I waved goodbye to my family feeling a sense of pride and excitement.

I can do this. I will do this.

I walked to the academy with a grin and my papers completed. I was arriving there as Sasuke and Naruto were and with a grin to the two of them, we walked into the front door.

The start of an arc of our lives.

One none of us would ever forget.

For better,

Or worse.

* * *

Authors Note:

Oh hey, look I'm still alive. Well, I know excuses can't help me but... I still have them.

It was my final semester of high school and my writing teacher was a... mean person. I had 5-page papers due every week along with a blog post. Basically, I was writing a lot by not for the things I wanted.

So I apologize, if I could had I would had.

Anywho, since I'm officially free for the summer you can expect an update ever week to two weeks. Just like last summer! It might get a little stained in there at some point(I'm actually moving soon) but I'll work it out.

All in all, thank you so much for reading, I hope you're excited for what is to come!

Reviews are appreciated but not required.

Thank you and have a nice day!

~ToL

P.s

Congratulations for any of the newly graduates out there and for those who just made it though another year!


	27. The Written Exam

**Ch. 27**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but the Gushikan family and a select few is mine.

Note: The final message in the authors note is very important. Please read it.

* * *

Chapter 27~ The Exam Part 1

When we entered the building it seemed pretty sparse of competitors. But as we made our way up to the second floor there was a large crowd of people stuffing up the hallway. I frowned as I could hear a constant dull thud of a fight at the center of the crowd.

I glanced to Naruto who also had a confused look on his face. "What's going on here?" He muttered.

I stared at the crowd in front of us but shrugged. "Who cares, let's just push through so we can get to the staircase."

My teammates nodded, agreeing with me, so with me in front I walked into the crowd. Pushing past people and ignoring the blatant the glares we were getting. The further we got into the crowd I started to realize they had all surrounded a door where two guys stood. They looked very familiar but I couldn't place their names. Just as I was going to pass the scene to get to the stairs I notice one of them savagely kick a boy in all green to the floor.

I froze and turned to get a better look. Sasuke and Naruto both motioned to continue but I shrugged them off as I now headed towards the scuffle.

"What's going on here?" I demanded as I finally made it to the small clearing where the scuffle had occurred.

Both of the guys looked at me mildly surprised before grinning. "We're stopping people from attempting to take the chunin exam. If they can't pass us then there's no point for them to even trying to take it!"

I could feel a sweat drop forming on my head as I looked at the room plate number. 301.

I rose my eyebrows obviously confused.

"Please let us through. We really want to take the exam." Said a very calm voice. I glanced to see a girl with twin buns. She looked concerned as she stood from her kneeling position with her pushed over teammate. She took a breath as she also made an attempt to peacefully open the door but-

Again one of the guys punched her in the face making her fall next to her teammate.

I stood there stewing in my emotions as they continued to say how they were weeding out the ones who would fail.

I know it's not wise to draw attention to myself or teammates. That would just help others figure out to beat us. But obviously this wrong.

I clenched my fist tightly as I tried to decide whether it would be worth it or not to punch out these guys. I once again glanced around at the other room numbers and finally my confusion faded as I realized what was going on.

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes as I stared up at the two guys blocking the door. "Excuse me." They both looked to me again.

"What? You want to try to get past us too?" One of them, with bandages on his face, inquired.

"No. I want you to stop trying to fool everyone. Honestly it's pathetic. Now move along and stop causing a scene... Kotetsu."

Just like that the genjutsu broke revealing the real number on the door to be 201.

"Sharp as ever Takara, but all you've done is catch on." Quicker than I've ever seen him before, he launched himself at me. Aiming a kick for my face. I stood still reading myself to catch his foot with my bare hands.

Barely a moment later a flash of green appeared in front of me. Catching Kotetsu's leg. After a tense silence Kotetsu moved away and the guy turned around to look at me.

I snapped my fingers as I finally remembered who kid is.

"... Lee? Rock Lee?" I questioned, slightly unsure still. After all, it been probably three years.

Lee grinned and nodded. "It has been a long time has it not Takara." I grinned back as I agreed.

Lee's definitely changed since we were kids. He now had to bowl cut, which I was not exactly pleased to see but oh well. Although I have a suspicion as to why he got it. He is also a lot taller than me now and I can see the muscles that he's gained from his training over these years. Heck at this point I'm a little worried if I ever had to go up against him in a fight whether I'd win or not.

"Hey I thought you said we shouldn't cause a scene, Lee," I noticed Lee's team behind him, looking slightly peeved he made another scene. A guy who is a Hyuga it appears and the girl with hair buns from earlier.

He briefly apologized to his team before introducing me to them. "Comrades, this is Gushikan Takara, my rival since childhood!" He said with fiery passion. He then introduced girl, Tenten, and the guy, Neji. The names sound familiar but I act as though it is all new.

"Lee, this is my team, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto." I introduced kindly. "Guys, this is my first devoted fan, Rock Lee." My friends looked confused but Lee blushed and started to laugh. We reminisced about our childhood spar slightly before I notice how Lee stared at Sasuke. Like he wanted a fight. It seemed strange since I always assumed he more of a pacifist but I guess you can't judge a book by its cover.

I chatted with Lee only momentarily before saying good luck and then bidding him farewell. It also appears that Kotetsu and Izumo left since their cover was blown.

Sasuke, Naruto, and I started back on our original objective of starting the exam. However it seemed Lee wanted to delay us more.

As we got to the staircase Lee popped back up, this time demanding a fight with Sasuke. Apparently Sasuke is a good fight because he is from a genius clan.

I huffed at Lee's request and crossed my arms. "Lee, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Why not have your match after the exam? We really need to sign in." I attempted to reason. But Lee didn't seem to be listening to me.

"No use." Conscience suddenly spoke out. "Lee won't have anymore matches for a long time after the exam. Let him have his fun."

My blood ran cold and I shut up completely. I desperately asked what would happen to him but I got no more answers. I hate being in the dark.

As Sasuke started to step up to fight Naruto spoke out.

"Wait! It's all Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke! I'm strong too! I'll fight you!" Naruto blurted.

I also tried to stop him saying wasn't his fight but surprisingly Naruto ignored me. I frowned.

Lee tried to refuse but Naruto wouldn't have it. He just charged Lee. However I quickly became amazed at how far Lee has come. He can see the in between moves. At least that's what I call them. It's more of a master of taijutsu skill. Mentally being able to comprehend what going on around you faster than your attacker. Essentially being able to step around attacks. It's not surprise Lee won in only a few seconds. He only had to disturbed Naruto's balance.

"Lee, you're amazing!" I gasped truly in shock.

Lee just grinned more, enjoying my praise. "I have improved greatly since we were children Takara."

Sasuke quickly agreed to the fight once Lee said he was the strongest genin in the Leaf village. I already figured he would accept but now he's pumped for it. I couldn't help but smirk. Now I want to fight Lee too. But I realize it for another day... hopefully.

"Hey Sasuke." He turned to look at me. "Lose quickly ok? We are running out of time."

Sasuke scowled at me before going at Lee. Sasuke moves quick naturally but Lee has kind of a superior speed as he is able to confuse and whip around Sasuke.

After Lees well placed leaf hurricane I couldn't help but snort in amusement. He knows Sasuke doesn't know he has no chakra, so he's using it to his advantage. If anything he sure has gotten smarter as well.

My eyes drifted back to Sasuke as he picks himself off the ground. I could help but snort again. Sharingan. Unfortunately that won't help much against a taijutsu master. I debated briefly of whether or not I should tell him. But... he must learn on his own. Sharingan won't make you invincible as much as Akumugan won't make me invincible.

I was instantly proven correct as Sasuke was hit sky high. Lee then explain why the Sharingan wouldn't work. Lee's come so far. I'm almost proud.

But my smile quickly turned to a mortified grimace as I noticed Lee's next move.

As flings Sasuke into air he floats behind him with his bandages unwrapped. That's clear sign of the front lotus. A move I always considered needing to much set up. After all you need wrapped arms for it and a very specific situation for it to work. That's why I stick to swords. The danger is that the jutsu can actually hurt someone badly if performed correctly. Someone like Sasuke.

"Lee stop!" I yelled out, making him falter and just as he does a paper windmill pins his bandages to the wall.

I spun around to see a tortoise. A talking tortoise. Mildly befuddled I quickly assume it must be a summon.

I glanced back to Sasuke but was shocked to find he was falling incorrectly. If he hits the ground like that he could break his clavicle. I give a small burst of speed as I catch Sasukes head and torso from crunching into the ground. I shudder at the pain in my hands but ignore it otherwise.

"Takara what's going on?" Naruto muttered as he limped over to Sasuke and me.

"Well Sasuke lost, Lee's being scolded for using a hidden technique probably, and the tortoise is a summon most likely."

Naruto looked shocked. "A turtle can't be a teacher."

I look at him tiredly for a moment before I stand up and hit him over the head.

"You ok Sasuke?" I said quietly while I turn away from the tearing up Naruto.

He says nothing while he glares at Lee from the ground.

I sigh as I gripped Sasuke by the arm and yanked him to his feet while he glared at me.

"Have some dignity. You lost but you lost to a really good competitor. You're just making yourself look bad when you get all angry. So stand up straight." I said as I patted the dust off him and then rose an eyebrow at him. His glare turned into a light frown as he huffed and look back to Lee calmly.

I turn as well to Lee. He was still being scolded by the tortoise.

"If you are prepared then Gai Sensei come fourth!" The Tortoise yelled out in his gravely voice. Lee just nodded sadly.

A giant puff of smoke washed over the area as a figure appeared. Striking a pose.

Almost instantly the mood changed. I internally cringed at Gai sensei and Lee's reaction to one another. I look to my friends and... well their faces said it all. Gai Sensei is scarily intense.

"I've- I've never seen such an intense bowl cut and eyebrows." Naruto practically word vomited.

Lee snapped as he turned around with rage in his eyes. "Hey! Don't you dare mock Gai Sensei!"

Naruto started to yell back at him but I quickly slapped a hand over his mouth and pinched his arm to shut him up.

"I'm sorry for my companion, he is a bit dense. Not to mention has bad people skills, right?" I said as I glared at Naruto who had a flicker of fear cross his face before nodding.

"Hello Gai Sensei, it's been many years since I've seen you as well." I called out kindly to the man. He gave me a sparkling grin before he called back.

"Oh it's Gushikan-chan, long time no see. How is your father?"

I replied that he was fine before releasing Naruto.

"Oi Lee." Gai Sensei said seriously.

Lee looked to Gai like a sad puppy that got caught chewing on some shoes. "Yes sir.."

Gai winded up and then punched Lee once across the face. Lee fell, hitting the ground hard.

Naruto and Sasuke looked extremely shocked while I just looked of mildly disturbed. "Ouch." I mumbled.

Lee lay twitching on the ground as Gai walked up to him before getting on one knee.

I started to rub my eyes. Weirdly enough it seems the background has changed into a beach.

"Lee" Gai Sensei said with tears rolling down his face.

"Se-Sensei." Lee stuttered, tears also beginning to pour.

Gai Sensei cut him off and I looked around wildly for the music that suddenly started to pour into the scene.

I looked back to the two to see Lee dive into Gai's arms while they chant each other's names.

I have never appreciated my relationship with my father so much until right now. Crying while hugging during a sunset while provocative music playing is not my thing.

As quickly as it came the sunset faded and my hallucination ended. Although the hugging and the crying stayed. Yeah that was real. Also the tortoise is crying too.

I rub my head which is aching. What a weird day.

Anyway, it seems Gai has forgiven Lee's mistake. However his punishment is to run laps around the setting sun? Huh so it's a group hallucination. Great.

"What a minute, we were talking!" Naruto yelled out.

"Also the exam." I mentioned.

Gai laughed as he remember and explained Lee will continue with his punishment afterward.

"So Taka, that's a summon?" Naruto asked me pointing to the tortoise.

I nodded. "Ya we as ninjas can sign contracts with animals from... well another plain of existence. That way when we are in trouble we can pop them over for help."

He still looked confused but before I could go into more detail Gai cut me off.

"How's Kakashi?" He asked tentatively.

"You know Kakashi Sensei?" Sasuke inquired.

Gai laughed and he stated he knew him all too well. In fact they were eternal rivals. In fact squared Gai is stronger that Kakashi.

To prove that to us he body flickered behind us. Startling the guys.

"See how amazing he is!" Lee exclaimed, practically stars in his eyes.

Gai seemed very proud of himself as he told us we better check in for the exam. He broke the long forgotten pinwheel that bound Lee's bandage to the wall and Lee started to recover his hands.

Thus Gai and the tortoise disappeared.

"Hey Sasuke, " Lee said getting our attention once more. "Just one more thing. I'm sorry I lied to get you to fight me. I'm not the strongest Genin in the Leaf Village. That title falls to my teammate. I'm entering to defeat this person. However, you remain one of my targets, Sasuke." Lee looks over to me. "And you as well Takara. I hope to get the chance to spar you."

I blinked at him before smiling, "And I you Lee. Good luck."

Lee wished us the same before jumping on ahead of us.

I looked to Sasuke and noticed his clenched fist.

"Didn't I tell you to stop brooding." I crossed my arms. "Everyone loses from time to time. It's nothing to cry about."

Naruto snorts, "This just proves the Uchiha clan isn't so great."

I turned to Naruto and pinched his cheek. "Stop that. You did worse than he did."

"I'll knock him flat next time." Sasuke grumbled, revenge thick in his voice.

I release Naruto and flicked Sasuke on the headband. Surprisingly it seemed to stun Sasuke as he looked startled.

"It's good to have goals but if you only focus on that you'll miss the important stuff. Like perhaps..." I pretend to be thinking. "The exam? Now get your butt in gear. Let's go." I grab my friends my the hands and pull them along up the stairs.

"Sasuke you saw his hand right?" Naruto blurted as we walked.

Sasuke avoided our eyes.

"Bushy-brow worked day after day, night after night. More than you have."

I freeze as I release their hands and then pinch Narutos arm one last time.

"Don't you dare call him that! How would you like it if I called you whisker cheeks!"

Naruto looked startled as he muttered he wouldn't do it again.

I turned back to Sasuke as I heard him chuckle. "This is just getting more interesting, come on Takara, Naruto."

I roll my eyes as we continued onward to the door.

Once we got there the familiar face of Kakashi met us.

He looked at us before smiling under his mask. "I'm glad to see you all here and of your own free will. Sasuke. Naruto. Takara. I'm proud of you all. Now go out there." He said simply moving to the side.

I looked to my teammates and grinned as I opened the doors and stepped into the bright light. Low and behold there was a massive amount of teams waiting for us. I could sense their blood lust. For but a tense moment the three of us stood there with the entire room giving us the stink eye. Thankfully a cheerful familiar voice cut through the silence.

"Hey Sasuke, Takara, you guys are late!" Ino appeared and then wrapped herself around Sasuke. "Wow Sasuke, I've been waiting for you forever. Your good looks are all I need."

I snort, "Classy Ino, classy." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Oh wow I didn't realize you guys were going to be here." A monotone voice interjected.

I peered around Ino to see Shikamaru and Choji. My face lit up as I walked over to them and greeted them.

"Hey it's been a long time. How's it hanging?" I greeted, Naruto soon following after me.

"Well well looks like everyone made it."

I spun on my heels and smirked. "Oi it's the little puppy, oh and Akumaru is here too." I teased as Akamaru jumped off Kibas head and into my arms.

I turned my attention to the fidgety girl behind him. My smirk turned into a small smile as I greeted the shy Hyuga. Then I looked up to Shino and greeted him. I've never been close to the two. Shino and Hinata always kept to themselves so I never tried to force a friendship on them.

I stood in the center of the crowd enjoying being able to talk to all my friends. We bantered back and forth a bit before the mood changed. And over a bug too.

Choji had taken a step forward to talk to me when Shino put himself between us.

"Uh what?" Choji said, his tone sharper than usual. Sometimes I forget Choji is only nice and calm around me because we're friends. Otherwise he can be just as cruel and sharp as any other ninja.

"Didn't want you to step on it." Shino responded. His tone stiff as well.

Upon closer inspection I could see a small bug traveling past Shino.

The silence was unnerving before Choji finally responded. "What? You gonna eat it?"

I stifled as coughing laugh as the silence continues. I quietly hand Akamaru back to Kiba to keep him safe from the two mad preteens.

"Hey guys." A new voice calls out making us all look up.

From that point on I stopped listening to the conversation. As far as I was concerned there was only me and this guy.

My palms got sweaty, my heart rate increase, and a blooming of red crossed my face.

All of these are symptoms of what my mother called love. However, I can assure you I feel no love. Passion yes, love hell no.

"Kill him." My conscience hissed making me feel cold. "Kill him now before he sets everything off."

I could feel my hand drifting up to the hilt of my katana.

But then I stopped. All the sudden my reason returned.

"I can't kill him. I'll go to prison. My life will be over." I thought, alarmed I was actually going to kill a random guy.

"You don't understand! You don't know what I know! That guy is going to be the death of many! If we kill him now it will save lives!" My conscience sputtered.

I frowned, "I don't want my life to be over so I won't kill him." I though with vigor. "What if you're wrong!"

"I've haven't been yet." My conscience argued but I ignored it.

Why can't my conscience act like everyone else's. A simple devil and angel on a shoulder rather than a bossy disembodied voice.

"Look, this man is a very bad man! This might be our only opportunity." Conscience tried to reason but I would have it.

"I can't throw away my life to kill a guy who hasn't committed a crime yet." I stated. Conscious tried to tell me otherwise but I refused.

I probably could had spent an hour more arguing with myself but Naruto's voice broke my internal monologue.

"Hey! My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to beat you all up!"

I looked startled as I saw him pointing to the crowd of seething Genin. What the hell did I miss?

"Naruto, stop making us enemies." I spoke out as I crossed my arms.

"Oh your back to reality Taka?" Naruto said with a suspicious grin.

"What?" I questioned but he ignored it.

I made eye contact with... what was his name? Kabuto? But it only lasted a second as both of our eyes drifted to the crowd. A group was moving.

A guy with a sound headband jumped above us and pushed Kabuto back with throwing kunai. Then a second guy appeared a threw a punch. Kabuto was able to lean back making it too shallow but curiously his glasses broke.

I furrowed my brow but it all came together as Kabutos eyes widened before he vomited. Naruto ran to help him up but I stood still staring at the sound ninjas arm. It was only a second but in the fight I had seen a metal contraption on his arm. Could it be some new ninja tech?

The silence broke as a puff of smoke floated into the room.

"All right you degenerates! Shut up and listen!"

As the smoke cleared a familiar face appeared making me grin but simultaneously shiver.

"I'm Morino Ibiki, proctor for the first test of the Chunin Exam. At this moment I am your enemy."

Oh Ibiki what an intimidating man.

"Firstly, you Hidden Sound team, knock it off or you'll be disqualified!" He roared making some people near him flinch.

"Sorry, guess we're a bit jumpy." One of the sound ninjas said.

Ibiki had a brief look of amusement on his face before continuing. "Listen because I'm only saying it once! Any combat without the permission of the proctors will lead to disqualification. Even with permission to fight the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Anyone who even thinks about messing with me will be disqualified. Got it?"

I squeezed my hands into fists. "Alright, no death. You hear that conscience?"

There was a pause before it responded. "I don't think you understand. There will be death. And, because of you, nothing will change." I frowned.

"Now if we are ready we will proceed to the first part of the Chunin Exam. Handover your paperwork and you will receive the one number card in exchange. This number will determine the seat you'll sit in for the written portion. Once you are all sitting we will proceed."

I nodded and cleared my head. No need for distractions. I need my A game right now.

"Wait what? Written portion?" I look over to Naruto who starts to scream NO. I make eye contact with Sasuke and we both sigh before I wrench Naruto up and drag him over to get our numbers.

* * *

I got 73 and was forced towards the back. I could see both Naruto and Sasuke from my spot.

"All right there few rules you need to be aware of for this test. There will be no questions so listen well." Ibiki yelled.

My eyes drifted around the room before I turned to stretch my back. I looked at who was directly behind me and smiled at Lee. My attention was brought back to Ibiki.

"Rule number one, you are given 10 points each from the start and your points would be deducted if you are incorrect on any problem. So if you miss three, your final score will be seven."

I nodded as I twirled a pencil in my hand.

"Rule number two, teams will pass and fail depending on the total points of the three person teams."

I took a deep breath and stared down Naruto's back. It should be fine right? Sasuke and I are pretty smart. We can carry Naruto's dead weight.

"Rule number three, the sentinels positioned around the room are here to watch you. They will mark down every single time they see you cheat. If they see you cheat five times you and your team will be forced to leave and you'll be disqualified from participating in the rest of this exam. If you want to be considered exceptional shinobi you need to act like exceptional shinobi."

"Hm." I hummed curiously. That's weird. Why give us five chances.

"One more thing, in case even one person on the team gets a complete zero and fails the test then everyone on that team will fail."

The newly sharpened pencil snapped in my hand as I glared at Naruto who sunk as far as he could in his seat. This is bad. Very bad.

"The final question won't be given out until 15 minutes are left of the testing time. You'll have one hour total. Begin!"

The sound of papers flipping filled the room.

I started to chew my lip as I read through each one.

I've always considered myself fairly bright but as I stared down at this paper I felt my soul leave my body.

"Okokok this isn't bad!" I tried to rationalize. "I know this math problem so there's one!" I grinned. My grin quickly died.

I struggled through all the problems one at a time. Putting something down for each one. However half of them were too complex for even me.

I started to sweat as I glance around the room and was thankful everyone else seemed just as scared. My eyes found Naruto again and he wasn't moving.

"Maybe he died when he saw the test. I wouldn't put it past him." I thought dryly.

I have to get these questions correct. Otherwise our team average score will be to low. I'm sure the guys are having just as much trouble as me. Shit if only I could check my answers... if only I could cheat.

I glance to my sentinel.

These cheating rules are pretty weird. It's almost as if they want us to cheat...

Well shit. That's it. They want us to cheat! To test our abilities to gather info. Man all I can hope it that everyone already figured it out. Now the question is how to?

I'm at a bit of a disadvantage here. My kekki genkai won't help me and neither will my katana. I chewed on my lip.

My headband isn't reflective enough to look at someone else's paper... I'm starting to run out of ideas. If I can't find a way to piggyback off someone else's cheating that'd be great.

I looked straight up exasperated. Then I coughed to cover my shock. There were mirrors at the center of the ceiling. I'm not sure what their purpose is but currently I could see one moving independently. I caught a glancing of light from a string attached to it and smiled. That's how it was being controlled.

Now if only I could see the reflection on it. It's just slightly off.

I manage a pretty stupid plan. The only way I figure I can get any information. However, as I reach up to untie my headband there is the distinct sound of metal hitting wood.

"Number 23 fail!"

Suddenly a rush of people were being called out as failed and I sat frozen. Wow that's incredibly intimidating. After all I'm not even confident in my cheating abilities here.

I wait for the first group of people to leave the room and let out a sigh. At least no one on my team has been caught. I have faith Sasuke won't mess up but Naruto might self destruct.

I frown at my own thoughts as I stare down at Naruto's crumpled form. Poor guy. This must be a nightmare for him.

I untied my headband from my arm and laid it in front of me. My sentinel definitely noticed but because he didn't know what I'm doing I don't think he can mark me yet.

I close my eyes, appalled at what I was going to do next but it's the only way to make the metal not dull. Not to mention at this angle I should get at least a hint of what the mirror is showing.

I brought the metal close to my mouth and licked it a few times before setting it on my desk. I shiver at the taste and the fact I know it's dirty. But, when I open my eyes, low and behold I could see a hint of the answers on the mirror.

I stared at it trying to un-code it for several minutes.

I got the briefest of hints but really it was a crap shoot.

I groan as I make adjustments to my paper. In reality this is a 6/9 so I really need that last point to just get a C.

I could hear my conscience cackle at me and I threw back some harsh language.

Just as I finished the verbal assault on my own conscience Ibiki piped up.

"Alright, with only fifteen minutes left, now it's time for the final question."

I stiffen as I stare down at the man. I will answer this correctly. I have to.

"However, with this question there are more rules."

I nodded, expecting something of this scale. This last question is the one that really matters after all.

Just as he was about to get into it the door to the room opened. Kankuro stood there extremely awkwardly as we all turned to look at him. What bad timing to return from the restroom.

Ibiki seemed to tease him a bit before telling him to sit down. As he and the sentinel walked past my row I found myself staring at the sentinel? Human? Huh I'm not sure that's a person.

I nodded impressed but turned my attention back to Ibiki.

"Firstly, all of you have option to not take the final question."

I flinch as Temari lost her shit. Saying "What if we don't take it then?"

"Then regardless of all your previous answers your score will be zero and you and your teammates will be dismissed. Simply, you fail."

The room began to chatter with "Of course we'll take the question then."

"You haven't let me finish. If you take the question and you fail, not only will you not be able to proceed in the exam. You will be banned from ever taking the Chunin Exam ever again."

Silence, dead silence as that sinks in.

"Am I good enough? I will surely shame my family if I never go past a Genin." I thought with worry, chewing my lip.

"Hey man this is bull! Plenty of people have taken the exam multiple times!" Kiba yelled from his spot. But, Ibiki just started to laugh.

"I didn't make the rules the previous years. I guess your just unlucky."

"But that doesn't make sense." I thought curiously. " The Village Hidden in Leaves may have the right to ban people of their own nation but not those of neighboring nations. That would be considered unethical. After all we could just fail all the other nations so that their ninjas never rise. This is ridiculous. Kiba may not know it but he's right. This is bull, this... this is part of the test."

My eyes widen with realization.

"Well you still don't have to take the question and can try again next year." Ibiki said with a smirk.

Ya alright this is a test.

I set my gaze on my teammates. They better not ruin this for me.

Then the wave of people not confident arrived. Multiple people started to raise their hands. I sat back and tried not to be bothered by it. We all work so hard to get here.

I continued staring down Naruto's back and for the second time today felt my blood freeze.

His hand began to twitch and he slowly started to raise it.

My heart sank but at the same time I became overcome with rage. Annoyed rage.

I gripped my eraser tightly and as Naruto's hand hit it's full height I stood up swiftly.

Before Naruto to call out to Ibiki I chucked the eraser with the strength of a Gushikan who's future was being jeopardized.

I hit the back of his hand so hand it flung downward and he shrieked like a little girl.

Now all eyes were on me as I stood still in throwing position.

Naruto gasped and and stood up. "What the hell Takara?! That hurt!"

I felt the patience I've built up for Naruto over the years suddenly drain from me as I flushed and clenched my fist.

"Shut up Naruto!"

He look shocked and hurt. I may tease him a lot but I never got sincerely pissed at him before. Not in a long time at least.

"You were raising your hand! That's such an insult to me!" I pointed at him and could feel the seeds up regret plant at this awkward situation we are in. Everyone's watching.

Naruto just gave me a befuddled look. "This isn't about you Takara. I was... I didn't even mean it!" He stuttered.

"Naruto, here's the thing about comrades, we pick up each other's slack and will make sure we always succeed! If you don't feel confident in your abilities you must remember that you have Sasuke and me to rely on. Even if you couldn't answer the final question then one of us could. So pull on your big boy pants, grit your teeth, and have confidence in us. Isn't not giving up your ninja way?"

The classroom was quiet as Naruto and I stared each other down. The awkward silence was almost to much for me to bear before Naruto reacted.

First it was a small sad smile but after a second it flashed into a grin.

"That's right. Because us in team seven never back down and don't run away! I'm sorry Takara, I'm not going to stop us from achieving our dreams!"

I cracked a smile back, "That was slightly redundant but I couldn't had put it better myself. How about it Sasuke, you ready?"

Our eye turned to the third teammate who look positively disgusted and confused by our outburst. From the sudden attention he was now getting he sighed, rolled his eyes, and half heartedly agreed. He can't fool me though. I saw his smile.

After a couple more seconds of Naruto and I standing we both awkwardly sat down. Ibiki continued to stare around the room but after a few minutes it became clear that no one else was going to leave.

Ibiki then cleared this throat and continued. "I like your determination. So for the first exam... you all pass!"

Dead quiet

"I knew it." I said with a grin but no one payed attention to me. I think everyone was just stunned.

"What are you talking about? What about the last question?" A girl yelled out.

Ibiki just laughed. "There never was such a question, the real importance of this exam was to test how well you can gather information. Using your teammates and personal assets to get information. In actuality the test you all took was way beyond your skill level so you'd be forced to cheat. There were even some people placed around the room who had the answers for you to cheat from."

A few people around the room rose their hands. Including the guy next to me. Man I should had just stared at his paper from the corner of my eyes.

"You see information is the most valuable thing on a battlefield. It can mean life and death for your comrades and nation."

Ibiki reaches up and undos his head scarf.

"You will always have to risk your life and fight for that information!"

He reveals his scarred head to the class. A gasp rang out from some of the more sensitive Genin. I just stared at his head sadly. I know all to well the scars torture brings. Not only had I seen Ibiki's head when I was younger but my mothers back had a resemblance to his head. It was long ago but I'll never forget that. Even when her voice and smell fade from my memory I'll never forget her back. Everyone in the T&I division has horrible scars.

"Not only must you protect the information you know but ensuring the information you get is accurate is essential. Otherwise the misinformation could lead to the mass death of your comrades."

"But what was the point of the last question?" A boy in the front timidly asked, hand shaking as he raised it up.

"It really was an unfair question wasn't it? It's the ability to risk everything, even your life, for the mission that could save your nation. That is the quality that is needed in a Chunin squad leader. Someone who is not willing to lose everything shouldn't be a squad leader."

He sighs with a smile as he readjusts his head scarf.

"I wish you all the best."

Naruto started jumping for joy and I sighed contently into my hands. Happy to be done with the first exam.

Ibiki then looked to the window, seriousness on his face for a brief second.

I followed in suit in time to see a ball smash through the window flinging glass in the first "splashzone" row of Genin.

Once inside the ball exploded to reveal...

"Heads up kiddos! No time to celebrate because I'm your next proctor! Mitarashi Anko! Ready for the second test? Let's go go go!" She yells throwing her fist into the air.

After a second Ibiki teases her and she talks back saying he's getting soft. That's she'll cut our number in half.

I just smile more from my desk. I haven't see Anko in months. Our relationship has become less than perfect since mom's death.

"Alright the second test starts first thing in the morning! Report to your squad leaders to find out where it will take place. Other than that you can head out!" Anko yelled waving all of us away.

I waited a minute for everyone to clear out. Naruto rushed me quickly but I explained I want to speak to Anko so he said he'd meet me for ramen, which I accepted.

After a bit I made my way to the front where Anko stood chatting to Ibiki. I didn't want to bother her so I stood the like a student not wanting to interrupt their teacher. Eventually Ibiki motioned to me so they moved over so I could join the conversation.

"Hey kid, Ibiki was just telling me about your outburst towards the end there." Anko said as she set a hand on my shoulders and grinned down at me.

"Hello Auntie Anko, yeah I just couldn't let my teammate take away what we have been working so hard for. I guess I was being really selfish." I gave a shrug and a half smile.

The air was stiff and Anko kinda stopped talking. Letting Ibiki and me take the reins.

"Wow I haven't seen you in a while, you've grown like a weed." Ibiki jabbed at me.

I smiled as we bantered a bit. After mom died Ibiki showed up at the memorial but stayed in contact with me a bit. I think he felt responsible for moms death. After all he was her "first mate" and it was part of his responsibilities to check the security systems every week.

I don't blame Ibiki at all. He, despite his looks, is a very truthful and genuine person. Whenever he sees me on the street he stops and we chat for a bit. He often asks when I'm going into the T&I division because he could use the help.

A few minutes pass and I notice Ankos hand slide off my shoulders and her slowly start to edge back to the windows.

"Anko?" I question. She stops like a deer in headlights. Ibiki just sighs and shakes my hand goodbye before leaving Anko and me.

Awkward smile, "How are you and your brother?" She says trying to make conversation.

"We're fine. I'm excited for the test tomorrow and Usagi's new medication is working really well so that's good! Dad.." Anko flinches. "Dads good too."

It no secret Anko and Dad hate each other. It started as a mild dislike but after mom died there was nothing to stop them from avoiding each other. But in turn I never see Anko. I'm not even sure Usagi could recognize Anko at this point.

I stare at her while she struggles to reply. I frown and my bluntness comes forth.

"Anko why do you hate my dad?"

She loses all color in her face. "Takara I don't want to speak ill of your dad."

I cross my arms. "No I'm sick of this. Why do you two hate each other. Don't beat around the bush, that doesn't help anyone."

Anko rolled her eyes, "You're just like your dad." She grumbles.

"Is that way you've taken to avoiding me and my brother?"

She stiffens, "Kami Takara is this really the time to do this."

"If not now then when? I'll never let this go. I'm too stubborn."

She groans.

"Well he hates me because I used to study under a guy who would turned out to be a terrorist. I don't anymore obviously but he was my squad leader. He did really horrible things."

I stared at her tiredly. I'd heard that before from dad himself.

"Ok who was he?"

She avoided my eyes. "Orochimaru."

"And you hate my dad because he doesn't trust you?" I pushed.

She nodded like a child.

"So why have you ignored me and Usa?" I responded. Anger threading my voice.

"It's just easier. I was hoping we'd never have this conversation too. You're so much like your dad, it's scary. I thought you wouldn't want me around. And Usagi... he look so much like her."

My shoulders sag as I stared.

"He's not her and he doesn't even know who you are because you avoid him... Anko."

She look up at me.

"Those are really crap reasons. You are or at least were family. As long at you're not a terrorist now I really don't care about your past. So I'll give you an option to think about. Either buck up and stop worrying about my parents or come over for dinner. Usagi would like to know the lady in the pictures is."

We stared at each other before I shrugged and said goodbye. Walking off to go have ramen with Naruto.

* * *

I sat at home pretty exhausted. Dad came downstairs after putting Usa to bed and collapsed on the couch.

"Ready for tomorrow? I won't give anything away but it's gonna be hellish." He grunted.

I nodded after my mental checklist. "I did some serious packing so I think I'm square."

After relaxing in silence I turned to dad who's eyes were trained on mom's picture on her shrine.

"Dad?"

He hummed.

"Who's Orochimaru?"

He didn't make a sound or move at all before his eyes glided to me.

"What do you want to know?" He ran a hand through his beard.

"Everything."

"Well let's get started. It's going to be a long night."

* * *

Authors note:

The next couple chapters should be pretty action packed so I hope you're ready!

As usual thank you for all of the support and I appreciate each and every one of you!

Haha finished this up a few before midnight and I need to wake up in a few hours to move! Yaaay(falls asleep).

Anywho, I'll try to get out the next chapter soon!

Reviews are appreciated but not required.

Thank you and have a nice day!

~ToL

P.s

I'm almost up to 50 favorites! Woowza! So I'm think about making a reward chapter for you guys. At that point I'll be at 50 favorites, over 50 followers, and over 10,000 views! What a milestone! So without further ado I'm asking you guys to comment a filler chapter you'd guys want. Maybe an alternate view of something or a non canon confession to another character. Something you guys would enjoy. I've been thinking about maybe a chapter on Takaras parents meeting, you know a little more history on the family too. So comment what you'd like to see(or pm me)! I can't do all of them but if this gets a good response then maybe I'll make a mini series on the side! Thank you and I'm eager to see what you guys think of!


	28. The Forest of Death Part 1

Ch. 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but the Gushikan family and a select few are mine.

* * *

Chapter 28- Chunin Exams Part 2- The Forest

I stayed up with dad for the majority of the night as he explained everything about Orochimaru. From his childhood to his abilities. To his teachers to who he taught. And finally, probably the most classified thing my dad has ever told me... Where they think he is and what he is after. That actually wasn't that much information though. He is very much still at large and it's very minimal about what we know he wants.

"Officially he wants to rule The Village Hidden in the Leaves," Dad said as he rubbed his forehead scar. "But, that's too general. In some way, most terrorists want to rule over others. They want to be the alfa. No, I think it's much more complex than that. Orochimaru probably feels superior over the people in this land already. Especially since the third let him escape after his atrocities were discovered."

He sighed as he sat back and gave me a glance.

"He is a sick man. Probably suffering from psychosis in some way. So he really shouldn't care about others or even ruling them. However, from his research, we can tell he probably fears death. Which is a very human response. He's a weird guy, for sure with mild psychosis if that's a thing. I, however, think what he values most is information. His experiments are all for the purpose of living forever. I believe he is out there continuing his sinful experiments to achieve eternal life."

He pauses before his mouth turned into a smirk.

"Perhaps the sick bastard already got his wish."

We were silent before I pulled my feet off the floor and onto the chair with me. I hugged my knees.

"What does he look like?" I asked as I examined my fathers face.

He chewed on his lip before getting up and walking across the living room to the bookcase. He ran his finger across the top row before pulling out what looked like a photo album. He came back to the couch and sat before patting the spot next to him.

As he flipped through the pages I moved next to him.

To my surprise, the album had bingo books in the plastic slots where photos would usually go. Next to each one was written the year it was for.

As my eyes skimmed the dates I was shocked to see how old some of these books are. Some dating back over 80 years.

"What's the point to have all of these?" I muttered as I stared at the sheer size of the album.

Father smiled as he flipped through. "Memories. No one in our family has ever been blacklisted so that's something to be proud of. Also," He paused and tapped at some tally marks near the dates. "To show how many blacklisted ninjas our family has taken into custody or killed. Almost every year has a tally or two. That's something to be proud of. Our family has almost run the Anbu for multiple generations. It's rumored the first head of the Anbu was a Gushikan."

He smiled down at me before stopping to a date about thirteen years ago. He gently pulled the book out of the slip and flipped to a dog-eared page.

"This is the year Orochimaru was first considered a terrorist." He gently handed me the yellowing papers. As I stared at the inked image I felt an odd feeling of déjà vu.

While I stared at it dad grabbed his weapons pouch off the table and pulled out the current book for this year. He flipped around for a second before handing me the new book.

I stared at the current image and then looked back and forth for a second.

"Uh, these are the same picture?"

He nodded. "Orochimaru usually keeps to himself but whenever someone sees him and survives, the description is the same. That is why I suspect he succeeded in creating a forbidden jutsu."

He crosses his arms and leans back.

"Long inky black hair, no bangs. Thin pointed face, high bone structure. Thin yellow eyes with silted pupils. Usually purple eye makeup. Tall with white skin, not pale but white."

I deadpan, "That's disturbing." He nods in agreement.

I continued to stare at the pictures before piping up again. "I'm getting some weird déjà vu from this."

He raises an eyebrow, "Anything coming to mind?"

I sigh as I rub my face. "No, it's just familiar."

He hummed, "Well if anything comes up, tell me. Personally, I think children are an underused source of information. After all, some people won't fear if a child hears their plans as much. Their lips are looser."

I smile as I shrug. "I'll keep you updated."

"So about Anko..." dad stiffened at my words and he rigidly took back the books and put them away.

"Do you think she knew Orochimaru is bad? Is that why you don't like her?"

His shoulders slump and he looks a lot more tired and old. "I know that she knew Takara. She willingly helped him in his experiments."

My eyes widen "Are you sure?"

Dad slowly sets the album on the coffee table before wrapping an arm around me in an uncharacteristic but comforting way.

"I was there when the Third raided Orochimaru's lab. I saw some very horrible thing but most importantly I saw pictures of Anko during experiments and notes on her. He trusted her to a degree and she was his prize experiment. I also sat in on her interrogation. She confessed to knowing everything but apologized profusely. She was released because she was a child."

He withdrew the arm. "I can't trust her or like her because I know the things she allowed to happen."

"What about now? Doesn't she hate Orochimaru?"

He breathed out harshly. "She holds a grudge for him putting a seal on her. So yes she does hate him but that's not enough in my mind. Perhaps I'm a bit close-minded but the things I saw in that lab changed me."

"So you knew Orochimaru?" I asked curiously.

He shook his head, "Not exactly, I had held conversations with him occasionally but it was not personal. He always gave me the creeps. His smile never reached his eyes. Besides, he was much older than me so we were in different groups. He's probably fourteen years older than me."

I nodded understandingly. "What about Mom? What did she know."

Dad reached over and pinched my cheeks. "Go to bed curly top. You have a very rough couple of days ahead of you. It's almost one in the morning."

I frowned at him avoiding the question but made my way upstairs and crawled into bed.

I couldn't help but lay there for a few minutes as I thought.

Orochimaru's picture is extremely familiar and his name feels natural. Why do I feel like I know this? Why do I feel like something bad is about to kick off?

I tossed and turned until my mind finally let me surrender to sleep.

* * *

My eyes sprung open as my heart lurched in my chest. I panted quietly as I sat up in my bed. I quickly slid off the gray sheets and peered out the window. It was dusk still.

Nothing.

I took a deep breath and walked to the bathroom to wash my face. It's probably around five in the morning.

As I made my way back to my room I paused to set my ear against Usagi's door. I could hear the sound of blankets tussling around.

I opened the door and stared at my baby brother for a moment. He is drenched in sweat and is wiggling around in his bed.

Is he having a nightmare? Why did we both have one?

I walked over and shook his shoulders till his eyes sprang open.

"Oneechan!" He cried out and he hugged my arm and cried into my shirt. I tried to console him but he just continued to cry.

"The bad mans here! The bad man is after him!" He cried.

I hushed him and held him tightly. "No, it's ok Usa. There's no bad man here. It's just you and me."

He just continued to shake his head and say I'm wrong.

I frowned, unable to do anything to soothe him.

I held him as he cried until he started to cough. I rubbed his back to calm him while he cried himself back to sleep.

I stayed with him for several minutes before I went back to my own room. Waiting next to Usa's door is dad.

We make eye contact before nodding at each other. I went back to sleep but I never did hear dad move.

At 6:30 am I bid my family goodbye and started my walk to the next test location. I hadn't even left sight of the house when I heard Usa call out my name and run to catch up with me.

"Usa what are you doing? Go home, I have a test today." I tried to explain but Usa only motioned for me to bend down.

I sighed but complied. He leaned close to my ear and started to whisper very quietly.

"Taka-onee the bad man wants Sasuke-Nīsan."

He leaned back and looked at me with his big doe eyes. I looked back with my sharp poisonous eyes.

"Who is the bad man Usa?" I asked thoroughly confused.

He frowned "The snake!" He answered, looking at me as if I was stupid.

I frowned back, "The snake?

He nodded confirming me before running back home.

I stared at him before continuing my walk.

The snake? What does he mean? The bad man who name is the snake?

I continued to ponder this as I walked into a field where most of the contestants for today's exam are.

Then it hit me.

"Orochi," I said aloud as recognition floods my eyes.

The clattering of someone dropping something makes me pause.

I glance and see Kabuto frozen after dropping a kunai.

The hate and anger in my heart seized as we made eye contact.

He simply smiled at me. "Sorry, what did you just say Takara-chan?"

The irrational desire to kill this kid makes me just glare at him before turning and walking away from him.

Alright back to my mind puzzle. Orochi is a male name meaning snake. So Usa is saying some dude here named Orochi is planning on... taking Sasuke? He said the bad man wants him but why? Why does he want him?

The image of Orochimaru slides into my mind but I frown.

It can't be Orochimaru, why would he want a snot like Sasuke for anything? That is unless he's after Sasuke Sharing-

"Takara!"

Naruto shouted and waved at me as he came up next to me. Shortly he was followed by Sasuke.

"Are you ready to be one step closer to a Chunin!" Naruto gleamed excitedly.

I couldn't help but grin at his infectious joy.

"Sure am, but let's remember our lives are much more valuable than a title." I responded to Naruto before placing a hand over my heart. My eyes slid to Sasuke and we exchanged a mutual look of encouragement.

The three of us turn to stare at the large forbidding chain link fence. It had to be over twenty feet tall. On the other side, we could hear the calls of animals and other creepy crawlies. I felt an unnatural chill hit me as I stared up at the large trees towering over us.

Naruto made a noise of distress, "It looks pretty creepy." He muttered.

Sasuke grunted before responding, "Nothing we can't handle." Before turning to glance at an object edging closer to us.

I also looked at the object. A box colored like a rock. Well seems like Naruto's alley so I paid it no mind.

We wait only a short amount of time before Naruto is drug off to play with Konohamaru and his friends. I, on the other hand, begin to chat with Sasuke.

"It's tough since we don't know how long we will be out there but we should be able to ration our combined food for at least a week." I brought up after Sasuke mentioned bringing extra protein bars. He nodded but his eyes told me he wasn't quite into the discussion.

"Is something bothering you?" I wondered.

He shook his head, "No, but who do you think we will have to worry about. If we are forced to fight others."

I hummed curiously back.

"Well anyone from a foreign nation could get the drop on us with a traditional jutsu. Plus those Sound ninjas are very mysteries. From the Leaf, I have to worry about Lee. Since Lee has lost to Neji before we also have to be cautious of him. Then, of course, there's the Sand ninja. They seem to be on a whole different level."

We remained silent after my analysis.

"We can do this," Sasuke said suddenly, surprising me.

A grin spread across my lips. "If we can fight against the Devil of the Mist, we can survive an exam. If we can survive being ambushed by ninja bandits, we can survive this. If we can manage not to kill each other, then we can survive this." I spoke putting emphasis on multiple words, attempting to be also a cheerleader. I think it worked from Sasuke's smile.

Naruto reappeared only a few minutes later but not a second to spare. Anko was ready to announce our test.

I made brief eye contact with her before she gave me a grin and cleared her throat gathering everyone's attention.

"This is the Forest of Death, and you'll soon realize why." Her smirk made the other examinees flinch… all except Naruto of course.

Sometimes I forget we are kids. I've personally never felt my age to be me mentally. Naruto, on the other hand, I'm sure is mentally younger.

He sets his hands on his hips and wiggles his butt like a sassy girl, mimicking Anko, "This is the Forest of Death, and you'll soon realize why!" He then straightened himself up and pointed right at my aunt, "Do your worst! I'm not afraid of anything!"

I groan, already knowing he's made a great mistake challenging her like this. Anko is also on Naruto mental age.

She fake laughed and squinted her eyes at my idiotic teammate. "Oh? Looks like we've got a tough guy!"

I one fluid motion she pulled a kunai from her sleeve and launched it at Naruto. Just lightly grazing his face but sending a clear message.

My entire body tensed up just as Anko body flicked behind Naruto.

Sometimes I forget that Anko really is a ninja and a damn good one at that.

She lightly touched his other cheek before drawing herself closer to Naruto lightly bleeding wound.

"Tough guys like you die quick. Their bodies line the Forest of Death. Their red blood feeding the trees.

One of her fingers lightly caresses the blood on Naruto face before the temperature drops.

She draws yet another kunai and turns around at an incredible speed. In an attempt to protect herself from the Grass ninja that came up behind her.

The Grass ninjas long tongue unraveled to reveal Ankos first kunai intact.

"I'm just returning your kunai knife." She says rather clearly for someone with their tongue sticking out of their mouth.

Anko only smiles, squinting her eyes at the woman. It almost hurts when Anko smiles like that, eyes partially closed. She got that habit from mom.

"Why thank you for the trouble Grass ninja." She replies but never letting down her guard. Naruto, still being grabbed by one of her hands, eyes practically pop out of his head in fear. It's a very tense situation to even watch. I don't even want to try to break up this stare down.

"You know…" Anko begins, her voice laced with stress and anger. "I don't recommend you standing behind me. Especially when you reek of bloodlust. That is unless you want to die." Anko finished up by retrieving her kunais and putting them away.

The Grass ninja retreats her tongue and licks her lips creepily. "Its only in my nature to act up at the sight of blood. Not to mention you cut a strand of my precious hair. I'm afraid I just got excited. I meant no harm."

There was a stiff silence and I found myself searching the crowd for Kabuto. When I found him his eyes met mine. His smile wiped off his face when he noticed me but it had been there. He was amused. My eyes trace back to the Grass ninja. Something about her isn't right. All of my internal alarms are going off but I can't put my finger on it…

She turned around to walk away from the situation and for the briefest of mini-seconds, I saw her full face.

Orochimaru's mug shot flashed in my mind. I lightly shook my head at the thought. I must be going crazy at this point. That's a girl. She doesn't even look like him. But still, she is someone to watch out for.

I turn back at Anko and finally stepped towards her and the now released Naruto.

"Anko don't you feel like you take things too far." I scolded as I lightly pulled Naruto back toward me.

She only scoffed, "I guess we are all a little hot-blooded today. This is going to be fun."

Naruto rolled his eyes at her. I mentally agreed.

"Now before we begin you must fill out this piece of paper. It's pretty standard consent form. Basically, some of you may not come out of this exam alive and I need your consent for that. Otherwise, it would be my responsibility!" She laughed as though she had told a good joke.

She hadn't.

I glanced at my teammates and they also had a weird expression. We all knew taking this test could be fatal but it's still a weird notion.

"Alright, while you pass those around I'll explain the test. Essentially it will test your survival abilities to the absolute max. Firstly, I'll explain the terrain of this training field. Training field number 44 is surrounded by 44 locked gas entrances. There are rivers and a forest with a tower at the center of this field. This tower is about 10 kilometers (6.214 miles) from any gate."

She unrolled a small map and gave it a quick turn so we all got to see it for the smallest of seconds. I noticed when it was turned in my general direction it paused ever so slightly longer. I used those extra few seconds to try to memorize it but I'm not sure if I accomplished anything.

"The test consists of: An anything goes scroll battle! Specifically for these two scrolls!" She holds up two small scrolls. One is black and the other white.

"You'll be fighting to get both scrolls. A Heaven and an Earth scroll. Altogether only 26 teams passed the first exam, so half of those teams will get the Heaven scroll and the other half Earth. Your team must bring both scrolls to the tower. Essentially only thirteen teams will pass. If that many actually make it." She smirked.

"Oh, and one more thing, this is a time-limited test. You only get 120 hours to get to the tower. You must finish within exactly five days!"

Instantly there was an outcry from multiple teams. Especially from Choji about food.

Anko laughs sadistically. "Just look around! There is a treasure trove of food in the wilderness."

I grumbled angrily while Sasuke and Naruto gave me sympathetic looks. I'm absolutely trash at identifying plants. My bet is I'll eat something poisonous immediately. It's a good thing we have enough rations to go around for a while if we are careful.

"But that's not all," Kabuto interjected. "The forest is teeming with fierce people-eating animals, poisons bugs, poisonous weeds, and much more."

I rolled my eyes at his words. It doesn't matter what he says, it pisses me off.

"We will constantly be surrounded by enemies and won't have any time to sleep. And, if we get injured when fighting for scrolls…" Sasuke spoke up. We made eye contact and I offered a small shrug.

"That's right! This is designed to simulate being behind enemy lines! This will be a grueling test that some won't be able to endure."

"So what if we decide to quit in the middle of the five days?" Shikamaru asks with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Simple, you can't. It's not like you can stop in the middle of a mission." Anko practically laughed at him while Shikamaru pouted.

"There are also ways to be disqualified. Firstly, if all three team members can't make it to the tower with both scrolls within the time limit. Second, if a team loses a member or if a member becomes incapacitated. But, most important, none of you, absolutely none of you make look at the contents of the scrolls until you reached the tower."

"What if it flops open and you read it accidentally?" Naruto questioned.

"Trust me, kid, you don't want to know!" And emphasized with her Cheshire smile.

Naruto groaned but Anko continued. "There will be times when a chunin must deal with secret text. This is to test your integrity. And, that's it! Ill exchange your teams consent forms for a scroll in that hut." She points to a small covered building. "Then pick a gate where you will be lead inside."

Anko muttered before making clear eye contact with me. "Heres a piece of advice, just don't die!" She hollered before turning on her heels and walked away to the hut.

There was a moment of unsureness before everyone who had been crowed in one spot moved away. Some in their teams and other on their lonesome. I glance at Sasuke who was already making his way towards a rock. Naruto shot off before I even had a chance to talk with him as well. That leaves me all on my lonesome.

I look at the small paper. Ankos right it is standard. Basically, if we die or get injured then it isn't the proctor's fault. We aren't being forced into this either. It's weird something so small holds so much power. Nonetheless, I pull a pen from my pouch and signed my name after I read it twice to be sure. There's no way I'm going to worry about this because of a piece of paper.

I let out a breath and adjusted Balance on my back before looking around again for my friends. The wind is heavy, pulling my curls from side to side. I reach up and adjust my pigtails before awkwardly pushing dirt around with the toe of my shoe. I shouldn't annoy my teammates yet. I'm sure signing away your life is a lot harder for others than for me.

As I stand waiting long black hair catches my eyes, turning my attention to the girl from earlier. She was standing a bit too close for my tastes but I stood still and continued to look at her. Her own eyes soon finding mine.

"That symbol on your bandana, that means you're from the Gushikan clan, yes?" The way she slouches forward with her hair in her eyes reminds me of a poorly used marionette doll. She doesn't talk like a friend either like she is trying to squeeze the info out of me like a constrictor.

I took a chance. What did I have to lose anyway? Either we laugh it off or…

With an extremely straight face, I turn completely towards the girl. And, I address her…

"Orochimaru-san"

Silence

Her eyes widen and she straightens her back, towering over me.

"Now that's cruel. Comparing me to that man." She scolded lightly, obvious humor in her voice.

I nod back, "My apologies, Ninja-san. Good luck to you." I replied in a polite tone before turning and walking towards where I had last seen Sasuke.

But I saw. I saw her hand move when I called her that name. It twitched. Maybe I'm reading too far into it but I think she wanted to kill me.

* * *

After I got to Sasuke it wasn't hard to find Naruto. It's like he appears every time we are alone. We silently hold out our consent agreements. We had all filled them out perfectly. We began to stand in the ever long line for a scroll.

"Do you think you can get any info from your Aunt to help us?" Naruto questioned but I shook my head.

"No way, Anko does her own thing and will most certainly not help us any more than others."

I paused in thought, "But I want you guys to be careful of those Grass ninjas. I really don't trust them. Not that we should trust anyone right now."

My teammates nodded understandingly.

After an uncomfortably long wait in the line, we finally reached the booth where we got our Heaven scroll and turned in the contracts for our souls. That time Anko refused to look me in the eye as she handed me the scroll. I put the fairly small wrap in my pouch attached to my thigh. I hope the fact that they are usually kunai packs will divert attention from it. Before we left I turned to Anko one last time.

"I'm sorry I was so harsh on you the other day. I was angry."

She looked taken aback but shrugs. "It's fine."

A moment later I speak again, "Watch those Grass ninja. The main girl, well, she seems suspicious. Even for an exam."

Anko raises an eyebrow but nods all the same.

As we leave the station we only walk a short distance before getting to our gate, 12.

Naruto is quick to ramp up the confidence exclaiming that he won't lose. Sasuke looks intense in his own right. I clench my fists because I'm ready for this too!

We only wait twenty minutes before our proctor glances at his watch before swiftly walking to the giant padlock and undoing the set of chains around the door. He steps back before the doors swing open, and the test has begun.

We move out, running in a straight line. "Everyone is going to head to the tower eventually so if we wait close to it then we can ambush them." I offer out. Sasuke and Naruto both nod and we ramp up the speed. We only continue on for a few minutes before Naruto slows down before stopping on the ground floor. Sasuke and I share a look before landing next to his squirming form.

"You have to piss don't you," I say more as a statement than a question. Sasuke glances around to make sure we are safe and I nod at Naruto. "Go before you ruin the only clothes you brought."

Naruto nods thankfully and runs off behind a large tree.

Sasuke turns to me after Naruto leaves. "So our primary objective is to find the tower?"

I nod, "It seems like our best chance. I know we are fairly strong but an ambush never hurt the winners. Although we might have to tape Naruto mouth shut to do it successfully." I joked. Sasuke gave a light smile back.

"WOOH that was a lot! It just wouldn't stop! Man, I feel great!" Naruto exclaims walking back toward us.

I grab Balance by the hilt and swing it out of the sheath, pointing it at 'Naruto'.

"Wah? Takara, what are you doing?" He sputtered.

I glance at Sasuke who nods.

"Sorry dude, but you are absolutely not Naruto. I didn't even have to see your poor disguise to know the difference. You got his talk all wrong." I explained.

"Besides, Naruto got a scratch on his face earlier," Sasuke added.

Fake Naruto frowned before poofing into a taller boy with a gas mask and a Rain village headband.

"Unlucky. You got me." He grumbled through his voice distorting mask. "Now which one of you has the scroll?" He commanded.

"Well since you were so polite about it..." I started, but I jumped forward at the guy. Swinging my katana downward at his shoulder.

He just barely dodged the brunt of my speedy attack, still receiving a thin slice down his arm. With no time to recover Sasuke tackled him and pushed him into a tree with all his force.

To be honest the rain ninjas recovery time was impressive. He very quickly pulled a substitution jutsu and disappeared.

'That was way too easy.' Conscience grumbled, almost making me trip. It had been so long since I heard her. Still, I ignored her voice and rounded the tree we had last see Naruto at.

Sasuke followed me and we found the pitiful boy completely tied up by once long strand of rope. With balance still out I sliced it down the rope freeing him.

"What happened? How did you get captured so quickly?" I mused with a hint of anger.

Naruto sputtered, face turning red. "He caught me with my pants down! What was I supposed to do!?"

"Yell for us." Sasuke deadpanned making him and I freeze. "We would've come to help if we had known." He reasoned. I nodded furiously at his words. "We need a way to check for fakes. Who knows maybe the next guy who does that will get one of our personalities down too." Sasuke added.

"Ya, like if they turn into Sasuke they just have to not talk at all and they'd peg him." I joked but Sasuke only glared. Oh well, I thought it was funny as I quietly giggled to myself.

"Anyway, we need a password. And if someone gets it incorrect then no matter what they look like they are the enemy."

I nodded, "Okay what do you have in mind."

He thinks for a moment, "Something long, an answer to a question too."

'Long?' I question. 'If it's too long Naruto won't remember it.'

'That's the point.' Conscience answers back.

"Oh ok, I get it," I said while glancing at poor Naruto.

"Okay, I'm only going to say this once. The question is: When does a ninja strike? The answer is: A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard when his weapons lay forgotten in the dead of night. That is when a ninja strikes."

Holy shit that's long, I hope I remember it!

I look at Naruto who seems very concerned. "You got it Naru?" I ask and he laughs it off. "Ya sure, piece of cake!"

"Alright good, then I'll take the scroll." He says holding out his hand to me. I frown in return.

"No, I don't think that's necessary. I'll-"

"Ouch! What was that?" Naruto yelps. I whip around to see him nursing his other, now bleeding cheek.

"Naruto, what happened-"

A burst of wind slammed into us like a wall and it was clearly only getting stronger.

"Naruto!" I yelled holding my hand out to him and just as he begins to reach for it the wind becomes too strong. He flings away right down the path of the wind. Since I was on its edge I get spun off the side of it into a tree.

After clonking my head on the tree I fell into a bush stunned for a moment.

I slowly reach up and gently touch my forehead revealing a small streak of blood on my hand.

I rustle the bushes branches as I crawl out from it and manage to stand up. Other than the small cut the rest on me made it out fine.

I glance around for Sasuke but I only needed to take one more step before he stood up from another close by bush.

We were both silent for a moment.

"When does a ninja strike?" He asks, pointing a kunai at me.

I sigh, exasperated at the situation. "Firstly what a shit password this is, second, A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard when his weapons lay forgotten in the dead of night. That is when a ninja strikes. What? Want me to dance with the tune too?" I spat, feeling a bit annoyed from my injury.

Sasuke breathed a sign of reef and lowered his weapon. "Well it's you, that's for sure."

I walk a bit closer to him. "Why do I always get hurt immediately on missions?" I question, while Sasuke pulls out a band-aid form his pouch and places it on my forehead.

"You're either the most unlucky person I've met or the clumsiest."

"Probably a bit of both." I retorted

That's when we heard Naruto stumble through some bushes.

"Hey, guys! That was crazy! What was-"

"Hold it right there Naruto." I commanded making him pause, "Whats the password? When does a ninja strike?"

He smiled, "That's right! It's, A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard when his weapons lay forgotten in the dead of night. That is when a ninja strikes."

Sasuke and I share a look.

Sasuke smirks before throwing a kunai right at Naruto. In surprise, he jumps to the left to dodge it.

"What the heck! You could've killed me!" He exclaimed.

"Ya Sasuke, you missed," I added, making the fake Naruto give me such a horrified look.

"Takara why?" He almost begged.

"Well, obviously you're not Naruto. You are better than the last one though." Sasuke threw out and I nodded.

"Besides Narutos a righty, meaning he would've dodged to the right. Not the left." I added. "So who are you?"

The fake Naruto smiled and licked his lips, true voice shining through. "Aren't you a clever one."

I immediately stiffened as the Naruto poofed to reveal the girl from the rain village.

'Run…RUn…..RUN….GET OUT OF THERE!' Conscience screamed. 'IT'S OROCHIMARU'

A pit grew in my stomach. Sasuke was calmly talking to the psychopath.

I flung my arm out in front of him. Completely startling him.

"What are you doing?" He questioned, obviously confused.

"We need to get out of here," I whispered. They are out of our league.

Sasuke looked offended.

But the 'girl' just laughed. Pulling out her Earth scroll to show us. "Your Heaven scrolls would go so nicely with my Earth scroll…"

I Kept my arm firmly in front of Sasuke. I'm surprised he hasn't pushed it down yet.

We both watched horrified as she unhinged her jaw like the snake she is and swallowed her own scroll.

"Well when this is over, one of us has both scrolls and the other will be dead." For the first time, they activated their true bloodlust and it was instantly choking.

I stood frozen but I could hear the sound of Sasuke fall to his knees beside me.

It was like he had been punched in the stomach. But, I stood firm. I was used to the feeling of bloodlust. Dad had been activating his around me when we spared for years for me to get used to it.

I could hear Sasuke begin to vomit in fear.

I clenched my fists and breath out harshly.

"Orochimaru-san" I demanded.

The 'girl' smiled, "I thought you might give me trouble. You Gushikan clan and your inability to feel fear."

"We are small picking, what do you want from kids like us you monster," I growled. Realizing I was poking the not so metaphorical bear.

I heard Sasuke struggle back to his feet again.

"Just for some fun Gushikan girl. Don't worry, I'll make it quick." He/she pulled out two kunai and began to step towards us.

I turned on a dime, grabbing Sasuke by the arm and taking him along with me as I ran.

I'm not sure how far we went, but it wasn't long until Sasuke was exhausted. Fear does that to people.

"I-I froze…I couldn't do anything… I had to be saved by… you!" He finally stuttered.

I shook my head, "Its, not a big deal, everyone has to get past fear sooner or later. We are a team, I'm here to help."

He shook his head and stared at his shaking hands. He was almost muttering to himself. Wow, he is really shaken up.

I frowned, "Get a hold of yourself Sasuke, we need to figure this out!"

He looked back up at me with wide scared animalistic eyes.

Before he could respond, a shadow filtered over us. A large shadow. We both turned to look at a giant snake rearing up to strike. Without saying a word we both jumped away to different branches.

The snake, however, followed Sasuke, opening its large mouth with the intention to swallow him hole. I watched frozen as Sasuke freaked out (rightly so) and hit it with an overkill (literally) of shurikens.

As the snake lay limp over a tree branch, Sasuke landed further away panting harshly.

Our eyes locked before looking back to the sliced serpent. The serpent that began to crack away as the 'girls' body broke through its rough skin.

"I sense your desperation. It's only natural, the prey must never let down its guard around a predator."

The snake woman launched herself at an incredible speed. Practically becoming a snake herself as she wrapped her way up the tree to Sasuke, but before she could get there…

Multiple kunai plant themselves in the bark in front of her face, stopping her.

I pause and look up. I most certainly didn't throw that many. I only threw two so that could only mean… I smiled.

"Hey, Naruto!"

He grinned from further up in a tree, "Looks like I made it just in time!"

I sighed, "I'd say so!"

'I gotta admit.' I thought to myself. 'We are in a shit storm of trouble.'

* * *

Authors Note:

Well, I'm alive, that's the good news. I really have no excuse except I was busy but now I'm back!

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope to post again soon!

Thank you and have a nice day!

~ToL


	29. The Forest of Death Part 2

Ch.29

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but the Gushikan family and a select few are mine.

* * *

Chapter 29- Orochimaru

A brief silence filled the air as the four of us stood still in a standoff. Despite Naruto's presence, there was no sense of an upper hand.

My eye crisscrossed back and forth over the situation and only one thing seemed clear. We are fucked.

'Please tell me what to do.' I pleaded with my Conscience, but she sighed before answering.

'I've been planning this situation for years and it never ends well. We can't kill him. He is simply too strong. Even Anko won't be able to kill him. We can't hide either. He has eyes and ears everywhere. So for now, just try to keep yourself alive. Naruto and Sasuke will survive no matter what.'

I swallowed the lump in my throat. If conscience doesn't know what to do then, I'm lost.

"OH and I'm sorry, but I forgot the password!" Naruto yelled from his spot, the grin never leaving his cheeks.

I clenched my fists and forced a laugh, "No biggie, I'd know you anywhere."

Sasuke finally unfroze and began to yell at the top of his lungs, "Get out of here Naruto! She's on a whole other level! You too Takara! We should separate and get out of here!"

Before I could reply, the rubber mask Orochimaru was still using, started to speak. "So Naruto, you escaped my friend, and you did it quite brilliantly."

Seconds pass of silence again as everyone begins to analyze the situation more thoroughly. I reach back and draw Balance out of its sheath, drawing everyone's attention. I hold it in front of me, not taking my eyes from Orochimaru.

The fact I had drawn my sword seemed to alarm Naruto, causing him to speak out.

"Hey, I don't know who you are snake lady but you better get out of here before I turn you into a pair of boots! I don't like the fact you were bullying my friends!" He seemed to mean every word.

Another tense moment happens before Sasuke yells to me. "Takara just give her the scroll!" He's obviously frantic.

I reach into my pouch and pull out a kunai to hold in my left hand and my katana in my right. "I don't think you get it Sasuke. He's not here for the scroll. Now, why don't you move off the same branch as him and come to me." I commanded.

Naruto scowled and started to open his mouth but I quickly cut him off. "Don't worry Naruto. That is indeed Sasuke. He's just scared." A look of shock passes over my teammates faces.

Orochimaru's body finally pulls together, and he stands upon the branch. "Ever the clever one. It's almost as if you can read their minds."

I refuse to dignify that with a response. Especially since I know this won't work well. It's not like I'm actually intimidating Orochimaru. Holding my weapons like this is more for my teammates.

"Sasuke, move!" I command one last time.

He finally complies and jumps to stand next to me. He is still visually shaken.

"Relax your shoulders and take a breath. I'm going to try to protect you as long as I stand." I said calmly, keeping my eyes trained on the ever-smiling Orochimaru.

I can hear Sasuke take a breath behind me, and I feel my own shoulders tighten. Like I absorbed his troubles.

For a second I regret the fact I have my weapons in my hands before I cleared my throat.

"Naruto! Sasuke! You need to run and hide. I will stall the 'Snake Lady.'"

Instant protest from them both.

"We aren't going to win this battle. Even with combined efforts. So run and hide while I stall. I have the best chance of getting out of this alive. After all…" I turn and look at them both.

"You guys still haven't managed to beat me yet at sparing."

I look back to the incredibly amused bad guy who was chuckling quietly.

"Now go. I'll be fine. As always."

I didn't hear either of them move but before I could yell again...

"That's a load of bullshit. I've beat you in the past." Sasuke says.

"Ya! And you get hurt more than the two of us combined!" Naruto yells from atop his tree.

I sigh. "I didn't want to have to do this… but…" I spin around to be face to face with Sasuke and kick him in the stomach launching him off the branch and plummeting him to the ground. I then look to Naruto and say,"You better go check that he survives."

With a face of pure shock, Naruto jumps down after Sasuke, leaving me with Orochimaru.

I turn back to the villain and see him laughing. While he laughs, I stab both of my weapons into the wood, turn on Akumugan, and start to do hand signs.

As Orochimaru stops laughing and looks back at me the jutsu is done.

"Earth Release: Mud Spit!"

A heavy stream of mud rockets out of my mouth and catches Orochimaru off guard. The ill tasting mud only knicks the man and throws him slightly off balance.

As the mud begins to slow I pick up my Kunai and throw it in with the last of the mud, increasing the pressure behind it. To my absolute amazement, it hits his shoulder.

Not wasting any time I wipe my face on my forearm and pick my katana back up before pouncing toward my enemy.

My katana slices through his entire body, like it was nothing. Because it was nothing. Because it was a substitution.

I turn on the balls of my feet looking for the real Orochimaru before coming face to face with a snake. A giant snake that Orochimaru was riding on again.

"You've got guts; I can give you that, but you won't have much more in a minute."

The snake lunges at me and I brace myself, katana extended. At the last second, I take large steps backward and use what little chakra I have left to cling to the underside of the branch.

The snake slides over the top, splintering wood with its gaping mouth, shaking the branch. I remain on it and try to plan my escape.

'The snake is fast but it's bulky. If I weave through smaller branches maybe, I can ensnare it.'

I sense motion behind me and I turn to see the snake had finally managed to turn around and it was reaching for me under the branch I was clinging to.

With a moment of hesitation, I release my cling to the branch and fall out of the path of the serpent. I twist my body in the air, so I'm right side up again, and as I fall pass another branch I slide my hand on it and cling to it with Chakra. It was a heavy jerk on my shoulder stopping suddenly like that but I ignore the pain as I scamper up the branch to a standing position. My eyes gloss over the forest looking for the snake and Orochimaru again when I have a horrible thought.

'Was Orochimaru still on that snake when it attacked me? Or was it alone?'

I didn't need to deliberate much longer, the snake curled around the branch I was on and surprised me. The sneaky snake was quiet when it wanted to be.

Katana drawn, I sliced downward, creating a clear bloody line on the tip of the creature's mouth. It reared back, and with a hissing noise fell, disappearing from my sight.

Yup Orochimaru was not riding it anymore.

'He must have gone after the guys.' Panic and adrenaline started to pump through my vein as I jumped off the branch and made my way to the ground floor.

Thankfully Sasuke's mangled and crushed form wasn't at the bottom from where I kicked him off but the grass was torn up and there were splatters of blood dotting some tree trunks.

I don't waste any time calling out for my comrades but I get no response.

Judging from the torn grass and blood I run in what I feel like is the direction they escaped. I track them for only a few minutes before I hear the crackling of branches at my side. I turn instantly ready for a fight, Balance drawn.

I'm almost shocked when it really is Orochimaru standing there. Smile splitting his face, blood splattered on him.

I feel my shoulders drop slightly at his appearance but I take a step forward, surprising even me.

"If you killed them… If you hurt them… I'm going to kill you." I practically stuttered. My hands shook with anger and another emotion I couldn't put my finger on.

He chuckled and crossed his arms. "Why fight me when you could save them? They are not dead yet."

We silently stood to examine each other for a few more moments before he spoke again.

"I've always wanted to cut open a Gushiken, to figure out how you work. There is just something interesting about all of you. But, unfortunately, you need to keep Sasuke alive. You better go to him and the other one."

I didn't break eye contact as I slowly shuffled around him, never lowering my blade until we had swapped positions. Then I turned and ran into the forest searching for my comrades.

I found Naruto first.

He had completely collapsed and was not waking up from a mere shake. But his pulse is strong and so is his breathing.

After a moment of contemplation, I take off all of my training weights. I then grab both of his arms and manage to slide him onto my back, piggyback style.

I may be shorter than him but I don't mind his weight.

With that, I begin to walk further down looking for Sasuke. It also didn't take long.

His heaving, panting, and obviously, pained body lay curled on the ground. Without dropping Naruto I shake Sasuke and call his name but to no avail.

I let out a loud sigh.

"I cannot believe we are alive." I muttered quietly.

I straighten my back and glance around for shelter but there is nothing.

With a strained breath, I set Naruto down gently and got to work.

They were both sporting fevers which caused me great worry so I took my canteen and dribbled a small amount of water into Sasuke's mouth first activating his swallowing reflex. I knew It would be harder to make him take an anti-poison pill without consciously taking it so I put the pill in a baggy and then crushed it with a rock. It took much longer than I would've wanted. Especially with us being in the open but in my opinion, they both need the possible antidote much sooner than shelter. I just wish I knew what that snake did to them.

I emptied the baggy into Sasuke's mouth and followed it with enough water to make him swallow instantly. I turned to Naruto to do the same but Conscience stopped me.

'That won't help him.'

I decided not to argue with her and just started with the next part of my stupid plan.

How to move them.

I stood up and stretched briefly before trying to think positively. Yup this is going to be easy!

With a deep breath, I squatted down and wrapped one arm around each of them and with as much pure strength and desire as I could muster I held them close to my body and started to drag their dead weight.

I know even with my strength I wouldn't be able to do this for more than thirty minutes so I moved quickly.

I tried to get far away from the spot we had been attacked when I found a large tree with its roots exposed. On closer inspection, there seemed to be a larger hallow cavity under the tree so I drug myself and friends into the dark but spacious room.

I went as far back as possible before dropping my friends a little harder than I meant to. What can I say? I'm exhausted.

After checking my friends are still alive I get to work.

I carefully plant bombs at the entrance of the cavity and cover them with leaves.

I wish I could do more but at the moment I need to fix myself. I quickly eat a few chakra supplements… probably too many. I then eat a protein bar and sit facing the entrance. I desperately need to both sleep and to watch for intruders. If only I could do Naruto shadow clone jutsu.

With tense shoulders, I slice up strips of the skirt part of my skort leaving me with short shorts. I then dampen the strips with water and leave them on the foreheads of my feverish friends.

Pulling out my limited bandages, I wrap the few scrapes on my teammates and finally sit back against the cool trunk.

'I'm-I'm so tired.' I thought numbly to myself. My chakra is finally restored from my pills but the physical exhaustion from carrying those two and being tense for so long… I'm tired.

The night passed without issue and I managed to stay away the entire time. As the sun broke, I started to feel it.

Eyes.

I stayed silent and watched the entrance. I'm being watched.

'Who is it?' I ask Conscience, and to my shock, I get a reply.

'The one sound team. They will attack you. Fight to kill'

I felt sick. I've killed before but not kids like me.

After a moment's passing, I watched a squirrel come into the clearing and begin to run towards the cavity. With almost no effort I activated my Akumagen and the squirrel turned around in a chirping hurry.

'Huh, I didn't know it would work on animals.' I thought dully as I stood up heavily.

My body ached, and I felt hungry and frustrated. So fucking frustrated.

I stepped over the lining of bombs and stood in front of the entrance staring straight at the bushes.

"I will kill you if you attack me." I warn, venom in every word.

Confidently the three sound ninjas stepped from the bushes.

"I don't think you understand girl. We need to kill Sasuke." Said the leader.

I could see his smirk under his mask. He thinks they'll win.

I can't let them, whether I kill them or not.

* * *

Authors Note:

Well, it's been awhile and this chapter's super short! Sorry guys, college has just been kicking my ass but I think it's like that for most, unfortunately.

Thanks for all the support!

Comments are loved but not required!

Thank you and have a nice day!

~ToL

P.s

I started a sides series that's all about Takara, her family, and friends. Take a gander if you so please.

It's called Sweet Nightmares.

First chapters all about Takara's parents.

Thank you!


End file.
